OFF THE BEATEN PATH Tłumaczenie
by Kasiorek
Summary: Bella jest na misji, aby zmienić swoje życie. Czy mała szkoła w małym górskim miasteczku zaoferuje jej nowy początek? I dlaczego każdy chce ją zatrzymać z dala od lasu? Akcja dzieje się w latach 1920/30.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeśli podobało wam się jak przełożyłam In Your World Solostintwilight to zapraszam na moją kolejną pracę.**

**Tym razem jest to coś autorstwa wspaniałej rpgirl27.**

**I oczywiście translation with permission from rpgirl27**

* * *

**1.**

BPOV

Moje życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo. Przynajmniej taką miałam nadzieję. A nie miałam jej dużo na starcie.

Dwudziestoczterolatka, niezamężna i bez rodziny, zdecydowałam się na ruszenie, zaczęcie od nowa. Przez kilka lat uczyłam Angielskiego bandę głupiutkich dziewcząt z bogatymi rodzicami w żeńskiej akademii w Seattle. Całkowicie i kompletnie pozbawione były jakiegokolwiek szacunku do mnie, wiedząc, że wywodzę się z klasy średniej, a mój ojciec – Panie świeć nad jego duszą – był tylko zwykłym szeryfem.

Cierpiałam przez to, próbując uczyć gramatyki i literatury, ale z kilkoma wyjątkami, te dziewczyny były zainteresowane tylko zabijaniem czasu, aż znajda sobie męża tak bogatego, jak ich ojciec.

Nawet w tych okolicznościach, zostałabym tylko na czas określony, jeśli dyrektor szkoły nie zacząłby składać mi niechcianych awansów. Pan Banner na początku był subtelny, a ja ignorowałam jego nieprofesjonalne komentarze, ale kiedy jego intencje stały się dla mnie coraz bardziej oczywiste, zaczęłam planować zmianę pozycji.

W końcu, po kilku tygodniach szukania, otrzymałam ofertę z innej żeńskiej szkoły spoza centrum i poszłam do biura Pana Bannera poinformować go o mojej rezygnacji. Nie przyjął miło zawiadomienia o moim odejściu. Na początku próbował uprzejmie nalegać, a potem posunął się do żądania do zostania. Kiedy nie dbałam już o dalszą dyskusję z nim, wstałam z mojego siedzenia z zamiarem wyjścia z jego biura. Zanim zdążyłam dojść do drzwi, złapał mnie za ramię i pociągnął do siebie. Jego śmieszne wąsy przesunęły się w poprzek mojej szczęki, a jego mięsiste ręce złapały moje nadgarstki. Reagując z całkowitą odrazą, starałam się odsunąć z jego objęć.

Niestety w tym momencie drzwi do biura otworzyły się i wkroczyła przez nie Pani Banner, tylko by zatrzymać się na nasz widok. Wyglądała na złą, ale nie całkiem zszokowaną. Całkowicie czułam, że to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy zastała swojego męża w takiej sytuacji.

Wykorzystując zaskoczenie Pana Bannera wyrwałam się z jego ramion i uciekłam przez pokój, dziarsko mijając wpatrującą się Panią Banner. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką słyszałam uciekając w dół korytarza, był krzyk Pani Banner, że nigdy nie dostanę pracy w stanie Waszyngton.

Nieszczęście kontynuowało spadanie na mnie. Łapiąc moje skąpe rzeczy z pokoju, w którym zatrzymałam się w szkole – częścią mojej pracy było sprawowanie pieczy nad dziewczętami mieszkającymi w internacie w okresie szkolnym – szłam przez miasto, aż znalazłam odpowiedni hotel do zatrzymania się w nim. Po szorstkim nocnym śnie zadzwoniłam do moich nowych pracodawców, tylko by dowiedzieć się, że moja oferta pracy została bez powodu odwołana.

Minęło kilka dni i stało się jasne, że Pani Banner ma duże wpływy w okolicy. Każda szkoła, do której dzwoniłam żeby dowiedzieć się czy nie potrzebują nauczyciela, rozłączała się jak tylko podawałam im moje nazwisko. Każde drzwi zatrzaskiwały się przed moim nosem.

Moje opcje kończyły się, a oszczędności nie były w stanie dłużej wspierać mojego mieszkania w hotelu, zaczęłam szukać pracy coraz dalej i dalej. Zobaczyłam ogłoszenie z miejscem w szkole misyjnej w Zachodniej Wirginii, i myśl o tym wzbudziła moje zainteresowanie, ale odrzuciłam je, to było za daleko od czegokolwiek i kogokolwiek kiedykolwiek znałam. Wciąż, zachowałam je w tyle umysłu i po kilku dniach bezcelowych poszukiwań, wysłałam telegram pytając o pracę, na który prawie natychmiast odpowiedzieli.

Korespondowaliśmy w tą i z powrotem przez kilka dni, aż zadecydowano, że obejmę to stanowisko. Zanim się zorientowałam, byłam w pociągu w poprzek kraju, by zostać jedynym nauczycielem w bardzo małym górskim miasteczku. Z każdym stanem, przez który przejeżdżał pociąg czułam, jak moja dusza jaśnieje, a moja determinacja zaczęcia nowego życia staje się silniejsza. Nie chciałam już dłużej być biedną, samotną, sierotą Isabellą Swan. Chciałam być nową kobietą, niezależną, modną kobietą, która nie pozwala kontrolować się strachowi.

Zajechaliśmy do Cullen Creek wcześnie, pierwszego Marca, 1928. Zimowy śnieg wciąż był widoczny na szczytach gór, powietrze w dolinie było mokre i pachnące obietnicą nadchodzącej wiosny. Byłam jedynym pasażerem wysiadającym na stacji docelowej, która była nieco większą budą z ławką obok torów. Nie było tam nikogo czekającego na mnie, więc sama zaczęłam wędrówkę w miasteczko, w dół zakurzonej, gruntowej drogi.

Kiedy dotarłam do obrzeży miasta zdałam sobie szybko sprawę, że „miasteczko" to było za dużo powiedziane dla grupy rozklekotanych domów, jaką znalazłam. Kilka większych domów, wyglądających na zamożne było zgrupowanych za główną drogą, odłączonych od siebie. Wierząc, że bardziej będę mogła znaleźć Pana i Panią Cullen, z którymi pisałam, w jednej z tych skleconych chat, skierowałam się w ich stronę, mijając po drodze mały, pokryty na czerwono budynek. Był niewielki, ale wydawał się w dobrym stanie, n adachu frontowego ganku wisiał ręcznie malowany znak _Szkoła W Cullen Creek_.

W tak wczesnych godzinach nie było tam zamieszania, żadnych dzieci na podwórzu, nikogo kręcącego się przy drodze, ale uczucie bycia obserwowaną nigdy mnie nie opuściło, gdy szłam spacerkiem, z moim małym kuferkiem w dłoni. Wszystko, co posiadałam na świecie było w tym kuferku. Nie za dużo do pokazania żyjąc prawie ćwierć wieku.

Nie byłam daleko od największego – i jedynego – murowanego domu w miasteczku, kiedy frontowe drzwi otworzyły się i pojawiła się kobieta.

-Ty jesteś Panną Swan, nauczycielką? - zawołała do mnie.

-Tak, to ja. Pani Cullen, jak zakładam?

-Zgadza się. Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tak wcześnie. Jeśli już, to pociąg zwykle jest później.

-Nie, nie, podróż była szybsza i bardziej wygodna niż zakładałam, - zapewniłam ją.

-Przepraszam, że nie było tam nikogo aby cię powitać. Mężczyźni poszli wcześnie do kopalni; inaczej wysłałabym jednego z chłopców z wozem.

-W porządku. Spacer był całkiem miły. Dobrze było rozprostować nogi po byciu stłoczoną przez długi czas.

-Wejdź do środka. Zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju abyś mogła rozgościć się zanim inni powrócą do domu.

Podążyłam za Panią Cullen do domu, który był prosty, ale elegancko urządzony. Poprowadziła mnie w dół korytarza do tylnej sypialni, gdzie zaprosiła mnie do odłożenia moich rzeczy.

-Wiem, że to zawsze dobre uczucie, być odświeżoną po podróży. Jeśli potrzebujesz odpocząć, mojego męża nie będzie w domu, aż do czasu kolacji, a moja córka, Alice, wyszła z przyjaciółmi. Będzie zmartwiona, że nie było jej tu, aby cię powitać. Była zachwycona wiadomością o twoim przybyciu.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę.

-Jesteś oczywiście z drugiego końca kraju _i _z miasta. Podskakiwała ciągle wokół odkąd powiedziałam jej. Tak rzadko pojawia się tu ktoś nowy, szczególnie kobieta. To będzie duża zmiana dla ciebie. Teraz, kiedy to widzisz, jesteś pewna, że chcesz zostać?

-Potrzebuję tej zmiany. Naprawdę wyglądam spotkania z dziećmi. Jak dużo ich jest?

-Zależy. Dwadzieścioro, może trzydzieścioro.

-Skąd różnica? Myślałam, że mówiłaś, iż nowi ludzie są rzadkością?

-Och, to nie zmiany w zaludnieniu; tylko czy ich rodzice pozwolą im przyjść. Nie oczekuj pełnej frekwencji. Edukacja nie jest zawsze uważana za ważną wśród niektórych rodzin wokół.

-To coś, co chciałabym zmienić.

Pani Cullen zachichotała.

-Powodzenia z tym, Panno Swan. Zobaczymy cię na obiedzie?

-Oczywiście.

-W takim razie zostawię cię teraz. Rano zabiorę cię do budynku szkolnego i zapoznam z nim zanim zaprosimy z powrotem dzieci.

-Dziękuję; podoba mi się to.

Pani Cullen wycofała się na korytarz, wychodząc zamknęła drzwi. Usiadłam na czysto zaścielonym łóżku i poświęciłam chwilę na przyjrzenie się mojemu otoczeniu.

Pokój był mały, ale wystarczający, z toaletką i szafką nocną oprócz łóżka. Mała Biblia leżała obok lampy na górze szafki nocnej, a stary zegar ozdabiał toaletkę, jedyna widoczna ozdoba w pokoju. Nie był dużo inny od mojego pokoju w szkole z internatem.

Otwierając mój kuferek, wyjęłam ubrania i powiesiłam je. Miałam tylko kilka rzeczy do ubrania i nigdy nie miałam pieniędzy do zmarnowania, ani żadnego prawdziwego powodu do kupienia czegoś fantazyjnego.

Zdjęłam moje solidne, praktyczne buty i starłam kurz ze skóry, zanim wyjęłam moje inne rzeczy, kilka książek, przybory toaletowe, małą oprawiona fotografie mojej matki i ojca z ich ślubu i wszystkie pieniądze jakie mi pozostały, sam psi grosz. Nie czułam się za bardzo jak nowoczesna, niezależna kobieta, ale wciąż miałam nadzieję, że znajdę ją gdzieś w sobie.

Obiad był cichy. Alice wróciła późno, po przyjeździe jej ojca. Pani Cullen przedstawiła wysokiego, surowego Pana Cullena, który bardzo mało mówił, zamiast tego, ustawił swoją córkę spojrzeniem należnym najgorszemu grzechowi. Całe podekscytowanie Alice z poznania mnie zniknęło przed krzywym obliczem i pozostała stateczna przez wieczorny posiłek. Kiedy skończyliśmy z uśmiechem podczepiła swoje ramię z moim i pociągnęła mnie ze sobą do salonu.

-Nie możemy spóźnić się na wieczorną modlitwę, - wyszeptała.

Wieczorna modlitwa zmieniła się w długą mękę. Nigdy nie spędziłam tak dużo czasu na kolanach.

-Nie mieliśmy regularnego kaznodziei od zeszłego roku, kiedy odszedł ojciec Carlisle'a, - wytłumaczyła później Pani Cullen. -Bardzo poważnie podchodził do duchowego życia tego miasteczka.

-Rozumiem.

-Alice, może zabierzesz Pannę Swan z powrotem do jej pokoju i trochę się poznacie?

Twarz Alice rozświetliła się i z entuzjazmem pokiwała głową, ale szczęśliwy moment szybko zmienił się w kwaśny, kiedy Pan Cullen zatrzymał się w drzwiach i przeczyścił gardło.

-Panno Swan, jeśli mogę wcześniej zamienić z tobą słowo w moim gabinecie?

Spojrzałam nerwowo na Panią Cullen zanim zgodziłam się i podążyłam za wycofującymi się w dół korytarza krokami pana Cullena.

Jak tylko usiadł za masywnym biurkiem, machnął na mnie, abym weszła i usiadła na twardym krześle, umiejscawiając mnie w linii jego wzroku.

-Mamy kilka podstawowych zasad do przedyskutowania, - zaczął. -W tym domu i w tej społeczności, oczekuję pewnego poziomu zachowania. Będziesz dołączać do nas podczas posiłków i na modlitwę. Niezwłocznie. Brzydzę się spóźnieniami. Będziesz prowadzić szkołę, jak to będzie mi pasowało. Jeśli nie zauważyłaś, to miasteczko nosi imię mojej rodziny, tak jak szkoła i kopalnia. Cullenowie zawsze prowadzili to miasteczko i tak pozostanie. Tak długo, jak będziesz pamiętała o tych zasadach powinniśmy dobrze dawać sobie radę. Jesteś wolna.

Wstałam niepewnie i skierowałam się do drzwi.

-I jeszcze jedna rzecz...

-Tak, proszę pana? - Zatrzymałam się nagle, ale nie śmiałam odwrócić się, gdy łzy groziły wypłynąć z moich oczu.

-Żadnych odwiedzin panów. Odkąd jesteś pod moim dachem, twoja reputacja jest moją do utrzymania i nic, _nic,_ nie przejdzie nie zauważone.

-To nie będzie problemem, proszę pana. - Odpowiedziałam, nieśmiało potrząsając głową.

Nowoczesna, niezależna kobieta, w rzeczy samej...

* * *

**Tak wiem. Nie było Edwarda. Obiecuje, że już niedługo się pojawi.**

**Piszcie jak wam się podobało!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zapraszam na drugi rozdział.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27.**

* * *

**2.**

BPOV

Podążając za rozmową z Panem Cullenem, natychmiast poszłam do mojego pokoju, wykręcając ręce i milcząco zwymyślając siebie za nie posiadanie odwagi do utrzymanie siebie w jego obecności. Byłam dyrygowana wokół przez więcej mężczyzn niż dbałam, aby pamiętać i wyglądało na to, że to miejsce nie będzie inne, nie jeśli pozostanę taka tchórzliwa.

Gdy weszłam do pokoju na moim łóżku siedziała Alice.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko mojemu najściu?

-Nie, w ogóle, - odpowiedziałam potrząsając głową.

-Ojciec nie przestraszył cię, prawda? Wiem, że wydaje się trochę surowy, ale to tylko dlatego, że nas kocha.

-Alice, ile masz lat? - zapytałam zmieniając temat.

-W przyszłym miesiącu skończę czternaście! - powiedziała podekscytowana.

-Czternaście... Pamiętam swoje czternaście, - wyszeptałam na wydechu, zbyt nisko, aby usłyszała.

-Założę się, że dorastanie w mieście było takie fascynujące. Dlaczego zostawiłaś to i przyjechałaś tutaj?

-To naprawdę nie było trudne. Obawiam się, że nie prowadziłam efektownego życia. Przez kilka lat byłam nauczycielką, a wcześniej uczennicą. - Wzruszyłam ramionami. -W ogóle nie fascynujące.

-A co z twoją rodziną? Nie będziesz za nimi tęsknić?

-Nie mam żadnej.

-Och. - Zatrzymała się. -A co z chłopcami? Założę się, że miałaś swoich wielbicieli. Jesteś taka piękna.

Zachichotałam.

-Nie, Alice, nigdy nie zwracałam uwagi na chłopców, a oni także nigdy naprawdę nie patrzyli w moją stronę.

Skrzywiła się.

-Wspaniałe ubrania?

-To, co widzisz na mnie teraz jest tak długo dobre, jak długo pasuje na mnie, - odpowiedziałam, wskazując w dół na moją prostą, biała bluzkę i podpalaną spódnice do kostek. - Nie mam pieniędzy do wydawania na piękne, frywolne rzeczy, na jakie chciałabym.

-Mama kocha kupować mi ubrania kiedy Ojciec zabiera ją do miasta. Jednak nie zdarza się to zbyt często. Ja nigdy wcześniej nie pojechałam z nimi, ale ona myśli, że może w tym roku uda jej się przekonać Ojca do zabrania mnie. Ty też powinnaś pojechać.

-Hmm, no nie wiem. To się okaże, - odwracając się cudowałam z rzeczami, które pozostawiłam na toaletce. - Wiesz, to był długi dzień i powinnam wstać wcześnie, aby pójść do szkoły z twoją matką. Możemy skończyć tę rozmowę innym razem?

Pytania Alice sprawiły, że poczułam melancholię do mojego dotychczasowego życia, życia które chciałam zostawić za sobą.

-Okay. - kiwnęła głową, widocznie wyczuwając mój dyskomfort. - Innym razem.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej, gdy wyślizgiwała się z mojego pokoju. Nie chciałam żeby myślała, że byłam na nią zła.

Rzucając i wiercąc się przez większość nocy, martwiłam się tym, co przyniesie ranek. Poddawałam w wątpliwość i krytykowałam wszystko, od mojej zdolności do uczenia grupy dzieci w różnym wieku i poziomie edukacji, do tego, jak bardzo Pan Cullen będzie wtrącał się w moje lekcje.

Byłam na nogach i ubrana przed świtem, ale nawet w tych wczesnych godzinach Pani Cullen już miała na stole gotowe śniadanie.

-Jak zjemy to pójdziemy do szkoły, - zakomunikowała, kładąc przede mną talerz jajek i tost.

Pan Cullen usiadł w szczycie stołu, jedząc w milczeniu. Alice wpadła do pokoju ledwie sekundę po mnie i wyskakiwała swoją drogę na miejsce.

-Mogę też iść? Obiecuję nie wchodzić w drogę, - prosiła Alice.

Pani Cullen uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła, powodując radość u Alice. Pan Cullen wydawał się nie zauważać naszej obecności i wyszedł do kopalni tylko kilka minut później.

-Przepraszam jeśli będzie tam trochę kurzu, - Pani Cullen zauważyła przed naszym wejściem do budynku szkolnego. Zatrzymała się aby przejechać palcem po biurku. - Nikt tu nie był przez kilka miesięcy.

-Jeśli mogę ośmielić się zapytać, co stało się z poprzednim nauczycielem?

Zatrzymała się i zacisnęła usta.

-Mój mąż wygnał go z miasta. Wierzę, że to była plotka, iż miał nieodpowiednią relację z uczennicą. To był jeden z powodów, że tym razem chcieliśmy kobietę. Możemy mieć cię na oku, jeśli zatrzymasz się w naszym domu. Miej to na uwadze, skarbie.

To niesubtelne ostrzeżenie w jej słowach nie przeszło niezauważone przeze mnie. Alice przewróciła oczami, ale ja przyjęłam tę groźbę poważnie.

-Pani Cullen, nie musisz się martwić o żadne niestosowności z mojej strony.

-Dobrze... dobrze. Cóż, pozwól mi pokazać sobie książki i rzeczy, jakie mamy dostępne. Wiem, że nie będą nawet w przybliżeniu tak dobre, jak te do jakich przywykłaś, ale jestem pewna, że dasz sobie radę.

Przez kilka następnych godzin przejrzałyśmy dostępne materiały, plany lekcji i jak najlepiej uczyć Cullenów w Cullen Creek.

-Ale co z innymi uczniami? Musi w miasteczku być więcej niż tylko Cullenowie?

-Są, ale nie będziesz musiała martwić się o nich. Do szkoły przychodzą nieregularnie, a kiedy to robią, nie potrzebują wysokiego poziomu edukacji. Zamierzają skończyć pracując w kopalni albo utrzymując rodziny w ich górskich ruderach. Ciekawość na początku może przywieść ich w dół z ich góry, ale jak tylko zobaczą, że jesteś jak każdy inny nauczyciel, prawdopodobnie nie będą więcej się kłopotać.

Jak każdy inny nauczyciel?

Pani Cullen musiała dostrzec zmieszanie na moje twarzy.

-Zawsze tak było. Nie zamartwiaj się niepotrzebnie nad tymi dziećmi. I tak nie będziesz miała czasu. Poza tym, za dużo uczenia da im fałszywą nadzieję. Tak jest lepiej. Zaufaj mi.

Pokiwałam głową, ale pozostałam nie dowierzając. Nigdy nie było w moim stylu, by faworyzować jednych uczniów nad innymi. Wydawało mi się, że jeśli poświęcali czas na schodzenie do szkoły, ja powinnam upewnić się, że to nie był czas stracony.

Ewentualnie nasza obecność została zauważona przez kilka ciekawskich i wkrótce szkoła była pełna kobiet i dzieci z miasteczka. Prawie wszystkie były przedstawiane nazwiskiem Cullen.

Alice była w rogu z grupą dziewcząt w jej wieku, prawdopodobnie plotkując o mnie. Byłam zagubiona pośród szczebioczących i mających małe dyskusje pań, coś w czym miałam małe umiejętności.

Po tym, jak mnie wypytały, Pani Cullen zakomunikowała, że szkoła zostanie otworzona w nadchodzący Poniedziałek i dzieci powinny przybyć na ósmą rano. Skoro był już Piątek, planowałam spędzić większość weekendu na sprzątaniu i przygotowaniach.

Zadowolone, że zrobiłyśmy dziś co się dało, wróciłyśmy do domu Cullenów i przygotowałyśmy się do powrotu Pana Cullena.

Pani Cullen wykonywała wszystkie swoja obowiązki jak w zegarku. Skończyła zadania i miała na stole gotowy obiad na czas dla Pana Cullena wkraczającego w drzwi. Nasze wieczorne zajęcia były takie same, jak poprzedniej nocy i wszyscy byliśmy wcześnie w łóżkach.

Znów wstałam przed świtem i zjadłam poranny posiłek z rodzina Cullenów. Pani Cullen i Alice zdecydowały pozostać, a ja poszłam sama do budynku szkolnego. Większość poranka spędziłam sprzątając i organizując najlepiej jak mogłam, siadając tylko w południe by zjeść lekki lunch, który ze sobą przyniosłam.

To był zwyczajny, ciepły i jasny marcowy dzień i zostałam zwabiona na zewnątrz dla posmakowania świeżego powietrza. Słońce oświecało zbocze góry i z łatwością przekonałam sama siebie, że krótka wycieczka pomiędzy drzewa będzie korzystna, może nawet ulży mojemu nerwowemu podekscytowaniu.

Były tam trzy zauważalne szlaki przez ciężkie listowie, więc podążyłam tym, wydającym się mniej wyboistym niż inne. Kiedy wchodziłam głębiej od miasteczka, mijałam sporadyczne rudery, ale albo wszyscy mieszkańcy byli nieobecni, albo celowo chowali się przede mną. Nawet jeśli żaden z bliźnich nie był chętny do pokazania się, przeszłam obok kilku różnorodnych czworonożnych istot. Świstaki chroniły się, wiewiórki wbiegały na gałęzie drzew, a wiele małych gryzoni uciekało na dźwięk moich kroków. Ptaki, duże i małe, robiły raban, zwracając uwagę na moją obecność, a wesoła, nieprzerwana paplanina górskiego strumienia stanowiła malownicze piękno.

Podążyłam za strumieniem w górę zbocza, aby nie zgubić kierunku ,i pełna wdzięczności za zawsze myślenie o założeniu solidnych butów, maszerowałam szczęśliwie, czując więcej wolności niż miałam przez długi czas.

Kilka razy usłyszałam przenikliwy gwizd i zastanawiałam się jaki rodzaj ptaka wydaje taki dziwny dźwięk, ale miałam idealnie wspaniały czas sama, więc nie zwracałam uwagi.

Kiedy słońce obniżyło się na niebie, zdecydowałam, że będzie najlepiej zawrócić i pójść z powrotem w stronę szkoły. Kiedy w końcu zawróciłam, jasność, która oświecała las zaraz po południu, zszarzała, jakby to było po trzeciej. Las był inny, ciemniejszy, bardziej tajemniczy i mój zmysł niebezpieczeństwa podwyższył się. Kilka razy myślałam, że słyszę kroki za sobą, tylko aby odwrócić się i nie znaleźć niczego złego. Przyspieszyłam kroku i patrzyłam przed siebie, próbując znaleźć ścieżkę, którą na początku obrałam, zanim zaczęłam podążać za strumieniem. Mówiłam sobie, że powinna być tuż za zakrętem, ale kiedy dochodziłam do tego punktu, wydawałam się nie być bliżej niż wcześniej.

Za mną, tak jak i po bokach gałęzie trzaskały jakby były deptane. Włosy stanęły mi z tyłu szyi, wszystko we mnie mówiło mi, abym poruszała się szybciej, szukała ciężej. Gwiżdżące dźwięki znów się zaczęły, ale kiedy przestałam się poruszać, one też ustały. Małe kamienie i grudki brudu zaczęły staczać się ze zbocza góry. Nie wiedziałam, czy to występowało naturalnie, czy spowodowane było ręką człowieka.

-Wiem, że ktoś tam jest! - w końcu zebrałam odwagę do krzyknięcia. - Pokaż się!

Las zamilkł i zatrzymałam się, by zobaczyć czy będzie odpowiedź. Gdy żadna nie nadeszła, ruszyłam do przodu, pociągając odrobinę nosem żeby powstrzymać łzy strachu.

W końcu odnalazłam ścieżkę i pognałam do przodu, pełna wdzięczności, że moja podróż była blisko końca.

Jednakże, gdy tylko dotarłam do ścieżki, powstała za mną kakofonia dźwięków: pohukiwania, krzyki, gwizdy, potrząsanie gałęziami drzew i męskie głosy, które zmieniły się w przeraźliwy śmiech. Wzięłam się do biegu, który zakończył się ześlizgiwaniem na moim zadku przez większość drogi w dół ścieżki.

Spocona, brudna i potargana w końcu uderzyłam w płaski grunt. Moim pierwszym impulsem było wstanie, uciekanie i nie zatrzymywanie się, aż będę z powrotem w szkole, ale byłam przepełniona taką wściekłością, że zamiast tego odwróciłam się i zaczęłam krzyczeć wściekle na kogokolwiek, kto zachował się tak podle.

Ledwie mogłam dostrzec zacienione postacie kilku mężczyzn, gdy wspinali się z powrotem na górę, wciąż śmiejąc się w moją stronę. Jeden z nich przeszedł przez dziurę w listowiu, promienie zachodzącego słońca złapały jego wibrujące, miedziane włosy, kolor, który pojawił się wśród tej całej zieleni.

Szłam do tyłu, wciąż krzycząc w wysoce niepasujący do mnie sposób, aż weszłam prosto w coś solidnego i ciepłego. Odwróciłam się by zobaczyć Pana Cullena stojącego przede mną i moje zaintonowanie „głupi imbecyle" zamarło na moich ustach.

-Och, um, Pan Cullen, muszę przeprosić, ja uh...

-Pani Cullen bardzo martwiła się o ciebie, - przerwał. -Tak się martwiła, że jestem tutaj, przeczesując za tobą miasto, zamiast siedzieć przy obiedzie. Mój obiad stygnie, Panno Swan. Jaka była jedna z zasad, które tłumaczyłem ci nie dalej niż czterdzieści osiem godzin temu?

-Nigdy nie spóźniać się na posiłki, proszę pana.

-_Nie chcesz_ mnie zirytować, Panno Swan.

-Nie proszę pana. Wcale, proszę pana. - Odpowiedziałam zdyszana, strącając liście i nieczystości z moich ubrań.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął, co mogłam tylko opisać jako marsz, prosto do domu Cullenów.

-I trzymaj się z dala od drzew! Pozwoliłaś sobie na zrobienie przedstawienia, - zawołał nad swoim ramieniem.

Wskoczyłam w krok za nim, praktycznie upadając żeby dotrzymać jego długim krokom. Moje całe ciało bolało od wędrówki, a to, co pozostało z mojej dumy otrzymało duże uderzenie. Nie mogłam się doczekać aż będę sama w moim pokoju by ukryć twarz i wymasować siniaki na tyle. Ale ponadto wszystko, chciałam znaleźć miedzianowłosego mężczyznę i policzkować go, aż poczuję się lepiej.

* * *

**No i jest.**

**Pojawiła się w końcu ta nasza kochana miedziana czupryna.**

**W następnym rozdziale będzie go więcej. Nie czekajcie jednak na miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mam nadzieję, że tęskniłyście za nim. **

**A więc Edward Masen właśnie wchodzi na scenę.**

**Zapraszam.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27**

* * *

**3.**

BPOV

Cała Niedziela była poświęcona na spotkania modlitewne i cichą kontemplację, egzekwowane przez pana Cullena. Przed moim przyjazdem do Cullen Creek, religijność nie była podstawową siłą w moim życiu. Nigdy regularnie nie uczęszczałam do kościoła, więc pojęcie bezczynnej, cichej Niedzieli spędzonej na modlitwie było dla mnie całkowicie obce. Jednakże podążyłam za nakazami Pana Cullena i próbowałam ułożyć przyzwoity pokaz skruszonego grzesznika. Nie trudno było czuć się pełnym grzechu pod stalowym spojrzeniem Pana Cullena.

Niedzielnej nocy zrobiłam się bardziej niespokojna i nerwowa, chociaż wciąż byłam bardzo chętna rozpoczęcia uczenia rano. Moja nerwowość nie poprawiła się do północy i przewracałam się i kręciłam, ewentualnie rezygnując ze snu, zamiast tego oddałam się nerwowemu wierceniu. Na okrągło szczotkowałam włosy, zanim w końcu związałam je nad szyją w prostego koka. Myłam ręce i twarz, aż były czerwone od szorowania, i przeglądałam moje notatki, aż kartki miały ośle uszy.

Jak tylko nastał świt pospieszyłam na śniadanie, wsuwając moje biszkopty i kaszkę zanim Cullenowie w ogóle mieli czas na uniesienie widelców. Pan Cullen łaskawie pozwolił mi na wcześniejsze odejście od stołu i pospieszyłam do budynku szkolnego.

Na szczęście nikogo tam nie było kiedy przyszłam, więc miałam czas na popracowanie nad kilkoma przygotowaniami na ostatnią chwilę. Oczywiście to także dało mi więcej czasu do martwienia się.

Alice przyszła po około kwadransie, trop innych dzieci Cullen podążał za nią. Z łatwością rozsiedli się w ławkach przy stolikach, prawdopodobnie siadając tam, gdzie siedzieli przy ostatnim nauczycielu.

Najmłodszy ze skupiska, przerośnięty sześciolatek o imieniu Emmett, nosił psotny uśmiech i od razu wiedziałam, że będzie do obserwowania przed kłopotami. Nie zajęło mu długo, by mieć Alice i jej wszystkie kumpelki szczebioczące przez puszczenie żaby, która była ukryta w kieszeni Emmetta.

Kiedy każdy odpuścił sobie tę odrobinę podniecenia, poświeciłam chwilę na przyjrzenie się uczniom. W tym momencie było ich tylko dziesięcioro i wszystkie Cullen. Były schludnie ubrane, czyste i przyszły ze swoimi ołówkami i notatnikami. Dzieci, które potem powoli przywędrowały były całkowicie inną historią.

Tył klasy zapełniły w milczeniu dzieci brudne i w źle uszytych, połatanych ubraniach.

Dzieci Cullen ledwie poświęciły im chwilę uwagi, zanim powróciły do rozmów między sobą, w cichej formie bojkotu, o którą nie dbałam ani trochę.

O ósmej co do kropki, najlepiej jak umiałam z dziećmi wciąż wciekającymi przez drzwi, zawołałam klasę na lekcje. O ósmej trzydzieści klasa liczyła prawie czterdzieścioro, dobrze ponadto, na co liczyłam. Znalezienie miejsca dla nich wszystkich było problemem i, kiedy skończyły się krzesła, zostałam zmuszona do posadzenia części z nich na podłodze.

Każda grupa wiekowa miała własne zadanie do uzupełnienia, abym mogła określić ich potrzeby i umiejętności, w celu znalezienia najlepszego sposobu postępowania. Niestety, jak je przeglądałam, dowiedziałam się, że nieważne jaki wiek miał uczeń, ich zdolności były niskie bez wyjątku. Nic dziwnego, dzieci Cullen radziły sobie znacznie lepiej w zadaniach niż pozostałe. Dla nich rozprowadziłam najbardziej trudne lekcje jakie przygotowałam, a dla pozostałych dzieci próbowałam znaleźć zadanie, które, wierzyłam że będą w stanie zrobić, dla dania im zaufania do zostania i utrzymania ich zajętymi podczas kiedy poświęciłam czas na rozmowę z każdym uczniem indywidualnie.

Do przerwy na posiłek byłam wykończona, lekko rozczarowana, a mój głos stał się szorstki od mówienia, ale mimo to ranek minął przyzwoicie.

Alice podeszła po tym jak zjadła, żeby usiąść ze mną.

-To są wszystkie dzieci z miasteczka i z góry? - zapytałam.

Rozejrzała się dookoła.

-Tak myślę. W każdym razie wszystkie, które znam. Cóż, jest tam przynajmniej dwójka więcej, ale oni _nigdy _nie schodzą z góry. Widziałam je tylko raz; inaczej nie uwierzyłabym, że są prawdziwi.

-Tam na górze żyje dwoje dzieci, które nigdy nie były w szkole? - Zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.

-Nigdy nie byli w szkole _czy _kościele. Zeszłego lata przyszli do miasteczka ze swoim starszym bratem, mała dziewczynka w wieku Emmetta i chłopak w moim wieku, tak myślę.

-Ich rodzice nie pozwalają im przyjść? Może powinnam porozmawiać z nimi? Nienawidzę myśleć, że nie mają one żadnej edukacji.

Alice potrząsnęła głową.

-Nie Panno Swan. Najlepiej zrobisz pozostając z dala od góry. A poza tym, oni nie mają rodziców. Od dawna nie żyją.

-Ich brat zajmuje się nimi?

Przytaknęła.

-Ile lat ma ten chłopak?

-Och, on nie jest chłopakiem. Podejrzewam, że jest blisko twojego wieku. Poza tym, nie ma tam nikogo innego do wzięcia ich. Ich rodzina nie jest właściwie w dobrej łasce u ludzi z miasteczka. A Edward, słyszałam, że jest całkiem dumny. Nie pozwoli nikomu zbliżyć się do swojej ziemi i nie weźmie jałmużny.

-To zupełnie niedorzeczne!

Alice wzruszyła ramionami.

-Jest jak jest.

-Odmawiam uwierzenia w to. Te dzieci zasługują na coś lepszego. Nie dbam ani trochę o dumę jakiegoś nieświadomego górskiego mężczyzny. Powiedz mi w którym miejscu oni tam żyją, abym mogła porozmawiać z nim osobiście.

-Naprawdę nie myślę aby to był dobry pomysł, Panno Swan, i nie wiem gdzie oni są. Będziesz musiała zapytać jednego z dzieci, które tam mieszkają. Oni prawdopodobnie wiedzą, ale mogą ci nie powiedzieć.

-To właśnie zrobię. Upewnij się i powiedz swoim rodzicom, że mogę nie wrócić na czas na kolację.

-Panno Swan, - jęknęła, -Proszę przemyśl to. Ojciec nie przyjmie miło twojej nieobecności na posiłkach albo wędrowania wokół góry. Nie powinniśmy tam chodzić.

-Nic innego nie można zrobić. Jeśli oni nigdy nie schodzą w dół, ja muszę iść do nich.

Zawołałam klasę z powrotem na lekcję i reszta szkolnego dnia minęła bez komplikacji. Dzieci zachowywały się dobrze i mobilizowały się do sporego wysiłku. Ale nie byłam głupia. Wiedziałam, że będzie tak, dopóki nie przyzwyczają się do mnie, bez wątpienia będą używać wszystkich szkolnych sztuczek, które dzieci uwielbiają odgrywać na swoich nauczycielach i może być dużo trudniej utrzymać ich uwagę na nauce.

Skończyłam zajęcia trochę wcześniej niż normalnie chciałabym, w nadziei, że będę w stanie wspiąć się na górę i wrócić do domu Cullenów zanim zapadnie noc. Po moim niepokojącym doświadczeniu z minionej Soboty nie niecierpliwiłam się do ponownego wejścia do lasu, ale absolutnie nie mogłam myśleć o nie spróbowaniu sprowadzenia tych tajemniczych dzieci do szkoły. Miałam nadzieję, że ich brat był w stanie zobaczyć powód.

Podążając za mieszaną grupą uczniów w dół ścieżki za budynkiem szkolnym, weszłam w las i szłam wzdłuż tego samego szlaku, co dni temu. Kiedy zauważyli mnie wędrującą za nimi, zwolnili pozwalając mi na dogonienie ich.

-Dokąd idziesz, nauczycielko? -zapytała mała dziewczynka.

-Potrzebuję odnaleźć rodzinę. Może jedno z was będzie w stanie mi pomóc? - spojrzałam na każde z nich. -Rodzinę, która nigdy nie schodzi z góry. Chłopca i dziewczynkę, którzy żyją z ich starszym bratem? Myślę, że jego imię to Edward. Czy któreś z was ich zna?

Przez minutę panowała cisza, zanim starszy chłopiec z tyłu pisnął.

-To będą Masenowie. Oni nie zadają się z nikim. Prawdopodobnie również nie spodoba im się, że kręcisz się w okolicy.

-Czy mówisz mi, że nie widują nikogo, nawet innych rodzin z góry?

-Nie posunąłbym się tak daleko. Od czasu do czasu widujemy ich w okolicy. W większości Jaspera.

-Młodszego chłopca?

-Taa, jego.

-Naprawdę byłabym wdzięczna, jeśli zechciałbyś powiedzieć mi jak ich znajdę... umm, Sam, prawda?

-Tak, a to moja siostra, Leah. - Wskazał na dziewczynkę, która odezwała się pierwsza. Stała, nerwowo ssąc palec i ściskając skrawek materiału, który kiedyś mógł był kocem.

Inne dzieci powoli odeszły podczas gdy Sam mówił, widocznie nie chcąc brać udziału w pokazywaniu mi domu Masenów.

-Pokażę ci drogę, ale nie chcę abyś wspominała o tym Edwardowi.

-Czy jest aż tak przerażający? Skrzywdziłby cię?

Sam zachichotał.

-Nie, panienko, on tylko nie ufa obcym. Będzie wkurzony, kiedy pokażesz się na jego ziemi.

-Więc to będzie nasz sekret. - Zapewniłam go.

Znów się zaśmiał.

-Na tej górze nie ma sekretów. Proszę tylko abyś nie zwracała jego uwagi na moje imię.

Z tym, odwrócił się i podjął marsz po ścieżce. Leah zacisnęła swoje cienkie, lepiące się palce wokół mojej dłoni i pociągnęła mnie do przodu, podczas gdy ja zaczynałam się rozmyślać. Będę musiała stanąć twarzą w twarz z tym Edwardem, zejść z góry – sama – i stanąć twarzą w twarz z Panem Cullenem – prawdopodobnie także sama.

-Chodź, nauczycielko – wyszeptała Leah, szczerząc się słodko. - To nie daleko naszego miejsca.

Zbierając odwagę, przytaknęłam i powlokłam się za nią, próbując zatracić się w pięknie krajobrazu a nie w moich obawach.

Okazało się, że dostanie się do ich „miejsca" było niezłą wędrówką; przynajmniej godzina minęła zanim do niego doszliśmy. To naprawdę nie mogło być nazwane domem, bardziej albo mniej waląca się chata na szczycie kawałka płaskiego gruntu.

-Leah, wejdź do środka, - wskazał Sam. -Zaprowadzę Pannę Swan na farmę Masenów i zaraz wrócę.

Leah żachnęła się, ale kiwnęła głową w zgodzie z Samem. Im mniej dzieci wokół, tym większa szansa, że pójdą i wrócą bez Edwarda wiedzącego, kto mnie przyprowadził.

-Idź. Zobaczę cię jutro w szkole.

-Okey, nauczycielko, - Odpowiedziała zrezygnowana i odwróciła się, powoli wlokąc do drzwi, zatrzymując się po każdych kilku stopach, aby obserwować Sama i mnie kontynuujących naszą podróż.

-Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że rolnictwo jest tu możliwością.

-Taa, nie wielu próbuje tego, ale to może być zrobione. Masenowie uprawiają tu od tak dawna, odkąd ktokolwiek pamięta. Oni zawsze odmawiali pracy w kopalni Cullena.

-Więc, ten Edward, pracuje na polach?

Sam przytaknął.

-Na swoim przez ostatnie pięć lat, albo koło tego, odkąd jego ojciec umarł. Poza innymi rzeczami.

-Jak co?

Sam potrząsnął głową i wyszczerzył się.

-A, nic, tylko górskie interesy.

Na widoku pojawił się dom, większy i schludniejszy niż rudery, ale nie imponujący. Przypominał mi stary, drewniany domek w pionierskim stylu, z przyzwoitym dużym gankiem, pustym poza dwoma drewnianymi, ociosanymi krzesłami.

-Panienko, to najdalej jak mogę pójść. Nie chce, aby Edward dostrzegł mnie.

-W porządku Sam. Byłeś bardzo pomocny. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczę cię jutro w szkole? - Spojrzałam na niego z oczekiwaniem.

-Pewnie, pewnie.

Z tym wzięłam głęboki wdech i odwróciłam się do mozolnego marszu w dół skalistej alejki, która prowadziła mnie do tajemniczego Edwarda Masena.

Farma była cicha, z żadną widzialną aktywnością, co nie było niespodzianką, skoro nadchodził czas kolacji. Przecież nawet tajemniczy i prawdopodobnie niebezpieczni mężczyźni z góry muszą, jak wszyscy inni, zatrzymać się na jedzenie.

Zakładałam, że mój strach przed nim nie był tak wielki, ponieważ wierzyłam – jakkolwiek to była sprawa czy nie – że mężczyzna, który dba o swoje młodsze rodzeństwo nie może być tak bardzo zły. Jednakże, kiedy podeszłam do drzwi, moje ręce drżały, a kolana trzęsły się. Poczułam także drobne mdłości, a moja skóra wybuchła świeżą powłoką potu.

Przez sekundę wewnętrznie ubolewałam nad moim wyglądem. Prawdopodobnie wyglądałam bardziej jakbym właśnie wyczołgała się z jaskini, niż wyrafinowana szkolna nauczycielka, ale nie było nic, co mogłam zrobić z tym.

Przyklepując rozluźnione pasma włosów i kręcąc moim kokiem, zrobiłam siebie na tyle reprezentatywną, jak to było możliwe. Wiedziałam, że powinnam, jak większość innych kobiet, ściąć na pazia moje niemodne długie włosy, ale była to jedyna rzecz w świecie, względem której byłam próżna, i nawet jeśli były niewygodne w ciepłe letnie miesiące, nie mogłam się z nimi rozstać.

Unosząc moją pięść do zapukania, zobaczyłam otwierające się drzwi, zanim mogłam mieć kontakt ze zwietrzałym drewnem. Męska postać zapełniła wejście. Męska postać dźwigała bardzo dużą broń.

Próbowałam krzyknąć, ale jak to często zdarza się we snach, jedyny dźwięk jaki wydałam to zduszony pisk, kiedy potknęłam się do tyłu, prawie spadając z ganku.

Parł do przodu, a ja potykałam się do tyłu, aż moje stopy uderzyły w brudne podwórko. Miałam właśnie odwrócić się i biec, kiedy wieczorne słońce błysnęło w jego włosach, cień czerwieni był taki niezwyczajny, wiedziałam, że mogły należeć tylko do jednego człowieka. Cały gniew, zranienie i strach z Soboty zabulgotał we mnie i znalazłam moje stopy stające pewnie, a mój palce wskazywał na niego, tymczasowo zapominając o ogromnej starodawnej strzelbie, którą trzymał w rękach.

-Ty! - krzyknęłam oskarżycielsko. - Ty jesteś... jesteś... jesteś _mężczyzną,_ który gonił mnie wśród drzew!

Spojrzał pomiędzy czubek broni, a mnie i wzruszył ramionami.

-I co z tego? To moje drzewa, a ty byłaś intruzem. Mam prawo wygonić cię, a odkąd okazało się, że nie zrozumiałaś wiadomości za pierwszym razem, to jestem ja, zapraszający cię do odejścia. Teraz.

Edward odciągnął kurek i broń wydała złowrogie kliknięcie, ale odnalazłam głos i nie chciałam odejść, dopóki nie przemówię mu do rozumu.

-Nie przestraszysz mnie ponownie, - nalegałam, tupiąc nogą.

Edward uśmiechnął się, zdusił śmiech, który sprawił, że moje policzki zapłonęły z oburzenia, i pochylił twarz w dół by wymierzyć strzał, wypróbowując mój blef.

-Nie? - Podszedł bliżej, naga skóra jego klatki piersiowej i ramion stawała się bardziej widoczna im dalej wychodził z cienia ganku. - Musisz myśleć, że cię nabieram, że nie zastrzelę cię, ty głośna kobieto z żadnym interesem wędrująca wokół mojej ziemi. Kto cię przysłał? Cullen? Może przyszłaś od samego diabła?

-Nikt mnie nie przysłał; sama siebie przysłałam. I tak, wierzę, że możesz spróbować strzelić do mnie, ale ta broń jest tak starożytna, że możesz także przestrzelić dziurę przez swoje własne ramię. Mogłam nie wyglądać na to, ale będąc córką policjanta, wiedziałam coś o broni.

Rozluźnił chwyt na strzelbie patrząc na mnie w szoku. Jego nos zmarszczył się i spojrzał na mnie, jakbym była największą idiotką jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał, podczas gdy ja robiłam wysiłek, aby nie być rozproszona przez jego nieodzianie i miękkość w brzmieniu jego głosu.

-Teraz odłóż tą śmieszną rzecz i przynajmniej pozwól mi powiedzieć to, z czym przyszłam.

-Nie jestem zainteresowany niczym, co masz do powiedzenia, więc oszczędź sobie oddechu i odmaszeruj swoja pompatyczna małą dupkę z powrotem z góry, gdzie należy.

Moje policzki znów nabrały koloru na jego opis mnie i użycie bluźnierstwa w mojej obecności. Nie często słyszałam używanie takich słów w rozmowie.

W chwili, kiedy miałam okazać moje oburzenie, mała buzia wyjrzała przez drzwi za nim, i szybko zamknęłam usta, gdyż mój własny język nie pasował dla małych uszu. Przeczyszczając gardło, zauważalnie przeniosłam wzrok na małe dziecko i uśmiechnęłam się do niej.

Edward zobaczył zmianę w moim zachowaniu i spojrzał za ramię. Potrząsając głową w strapieniu, warknął.

-Rosie! Powiedziałem ci, abyś została w domu!

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie wokół swojego kciuka, który był stanowczo zakorzeniony w jej ustach, jej druga ręka uniosła się, dając mi małe machnięcie.

-Do domu, Rosalie Masen. Wejdź do domu!

Podeszła za nim, owijając swoją wolną rękę wokół jego nogi i gapiąc się w górę na niego. Wyciągając kciuk, wskazała na mnie i zachichotała.

-Piękna pani, - usłyszałam jak mówi.

Edward przewrócił oczami i westchnął. Oparł broń o poręcz ganku i uniósł Rosalie, umieszczając ją na biodrze. Z nagłym smutkiem w oczach spojrzał w dół na jej potargane blond loki, zanim zmienił postawę i skierował swoją uwagę na mnie.

-Słuchaj, paniusiu. Kimkolwiek jesteś i cokolwiek chcesz, to tu nie zadziała, - powiedział głosem tak niskim, że prawie nie usłyszałam. -Trzymaj się swoich spraw, a my będziemy trzymać się naszych. Nie wtrącaj się. _Nie należysz tu._

-Ja tylko... ja tylko... - byłam oniemiała jego cichą siłą.

-Ty tylko co? Chcesz pomóc? - chrząknął. -Nie potrzebujemy twojej dobroci, ani szkolnictwa Cullena, czy jego rodzaju Jezusa. Wszystko, co Rosalie i Jasper potrzebują wiedzieć, ja sam mogę im powiedzieć. Odejdź z mojej ziemi, paniusiu, i zapomnij, że kiedykolwiek nas widziałaś.

Odwrócił się i poszedł z powrotem do domu, a Rosie pomachała do mnie ze swojego stanowiska na jego biodrze. Drzwi trzasnęły za nim zdecydowanie.

Potknęłam się kilka kroków w tył, wycierając pot z mojego czoła i zamachując się przypadkowo na łzy, które popłynęły z moich oczu. Nienawidziłam tego, że kiedy byłam sfrustrowana, nie mogłam powstrzymać ich płynięcia.

Z zawiedzeniem leżącym ciężko na moim sercu, poszłam w zachodzącym słońcu z powrotem do ścieżki i w dół góry. Podróż powrotna była szybsza, odkąd nie byłam zmuszona do dotrzymania kroku dzieciom, ale wciąż gdy weszłam z powrotem do domu Cullenów byłam dużo po czasie posiłku. Dom był upiornie cichy kiedy szłam wzdłuż głównego korytarza, moje buty pukały o podłogę.

Drzwi do gabinetu Pana Cullena były otwarte i wzięłam głęboki wdech próbując prześlizgnąć się bez zwracania uwagi. Byłam prawie za nimi, kiedy usłyszałam wołanie.

-Panno Swan, zechciałabyś wejść i wytłumaczyć gdzie byłaś? - To było mniej pytanie a bardziej rozkaz.

Wmaszerowałam trwożnie do wytartego miejsca przed jego biurkiem.

-Poszłam na górę, proszę pana. Zostałam poinformowana, że są tam dzieci, które mogły nie wiedzieć, że szkoła działała, więc pomyślałam, iż moim obowiązkiem jest odszukanie ich.

Klasnął dłońmi i pochylił się do przodu, jego łokcie spoczęły na biurku.

-Dzieci? Jak się nazywają?

-Masen, proszę pana.

Jego blade policzki stały się wściekle czerwone, a jego już ponura mina podwoiła się.

-Czy nie powiedziałem ci tylko dwa dni temu, abyś trzymała się z dala od góry? Czy nie powiedziałem ci, że czas posiłków ma być respektowany? Tu są zasady, i oczekuję przestrzegania ich.

Wstał ze swojego krzesła, zastraszając mnie bardziej swoim wzrostem.

-Czy mam wsadzić cię w następny pociąg do Stanu Waszyngton?

-Nie, to nie będzie konieczne, - pisnęłam.

-Zdecydowanie mam taką nadzieję. - potrząsnął głową. -Masenowie nie są warci tracenia czasu, grzeszne i obrzydliwe istoty, którymi są; mnóstwo z nich. Rozumiemy się?

Przytaknęłam roztrzęsiona.

-Dobrze. Teraz, opuściłaś dobrą kolację, którą przygotowała moja żona i za tą odrobinę niewdzięczności, jestem pewien, że dostrzeżesz, iż to tylko odpowiednie, że odejdziesz do swojego pokoju bez kolacji i przemyślisz swój wybór nad Dobrą Księgą.

-Oczywiście, proszę pana, - wymamrotałam odwracając się do odejścia. Przeczyścił gardło i zatrzymał mnie.

-_Jesteś wolna, Panno Swan. _- Jego głos ociekał pogardą.

Podążając za jego dyrektywami, odeszłam do pokoju, ale jedynymi przemyśleniami jakie zrobiłam były nad moim pustym brzuchem.

* * *

**I jak? Co sądzicie o pierwszym spotkaniu Belli i Edwarda twarzą w... lufę?**

**I nie łudźcie się. Pan Cullen nie będzie tym dobrym.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Translation with permission from Rpgirl27**

**Macie ochotę na kolejną wędrówkę na górę? Tak? No to w drogę!**

* * *

**4**.

BPOV

Kilka następnych tygodni minęło szybko. Słuchałam, przestrzegałam, uczyłam w szkole i upewniałam się zawsze być na czas, ale ciągle z tyłu mojego umysłu była mała dziewczynka z blond lokami i mężczyzna, który ją trzymał, uporczywie odmawiając nawet pozwolenia mi mówić.

Pan Cullen przeglądał mój plan lekcji, dodając rzeczy tu i tam, tak jak i odejmując rzeczy, które uważał za „niepotrzebne" ale zwykle byłam zostawiona sam w mojej klasie. Niektórzy uczniowie przychodzili każdego dnia, a niektórych mogłam tylko oczekiwać raz czy dwa razy w tygodniu.

Zazwyczaj byłam wystarczająco wcześnie na nogach, aby zobaczyć mężczyzn opuszczających przed świtem małe miasteczko i maszerujących na drugą stronę góry, gdzie było wejście do kopalni. Cullenowie ubrani byli w zaprasowane na kant spodnie i krawaty, gdyż byli menadżerami, operatorami i urzędnikami. Inni mężczyźni – robotnicy – sami schodzili z góry, ubrani w drelichy i grube buty do kolan. Ich praca była najtrudniejsza, ryzykowali swoje życie dla odrobiny pieniędzy, żeby nakarmić swoje rodziny i utrzymać ich małe rudery w jednym kawałku.

Dla mnie to była samotna egzystencja, ale od dawna przywykłam do samotności. Alice często przychodziła i siadała ze mną wieczorami, opowiadając mi plotki z dnia, albo próbując wyciągnąć ze mnie informacje o moim wcześniejszym życiu.

Rzeczą pozwalającą mi przejść przez całą tą niepewność była odrodzona radość uczenia. Wszystkie dzieci, pomimo klasy i bogactwa, miały pragnienie uczenia się, czego debiutantki z Seattle nie posiadały. Naciskałam na nie, a one naciskały na mnie, chcąc wiedzieć więcej, wchłaniać więcej i uczyć się o świecie wokół nich. Całkowicie pragnęły wiedzy, a ja chwaliłam ich zainteresowanie.

Weszliśmy w pełnię wiosny i zaczęłam zabierać dzieci na zewnątrz na ciepłe popołudniowe słońce badając pola i strumienie. Pan Cullen wydawał się uważać, że spacery w naturze były marnotrawstwem czasu, ale namówiłam go do zaakceptowania ich. Nie zawsze był całkowicie nierozsądny.

Jednego popołudnia miałam dzieci u podstawy góry, poszukując skał i minerałów rodzimych dla regionu Appalachów. Badałam jak sprawić, aby moje lekcje były bardziej odpowiednie dla ich codziennego życia, a polowanie zamiatanie* będzie doskonałym początkiem.

Podczas kiedy przekopywały się przez brud i balansowały niepewnie na brzegu strumienia, ja siedziałam cicho na łacie trawy i obserwowałam je, sporadycznie pozwalając moim oczom przemierzać krajobraz. Nas nami, w całej swojej majestatycznej okazałości wznosiła się góra. Ptaki krążyły w górze śpiewając wesołe tony i byłam zadowolona.

Zadowolona aż nie zobaczyłam dwóch pędzelków blond włosów prześwitujących przez przerwę między gałęziami drzew blisko podstawy góry. Miałam swoje podejrzenia, do kogo mogą należeć.

Starając się nie zwrócić uwagi powoli podniosłam się z trawy i podeszłam bliżej, gdzie pracowali uczniowie, próbując wyglądać jakbym sprawdzała ich postęp, kiedy naprawdę skradałam się blisko dwóch kryjówek.

Obserwując ich kątem oka, czy nie ruszyli się albo wyglądali na zaalarmowanych moją obecnością, okrążyłam teren podchodząc powoli bliżej i bliże,j aż byłam dziesięć stóp od ich ukrytej grzędy na wypiętrzonych skałach. Odwróciłam się do nich plecami, wciąż udając nieświadomość, podczas gdy jednocześnie posuwałam się do tyłu.

Sekundę zanim miałam zamiar odwrócić się i zawołać ich, usłyszałam znajomy gwizd i szelest liści, poprzedzony przez lekki dźwięk dziecięcych kroków kiedy odbiegali. Pospieszyłam za nimi, ale byli dużo szybsi. Mieli także przewagę w znajomości lasu dużo lepszą niż moja. Złapałam ich widok znów, dużo wyżej na górze, chichocząc i biegnąc między drzewami.

Zawiedziona wróciłam na dół drogą, którą przyszłam i dołączyłam do moich uczniów, z którymi zostałam przez resztę popołudnia.

Pomimo tego, że byliśmy na zewnątrz przez przynajmniej krótki czas każdego dnia w tym tygodniu, nie widziałam więcej dzieci Masen. Albo ich ciekawość została zaspokojona, albo znalazły lepszą kryjówkę.

W połowie Maja nadeszły ciężkie deszcze, więc przez większość dni dzieci i ja zostaliśmy stłoczeni w budynku szkolnym. Więcej niż raz złapałam się na gapieniu w rozmarzeniu przez okno, czekając na ciepło lata. Mokra pogoda wciąż za bardzo przypominała mi o moim byłym domu w Waszyngtonie i ani trochę tego nie lubiłam.

Prawdę mówiąc, pragnęłam także przetarcia się pogody, ponieważ podjęłam decyzję ponownego wspięcia się na górę i dania Edwardowi Masenowi ostatniej szansy.

Pan i Pani Cullen zaplanowali podróż do Harper Ferry na początek Lipca, a ja, przez tydzień kiedy ich nie będzie, miałam opiekować się Alice. Była bardzo zła, że jej ojciec wciąż nie myślała aby była wystarczająco dorosła do towarzyszenia im, ale została jakoś ułagodzona przez zostanie ze mną zamiast być podrzucona do jednej albo drugiej rodziny. Byłam pewna, że mogę ją przekonać, iż wędrówka na górę może być dobrym, pełnym przygód sposobem na spędzenie popołudnia.

Pogodna w końcu przejaśniała pod koniec miesiąca, poprawiając ducha w każdym. Nocą przed ich wyjazdem, Pan i Pani Cullen zapakowali swoją rzadko używaną ciężarówkę a później posadzili mnie na obszerną przemowę o tym, co robić a czego nie kiedy ich nie będzie. Lista czego nie wolno była dużo dłuższa i miała wielki nacisk na trzymanie się z dala od góry. Wyglądało na to, że przynajmniej jedna zasada zostanie zignorowana.

Alice i ja obserwowałyśmy z ganku jak wspinają się do ciężarówki, Pani Cullen wciąż wykrzykiwała instrukcje z ostatniej chwili wykręcając ręce i zamartwiając się głośno. Pan Cullen potrząsał głową i wspominał swojej żonie aby się pospieszyła i zamknęła.

W chwili kiedy ich ciężarówka zniknęła w dole drogi, odetchnęłam z ulgą, a Alice podskakiwała z zadowolenia. Odwróciła się do mnie uśmiechając promiennie i zapytała,

-Co zrobimy najpierw?

Około połowy drogi na górę, nie była już taka radosna. Dzień był gorący i duszny i, chociaż czekałyśmy do popołudnia z zaczęciem naszej wędrówki, byłyśmy pokryte potem i ciągle pacałyśmy paskudne małe owady.

Minął więcej niż miesiąc odkąd poszłam za Samem do domu Masena i moja pamięć zachwiała się kilka razy, kończąc się złym skręceniem i bardzo marudną Alice.

Jak wszystkie nastolatki, Alice była bardzo chętna do łamania zasad rodziców, ale kiedy wędrówka przedłużała się, coraz bardziej wątpiła i napomykała o powrocie do domu.

W chwili kiedy byłam prawie gotowa zrobić to także, farma Masenów w końcu pokazała się na widoku. Gorąc drżał na horyzoncie i mogłam usłyszeć słaby dźwięk muzyki dryfujący od domu; chociaż nie brzmiało to, jak jakakolwiek muzyka, którą wcześniej słyszałam.

Poszłyśmy z Alice po obwodzie pola, zostając w cieniu drzew zamiast iść prosto w dół ścieżki, jak zrobiłam wcześniej.

Jak tylko byłyśmy blisko domu, mogłam zobaczyć Edwarda i jego młodszego brata siedzących na bujanych fotelach, grających na instrumentach, i małą Rosalie kręcącą się jak derwisz pomiędzy nimi dwoma. Edward grał na bardzo ciekawym instrumencie, dziwnie okrągłym, ale ze strunami jak w gitarze. Jego brat był usadowiony obok niego, przy szyi trzymał skrzypce. Razem grali żywe tony, którymi cieszyła się Rosalie, jeśli jej depczące stopy i klaszczące ręce były jakimś wskaźnikiem.

Edward zaczął śpiewać, jego głęboki baryton niósł się przez wczesno wieczorne niebo, prosto do moich uważnych uszu. Wyśpiewywał wers, a jego młodsze rodzeństwo powtarzało go, ich miejscowy dialekt dodawał dziwnej magi do prostych słów.

-Co _to _jest? - wymamrotałam w większości do siebie, ale Alice odpowiedziała.

-Cóż, Panno Swan, nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałaś muzyki skrzypiec?

-Nigdy nie słyszałam czegoś, jak to. To prawie... hipnotyzujące, - wyszeptałam.

Alice zachichotała.

-Są bardzo dobrzy, ale wielu ludzi w okolicy to gra; na tańcach, piknikach, za każdym razem kiedy jest zebranie. Chociaż ojciec nie bardzo o to dba. Myśli, że wszystko, co nie jest dla wielbienia jest diabelską muzyką.

Niezdolna pomóc sobie, zaśmiałam się głośno.

-Alice, myślę, że to niedorzeczne. Muzyka wychodzi z duszy, ze wszystkiego, co dobre i czyste. To może nawet być najczystsza z tego, co dotychczas słyszałam.

Alice wzruszyła ramionami.

-Możesz mieć rację. Jak diabelska ręka może być w czymś, co sprawia, że jesteśmy szczęśliwi?

Zostawiłam jej pytanie bez odpowiedzi; zamiast tego znalazłam niedaleko kawałek czystej ziemi i osunęłam się by obserwować i słuchać Masenów, zanim wepchnę się w ich dobry czas. Alice chętnie usiadła obok mnie, kiedy wyjęłam kontener ze świeżą wodą i kanapki, które przygotowałam i przyniosłam z nami w tornistrze Alice. Jadłyśmy i słuchałyśmy, milcząco doceniając niezwykłe umiejętności chłopców.

W połowie, Edward odłożył swój instrument, którym Alice poinformowała mnie, było bandżo, i z pokrowca zza siebie wyciągnął gitarę. Tempo muzyki zmieniło się z wesołego na melancholijne, z Edwardem śpiewającym samemu, podczas gdy jego brat przeciągał powoli smyczkiem przez struny skrzypiec. Z dystansu, słowa były ciężkie do rozpoznania, ale nie można było nie zrozumieć nastroju miłości i straty, albo żałobnego tonu jego głosu.

Gorące łzy spływały w dół mojego policzka, muzyka wołała uczucia, które wolałam pozostawić ukryte pod wieloma warstwami. Alice sięgnęła, przecierając kciukiem pod moimi oczami.

-Wiesz, któregoś dnia, będziesz mogła mi powiedzieć.

-Może kiedy będziesz starsza, Alice. Nie będzie to po to, aby obciążać cię moimi problemami.

-Okey. - wyszeptała, jej słodki uśmiech oślepiał swoją intensywnością. Alice miała serce stworzone do miłości.

-Myślę, że powinnyśmy iść, zanim zrobi się późno.

-Co zamierzasz mu powiedzieć?

-Nie wiem. Miałam nadzieję, że coś przyjdzie mi do głowy.

Alice potrząsnęła głową.

-Nie pokładaj w tym nadziei. Słyszałam, że Ojciec przyszedł tutaj raz, zaraz po śmierci Pana Masena. Nigdy o tym nie mówił, ale mówią, że Edward wygnał go ze swojej ziemi i straszył zabiciem go, jeśli kiedykolwiek znowu przyjdzie. Nie myślisz, że to prawda, czyż nie?

Zacisnęłam usta i odwróciłam wzrok.

-Najprawdopodobniej nie. Jestem pewna, że to tylko jałowe plotki.

W rzeczywistości, nie miałam wątpliwości, że to prawda.

Zbierając nasze rzeczy, wstałyśmy z ziemi i skierowałyśmy się w stronę domu Masenów.

Edward zauważył nas chwilę później, jego gra zwolniła a potem w połowie wersu zatrzymała się zupełnie. Nie wyglądał na złego, tylko zrezygnowanego i nieuchronnego. Jego brat także nas spostrzegł, szybko zmieniając ton skrzypiec na chochlikowy i witający.

Rosalie schowała się za jego nogami, nieśmiało obserwując nasze zbliżanie się.

Obie z Alice zatrzymałyśmy się przy schodach ganku, czekając by zobaczyć czy będziemy zaproszone.

Edward odłożył gitarę na podłogę obok siebie i odchylił się na krześle, wyciągając swoje długie, okryte dżinsem nogi. Nikt nie poruszył się ani nie odezwał, kiedy Edward patrzył na nas, jego spojrzenie było gdzieś między uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, a niepohamowaną ciekawością. Czułam na skórze gorąc i swędzenie, gdy jego oczy pozostały dłużej na mnie, ale zdawał się obojętny, milcząco sięgnął do kieszeni ogrodniczek i wyciągnął fajkę. Po zapaleniu jej i długim zaciągnięciu się, wypuszczając słodko pachnący dym, w końcu otworzył usta aby się odezwać.

-Myślałem, że powiedziałem ci, że tu nie należysz.

-Cóż, Panie Masen, nie dałeś mi szansy wytłumaczenia mojej obecności zanim zeszliśmy z tematu. Miałam nadzieję, że wysłuchasz mnie.

-Podjęłaś wielkie ryzyko przychodząc tutaj. Co zamierza powiedzieć Cullen, kiedy dowie się, że przyprowadziłaś tu jego drogą córkę?

Przeczyściłam nerwowo gardło.

-Miałam nadzieję, że się nie dowie. On i Pani Cullen wyjechali z miasteczka na tydzień, a ja opiekuję się Alice.

Edward gapił się na mnie bezmyślnie przez moment zanim wybuchł zaskakującym śmiechem. Jakoś wiedziałam, że nie wiele sprawia u niego śmiech, więc prawie nie miałam nic przeciwko temu, że moje zachowanie okazało się dla niego śmieszne.

-Kobieto, niewiele może cię przestraszyć? Prawie każdy żyje w strachu przed ujrzeniem złej strony Cullena, ale ty wydajesz się zabiegać o to pod każdym kątem!

Wzruszyłam ramionami, próbując wyglądać nonszalancko.

-Nie boję się go.

Dwa rażące grzechy w mniej niż piętnaście minut. To musi być mój rekord.

Edward wyszczerzył się figlarnie i pomyślałam, że z pewnością wezwie mnie w mojej nieprawdzie, ale zamiast tego, pochylił się do przodu, wpatrując się intensywnie we mnie zanim zapytał.

-A mnie?

Moje kolana zagrzechotały odrobinę, ale poradziłam sobie z powiedzeniem nie bez pęknięcia głosu. Ups, trzy kłamstwa.

-To dziwne. To musiała być inna piękna, mała brunetka, która wygoniliśmy z drzew w zeszłym miesiącu, co Edward?

-Jasper, to nie miłe, powodować u naszych gości niewygodę. Czemu nie weźmiesz Panienki Alice na spacer podczas kiedy Panna Swan wyrzuci z siebie, cokolwiek chce powiedzieć.

Oczy Alice zrobiły się duże i słaby rumieniec zabarwił jej policzki. Przysunęła się do mojego boku i złapała moje ramię, jej małe paznokcie wbiły się w moją skórę.

-Myślę, że to nie wskazane, wysyłać ich samych. - odpowiedziałam.

-Jasper to tylko chłopiec. Nie ma się czego bać z jego strony, ale jeśli to da wam _panie _komfort, poproszę ich dwoje o pozostanie na widoku.

Spojrzałam w dół na Alice i wydawała się sygnalizować, że jest w porządku z tym układem.

Jasper zszedł z ganku, a Alice puściła moje ramię, które pulsowało trochę od jej żelaznego chwytu. Zanim mogła odwrócić się i podążyć za nim, dałam jej tornister i zasugerowałam aby podzieliła się z Jasperem ciastem, które zapakowałam na deser.

Po tym jak usadowili się na ziemi kawałek od domu, odwróciłam się z powrotem do Edwarda, czekając na jego następny ruch.

-Teraz, Panno Swan...

-Bello. - przerwałam mu.

-Dobrze więc, Bello. Dlaczego nie usiądziesz tu, i ummm, ulżysz sobie?

W jego oczach było migotanie, które powiedziało mi, że nie do końca mówi poważnie, ale zrobiłam jak poprosił, opuszczając się na pusty fotel obok niego. Jego biała podkoszulka bez rękawów była ziarnista od brudu i potu. Musiał przyjść z pól na krótko przed naszym przybyciem. Brud był zaschnięty na jego butach i także pod paznokciami, ale nie wydawałam się obrzydzona tym. Przeciwnie, widok jego szorstkich rąk i silnych mięśni jego ramion sprawił, że moje serce biło nietypowo szybko. Odetchnęłam głęboko, próbując zebrać razem wszystkie myśli w mojej głowie, abym mogła wysunąć przyzwoity argument dla mojego punktu widzenia.

-Cóż, widzisz, Panie Masen...

-Edwardzie.

Zakaszlałam lekko.

-Dobrze, Edwardzie. Chciałam porozmawiać z tobą o dzieciach i o tym, jak naprawdę powinny pójść do szkoły...

* * *

*scavenger hunt - Gra, w której osoby lub zespoły starają się zlokalizować i zebrać różnorodne pozycje na liście.

* * *

**Co wyniknie z rozmowy i czy Edward da się przekonać dowiecie się już za tydzień. :**)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciekawi kolejnej rozmowy Belli i Edwarda?**

**Tym razem jego oczami?**

**Zapraszam. Będzie interesująco.**

**Translation with permission from RPgirl27**

* * *

**5.**

EPOV

Minął rok odkąd w tym krześle siedziała kobieta, a nawet dłużej odkąd była to kobieta, którą szanowałem. Dziwna dziewczyna siedziała obok mnie, pozytywnie trzęsąc portkami, ale jednak, miała odwagę pozostać. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego. Czemu była taka uporczywa, tak chętna do określenia swojej sprawy? Normalnie, nigdy nie pozwoliłbym jej podejść tak blisko. Wygnałbym ją znów i znów, aż w końcu dotarłaby do niej wiadomość, że nie jest tutaj chciana ani potrzebna, ale coś w niej sprawiło, że poddałem się, sprawiło że _chciałem _jej wysłuchać. Mogła to być niewinność w jej ciemnych oczach, albo sposób w jaki dzieci z góry tak łatwo ją zaakceptowały. Z czasem dowiedziałem się, że dzieci często najlepiej oceniały charakter.

Inaczej mówiąc, postanowiłem pozwolić jej mówić, nawet jeśli w większości wysuwałaby swoje żądania na próżno.

Zakładałem, że mogę także cieszyć się szansą na jej towarzystwo. Nie było to często, kiedy rozmawiałem z kobietą przez jakiś czas. W rzeczywistości, to się nigdy nie zdarzyło. Z natury byłem samotnym mężczyzną. Miałem kogoś, kogo można nazwać przyjaciółmi, ale nasze relacje były zazwyczaj ograniczone do interesów. Jasper i Rosalie byli jedynymi ludźmi, którzy byli stali w moim życiu, a ja w ich. Ale to były tylko dzieciaki, i często byłem samotny.

Raz dałem jej sposobność, Bella rozpoczęła przemowę o tym, jak powinienem pozwolić Jasperowi i Rosalie uczęszczać do szkoły. Niestety, więcej uwagi przywiązywałem do tego jak pięknie poruszają się jej usta niż do aktualnych argumentów. Nie ważne, wszystkie je już słyszałem. Bella nie była pierwszą, która przyszła i próbowała nakłonić nas z powrotem do ugięcia.

-Więc, Edwardzie, widzisz, że edukacja jest nierozerwalna z ich dorastaniem i ważnym komponentem w ich codziennym życiu...

-Nierozerwalna? - wciąłem się.

-Uch, tak, nierozerwalna. Niezbędna lub centralna w ich podróży w dorosłość.

-Nieodłączna, podstawowa, prawdziwa, realna. Bello, tylko dlatego, że żyję tu na górze, nie znaczy, że jestem głupi. - Jej usta otworzyły się w zaskoczeniu. Pospiesznie wyjąkała wymówki, ale machnąłem na nią. -Wiem, że nie miałaś na myśli nic złego.

Rosie usiadła u stóp Belli, chłonąc każde słowo jakie powiedziała. Poczułem chwilowy ból przykrości, że nie ma nikogo do matkowania jej, ale odsunąłem go. Nie było nic, co mogłem z tym zrobić, a nie chciałem rozwodzić się nad niemożliwościami.

-Rosie, -zawołałem ją. -Powiedz Belli co wiesz. - Mrugnąłem do niej zachęcając do przedstawienia swojej wiedzy.

Wstając, wyszczerzyła się szczęśliwie i rozpoczęła bezbłędne recytowanie alfabetu, jej liczenie doszło do dwudziestu, i w końcu pięciu ludowych piosenek, każdy wers pieczołowicie zapamiętany.

Oczy Belli stawały się większe kiedy Rosie ciągnęła, w końcu patrząc na mnie z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Musiałem się roześmiać. To było prawie zbyt łatwe.

Po skończeniu swojego przedstawienia szczególnie poruszająca interpretacją _My Country, 'Tis of Thee_, całkowicie z seplenieniem, Rosie dygnęła i wznowiła z powrotem siedzenie u stóp Belli. Nie musiałem nawet uczyć jej zadowolonego z siebie wyrazu, jaki miała, gdy Bella zaklaskała entuzjastycznie. To była moja cała Rosie.

-Jak możesz zobaczyć, dobrze sobie sami radzimy. Nie potrzebujemy ingerencji, - oznajmiłem, pewny, że popsułem każdy dalszy argument, z jakim mogła przyjść.

Bella potrząsnęła głową.

-Nie, nie, nie widzisz? Ona już jest taka mądra i zdolna. Wyobraź sobie, co może zrobić w klasie!

-Mówisz, że potrafisz lepiej?

Bella powściągnęła swój entuzjazm.

-Nie chciałam cię obrazić, ale to jest to, do czego jestem wyszkolona. Myślę, że dałeś jej wspaniały start, ale są talenty, które nie mogą być właściwie pielęgnowane poza klasą. Potrzebuje dostępu do książek i sztuki, _i _innych dzieci.

Wyglądała na tak żarliwie zainteresowaną i wydawała się prawdziwie wierzyć w to, co mówi. Odtrącenie jej stawało się coraz trudniejsze i trudniejsze.

Zatopiłem się w krześle, przebiegając palcami przez tygodniowy zarost na mojej brodzie i milcząco pykając fajkę, aż nie przypomniałem sobie głównego powodu, dla którego trzymałem się z daleka od miasteczka i wszystkich z niego. Cullnowie, jedna z nich pluskała się, nie dalej niż pięćdziesiąt jardów dalej, z moim małym bratem robiącym do niej wyłupiaste oczy.

-Nie, nie zdarzy się. Przykro mi, zostaną właśnie tu.

Bella zamrugała raz, drugi i otworzyła usta aby przemówić, ale przerwała jej Rosalie, głośnym, udręczonym łkaniem wychodzącym z jej małych płuc.

-Jezu-kochający-Chryste! - Wstałem wyrzucając zawartość mojej fajki i wtargnąłem do domu, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Rosie wiedziała, że nienawidziłem kiedy płakała. Nic dziwnego, że zawsze dostawała to, czego chciała. Połączenie jej z patrzącą na mnie błagalnie Bellą z pewnością byłoby moją zgubą.

Uciekłem do tylnej sypialni, która była moja odkąd tylko byłem niemowlęciem i także zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi. Siadając na starej pryczy, z której zrobiłem swoje łóżko, trzymałem głowę w dłoniach czekając aż przyjdzie do mnie odpowiedź.

Usłyszałem otwieranie frontowych drzwi i niepewne kroki wchodzące do domu.

Nie zrobiłaby tego, prawda?

Dom nie był duży, więc łatwo było mi usłyszeć ją gdy sprawdzała każdy pokój, patrząc gdzie jestem.

Widocznie mogła.

Obserwowałem jak klamka się obraca i wsadziła głowę do środka.

-Edward? - wyszeptała.

-Ze wszystkich hałaśliwych, aroganckich, przesadnie ważnych kobiet, ty musisz być najgorszą. Mogłem... Mogłem tu robić _cokolwiek, _a ty właśnie się wpakowałaś!

Jej policzki zapłonęły czerwienią i miała przyzwoitość do wyglądania na zmieszaną, ale to zajęło tylko chwilę, zanim odzyskała postawę.

-Naprawdę mi przykro za _utrudnianie _tobie, ale jeśli mógłbyś tylko dostrzec powód i przestać uciekać ode mnie, wtedy mielibyśmy to wszystko omówione, a ty nie musiałbyś widzieć mnie ponownie.

Jak wygłosiła swoją wyniosłą małą przemowę, stanęła stanowczo z rękami na biodrach.

-Nie ma nic do omawiania. Powiedziałem ci, marnujesz czas.

Bella rzuciła okiem po moim pokoju, widocznie mnie ignorując. Nagle stałem się świadomy brudnych ubrań rzuconych na proste umeblowanie i rozrzuconych po podłodze. Moje zakrapiane błotem buty leżały na stercie na środku, a pozostałości po śniadaniu na talerzu na stoliku nocnym. Przeszła delikatnie nad przeszkodą z moich ubrań, unosząc spódnicę do połowy łydek, aby nie zostać skażoną przez mój brud, i podeszła prosto do stosu moich książek, ułożonego wysoko na biblioteczce, którą sam zrobiłem kiedy byłem nie więcej niż chłopcem.

Bez pytania zaczęła wyciągać je jedna po drugiej i badać tytuły. Nie nawykły do kogokolwiek dotykającego moich rzeczy, stałem się niespokojny na jej impertynencję. Podniosłem się z pryczy i podszedłem prosto za nią, tak blisko, że mój oddech poruszał lokami u nasady jej szyi.

-To są _moje _rzeczy. Nikt nie dał ci pozwolenia do ich ruszania.

Z trzaśnięciem zamknęła książkę. _Jane Eyre, _zauważyłem nieistotnie. Odwróciła się, szturchając mnie w pierś grzbietem książki.

-Jasper i Rosie potrzebują chodzić do szkoły.

Była tylko cale ode mnie.

-Nie.

-Nie przestanę cię nachodzić aż nie będą.

-_Odejdź _Bello.

Pachniała niebiańsko, zapachem, który moja matka nakładała za uszami.

-Odmawiam, _Edwardzie._

-Nie potrzebujemy cię. Nie potrzebujemy nikogo.

Gęsia skórka pokryła jej ramiona, a jej oddech stał się płytki, ale stanowczo odmówiła wycofania się, chociaż unosiłem się nad nią.

-Naprawdę?

Jej oczy podryfowały po moje twarzy do ust.

Nieoczekiwanie przysunąłem się bliżej, aż czubki naszych nosów dotknęły się, a nasze usta musnęły.

-Może, - wyszeptałem przy nich.

Huknął grzmot i odskoczyłem do tyłu w zaskoczeniu a także gniewie na to, co zamierzałem zrobić. Błysnęło się i odsunąłem się dalej. Bella stała wciąż w kącie, dotykając swoich ust opuszkami. Książka wypadła z jej drugiej ręki z głuchym odgłosem. Grzmot ponownie zabrzmiał i wypadłem z pokoju, pamiętając, że Rosie nienawidziła burz i może być wystraszona sama na ganku.

Rzucając się do otwarcia frontowych drzwi, złapałem ją w ramiona, wciągając jej niewielką wagę na biodro. Miałem rację; była wystraszona. Łzy strachu znaczyły jej policzki i złapała się mnie z całą swoją siłą. Rozejrzałem się wokół za Jasperem i Alice, ale nie zobaczyłem ich na łacie trawy, gdzie byli wcześniej, ani nigdzie indziej na podwórzu.

Deszcza zaczął się z szybką i ciężką ulewą, więc zawołałem za nimi, zaniepokojony ich zniknięciem. Otworzyły się drzwi od stodoły, i wybiegli, Jasper pierwszy, ciągnąc Alice za rękę za sobą. W ciągu sekundy dotarli do ganku, ale deszcz był tak ulewny, że zdążyli przemoknąć.

Policzki Alice były różowo czerwone, i mogłem się założyć, że nie stało się tak tylko od wysiłku biegnięcia przez podwórze. Jasper wyglądał zbyt figlarnie szczęśliwy na to. Później z nim porozmawiam.

Ciemne chmury zaciągnęły się nad farmą i deszcz kontynuował padanie z nich. Bella usiadła przy oknie gapiąc się żałośnie na zewnątrz, widocznie zmartwiona powrotem do domu. Wysłałem Jaspera do pokoju, który dzielił z Rose by znalazł Alice jakieś suche ubrania, kiedy ja pocieszałem płaczącą, wystraszoną Rose. Za każdym razem gdy uderzył piorun, przytulała mnie mocniej.

-Wszystko będzie w porządku, Rosie, - nuciłem do jej ucha, kołysząc ją lekko. -Tutaj ze mną jesteś bezpieczna.

Alice przebrała się w starą koszulę Jaspera i znoszoną parę ogrodniczek, w które nie mieścił się od dwóch lat. Na jej małą ramę wciąż były za duże. Jej mokre włosy wystające pod dziwnymi kątami, nerwowo próbowała wygładzić palcami. Usiedli po drugiej stronie pokoju, wyraźnie nie patrząc na siebie, a ja trzymałem oko na nich obojgu, zastanawiając się co zrobili.

Widocznie nic dobrego.

Nadeszła noc i wciąż lało. W końcu, kiedy wiedziałem, że nie było innego sposobu, zakomunikowałem, że wszyscy możemy spać w moim domu. Bella otworzyła usta by oponować, ale odezwałem się przed nią.

-Masz zamiar ciągnąć tą dziewczynę w dół góry w ciemności i w ulewnym deszczu?

Bella westchnęła.

-Nie, zgaduję, że nie, ale co mamy zrobić, spać tu na podłodze?

Pomyślałem przez chwilę.

-Jasper i ja możemy rozłożyć się w moim pokoju, a ty, Alice i Rose możecie dzielić łóżko w drugim pokoju. Jesteście na tyle małe żeby się zmieścić.

Bella przytaknęła, ale wciąż wyglądała na niepewną.

-Nie martw się; nikt tutaj nie jest zainteresowany narażeniem twojej cnoty. - Dodałem z chichotem.

Mógłbym przysiąc, że wyglądała prawie na zawiedzioną, ale musiałem się mylić.

Rozpaliłem ogień w brzuchatym piecu, ponieważ górskie noce były zawsze chłodne, nawet w lecie. Jasper zapalił latarnię a potem złapał jakiś chleb i dżem do podzielenia ze wszystkimi przed spaniem.

Kiedy grzmoty i błyskawice w końcu zamarły, położyłem Rose do łóżka. Alice wkrótce podążyła za nią, ziewając zza ręki i powłócząc stopami. Wątpiłem, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej miała tak dużo podekscytowania w jednym dniu.

-Jasper, powinieneś iść do łóżka. Tylko dlatego, że mamy... gości, nie znaczy, że nie wrócimy wcześnie do pracy.

-Dobrze, ale ja dostaję pryczę.

-Dzieciaku, dostajesz podłogę. Prycza jest moja.

-Jeśli idę do łóżka pierwszy, to ja powinienem mieć wybór.

-Nawet o tym nie myśl.

-Przepraszam za położenie was w takiej sytuacji, - ubolewała Bella.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

-Jasper ma łóżko każdej nocy. Może jedna być na podłodze.

Uśmiechnął się do nas obojga, przeczesując palcami swoje wciąż wilgotne włosy.

-Jasne, Edward. Cokolwiek powiesz.

Idąc spacerkiem z powrotem do sypialni, Jasper obejrzał się na mnie przez ramię po czym zniknął z widoku. Nie dbałem o jego zadowoloną minę. Byłem pewien, że później zrzucę go z pryczy.

Bella nie ruszyła się o cal. Siedziała sztywno, jej oczy z podejrzliwością obserwowały każdy mój ruch. Chciałem wyjść na ganek, ale musiałem przejść obok niej aby się tam dostać. Odkąd wyglądała na tak spiętą, dałem jej szeroki łuk, nie podchodząc bliżej niż na jard.

Siedząc w moim krześle, starałem się zapomnieć o denerwującej dziewczynie po drugiej stronie ściany i zwyczajnie cieszyć się moją ulubioną porą dnia – między pójściem spać dzieci, a moim. To był mój czas na myślenie, planowanie, opracowywanie strategii. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek coś z tego wyszło. Albo w każdym razie nie dużo.

Starając się jak mogę, jedyną rzeczą w moim umyśle było życie, oddychanie, dziewczyna będąca wrzodem na tyłku, którą starałem się ignorować.

Jeśli miałbym byś szczery ze sobą, to nie był tylko ten wieczór, ale wiele wieczorów odkąd po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem ją wśród drzew, wyglądającą na tak oczywiście nieświadomą niebezpieczeństwa, na jakie w każdej chwili mogła się natknąć.

Wtedy myślałem, że była piękna, szczęśliwie wspinając się na zbocze, sama i niepodejrzewająca. Ładna dziewczyna wędrująca przez drzewa była definitywnie rzadkością.

Po tym, jak ją wygnaliśmy, nie spodziewałem się znów jej zobaczyć, ale była tu, na moim progu tylko kilka dni później, wyglądająca na przestraszoną ale zdeterminowaną.

Na początku pomyślałem, że może Carlisle Cullen używał jej by dostać się do mnie. Pomyślałem, że może był na tyle zdesperowany aby wysłać tę naiwną i nieświadomą dziewczyną aby mnie uśpiła, ale jak tylko oskarżenie opuściło moje usta, wiedziałem że to nie prawda. Jej twarz i uparta postawa powiedziały mi to.

A potem wyszydziła moją broń.

Jaka kobieta była na tyle głupia aby zrobić coś takiego, kiedy mężczyzna trzyma broń przy jej piersi?

Byłem także zaskoczony, że miejska dziewczyna mogła nawet odróżnić starą broń od nowej. Byłem w połowie skuszony do odpalenia ostrzegawczego strzału aby jej pokazać, że chociaż jest ona stara, jest w doskonałym stanie, ale nie chciałem niepotrzebnie przestraszyć Rose.

A potem, był problem z samą Rose, wypełzającą zza mnie, będącą rozproszoną i odmawiającą słuchania. Boże dopomóż, jeślibym ktokolwiek próbował stanąć na jej drodze, a ona już zdecydowała, że lubi Bellę. Od tego czasu zapytała o nią tylko z dziesięć razy w ciągu dnia.

Gdziekolwiek poszedłem, kogokolwiek widziałem, mówili o niej. To było tylko naturalne. Nowi byli rzadkością. Piękna kobieta z dalekiego miasta – nigdy. Moi „przyjaciele" dowiedzieli się o jej pojawieniu na farmie i musiałem wysłuchać wszystkiego o czym pomyśleli, że powinienem z nią zrobić zamiast wygnania jej. Rzeczy, które chcieliby z nią zrobić. Banda ohydnych drani.

Poza tym, nie wiedziałbym, co z nią zrobić. Nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny. Żadnej nie potrzebowałem. Żadnej nie chciałem. Przynajmniej tak zawsze dotąd myślałem.

Byłem tak zajęty rozważaniem możliwości, że nawet nie zauważyłem Belli skradającej się na ganek, aż nie usłyszałem skrzypienia krzesła obok mnie. Przez kilka chwil była cicho, ale kręciła się nerwowo jakby chciała coś powiedzieć.

-Zabierz się za to, Bello. - wciąż nic nie powiedziała i przewróciłem oczami na jej niechęć. -No dalej. Wcześniej nie mogłaś się zamknąć. Możesz również wyrzucić to i będę mógł iść spać.

-Moi rodzice także nie żyją.

Nie tego oczekiwałem.

-Pomyślałam, że powinnam ci powiedzieć. Podziwiam, co tu zrobiłeś. Musiałam zająć się sama sobą przez tak długo, ale nie mogę sobie wyobrazić próby zajęcia się także dwojgiem dzieci.

Odwróciłem do niej twarz.

-Nie przyszło to bez trudności, ale nic bym nie zmienił. Są moją odpowiedzialnością, i są nią przez prawie pięć lat.

-A ich matka?

-Daj palec, a weźmie rękę, - zauważyłem. -Moja matka umarła na gorączkę płuc kiedy miałem dziewięć lat. Matka Jaspera umarła przy porodzie, a matka Rosie uciekła po śmierci mojego ojca. Nigdy nie poślubił żadnej z nich. Szczęśliwa teraz?

Myślę, że zaszokowałem ją aż ją zatkało. Albo nie uwierzyła, że naprawdę odpowiem, albo była całkowicie zniesmaczona.

Po kolejnej minucie, zaczęła powoli bujać krzesłem.

-Och, - w końcu ją usłyszałem.

-To wszystko, co masz?

-Przepraszam, nie chciałam być wścibska.

Zaśmiałem się bez humoru.

-Taa, byłaś, ale odpowiedziałem, prawda?

-Dziękuję. - Zatrzymała się, patrząc w dół i złączając ręce na kolanach. -Proszę, pozwól mi pomóc.

Jej poważne oczy zerknęły na mnie przez ciężkie rzęsy i musiałem się odwrócić, moje usta nagle stały się suche i niezdolne uformować słowa.

Jej ręka trąciła moje ramię i prawie podskoczyłem na krześle.

-Proszę, Edwardzie, możemy tylko spróbować przez kilka dni i zobaczyć jak to działa? Mam tylko ich najlepszy interes na sercu. Obiecuję obserwować ich i... - Jej słowa blakły gdy jej ręka zsuwała się w dół aż nakryła moją. A potem ścisnęła ją.

-Edward?

Spojrzałem w górę spłoszony.

-Huh?

-Proszę?

Wstałem strząsając jej rękę i kierując się w daleki koniec ganku. Czułem się jakbym nie mógł oddychać, kiedy była tak blisko.

Opierając się o balustradę z głowa na najbliższym słupku wypuściłem ciężkie, sfrustrowane westchnienie.

-Dobrze.

-Naprawdę?

-Myślisz, że wiesz co jest najlepsze? Dobrze. Rose może zejść z Jasperem kilka razy w tygodniu, ale nie więcej niż to. Potrzebuję go na farmie. Poza tym, to się nie liczy. Carlisle z pewnością prędzej zamknie szkołę niż pozwoli dzieciom Masen usiąść blisko Cullenów. Powodzenia z tym, Bello Swan. Prawdopodobnie będziesz w pierwszym pociągu z powrotem skądkolwiek do cholery przyjechałaś. - Otworzyłem frontowe drzwi, ale zatrzymałem się zanim wszedłem do środka. -Wstajemy przed świtem. Jasper pomoże wam wrócić jutro do miasteczka.

Poszedłem prosto do tylnej sypialni bez czekania na odpowiedź. Tak jak podejrzewałem, znalazłem Jaspera chrapiącego na mojej pryczy. Zapierając moją stopę na rogu, wygięła się i zrzuciła go na jego brzuch.

-Dupek!

-Powiedziałem _moja prycza_, spryciarzu. Tu masz poduszkę i koc, - powiedziałem, rzucając je na niego i śmiejąc się. - Bądź szczęśliwy z tego.

-_Palant,_ - wymamrotał na wydechu.

-Idź spać, szczeniaku.

Mogłem słyszeć skrzypiący w drugim pokoju materac, a potem stłumiony kobiecy szept. Cała uwaga Jaspera była na ścianie oddzielającej nas od nich.

-Jasper, nawet o tym nie myśl. Trzymaj się z daleka od tej dziewczyny. Tylko strapienie leży na tej drodze.

Usłyszałem cichy chichot Belli i moje oczy także wypalały dziurę w ścianie.

-To samo można powiedzieć do ciebie, bracie.

-Zamknij się, Jasper.

* * *

**No i jak? Napięcie trochę wzrosło, co?**

**Coś zaczyna się dziać.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ciekawi reakcji Pana Cullena na pojawienie się dzieci Masen w szkole?**

**No to zapraszam.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27**

* * *

**6.**

BPOV

Obudziłam Alice na długo przed świtem. Moim celem było zejście z góry zanim plotkujące mieszczuchy mogły zobaczyć nas wślizgujące się z powrotem do domu Cullenów.

Po tym, jak założyła z powrotem swoje suche ubrania, Alice i ja byłyśmy w stanie, bez budzenia nikogo, wysunąć się cicho na zewnątrz. Znalezienie naszej drogi do domu było znacznie prostsze niż dostanie się do farmy Edwarda poprzedniego dnia. Szczęście było tego poranka z nami i wróciłyśmy nim słońce wzeszło za górę.

Poniedziałek, Wtorek i Środa minęły bez żadnych niefortunnych zdarzeń, ale także bez pojawienia się w szkole Jaspera albo Rose. Zaczynałam wątpić, że Edward miał prawdziwy zamiar przysłać ich. Może tylko kupował czas i miał nadzieję, że nie wrócę kłopotać go tym. Jeśli tak myślał, miałam zdecydowany plan udowodnić mu, że się mylił.

Czwartek rano, planowałam kolejną wyprawę na górę, kiedy ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Jasper przeszedł przez drzwi budynku szkolnego, z Rosalie podążającą za nim. Uśmiechnął się do mnie bezczelnie zanim wysunął dwa krzesła, jedno dla siebie a drugie dla Rosalie, w przednim rzędzie ławek. Byli pierwszymi, którzy przyszli tego ranka i skorzystałam z prywatnej chwili by z nimi porozmawiać

-Prawie straciłam nadzieję, że wasza dwójka przyjdzie.

Jasper wzruszył ramionami.

-Za dużo pracy na farmie. Wiesz, to czas sadzenia.

-Och, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy.

Jasper odchylił się w krześle, długie nogi skrzyżował wygodnie w kostkach. Będzie całkiem wysoki. Tak jak Edward. Ubrany w prostą, zapinaną na guziki koszulę i spodnie, był świeży i czysty. Ani śladu brudu, nawet zagniecenia na jego zauważalnie wykrochmalonych i wyprasowanych ubraniach.

Rosalie była także nieskazitelna. Zwinęła się do boku Jaspera, patrząc ukradkiem pomiędzy drzwiami a mną. Jasper otoczył ją ramieniem i natychmiast się uspokoiła.

-Ona jest tycio przestraszona. Nie często spotyka nowych ludzi. - zauważył.

Ukucnęłam przed jej ławką, prosto w jej polu widzenia.

-Ile masz lat, kochanie? - Alice oceniała tygodnie temu, kiedy zadręczałam ją o informacje, ale chciałam być pewna.

-Pięć. Właśnie skończyłam, Panno Swan.

-Rose, jestem pewna, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Jak na razie jesteś najmłodsza, ale wiem, że wiesz rzeczy, których starsze dzieci nie znają. Będziesz moim małym pomocnikiem. Myślisz, że możesz to zrobić?

Spojrzała w górę na Jaspera, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął.

-Okey, - wyszeptała.

-Teraz, Jasper, a ty? Czternaście? Piętnaście?

-Czternaście za kilka tygodni.

-Alice także ma niedługo urodziny. - Jego uszy zaróżowiły się. Dziwne. -Jest wiele chłopców i dziewczynek w twoim wieku. Powinieneś mieć wiele osób do pogawędzenia.

-Nie przyszedłem gawędzić, panno Swan. Każdego dnia kiedy przyjdziemy, idziemy do domu jak tylko szkoła się skończy. Dużo pracy do zrobienia, i nie mogę oczekiwać aby Edward wszystko robił beze mnie, - odpowiedział rzeczowo.

-Jest tu lunch i przerwy, także praca w grupach. Będziesz miał czas na poznanie wszystkich

Znów wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie wiem, czy będą chcieli. Miastowi, w każdym razie. Już znam wszystkich z góry.

Kilku pierwszych uczniów przyszło gdy skończyliśmy rozmawiać, i wymówiłam się by przywitać ich i przygotować do zaczęcia lekcji. Każde dziecko, które nosiło nazwisko Cullen, patrzyło na Jaspera i Rosalie z szokiem i zmieszaniem. Nie było wątpliwości, że w tak małym miasteczku, nawet jeśli nigdy wcześniej ich nie widzieli, wciąż wiedzieli dokładnie kim są nowi uczniowie.

Alice wpadła ostatnia, prawie spóźniona. Psułam ją, pozwalając spać i nie mieć zorganizowanych posiłków i czasu modlitwy. Zobaczyła Jaspera i uśmiechnęła się, idąc do ławki obok niego. W rzeczywistości wszystkie ławki wokół nich były niezwykle puste. Usłyszałam pisk krzesła na drewnianej podłodze, kiedy Alice odsuwała je, ale gdy miała usiąść, kilku przyjaciół z drugiego końca pokoju zawołało jej imię. Ich twarze były potępiające, a w ich oczach był osąd. Prawie mogłam zobaczyć bitwę w umyśle Alice i czekałam jak na szpilkach aby zobaczyć jaką ścieżkę wybierze.

W tej części, Jasper wydawał się dawać dobre przedstawienie udając, że nie zauważa rabanu. Jego oczy pozostały przyklejone do przodu pokoju, a ręce stale klepały ramię Rosalie.

Alice spoglądała pomiędzy swoimi dwoma wyborami, jej zbolała mina sygnalizowała, jak trudna to dla niej decyzja. Nawet spojrzała na mnie, szukając rady, ale potrząsnęłam głową. Nie chciałam wtrącać się w jej kryzys sumienia. To był _jej _wybór.

W końcu, pchnęła krzesło z powrotem i poszła na drugą stronę pokoju. Jasper pozostał nieruchomo patrzący w przód. Jedynym śladem emocji jaki zdradził było wzburzone kołysanie nogą.

Chciałabym powiedzieć, że byłam zaskoczona. Opinia przyjaciółek przez całe życie była trudna do zlekceważenia, szczególnie dla młodej dziewczyny. Wiedziałam o tym. Widziałam to, działające przeciwko mnie, więcej niż raz.

Bez dalszego opóźniania poprosiłam klasę o uwagę i zaczęłam lekcję. Wszystko poszło dobrze przez poranek i przerwę na lunch, kiedy dzieci wyszły na zewnątrz by zjeść i pobawić się.

Jasper i Rosalie siedzieli sami pod drzewem na odległym końcu podwórka, jedząc kanapki i dzieląc się napojem.

Obserwowałam podwórko z okna klasy, dręcząc mój umysł aktywnością, która zmusiłaby dzieci do interakcji między sobą. W końcu wymyśliłam grę, która aby znaleźć odpowiedź wymagałaby wspólnej pracy w drużynach. Pospiesznie naszykowałam wszystko na po lunchu, nie poświęcając czasu na zjedzenie własnego posiłku, chociaż mój pusty żołądek protestował.

Kiedy byłam gotowa, zadzwoniłam dzwonkiem na ganku i dzieci wmaszerowały z powrotem, niektóre z niewytłumaczalnymi uśmieszkami. Rosalie objęła swoje miejsce mojego pomocnika i rozdała naprędce przygotowane karty do gry. Podzieliłam dzieci na grupy wiekowe i kazałam im razem usiąść, chociaż pojawiły się sprzeczki, kto koło kogo ma usiąść.

Rosalie, oddzielona od Jaspera, nerwowo usiadła pomiędzy małą rudowłosą Tanyą, a małym Emmettem. Jasper usiadł najdalej jak możliwe od Alice, która smutno patrzyła na swoje ręce ciasno złączone na kolanach.

Gra zaczęła się i każdy wydawał się odłożyć na bok różnice aby osiągnąć zwycięstwo. Jasper był naturalnym liderem, przejmując kontrolę nad planszą i energicznie wspomagając swoją grupę. Oczy Alice migotały szczęściem, gdy obserwowała swoje przyjaciółki odpowiadające na jego charyzmę.

Rosalie nie była tak stanowcza. Siedziała z kciukiem w buzi i oczami utkwionymi w plecach Jaspera, jakby był jej jedyną bezpieczną przystanią.

Wciągnęłam się w grę i odwróciłam uwagę od dzieci Masen. Wszystko szło tak dobrze, aż nie usłyszałam przeraźliwego krzyku Rosalie. Odwróciłam się znajdując ją próbującą wstać ze swojego miejsca, ale jej dwa piękne kucyki były związane wokół poręczy krzesła.

Jak tylko dotarłam do jej ławki zobaczyłam, co jeszcze wprawiło ją w taką panikę. Największy, najbrzydszy drzewny pająk jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałam kroczył przez jej stolik. Mały Emmett i Tanya praktycznie zataczali się chichocząc i od razu wiedziałam kim byli winowajcy.

Rosalie kontynuowała krzyk pomimo mojego uspokajającego mruczenia, podczas gdy desperacko próbowałam rozwiązać jej włosy.

Sytuacja ze złej zmieniła się w gorszą, kiedy inne dziewczynki dostrzegły pająka i także zaczęły krzyczeć.

Padł na nas cień i zobaczyłam zbliżającego się Jaspera z długą, ciężką łopatką, której sama nigdy nie używałam. Uderzył nią w stolik, rozbijając ogromnego pająka na kawałki. W następnej sekundzie drzwi do szkoły otworzyły się. Pan i Pani Cullen wrócili do domu. Wcześniej.

Pan Cullen zatrzymał się wpatrując w scenę i z łatwością mogłam sobie wyobrazić, co zobaczył. Połowa klasy wycofała się pod ścianę, dziewczęta krzyczały i chwytały jedna drugiej, Rosalie była we łzach z włosami przywiązanymi do swojego krzesła, a Jasper stał nad nami z bronią w rękach. Moja klasa była pobojowiskiem i poza kontrolą, a ja nigdy nie byłam tak zawstydzona, że nie zauważyłam jak to nadchodzi.

Pan Cullen był za Jasperem zanim mogłam się odezwać, jedno ramię owinął wokół piersi Jaspera a drugie wokół jego szyi. Jasper natychmiast upuścił łopatkę i z tubalnym odgłosem upadła ona na podłogę u naszych stóp. Pan Cullen wycofywał się powoli krzycząc na Panią Cullen by zeszła mu z drogi. Jego chwyt na Jasperze zacieśnił się gdy wyciągał go przez próg i na podwórko, sprawiając, że jego drogi oddechowe zwęziły się a jego twarz poczerwieniała.

Moje palce w końcu rozwiązały włosy Rosalie i, jak tylko była wolna, popędziłam przez drzwi za Jasperem i Panem Cullenem. Nie doszłam dalej niż do drzwi, kiedy wypatrzyłam kolejną katastrofę w tym dniu.

Edward kroczył w dół drogi z bronią przerzuconą przez ramię, wyraz jego twarzy walczył pomiędzy dwoma uczuciami, determinacją i absolutną furią. Poleciałam w stronę Pana Cullena, rękoma szarpiąc jego ramię, starając odciągnąć je od gardła Jaspera. Spróbował odtrącić mnie, ale zawisłam na nim, ciągnąc z całą moją wagą i siłą, a w tym samym czasie krzycząc, że Jasper nie był winny wypadkowi.

Podwórko szkolne umilkło, ale ja nie przestałam krzyczeć, aż nie usłyszałam tubalnego, ale wciąż melodyjnego głosu wołającego do mnie.

-Bello Swan! Zejdź z drogi!

Edward doszedł do podwórka szkolnego, zatrzymując się zaraz za bramą. Zamiast mieć broń przewieszoną przez ramię, przerzucił ją, trzasnął otwierając lufę, załadował i przygotował do odpalenia ze złowieszczym kliknięciem, które rozpoznałam z czasu, gdy wcześniej byłam jego celem.

Pan Cullen zwolnił nagle chwyt, Jasper i ja upadliśmy na ziemię jak sterta splątanych, spoconych kończyn. Podniosłam się tak szybko, jak mogłam, odwracając się, żeby stawić czoła Edwardowi, który stał nie więcej niż dziesięć stóp dalej. Jasper kaszlał i dyszał, przekręcając się z pleców i czołgając na rękach i kolanach dopóki nie znalazł się za Edwardem. Jedynym dźwiękiem jaki słyszałam był niski, złowieszczy chichot Pana Cullena i powściągliwe łkanie przestraszonych dzieci, gdyby nie to, podwórko szkolne spowijałaby śmiertelna cisza.

Zwyczajnie nie tolerowałabym straszenia tak moich uczniów.

Podchodząc do niego z rękoma w górze i oczami utkwionymi w jego, wstrzymałam oddech i miałam nadzieję, że gniew nie zaćmił tak jego umysłu, aby zobaczył we mnie wroga.

Zaskakująco, ledwie spojrzał w moją stronę; zamiast tego patrzył nad moim ramieniem, nie spuszczając wzroku z Pana Cullena.

-Edward, nie rób tego. Jakikolwiek jest twój spór, nie rób tego, - błagałam go.

Nawet nie mrugnął.

-Edward, pomyśl o dzieciach. Mogą wszystko zobaczyć. Proszę nie rób tego na moim podwórku szkolnym.

Lufa broni nie zadrżała, ani nie zafalowała w zdecydowanym chwycie Edwarda.

-Rosalie tu jest. Edwardzie, _spójrz na mnie._

Jego wzrok pstryknął w mój.

-Jak to jest, że jesteś na tyle głupia aby dwukrotnie znaleźć się przed moja bronią?

-Tak. Jak to jest, Panno Swan? - Pan Cullen zawołał zza mnie.

-Zakładam, że to czyste, głupie szczęście. Głupota mężczyzn w tym miasteczku, musi udzielić się i mnie. Chcę abyście obaj odeszli ze szkoły i zeszli mi z oczu. Jak śmiałeś to tu przynieść!

-Będę szczęśliwy odchodząc, _Panno Swan._ Wiedziałem, że to pomyłka. Mówiłem ci. - głos Edwarda był cięty. -Gdzie moja dziewczynka? - Zawołał nad moim ramieniem.

Rosalie wybiegła z budynku szkolnego, pod ramieniem Pani Cullen, która starała się zatrzymać wszystkie dzieci w środku. Jasper zgarnął ją na plecy i zaczął odchodzić ścieżką prowadzącą na górę. Edward podążył za nimi, idąc do tyłu ze swoją bronią znów przewieszoną przez ramię.

-Właśnie tak. Uciekaj, ty małe gówno! - zawołał za nim Pan Cullen.

Edward rozładował swoją broń z rozbrzmiewającym hukiem, ostrzegawczy strzał wystrzelił prosto w powietrze.

Wyobraźcie sobie, stara broń wciąż działała.

-Trzymaj swoje małe humanitarne dziwki od mojej góry i nie będziemy mieli żadnych problemów! - odkrzyknął Edward.

Czekaj, co on właśnie powiedział?

-Twojej góry? - Pan Cullen zaśmiał się i klepną w nogi, w czystym sprzeciwie. -Nie licz na to, że będzie twoja długo dużej.

-Postawisz stopę na mojej ziemi i zestrzelę twoją pieprzoną głowę z twoich ramion, staruszku, - odkrzyknął zanim zniknął w drzewach.

Pan Cullen wściekle złapał moje ramię, ciągnąc mnie za sobą w dół drogi. Nie zwolnił przez całą drogę do jego domu, i moje krótkie nogi miały bardzo trudny czas dotrzymując kroku jego długim. Nie wspominając, że moje usta całą drogę powtarzały, iż z Jasperem i Rosalie nie było żadnego problemu, a inne dzieci są winne zakłóceń.

Po nie odpowiadaniu przez całą drogę, w końcu odezwał się gdy weszliśmy do domu.

-Czyją odpowiedzialnością jest utrzymanie porządku w klasie?

-Moją, proszę pana.

-A kto jest ostatecznie winien zakłóceń jakie wystąpiły?

-Ja, proszę pana.

-Przynajmniej tyle rozumiesz. Idź usiądź. - wskazał w stronę drzwi do gabinetu. -Rozprawię się z tobą za minutę.

Zrobiłam, jak mi kazano, cały czas zastanawiając się, czy będę wyrzucona na noc, czy też pozwoli mi odejść cicho z rana. Alice i Pani Cullen musiały nadejść wkrótce po nas, skoro usłyszałam mamrotane argumenty w przyległym pokoju.

Kilka minut później Alice minęła otwarte drzwi do gabinetu, jej smutne oczy były wypełnione łzami, ale wiedziała lepiej aby nie próbować rozmawiać ze mną w tej chwili.

Drzwi trzasnęły i Pan Cullen wpadł do środka, ale zamiast skierować się za biurko tak jak oczekiwałam przemierzał podłogę za mną.

Kilka razy przeczyścił gardło, jakby zamierzał odezwać się, ale zatrzymywał się w połowie słowa i dalej przemierzał.

-Nie pragnę nic więcej jak pozbyć się ciebie właśnie teraz, - w końcu zaczął, -ale wygląda na to, że moja żona wbiła sobie do głowy, iż jesteś dobra dla uczniów. Nie wiem skąd wyniosła takie okropne wrażenie, ponieważ ja zdecydowanie tego nie widzę. Nie jesteś niczym więcej, jak kłopotem odkąd weszłaś do mojego domu.

Zdecydowałam się nie komentować, skoro nie myślałam aby to pomogło mojej sprawie.

-Szydzisz z moich zasad. Zaprosiłaś te... pogańskie dzieci do mojej szkoły i widocznie masz jakiś rodzaj komunikacji z tym... tym _żałosnym chłopakiem_ po tym, jak ci powiedziałem byś trzymała się z dala od góry. Wtrącasz się w rzeczy, w których nie masz żadnego interesu wsadzać nos...

-Z ledwością mogę nazwać go chłopcem, Carlisle'u. Dla mnie wygląda teraz na dorosłego mężczyznę.

Nagłe pojawienie się Pani Cullen w drzwiach zaskoczyło nas oboje. Musiałam się z nią zgodzić, co do oceny Edwarda. Zdecydowanie był całkiem dorosły.

-Esme, ta dyskusja cię nie dotyczy.

-Naprawdę? Za każdym razem, kiedy ten stary spór wychodzi, nie mogę nic zrobić tylko czuć się pomniejszoną.

-Nie masz powodu być, - nalegał.

-Myślę, że wiesz, iż mam. Czy nie czas abyś przestał obwiniać go za wybór jego matki?

-To nie o to chodzi.

-Nie mów do mnie, jakbym była głupcem, Carlisle'u Cullen. Wiem, że to wciąż cię kłopocze, a im bardziej to zajmuje ciebie tym bardziej czuję, że musisz być całkiem zawiedziony tym, kogo poślubiłeś.

Siedziałam milcząco, obserwując ich wymianę, mając nadzieję, że będą kontynuować jakby zapomnieli, że tu jestem.

-Nigdy nie byłem tobą zawiedziony. Nie rozumiesz. Tu chodzi o dużo więcej niż to. Ziemia, rozbudowa, przyszłość naszej rodziny tutaj...

-To głupie lenno powinno umrzeć razem z Edwardem Seniorem! Wiesz, ona także była moją przyjaciółką. Mogła sobie pościelić łóżko, ale nie możesz dłużej tego ciągnąć. To trucizna dla tego miasteczka, jasne i proste.

Pan Cullen we frustracji złapał się za włosy.

-Panno Swan, jesteś wolna. Porozmawiamy na ten temat innym razem. - wyszeptał na wydechu.

Nie mogłam szybciej wyjść z pokoju. Byłam w dole korytarza i w moim pokoju zanim mógłby zmienić zdanie.

Siedziałam dusząc się na łóżku przez dłuższy czas, próbując dowiedzieć się na kogo byłam bardziej zła, Edwarda czy Pana Cullena. Słońce zaszło, dom ucichł, a ja wciąż siedziałam, bardziej wściekła niż kiedykolwiek.

Światło księżyca w pełni oświeciło pokój i podesłało mi pomysł. Spoglądając za okno zauważyłam, że góra wydaje się prawie jarzyć.

Bez przemyślenia tego, otworzyłam skrzydło i przerzuciłam nogi przez parapet, ześlizgując się kilka stóp na ziemie poniżej. Biegnąc od cienia do cienia dostałam się niezauważona przez podwórko do ścieżki. Otaczał mnie spokój nocy, miękka mgła pokrywała dolinę.

W świetle księżyca wspięłam się szlakiem do farmy Masenów, tylko z akompaniamentem cykania świerszczy i głębokim, gardłowym buczeniem ropuch.

Przedzierając się przez linię drzew, kroczyłam przez pole. Edward był tam, gdzie wiedziałam, że będzie, siedząc na swoim krześle z nogami opartymi o poręcz ganku. Kiedy wspinałam się na schodki ganku, ściągnął nogi i złapał ramię krzesła, jego oczy zmieniły się w zwężone szparki.

-Jak śmiałeś mówić o mnie w sposób, w jaki to dziś zrobiłeś. _Jak śmiałeś. _- wyplułam.

A potem go uderzyłam.

Wydawało się, że moja ręka działa według swojej własnej woli, i zabrało kilka sekund mojemu umysłowi do załapania. Potknęłam się w tył w strachu, że mógłby mi oddać. W rzeczywistości, całkowicie oczekiwałam tego, ale pozostał nieruchomo, jego ręka zacisnęła się na ramieniu krzesła nawet mocniej niż wcześniej. Wściekły, czerwony obrzęk pojawił się na zaokrągleniu jego policzka.

-Och, nie. O drogi Boże, Edward. Nie chciałam cię uderzyć. Ja...

Uniósł rękę, wskazując mi abym zamilkła i słowa zamarły na moich ustach. Oddychał głośno, a jego ramiona trzęsły się z napięcia. Pomyślałam o ucieczce. Rozważałam błaganie. Byłam bardzo blisko wybuchnięcia płaczem, ale powiedziałam sobie, że zaczekam na jego następny ruch, jakikolwiek nadejdzie.

Puste sekundy mijały powoli i stawałam się bardziej niespokojna.

Podskoczyłam na nagłe skrzypnięcie krzesła kiedy, nie patrząc na mnie, wstał i odszedł na drugi koniec ganku, z rękami wsadzonymi w kieszenie ogrodniczek.

Pochylił się przy drewnianą poręcz ganku, patrząc w noc, jego profil oświetlony był surowym światłem, a wyraz twarzy nieczytelny.

-Bello, czemu tak _naprawdę _tu jesteś?

-Nie... Nie wiem co masz na myśli. Byłam zła za dziś i zmartwiona. Jestem tu dla dzieci, oczywiście.

Zaśmiał się sucho, wciąż odwrócony ode mnie.

-Przechodzisz przez okropnie dużo kłopotów dla dwójki dzieci, które mają się dobrze tak jak są. Wiesz to. Ja to wiem. Coś nie daje się dodać. - Odwrócił się do mnie, usztywniając ręce za sobą na poręczy. -Co myślisz?

Mój umysł pływał. Co myślałam? Czemu byłam tak nastawiona na przeciągnięcie go do zrobienia rzeczy po mojemu?

-Chciałam tylko pomóc, - odpowiedziałam słabo, podchodząc powoli do niego. -Jesteś tu sam i zobaczyłam możliwość zrobienia tego, co myślałam, że było dobre. - Zachichotałam miękko, nerwowo. -Jak mnie nazwałeś? Humanitarną... -mój głos zniżył się do szeptu -... _dziwką._

Potrząsnął głową i posłał mi maleńki uśmiech.

-Przepraszam za to. Byłem trochę... zdenerwowany.

Sięgnęłam i pogłaskałam jego zraniony policzek, czując się bardziej winna, kiedy skrzywił się.

-Nie może być ci bardziej przykro niż jest mi w związku z tym. Nie miałam prawa uderzyć cię. To było niestosowne, nie ważne, co powiedziałeś.

Złapał moją rękę i odsunął od swojej twarzy. Jego kciuk pogłaskał moją dłoń i dreszcz przebiegł po moim kręgosłupie.

-Jestem tylko zaskoczony, że nie zraniłaś ręki. Mam bardzo twardą głowę.

-Zapiekło odrobinę.

-Naprawdę?

Powoli kiwnęłam głową. Nie mogłam zrozumieć dlaczego jego głos był taki hipnotyzujący. Bycie tak blisko niego rozbijało moje myśli. Wszystko, co mogłam robić, to z zapartym tchem czekać na następne słowa wychodzące z jego ust.

-Wiem, co sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej.

Oszołomiona obserwowałam jak uniósł moją dłoń do swoich ust i umieścił na niej najlżejszy pocałunek, po czym zamknął moją rękę pomiędzy swoimi dłońmi.

-Lepiej?

-Uh-huh.

-Dobrze.

Moja twarz zarumieniła się, gdy myśl w końcu dotarła do mojego zmieszanego umysłu.

-Powinnam zrobić to samo dla ciebie.

-Co masz na myśli?

-_Szzz._ Pochyl się.

Przygarbił się, a ja wyciągnęłam, opierając ręce na linii jego szczęki. Odwróciłam jego głowę, tak że moje usta mogły dosięgnąć jego policzka, a potem umieściłam kilka szybkich pocałunków na jego ciepłej skórze, zanim opuściłam ręce z powrotem do moich boków. Miękkie kędziory jego brody smyrały mnie po nosie i brodzie, prawie powodując u mnie kichanie.

-Lepiej? - zapytałam.

Odetchnął głęboko.

-Uh-huh.

-Dobrze.

-Bella?

-Tak?

-Nie chodzi tylko o dzieci, prawda?

Zassałam oddech i przyznałam coś głośno, czego nawet nie przyznałam sama przed sobą.

Unikając jego wzroku, patrzyłam na podłogę ganku kiedy odpowiedziałam.

-Nie.

Kątem oka zobaczyłam jego ręce unoszące się obok moich bioder, jego palce otworzyły się i zacisnęły kilka razy, zanim złapał mnie.

Jak tylko zdobyłam odwagę aby unieść głowę, złapał moją górną wargę pomiędzy swoje dwie i zassał ją delikatnie, czule. Odchylił się mocniej, przyciągając mnie bliżej do siebie i pogłębiając pocałunek. Jego ręce zostały stanowczo na mojej talii, ale przez sekundę myślałam o tym, jak miło mogłoby być, gdyby powędrowały w górę moich boków, albo nawet w dół. Moje policzki zapłonęły, skoro nigdy wcześniej nie miałam takich pragnień.

Nawet bez zachęcania ich, moje palce zanurzyły się w lokach falistych włosów z tyłu głowy Edwarda. Również bez przewidywania wkradłam język do mieszanki, odważnie liżąc jego górną wargę. Sapnął i otworzył usta, co wzięłam za zaproszenie do kontynuowania.

Przyciągnął mnie bliżej, moje całe ciało przyciśnięte było do jego, a moje stopy zwisały nad ziemią. Niebezpieczeństwo całowania kogoś ponad stopę wyższego.

Nagle odsunął mnie kończąc pocałunek. Przeczyścił gardło.

-Powinniśmy odstawić cię do domu.

Odsunęłam się, kiedy patrzył zawstydzony na swoje stopy.

-Nie zauważą mojej nieobecności, - oznajmiłam. Kiedy stałam się taka rozpustna? Edward musiał pomyśleć, że jestem mała lafiryndą.

Potrząsnął głową.

-Powinnaś iść.

-Och. Um. Okey. -Nagle poczułam się bardzo wystawiona i bardzo, bardzo zmieszana.

Szarpnęłam się w dół schodków i zaczęłam iść z powrotem drogą, którą przyszłam, uderzając rękami w moje palące policzki.

-Poczekaj! - zawołał i zatrzymałam się. Edward dogonił mnie i złapał moje ramię. -Idź za mną, a pokażę ci skrót.

Zwalczając łzy, które były tylko sekundę od wypłynięcia, pozwoliłam mu poprowadzić mnie z powrotem blisko domu. Przeciął grupę drzew i wyszliśmy na szczyt stromego odcinka zbocza,

-Jest trochę gorzej utrzymany, ale jeśli będziesz ostrożna, dojdziesz do miasteczka w mniej niż połowę czasu.

Spojrzałam niepewnie w dół stoku. Łapiąc moja minę, Edward wślizgnął rękę wokół mojej i pociągnął mnie do przodu.

-Poprowadzę cię, -zapewnił. - Trzymaj oczy otwarte i zapamiętaj drogę na następne przyjście.

Chciał abym znów przyszła, albo przynajmniej wiedział, że i tak bym to zrobiła.

Mój optymizm musiał ukazać się na mojej twarzy, ponieważ uśmiechnął się i mrugnął, ściskając moją rękę i zachęcając mnie do kontynuowania.

Kiedy doszliśmy do podstawy, znów nas zatrzymał.

-Idź tą ścieżką z prawej strony skał. Miasteczko jest po drugiej stronie.

Przytaknęłam i odwróciłam się do odejścia, ale szybko złapał moją rękę. Przyciągając mnie z powrotem, pochylił się i pocałował mnie szybko w usta, zanim uwolnił mnie i natychmiast pospieszył zwinnie w górę zbocza.

Gdy go obserwowałam zdecydowałam o jednej rzeczy. Mogłam oszukiwać siebie przez miesiące, ale od teraz, mogłam być tylko głupcem dla niego.

* * *

**Oj iskrzy, iskrzy. Ale jeśli myślicie, że mają już z górki to sprawię wam zawód.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeśli jesteście ciekawi jak zaczął się spór Cullen-Masen, to zapraszam na 7 rodział.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27.**

* * *

**7.**

BPOV

Śniadanie następnego ranka było poważną sprawą. Pani Cullen i Alice nosiły opuchnięte oczy i różowe nosy od zbyt wielu łez. Twarz Pana Cullena pokazywała wszystkie znaki małej ilości snu. Jedli powoli i z brakiem zainteresowania. Ja, z drugiej strony, nie jedząc od poprzedniego poranka, pożerałam każdą rzecz z mojego talerza, a potem jeszcze trochę. Byłam umierająca z głodu.

Alice poszła ze mną do budynku szkolnego, niezaprzeczalnie chętna do oddalenia się od napiętej sytuacji w domu.

-Matka nie rozmawia z Ojcem, Ojciec nie rozmawia z Matką, a żadne z nich wydaje się nie rozmawiać także ze mną, - odnotowała. -To nie fair. Nic nie zrobiłam.

-Naprawdę myślę, że nie są źli na ciebie, tylko na siebie. Prawdopodobnie całkiem zdenerwowani na mnie także.

-Myślisz, że Jasper i Rosalie wrócą?

Parsknęłam.

-Nie wydaje mi się, aby Edward miał zamiar pozwolić im zejść znów z góry. Muszę przedyskutować alternatywne opcje z twoim Ojcem.

-To mogłoby być łatwiejsze jeśli pójdziesz do Matki. Nigdy o nic go nie pytam bez wcześniejszego zapytania jej.

-Możesz mieć z tym rację. Jakkolwiek z tym problemem mam go w garści. Jest historia między tymi dwiema rodzinami. Wiesz o tym?

Alice wzruszyła ramionami i potrząsnęła głową.

-Nie bardzo. Wiem, że Ojciec chce rozszerzyć kopalnię, ale nie może ponieważ Edward jest właścicielem połowy góry. Jest coś jeszcze sięgającego dużo, dużo dalej wstecz, ale nikt nie chce mi powiedzieć. Nikt nigdy nie chce mi nic powiedzieć, - narzekała.

Zachichotałam lekko.

-Tak to już jest z dziećmi. Nie brałabym tego osobiście.

-To frustrujące.

-Wiem, - odpowiedziałam, owijając ramiona wokół jej barków kiedy szłyśmy.

Dziś przyszło mniej niż dziesięcioro dzieci. Jestem pewna, że każdy rodzic w miasteczku _i _na górze słyszał, co stało się dzień wcześniej. Także nie byłabym zadowolona tym, gdybym była jednym z nich.

Starając się utrzymać wszystko proste i łatwe, nie dałam żadnego głównego zadania, ani nie oczekiwałam za dużo od uczniów, którzy przyszli. Po lunchu zabrałam wszystkich na zewnątrz na popołudnie odkryć w dolinie, znajdując i rozpoznając miejscowe rośliny i kwiaty.

Blisko końca dnia złapałam ślad blond czupryny. Jak tylko zauważył, że go dostrzegłam, Jasper zeskoczył z drzewa i zaczął kroczyć w moim kierunku. Zawsze chodził powoli i śmiało, jakby wiedział, że każdy będzie patrzył w jego stronę.

-Przyszedłeś dołączyć do nas, Jasperze? - zapytałam kiedy dosięgnął mnie.

-Ee, nie myślę, aby Edward za bardzo o to dbał.

-A co z Rosalie? - Spojrzałam nad jego ramieniem, starając się zobaczyć, czy ukrywała się gdzieś w pobliżu.

Potrząsnął głową.

-Od wczoraj nie odstąpiła Edwarda na krok. Ostatniej nocy płakała godzinami, aż w końcu zasnęła, ale znów od rana wisiała na nim. Jego ramiona będą okropnie zmęczone.

-Przykro mi z powodu tego, co się stało. Powiedziałam Panu Cullenowi, że nie byłeś niczemu winien.

Zachichotał.

-Jakbym dbał co on myśli.

Zatrzymał się kiedy zauważył coś za mną. Odwróciłam się, aby jakieś dwadzieścia stóp dalej ujrzeć, patrząca w naszą stronę, Alice.

-Chcesz z nią porozmawiać?

-Nie! - odpowiedział szybko i z mocą.

-Wiesz, myślę, że jej też przykro z powodu wczorajszego dnia.

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie ważne.

Ale mogłam powiedzieć, że ważne.

-Powinnaś wejść na górę. Wiem, że Edward chce z tobą porozmawiać, - zasugerował, zmieniając temat.

-Och? Skąd wiesz?

-Mam oczy, - odpowiedział tajemniczo.

-Jeśli odrobinę poczekasz, pójdę z tobą. Muszę najpierw zwolnić dzieci.

-Okey.

Odszedł i usiadł na starej kłodzie tuż przed linią drzew.

Po tym, jak zawołałam uczniów i powiedziałam im, że na dziś skończyliśmy, wytłumaczyłam Alice, że nie będę z nią wracać i, chociaż była nadzwyczaj ponura, bez narzekania odeszła powoli z innymi dziećmi.

Jasper ruszył w stronę stałej ścieżki, ale pociągnęłam go za rękaw i wskazałam w kierunku skrótu. Uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się, ale nie powiedział słowa na temat zmiany.

Wkrótce znaleźliśmy się na farmie Masenów, ale nigdzie nie widziałam Edwarda.

-Prawdopodobnie wciąż jest na polu. Taa, jest tam. - Jasper wskazał w dół stoku i było pewne, że to Edward. Był na jakimś rodzaju konnego ustrojstwa, ale nie wiedziałam w jakim celu.

Niewątpliwie nie wiedziałam dużo o czymkolwiek na farmie.

Mrugając na promienie słoneczne mogłam również dostrzec drugą, mniejszą sylwetkę. Gdy podeszli bliżej, mogłam powiedzieć, że to Rosalie ściskająca pewnie nogę Edwarda.

Łatwo było powiedzieć, że nas zobaczył, ale jego twarz nie zdradziła żadnych emocji, kiedy ja ledwie mogłam kontrolować zawroty głowy.

Jasper spoglądał na mnie kątem oka, a jego twarzy nigdy nie opuszczał uśmieszek.

-Widać, nie skończyłże jeszcze, może to potrwać chwilę.

-Że nie skończył, Jasperze. Widać, _że _jeszcze nie skończył, - poprawiłam go.*

Przewrócił oczami.

-_Wiem _to, Panno Swan.

-Tylko sprawdzam. Co normalnie macie na obiad?

-Cokolwiek Edward zrobi.

-Chodźmy zobaczyć, co znajdziemy. Edward będzie zmęczony jeśli był tam cały dzień.

Jasper podążył za mną do domu, ale szybko okazało się, że był małą pomocą w kuchni, odkąd oznajmił, że przypalił wszystko, cokolwiek kiedykolwiek próbował zrobić. Od wieków nic nie gotowałam, a rozgryzienie ich prymitywnego pieca było prawie ponad moje możliwości, ale pomiędzy naszą dwójką udało nam się stworzyć posiłek, który przynajmniej wyglądał jadalnie.

Było trochę wcześnie na wieczorny posiłek, ale miałam nadzieję, że Edward będzie szczęśliwy z nocy bez obowiązku gotowania. Jasper nakrył mały stół, a ja wyszłam na ganek, sprawdzając czy Edward i Rosalie mogli być w drodze powrotnej.

Ujrzałam ich na dalekim końcu podwórza, idących ze stodoły. Musieli właśnie skończyć wprowadzać do niej konie. Oboje byli od głów do stóp pokryci brudem, piękne blond włosy Rosalie zmieniły się w brudny brąz. Wciąż nie puszczała go, ale teraz jechała owinięta wokół jego opalonych barków. Strumyczki potu przepływały przez brud na jego nagich ramionach, a jego ogrodniczki, tak jak i jej, były pokryte błotem.

Edward postawił Rosalie przed wielką beczkę, odpiął szelki swoich ogrodniczek, i pozwolił im opaść do jego boków, odkrywając całą górną połowę jego ciała. Łapiąc boki beczki, pochylił się i zanurzył kilka razy zanim złapał szmatkę i wytarł. Wszystko to zrobił bez dostrzegania mojej obecności, albo złapania kontaktu wzrokowego.

Czułam się okropnie niestosownie stojąc tam i obserwując, więc spróbowałam kilkakrotnie zmusić się do odwrócenia wzroku, ale było to trudne, gdy nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam tak dużo mężczyzny.

A jaki to był widok.

Wszędzie zarumieniłam się na czerwono, od czubków moich uszu, aż do palców u stóp. Jego plecy i barki wyginały się w wysiłku zanurzania. Jego mięśnie ramion odznaczały się gdy wycierał włosy, a jego płaski brzuch, lekko pokryty jasnymi włosami, poruszał się z każdym oddechem.

Zaschło mi w ustach.

Było oczywiste, że żaden inny mężczyzna w historii ludzkości, nie wyglądał tak atrakcyjnie.

Zapiął swoje ogrodniczki a potem odpiął Rosalie, całkowicie zdejmując je i zanurzając ją w beczce, tylko w jej koszulce i majtkach. Chlapała wesoło, zmywając błoto ze swojej twarzy i loków.

Kiedy skończyła wyciągnął ją i wytarł pobieżnie zanim wrzucił z powrotem na barki i zaczął iść w moim kierunku. Kiedy byli blisko, Rose pochyliła się i wyszeptała Edwardowi do ucha. Nie słyszałam, co powiedziała, ale Edward poklepał jej nogę i odpowiedział.

-Nie jest na ciebie zła.

W końcu odzyskując głos oznajmiłam, że obiad jest gotowy i czeka. Edward zmierzył mnie od góry do domu, chrząknął i minął mnie wchodząc do domu. Weszłam za nim, obserwując, jak najpierw wyciągnął czystą koszulę nocną dla Rose, a potem zniknął w dole korytarza w swoim pokoju. Jasper był na swoim miejscu wpatrując się w pusty talerz i niecierpliwie stukając widelcem.

Zdejmując wszystko z pieca, gdzie to zostawiłam aby było ciepłe, zaczęłam nakładać jedzenie i umieszczać na stole. Musiałam pacnąć rękę Jaspera, kiedy próbował wsadzić w nie widelec zanim jego rodzeństwo wróciło.

Edward był z powrotem po kilku minutach, mając na sobie świeże ubrania i zgarniając, po drodze do kuchni, Rose. Klapnął ją na krzesło obok siebie, ale ona szybko wspięła się z powrotem na jego kolana. Westchnął, złapał jej talerz i postawił go obok swojego, zanim przełożył widelec do drugiej ręki, aby mógł jeść.

Edward spojrzał w dół na swój talerz i skrzywił się.

-Śniadanie na obiad?

-Przepraszam. Nie jestem najlepszą kucharką, a ten piec był dla mnie trochę trudny do poradzenia sobie.

-Cóż, nikt cię o to nie prosił.

-Jasper pomagał, - podkreśliłam, zmieszana zachowaniem Edwarda.

Edward wsadził kawałek naleśnika do ust i spojrzał na Jaspera.

-_Jasper _przypala wodę.

Jasper odwzajemnił spojrzenie wsuwając kęs jajek. Rose gryzła pasek bekonu i obserwowała w milczeniu bitwę pomiędzy jej dwoma braćmi.

-_Edward _ma problem z powiedzeniem dziękuję, - odparował Jasper.

-_Jasper_ ma problem z trzymaniem buzi na kłódkę.

-_Edward _nie zawsze wie, co dla niego najlepsze.

-_Jasper _ nie wie cholernie nic, o tym co najlepsze.

-Wiem o tym, kiedy to uderza mnie prosto w twarz.

Uszy Edwarda zrobiły się różowe, a jego widelec brzęknął o stół.

-_Jasper _powinien zamknąć usta zanim zostaną one zamknięte za niego.

-_Edward_ powinien pozwolić sobie być szczęśliwym, nawet jeśli to obrzydliwe widzieć go pieszczącego na ganku z Panną Swan.

Chciałam zapaść się pod ziemię.

Edward złapał stół tak mocno, że jego knykcie zrobiły się białe. Przez zaciśnięte zęby dodał jedną rzecz.

-_Jasper_ nie powinien nigdy robić, cokolwiek robił w stodole z _Alice Cullen._

Jasper zrobił się blady i odsunął się od stołu, wychodząc sztywno z kuchni i trzaskając drzwiami do swojego pokoju.

To zdecydowanie tłumaczyło dużo o ich niedawnym zachowaniu.

-Panno Swan, twoje usta są rozdziawione jak u gupika.

-Och, wróciliśmy do tego, _Pani Masen_?

Rose patrzyła na swojego pozostałego brata, zmarszczyła brwi i nos w konsternacji. Sięgnęła i pociągnęła go za włosy na brodzie.

-Powinieneś być miły.

Edward odchylił się i uderzył głową o krzesło.

-Dlaczego muszę mieć do czynienia ze wszystkimi tymi niechcianymi opiniami? - zapytał w sufit.

Rose odwróciła się do mnie i zapytała.

-Co znaczy niechęcianymi?

-Niechcianymi, - powiedziałam jej. - To znaczy, że nie prosił o nie, ale i tak je dostaje.

Zachichotała.

-To zdarza się często.

Edward wrócił do jedzenia, jego widelec uderzył w talerz niepotrzebnie mocno, brzękając głośno w ceramikę.

-Muszę iść, albo się spóźnię, - oznajmiłam. - Może będziemy mogli porozmawiać później?

Zatrzymał się nie patrząc w górę.

-Nie wierzę, aby to był dobry pomysł.

-W takim razie kiedy?

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Dlaczego zachowujesz się w ten sposób? - zapytałam, szczerze zdziwiona na jego impasową postawę i kwaśny humor.

-Znów planujesz się mieszać. Czuję to. Mieszasz się we wszystko, a to już kosztowało mnie kilka dni pracy.

-Mieszać?

-Tak, mieszać. Wsadzać nos, zakłócać, wchodzić w drogę, ingerować w nasze życie, życie, które ciebie nie dotyczy. Mam kontynuować?

Moje policzki znów zrobiły się gorące, ale tym razem z gniewu.

-Nie, nie musisz. Przepraszam za bycie takim szkodnikiem dla ciebie. Nie będę więcej kłopotać się tobą.

Odepchnęłam się od szafki, o którą się opierałam i pomaszerowałam do drzwi frontowych, przekraczając próg i zamykając za sobą drzwi z klaśnięciem. Nie wyszedł za mną, i nie byłam pewna, czy chciałam aby to zrobił.

Dni mijały i coraz więcej dzieci wracało do szkoły. Pan i pani Cullen wciąż nie rozmawiali, ale prawie wolałam aby tak było. Jeśli nie rozmawiał z nią, zdecydowanie nie kłopotał się resztą nas.

Nie widziałam ukrywanych włosów Masenów, żadnego z nich. Wciąż byłam zła, więc Edward prawdopodobnie był bezpieczniejszy trzymając się z daleka. Nie mogłam nawet myśleć o nim bez wpadania w, jak on to określa, „bodzenie". Alice także nie była dużo w pobliżu, kiedy zapytałam ją dlaczego, wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała, że spędza czas ze swoimi przyjaciółkami i, że jej rodzice i tak są szczęśliwi mając ją z głowy.

Wróciłam do spędzania większości mojego wolnego czasu samotnie, a odkąd przywykłam do tego, nie martwiło mnie to, z wyjątkiem tego, że dawało mi to trochę za dużo czasu do dumania nad moim życiem, albo jego brakiem.

Wkrótce będę miała nawet więcej samotnego czasu, odkąd szkoła będzie działała tylko przez następny tydzień. Lipiec i Sierpień były najcieplejszymi miesiącami i oczekiwać od dzieci siedzenia w dusząco gorącej sali byłoby pomyłką.

Jednego wieczora, byłam na nogach później niż zwykle, czytając w łóżku przy blasku świecy, kiedy usłyszałam lekkie pukanie w okno. Na początku je zignorowałam, myśląc, że to tylko wytwór mojej wyobraźni, skoro czytałam _Frankensteina _Shelley. Pukanie powtórzyło się głośniej i wyskoczyłam z łóżka do okna. Nie mogłam zobaczyć nic w ciemności nocy, ale otworzyłam skrzydło i wystawiłam głowę.

-Cieszę się, że wybrałem właściwe okno.

-Edward?

-Mmhmm. Wyjdź, skoro nie ośmielę się wejść. Nie byłoby to właściwe. - parsknął.

-Nie jestem ubrana na wychodzenie. Poza tym, jest środek nocy. Rezerwuje moje mieszanie do godzin dziennych. Może powinieneś zrobić to samo?

-Teraz, Bella, nie jesteś wciąż na mnie zirytowana?

-Nie jestem. Nawet nie myślałam o tobie od tamtego czasu, - nalegałam.

-Przerzuć nogi i pomogę ci zejść.

-Nie! I tak nie potrzebuję, żadnej pomocy.

Nie usłyszałam jego odpowiedzi, tylko ciągłe granie świerszczy.

-Wciąż tam jesteś? - zapytałam, świadoma, że mogę brzmieć głupio mówiąc sama do siebie, jeśli jego nie było.

-Po prostu wyjdź, mogłabyś? A oni mówią, że ja jestem uparty.

Westchnęłam głośno i dramatycznie.

-Dobrze, pozwól mi założyć buty.

Zrobiłam to, a potem z chrząknięciem przerzuciłam nogi nad parapet, cały czas próbując być przyzwoicie zakryta moją koszulą nocną.

Ześlizgnęłam się i uderzyłam o ziemię z odgłosem. To było znacznie łatwiejsze kiedy księżyc był pełny i jasny.

Szorstkie, zrogowaciałe ręce pociągnęły mnie w talii.

-Powinnaś pozwolić mi pomóc, - zbeształ.

-Ty jesteś od mówienia.

-Chodź ze mną. Mówisz cholernie za dużo.

-Zabawne. Nie myślę, abym powiedziała wystarczająco.

-Nie mogłabyś.

Złapał moja rękę i pociągnął mnie za sobą, kierując się w stronę skrótu na zboczu.

-Twój dom?

-Ee, za dużo czajników z dużymi uszami i nawet większymi oczami. Pomyślałem, że możemy znaleźć miejsce do... porozmawiania.

-Edward Masen chce rozmawiać? Nazwij mnie zaskoczoną, - odpowiedziałam sucho.

Westchnął,

-Chodź zanim zmienię zdanie.

Przez kilka minut wlekliśmy się przez zarośla, aż doszliśmy do przejaśnienia. W słabym świetle zobaczyłam, że Edward rozłożył koc pod grupą drzew.

-Musiałeś być całkowicie pewien, że przyjdę.

-Jesteś za bardzo wścibska, żeby odmówić.

-Zakładam, iż to prawda, - odpowiedziałam, obniżając się na koc. Edward usiadł obok mnie a potem odchylił się na łokciach. - Więc, co mamy przedyskutować, że aż przyciągnąłeś mnie tutaj?

-My. Oni. Wszystko.

-Możemy siedzieć tu całą noc.

-Masz pilnego coś innego? - Wyszczerzył się krzywo i zagryzł dolna wargę.

Nic nie mogłam zrobić tylko się uśmiechnąć. Był najpiękniejszy kiedy wesoło irytował mnie.

-Skąd ta zmiana w sercu?

Jego twarz spoważniała.

-Nie myślałem, że rzeczywiście posłuchasz i przestaniesz mnie nachodzić.

Potrząsając głowa powiedziałam mu,

-Nie będę jakąś zabawką, którą bawisz się a potem odkładasz kiedy chcesz. Przywykłam do ludzi przychodzących i odchodzących, traktujących mnie jak brud i będących miłymi tylko, kiedy coś chcieli. Brałam to od nich, ponieważ nigdy nie oczekiwałam niczego lepszego, ale nie wezmę tego od ciebie. Już nie.

Jego usta utworzyły małe „O" i zamrugał.

-Nie chciałem bawić się tobą. Tylko, że to bardzo trudne dla mnie by zaufać _komuś._ Przez długi czas był tylko Jasper, Rose i ja. Ciężko wyobrazić sobie inny sposób.

Przekręciłam się na bok i znalazłam się odrobinę bliżej niego.

-Edward, jak to wszystko się zaczęło? Skąd się wzięło to całe lenno Masen-Cullen?

Jęknął.

-Możemy być tu całą noc. To długa historia.

-Zacznij od początku. Powiedz mi, - naciskałam.

-Cóż, nie było mnie na początku. Mogę tylko przekazać opowieści, jakie mi mówiono, - zastrzegł.

-No dalej. Słucham.

Przeczyścił gardło.

-Kiedyś, po rewolucji, ale przed końcem stulecia, dwie rodziny zostały wygnane ze Szkockich Wyżyn, Masenowie i Cullenowie. Dobrze się znały, połączone były małżeństwami, pracowały razem, czcili razem, wszystko.

Osiedlili się i żyli na tej górze i dolinie, tak jak my teraz, Cullenowie w dolinie a Masenowie na górze. Przybyło więcej rodzin i dobrze im było razem, nie licząc codziennych sprzeczek zdarzających się między sąsiadami.

Zatrzymał się.

-Nadążasz?

-Tak. Mów dalej, - przynagliłam.

-Nadeszła Woja Domowa i ludzie z góry stanęli po stronie Unii, oddzielając się od reszty Wirginii. Nikt z nas nie miał dużego interesu w zewnętrznym świecie, ale nie pragnęliśmy także siedzieć bezczynnie i być najechanym. To jest _nasza _góra.

Nagle wyciągnął rękę, trącając długość mojego nosa swoimi palcami i patrząc na mnie poważnie.

-Jesteś bardzo ładna. - parsknął. -Kiedy jesteś cicho.

Moment przeminął zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, co powiedział. Odepchnęłam go i usiadłam na nim okrakiem uderzając w pierś i krzycząc.

-Jesteś całkowitą i zupełną... oślą dupą!

Zaśmiał się głośno.

-Co za język! I to u nauczycielki, nikogo mniej!

Udawał zszokowanego, łapiąc moje ręce i ciągnąc mnie w dół, więżąc moje ramiona przy swoim ciele. Im bardziej walczyłam, tym bardziej się śmiał, i bardziej ja chciałam się też śmiać.

Po sekundzie oboje śmialiśmy się tam mocno, że ledwie mogliśmy oddychać. A potem nadszedł czas, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę jak blisko byliśmy i jak dużo bliżej chcieliśmy być.

-Naprawdę jesteś osłem, - wyszeptałam przy jego ustach.

-Muszę się zgodzić, - odszepnął zanim przebiegł językiem po mojej dolnej wardze i zassał ją do swoich ust. Jakkolwiek nie pozostał tam długo. Poczułam jego usta na mojej brodzie, moim gardle i moich obojczykach. To wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że mam na sobie tylko koszule nocną i mogłam czuć jego ręce okrywające moje plecy i przyciągające mnie bliżej.

Tak dobre jak to było, ostrzegawcze dzwonki odezwały się w mojej głowie.

-Edward, proszę, musimy przestać.

Jego ręce natychmiast mnie puściły, ale zanim mogłam się ruszyć, przerzucił nas, tak że znalazłam się na plecach, a on był nade mną. Jego głos był szorstki i płaczliwy, gdy zapytał.

-Bello, ile masz lat?

Głośno wdychał i wydychał, próbując się uspokoić.

-Dwadzieścia cztery, - sapnęłam.

Jego twarz spłaszczyła się a oczy pozostały zamknięte, jakby w bólu.

-W takim razie dlaczego nikt cię jeszcze nie poślubił?

-Ja... Ja nie wiem. Zawsze byłam jak tapeta na ścianie.

-Trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

-Co chcesz powiedzieć?

Odwrócił się ode mnie.

-Nic. Nie wiem co mówię. To był zły pomysł. Powinnaś wrócić do domu.

-Nie, Edwardzie, proszę mów dalej. - Wyciągnęłam rękę aby dotknąć jego twarzy, ale umknął dalej, zostawiając między nami dobre sześć stóp.

-To powinna być mądrzejsza odległość, - oznajmił, opierając się o pień drzewa.

Usiadłam ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i czekałam, czy będzie kontynuował. Kręcił się aż nie usiadł wygodnie i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, więc nie patrzył na mnie.

-Um, gdzie byłem?

-Wojna Domowa, tak myślę.

-Taa. - Zatrzymał się pocierając twarz rękami. -Ojciec Carlisle'a wrócił z wojny i odnalazł religię. Zaczął nauczać, chociaż nie myślę, żeby miał do tego jakieś przygotowanie. Właśnie wtedy zaczął się rozłam. Ludzie z miasteczka kupili to, ale my tutaj, na górze nie przejmowaliśmy się tym wszystkim.

Później ojciec Carlisle'a ożenił się dużo młodszą kobietą i mieli razem Carlisle'a, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie urodził się mój ojciec.

-Znali się?

Przytaknął.

-Byli nawet przyjaciółmi.

-Nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić.

-Cóż, Carlisle nie zawsze był dupkiem. - zaśmiał się. -Ta cała końcówka zaczęła się o kobietę.

-Twoją matkę?

Przytaknął.

-Przyjechała latem z rodziną Esme. Wszyscy mieszkali w Harper Ferry, ale skądś znali Carlisle'a. Dziewczyny były przyjaciółkami z internatu. Naprawdę szykowne damy. -Zatrzymał się. -Prawdopodobnie całe miasteczko odwróciły do góry nogami.

-Założę się, że tak. - zgodziłam się.

-Mój ojciec zawsze mówił, że były dwiema najładniejszymi dziewczynami, jaki kiedykolwiek widział, i po prostu musiał mieć Elizabeth. Pieprzyć konsekwencje.

-Jesteś bardzo do niego podobny? - Nie wiem co popchnęło mnie do zadania takiego pytania, ale jego oczy nabrały ognistego blasku.

Nie odpowiedział od razu, lecz zaczął czołgać się z powrotem do koca, aż klęczał przede mną. Pochylił się na dłoniach, muskając mój policzek swoim i wyszeptał do mojego ucha,

-Może nawet bardziej niż myślałem, że jestem.

Na moment mogłam przestać oddychać, ale chłodny powiew przeleciał przez dolinę. Zadrżałam i głęboko odetchnęłam, jego czysty zapach podniecał mnie.

-Zimno ci. Powinniśmy wracać? - Zapytał zaniepokojony.

-Nie. Chcę usłyszeć resztę historii.

Zachichotał.

-Czy będziesz chciała pozbyć się mnie jak Szeherezada, gdy skończę?

Zachichotałam.

-Oczywiście, że nie.

-Masz, owiń się kocem.

Edward pomógł mi usadowić się w kokonie z małego koca a potem znów zaczął.

-Niestety Carlisle także miał oko na Elizabeth, ale ona wiedziała, że Esme go lubi i robiła wszystko aby zniechęcić jego awanse. A tam był mój ojciec, czekając na swój czas.

W końcu nadeszło przyjęcie wydawane na cześć dziewczyn na koniec lata. Dużo muzyki, tańców. Każdy tam był. Mój ojciec grał na skrzypcach tej nocy, a moja matka powiedziała, że to było jakby swoją muzyką mówił prosto do jej serca. Uciekła z nim tej nocy. Weszła na górę i nigdy nie zeszła. Nawet teraz jest tu pochowana. Mówiono, że byli tak w sobie zakochani, że przez miesiące nie opuścili domu. - Zaśmiał się.

-Co robili sami przez tak długo?

Przechylił głowę na bok i spojrzał dziwnie na mnie.

-Urodziłem się dziesięć miesięcy później, więc myślę, że mogę zgadnąć.

-Och.

Musiał pomyśleć, że jestem taka naiwna.

-Wiesz skąd się biorą dzieci?

-Cóż, tak, z naukowego punktu widzenia, - odpowiedziałam, czując się z minuty na minutę bardziej i bardziej niedorzecznie.

-Z naukowego punktu widzenia? - Zaśmiał się mocno, mrużąc oczy i trzymając się za brzuch.

Mój poziom zażenowania rósł wyżej i wyżej.

-Edwardzie, czemu po prostu nie skończysz historii?

-Dobrze, wrócimy do tego innym razem. - Jego twarz wciąż nosiła ślady tłumionego śmiechu. Jedną rękę miał złożoną stanowczo w niechlujne brunatne włosy, a drugą położył nieobecnie na trawie obok kolana. -Więc mój ojciec i matka byli całkiem szczęśliwi żyjąc razem, a Carlisle został dusząc się w dolinie. Esme wróciła do domu z rodzicami, i jestem pewien, że nie byli zadowoleni z tłumaczenia rodzicom Elizabeth, co się z nią stało.

-Zobaczyła ich ponownie?

Potrząsnął głową.

-Nie, przyjechali tu wkrótce po tym chcąc przekonać ją do powrotu do domu, ale obawiała się zejść na dół do nich, w przypadku gdyby próbowali zmusić ją do powrotu. Po kilku tygodniach, poddali się i wrócili do domu. Nawet mieli przysłane wszystkie jej rzeczy do domu Cullenów. - Zatrzymał się. -To jest samo w sobie zabawną historią.

-Dlaczego?

-Kiedy Ojciec zszedł na dół po jej rzeczy, Cullenowie nie chcieli mu ich dać. Zmieniło się to w pełną bijatykę na drodze. Tego dnia mój ojciec i jego przyjaciele dali Carlisle'owi i jego przyjaciołom dobrą lekcję.

Przewróciłam oczami a Edward wyszczerzył się.

-Szkoda, że to nie zwróciło mojej matce jej rzeczy. Później w nocy, Ojciec i jego przyjaciele wrócili i ukradli wszystko.

-Włamali się do domu?

Przytaknął.

-Zabrali to wszystko gdy Cullenowie spali a potem wynieśli w rękach na górę. Matka lubiła opowiadać tą historię, ponieważ miała skrzynie i skrzynie książek, które ważyły tonę, ale Ojciec przyniósł je wszystkie do niej z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-To tłumaczy, co człowiek z góry robi z tomami Bronte i Dickinsona.

-Pomyślałaś, że to dziwne, prawda?

-Tylko trochę, -Zachichotałam dokuczliwie.

-Mój ojciec nie umiał przeczytać pojedynczego słowa, nie potrafił nawet podpisać się własnym nazwiskiem, aż pokazała mu. Edukacja zawsze była dla niej ważna. Kiedy mój ojciec był głośny i niesforny, ona była cicha i zamyślona. Wszystko, co potrzebowałem wiedzieć o tym jak pozostać żywym i wykarmić rodzinę, nauczyłem się od ojca. Wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć o zewnętrznym świecie, książki, nauczanie... po prostu wszystko, nauczyłem się od mojej matki. _Ona _była wszystkim. Razem z ojcem wielbiliśmy ją.

Do czasu kiedy skończył myśl, jego słowa stały się cichym szeptem, i nerwowo wyrywał trawę. Sięgnęłam po jego rękę i powstrzymałam go, pozwolił mi wziąć ją, tuląc pomiędzy moimi dwiema.

-Zmarła zimą kiedy skończyłem osiem lat, - ciągnął. -To było bardzo nagłe. Jednego dnia wydawała się w porządku, a następnego ledwie mogła złapać oddech.

-Przykro mi.

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Bello, to było dawno temu.

-Co wcale nie znaczy, że wciąż nie boli.

-Jeśli czekasz abym zaczął płakać nad tym, będziesz musiała trochę poczekać. - Uśmiechnął się.

Smagnęłam go w ramię.

-Nie bądź takim kretynem.

-To przychodzi naturalnie.

-Zauważyłam.

-A wiesz, co ja zauważyłem?

-Co?

-Zabawnie cię wkurzać. Nawet jeśli wtedy mnie bijesz.

-To musisz być tylko ty. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam zwyczaju bić ludzi.

-Dobrze. Ciszę się, że to tylko ja.

Oboje umilkliśmy i ponownie znieruchomieliśmy, jego oczy były takie dziwne z ich ziemistą zielenią wypalającą się w moje.

-Bello Swan, będziesz moja dziewczyną?

Sięgnął i odsunął kosmyk włosów za moje ucho, jego palce podążyły w dół muszli, przez szczękę i do brody, gdzie zatrzymał kciuk na wgłębieniu. Otworzyłam usta a on pochylił się biorąc górną wargę pomiędzy zęby i skubał przez sekundę zanim puścił i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam chwili minąć, oblizując wargi i smakując go na nich.

-Nieuprzejmie trzymać mężczyznę w niepewności, - powiedział drażliwie.

Otworzyłam oczy. Znajdując go z powrotem wyrywającego trawę i palcami niepokojącego włosy.

Pomyślał, że powiem nie?

-Myślę, że mogłabym to bardzo polubić, chociaż muszę nadmienić, że nie jestem pewna, co to za sobą pociąga, - W końcu odpowiedziałam.

-To oznacza, że dałaś mi pozwolenie na przerzucenie cię przez ramię i zaniesienie do mojej górskiej jaskini w prawdziwej tradycji Masenów.

Kiedy to powiedział, jego twarz była taka poważna, że przez sekundę mu uwierzyłam i odrzuciłam koc szykując się do ucieczki. Edward zaśmiał się hałaśliwie za mną, po czym złapał mnie za ramię i pociągnął z powrotem na ziemię.

-Głuptasku, tylko żartowałem, ale zrobiłbym to gdybyś chciała.

Śmiech Edwarda był rzadki i zaraźliwy i wkrótce chichotałam tak samo głośno jak on, z pomocą jego palców łaskoczących moje żebra i sprawiających, że się wiłam.

Nie pamiętałam kiedy ostatnie raz byłam łaskotana.

Tak jak wcześniej w nocy, nasza niewinna gra zmieniła się w nie tak niewinną, gdy zaczął całować odkryte ciało jakie znalazł na moim gardle. Wygięłam plecy w łuk, wciąż starając się odwinąć od jego łaskoczących palców, ale uniosły się one nad moimi żebrami i spoczęły na klatce piersiowej, jego dłonie masowały moje piersi przez ledwie sekundę zanim posunęły się wyżej i objęły moją twarz. Nasze gorliwe usta były znów połączone, a jego pocałunki nawet bardziej żarliwe niż wcześniej.

Moja skóra była gorąca, tak jak i jego. Złapałam kurczowo jego odsłonięte ramiona, wbijając w nie paznokcie. Nasze ciężkie oddechy wypełniły nocne powietrze, aż były wszystkim, co słyszałam i wszystkim, co pragnęłam słyszeć.

Lubieżnie kołysałam nogami wokół jego bioder, pragnąc jego dotyku w sposoby jakich sobie nawet nie wyobrażałam. Ruch wydawał się wytrącić go z sieci pożądania w jaką się złapaliśmy i zatrzymał się, dysząc i jęcząc w moje ucho.

-Musimy przestać, albo pokażę ci skąd się biorą dzieci. Nie z naukowego punktu widzenia.

Wyswobadzając moje nogi od jego i kładąc je z powrotem na ziemi, pozwoliłam mu sturlać się ze mnie.

-Oczywiście masz rację. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, - nadmieniłam, łapiąc oddech.

Stłumił śmiech.

-Co?

-Nic. Brzydki żart. Nie podzielę się. - wyjąkał pomiędzy ściszonym chichotem.

Pacnęłam go figlarnie w pierś.

-Cieszę się, że cię to bawi. To moją cnotę tu dyskutujemy.

-Twoją _i _moją.

-Naprawdę?

-Naprawdę.

-Nie było nikogo innego?

Usiadł i złożył defensywnie ramiona.

-To nie tak, że jest tu wiele dostępnych kobiet. Poza tym, ledwie mam czas na spanie, nie mówiąc o uganianiu się za kobietami. Gdzie zostawiłoby to Jaspera i Rosie? Nie poradzą sobie sami. Cóż, Jasper prawdopodobnie tak. Nauczyłem go wszystkiego, co wiem.

-Mówiąc o Jasperze, skąd się wziął?

-Zgaduję, że w naturalny sposób. - parsknął.

-Wiesz o co pytam. Co się stało?

-Jedna z górskich rodzin przysłała dziewczynę do pomocy w zajęciu się mną. Ojciec był bardzo... rozproszony. Nie był w stanie zatroszczyć się o mnie. Dziewczyna, którą przysłali miała na imię Angela, była bardzo słodka i ładna. Nikt nie chciał jej poślubić ponieważ była głucha. Przychodziła każdego dnia, żeby mieć pewność, że jestem nakarmiony i zadbany. W końcu po prostu przestała wracać na noc do domu. Myślę, że oboje byli bardzo samotni.

Zatrzymał się i zapatrzył w noc.

-Była taka szczęśliwa, że będzie miała Jaspera. Jaka szkoda, że nie miała szansy się tym nacieszyć.

-Co się z nią stało?

-Mówiłem ci, umarła przy porodzie.

Pokiwałam głową.

-Nie pamiętam dużo, - wytłumaczył. - Dużo krwi, jej ledwie słyszalne krzyki. To było przerażające. Akuszerka nie mogła jej ocalić. Nie wiem co poszło źle, ale żyła na tyle długo żeby zobaczyć, że Jasper urodził się żywy.

Dreszcz przebiegł przeze mnie. Nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić zobaczenia czegoś takiego jako dziecko.

-Jej rodzina zaoferowała zabranie Jaspera, ale Ojciec nie pozwolił. Jeśli już, posiadanie kogoś tak zależnego pomogło utrzymać nas przed zanurzeniem się w naszym nieszczęściu.

-Próbuję wyobrazić sobie Jaspera jako małego chłopca.

-Był zabawny. Wciąż jest, ale teraz, stał się też zarozumiałym szczeniakiem. I widocznie podrywaczem. Powinienem zauważyć, że to nadchodzi.

-To mi przypomniało. Co _robił _z Alice w stodole? - zapytałam, nie będąc jednak pewna, czy naprawdę chcę znać odpowiedź

Edward wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie wiem, ale wyglądał na okropnie dumnego z siebie. Od teraz będę miał go bacznie na oku.

-To nie zawsze pomaga. Zresztą jesteś raczej zajęty opiekując się Rosie.

-Ona rzeczywiście potrzebuje opieki, - zgodził się. -Ale teraz jest znacznie lepiej, niż kiedy była niemowlęciem.

-Jesteś jedynym mężczyzną, jakiego znam, który musiał wychować od niemowlęctwa dwoje dzieci. Wykonałeś niesamowita robotę i powinieneś być dumny.

Edward spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się.

-Taa? Robiłem tylko to, co powinno być zrobione. Mojemu ojcu nie spodobałoby się, gdyby rodzina została rozdzielona. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że miał czelność umrzeć przy mnie.

-Jak duża była wtedy Rosie?

-Miała tylko kilka miesięcy. Ojciec robił częste... wyprawy w interesach do Harper Ferry i po jednej z nich, przyprowadził tą piękną blondynkę. - prychnął. -Nie myślę aby była wtedy dużo starsza ode mnie, może miała dwadzieścia lat. Śpiewała i tańczyła aby się utrzymać. Jasper i ja nie wiedzieliśmy co z nią zrobić. Myślę, że Ojciec znalazł ją gdzieś w saloonie. - Potrząsnął głową i zaśmiał się sucho. -Obaj myśleliśmy, że oszalał. Wiedzieliśmy, że ona nigdy nie da sobie rady na górze. Była na wskroś miejską dziewczyną.

Niedługo urodziła się Rosie i obaj z Jasperem byliśmy przekonani, że niebo zesłało nam anioła. Była dobrym niemowlęciem, niekłopotliwym. Jej matka była tak lekkomyślna, że przez większość czasu zajmowaliśmy się Rosie.

A potem, pewnego dnia, Ojciec był na polach, jadąc na koniu, kiedy niespodziewanie dostał zawał i umarł zanim dobiegliśmy do niego. Nie żebyśmy byli w stanie cokolwiek zrobić by mu pomóc. Matka Rosie zniknęła tej samej nocy. Nawet jeszcze go nie pochowaliśmy w błocie Zachodniej Wirginii.

Teraz to ja potrząsnęłam głową.

-Jezu, Edward.

-W porządku. Z czasem, myślę że przywykłem do ludzi umierających przy mnie.

-Edward! Nie musisz być taki gładki w związku z tym.

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Bello Swan, jest jak jest. Tylko ty nie umrzyj przy mnie, albo rozważę przeklęcie siebie. Bardziej niż już jestem.

-Tak żebyś wiedział, nie mam zamiaru umierać.

-Dobrze, ponieważ jeśli miałabyś, byłbym zmuszony mieć cię teraz.

Mały głos w mojej głowie krzyczał, _miej mnie teraz, _ale uciszyłam go zanim mógł usiec z moich ust.

-Nie wiem za jaką dziewczynę mnie uważasz, mówiąc mi takie rzeczy. - musiałam zamknąć buzię aby nie zachichotać.

Najdziwniejszy wyraz przemknął przez jego twarz i podkradł się do mnie na czworaka, aż odchyliłam się na plecy, a on uniósł się nade mną.

-Za taką dziewczynę, która pozwala mi zrobić to.

Zanurzył swoją twarz w mojej szyi i lekko zassał skórę na moim gardle.

-I to.

Pocałował moje powieki, mój nos i moja brodę.

-A nawet to.

Nasze usta połączyły się i wkrótce moje palce były zaplątane w jego włosy, a jego język poszukiwał mojego.

Wtedy właśnie zaczął się wrzask; gwizdy, pohukiwania, krzyki, męskie głosy wynurzały się z ciemności.

Edward szybko usiadł, tak jak i ja. Zarzucił koc wokół moich ramion, zakrywając mnie odrobinę bardziej niż robiła to koszula nocna.

Trzej mężczyźni pojawili się jakieś dziesięć stóp od nas, wytaczając się spomiędzy drzew.

-Hej, Edward. Szukaliśmy cię.

-Idź do domu, Garrett. Jestem zajęty, - odkrzyknął Edward.

-Właśnie widzę. - Podeszli bliżej. - Och, popatrz, czy to nie nowa nauczycielka z doliny. Edwardzie, zamierzasz być klasę wyżej nad nami?

-Zamknij się i idź do domu. Wy też, James, Erik. Wyjdę z wami innej nocy.

-Co? Nie zamierzasz przynajmniej przedstawić nas?

-Myślę, że zrobicie lepsze wrażenie gdy nie będziecie pijani. - Zaśmiał się Edward i to mnie rozluźniło. Nie wydawał się zmartwiony, że oni nas zobaczyli.

-Ale to nie zdarza się często, - odkrzyknął Garrett. - Mogę nigdy jej nie poznać.

Nawet ja musiałam się na to roześmiać.

-Edwardzie, myślę, że jedynie właściwe będzie, jeśli poznamy uroczą damę, którą kazałeś nam wygnać z drzew, - ciągnął Garrett.

Edward otworzył usta, ale nic z nich nie wyszło. Spojrzał na mnie, a ja patrzyłam między nim a nimi.

-Czterech mężczyzn _i _Jasper by wystraszyć mnie? - zapytałam z niedowierzaniem. -Naprawdę? Nie wierzę. Jesteś tak... tak... ugh!

Odrzuciłam koc i zaczęłam szarżować w ciemność, próbując nie przewrócić się i nie spaść. Byłam już śmiertelnie zażenowana.

-Och, Edwardzie. Rozumiem, że ona nie wiedziała tego. Przykro mi. -Garrett nie brzmiał bardzo przepraszająco, odkąd śmiał się w plecy przyjaciela i klepał go po ramieniu.

Wszyscy zaczęli chichotać, z Edwardem warczącym na nich. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką wyraźnie usłyszałam był krzyczący Garrett.

-Hej, przynajmniej wiemy teraz, że lubisz dziewczyny. Mogę przestać chować mojego kutasa przed tobą kiedy sikam!

A po tym rozległ się gromki śmiech.

Gdy przedzierałam się przez zarośla, wiedziałam coś jeszcze. Mężczyźni byli dupkami, a ja musiałam zgłupieć na punkcie największego.

* * *

* w oryginale użyto słowa ain' t, skrótu od am not, is not, nie istniejącego w języku polskim.

* * *

**Co sądzicie o historii Edwarda? Też, tak jak Bella, podziwiacie tego mężczyznę za wychowanie dwójki nieswoich dzieci?**

**Pozdrawiam**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gotowi na nocną wyprawę Edwarda i jego kolegów?**

**Gotowi na odkrycie wielkiej tajemnicy pana Masena?**

**No to... zapraszam.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27**

* * *

**8.**

EPOV

Opadłem na trawę i mocno uderzyłem głową w ziemię. Wyglądało na to, że dobrze radziłem sobie sam z robieniem z siebie durnia. Dlaczego moi tak zwani przyjaciele musieli przyjść mi z „pomocą"?

Zbliżyli się i stanęli wokół mnie w półkolu, kopiąc moje stopy i śmiejąc się jak idioci, którymi byli.

-Och, Edwardzie, czyżbyśmy wystraszyli twoje kochanie?

-Bardziej jak wkurzyli ją, - sarknąłem -Dzięki za nic, Garrett. I reszcie was, dupki, też.

-Staraliśmy się tylko podtrzymać rozmowę. - Wyszczerzył się do mnie Garrett. -Najwyższy czas żebyś znalazł ciepłą dziewczynę do kochania.

-Taa, cóż, kiedy w ogóle pytałem cię o zdanie? Hę? Trzymaj się od tego z dala.

Garrett wzruszył ramionami gdy Erik i James rżeli w swoje ręce.

-Idziesz z nami jutrzejszej nocy? - Zapytał Garrett.

Usiadłem i owinąłem kolana ramionami.

-Jeśli muszę.

-Dobrze. O zachodzie. To samo miejsce. Przynieś ekstra latarnię. Wciąż nie ma księżyca.

Przytaknąłem i zaczęli odchodzić w stronę domu Garretta.

-Hej, Edward? - Garrett zawołał za mną.

-Taa?

-W następny Piątek jest spotkanie. Ty i Jasper przyjdziecie dla nas zagrać?

-Może, - odpowiedziałem niezobowiązująco.

-Przyprowadź swoją dziewczynę. Pokaż jej, jak my to robimy.

-Taa, pokaż jej, Ed. - zaśmiał się James.

-Zamknij się, paskudny draniu, zanim pokażę coś _tobie._

Nie byłem w nastroju na ich brudny humor. Szczególnie kiedy dotyczył on Belli.

Mojej Belli.

Może mojej Belli.

Nie uszło mojej uwadze, że nigdy w pełni nie odpowiedziała na moje pytanie, chociaż jeśli jej ciało było wskazówką, wydawała się... otwarta.

Moja dziewczyna. Poprosiłem ją aby została moją dziewczyną. Co, do cholery, sobie myślałem?

Nigdy nie powinienem iść do jej okna.

Powinienem wcześniej pójść do jej okna.

Cholera! Nigdy nie byłem tak niezdecydowany.

Podnosząc się z chłodnej ziemi, szybko przeszedłem przez wysoką trawę. Moja skóra wciąż była gorąca od jej dotyków, połysk potu pokrywał całe moje ciało. Ledwie mogłem iść prosto.

Uznając za konieczne samotne zanurzenie się w zimnej wodzie górskiego źródła, powędrowałem do miejsca, gdzie wiedziałem, że był dobry punkt, tylko kilkaset jardów od miejsca mojego spotkania następnej nocy z Garrettem i resztą chłopaków. Rozebrałem się z zewnętrznej warstwy ubrań i zanurzyłem, lodowata woda miała na mnie natychmiastowy efekt uspokojenia.

Siedząc przy wypiętrzonych skałach, pozwoliłem moim nogom unosić się przede mną, powolny ruch obmywał moją płonącą skórę i doszedłem do konkluzji.

To wszystko było winą Jaspera.

Wcześniej tego wieczoru byłem z nim na ganku, grając niskie, słodkie tony, których Rosalie zawsze lubiła słuchać zasypiając w środku. Po skończeniu grania ich kilka razy, przeszedłem od razu do innej piosenki, a Jasper podążył za mną, akompaniując mi na skrzypcach. Moje oczy ciągle omiatały horyzont, chociaż nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli czego, a raczej kogo szukałem. Piosenka zaczęła się od mruczenia w tyle mojego gardła, ale potrzeba śpiewania nie dała się stłumić. Wkrótce słowa wytaczały się z moich ust, odbijając echem przez pole.

Kiedy zagraliśmy ostatnią nutę, Jasper odłożył skrzypce na kolana i odezwał się.

-Tak głośny jak byłeś, wciąż nie myślę aby Bella w dolinie usłyszała wyraźnie twoje syrenie wezwanie. Będziesz musiał pójść do niej.

Od incydentu przy obiedzie ani Bella ani Alice nie zostały wspomniane w naszym domu i z pewnością nie lubiłem, że nagle bez uprzedzenia przerwał zakaz.

-Może powinieneś zrobić to samo. Tak naprawdę, to myślę, że powinieneś pójść prosto do drzwi Alice i spytać jej tatusia, czy możesz umówić się z jego córką.

Prychnął i przewrócił oczami.

-Nie odwracaj tego na mnie. Ty jesteś jednym tchórzliwie wystraszonym.

-Nie zachowuj się jakbyś był w tym lepszy. Masz czternaście lat. Nic nie wiesz o kobietach.

Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

-Myślę, że Alice ma inne zdanie.

Odwróciłem się na krześle i spojrzałem mu w oczy.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?

-Jezu, Edward, nic z tych rzeczy. Alice jest dobrą dziewczyną, - odpowiedział obronnie.

-Dobrze, ale jeśli Carlisle przyjdzie tu z bronią, krzycząc o tobie majstrującym dzieciaka jego córce, wyślę _cię _do poradzenia sobie z tym. - Podniosłem gitarę z kolan i oparłem ją o ścianę zanim wstałem. -I nie będę wychowywał więcej nieswoich dzieci!

-Przepraszam. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że jesteśmy takim wrzodem na twoim tyłku.

-Cóż, zdaj ją sobie teraz.

Szybko wszedłem do domu i wyszedłem z kocem zwisającym z mojego ramienia zanim zszedłem po schodach kierując się na zbocze. Kiedy prawie znikałem z widoku, Jasper krzyknął,

-Gdzie idziesz?

-A myślisz, że gdzie?

Potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się.

-Nie zmajstruj jej dzieciaka.

Cwany dzieciak.

Pozostałem w wodzie aż moja skóra była pomarszczona i chłodna. Ból w moim wnętrzu w końcu minął i drżałem wyciągając ciało, wystawiony na nocne powietrze. Wciągając ubrania z powrotem na moją zimną, mokra bieliznę, pomaszerowałem mozolnie z powrotem na farmę. Było ciemno i cicho gdy wszedłem do domu, i byłem za to wdzięczny.

Odpływając na mojej pryczy wiedziałem, że to tylko kilka krótkich godzin zanim będę musiał znów wstać. Farma nie dbała o wyczerpanie od późnonocnego spotkania kochanków, ani też Rosie kiedy wparowuje o świcie.

Słońce wstało a z nim przyszła Rosie, jak na zawołanie.

-Edward?

Szturchnięcie.

-Edward?

Szturchnięcie.

-Edward czas wstawać.

Szturchnięcie.

Któregoś dnia śniłem, że będę w stanie zaspać.

-Edward jestem głodna.

Szturchnięcie.

-Wstaję. Wstaję. Mogłabyś dać człowiekowi minutę?

Zachichotała i wycofała się. Stoczyłem się z pryczy i śpiąco podążyłem za nią do kuchni. Po tłuczeniu się wokół przez chwilę postawiłem przed nią talerz z jajkami. Powąchała je, szturchnęła i skrzywiła się.

-Kiedy Panna Bella przyjdzie i znów zrobi naleśniki? -zapytała.

-Po prostu jedz, dzieciaku.

Westchnęła dramatycznie.

Kilka minut później przypełzał Jasper z potarganymi włosami i odbitym na twarzy prześcieradłem. Trzasnąłem talerzem przed jego krzesłem i odwróciłem się, by zrobić coś dla siebie.

-Nie poszło dobrze? - zapytał siadając.

-Pospiesz się i jedz. Mamy prace do zrobienia, - odpowiedziałem ignorując jego pytanie.

Chrząknął.

-Coś nowego? Zawsze jesteśmy w tyle.

-Lepiej doścignijmy. Żadnych zbiorów, żadnego jedzenia zimą.

Dzień był długi, nieznośnie gorący, ale błogosławienie cichy. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie byłem w humorze do pogawędek. Popchnąłem Jaspera i siebie podwójnie, przed trzecia kończąc wszystko, co dziś chciałem. Było wystarczająco czasu na krótką drzemkę, częściowo aby nadrobić brak snu z z zeszłej nocy, a także za czas, który stracę dziś.

Po kolacji powiedziałem Japserowi, że nie będzie mnie do późna i pokiwał wiedząco głową, zanim zabrał Rosalie żeby tak, jak obiecał pobawić się.

Zbierając zaopatrzenie, którego potrzebowałem włączając w to dwie latarnie, położyłem to wszystko razem w zasięgu reki. Zanim wziąłem kolejny chwilowy odpoczynek słońce świeciło nisko na niebie.

Jak tylko mój umysł nie był zajęty inaczej, zająłem się rozważaniem brązowych oczu, miękkiej skóry i kradzionych dotyków. Myśl o moich dłoniach muskających jej sutki, twarde i chłodne od nocnego powietrza, była prawie wystarczająca do zmuszenia mnie do ponownego siedzenia w źródle.

_Muszę _dowiedzieć się co zrobić z Bellą, ale moje opcje były ograniczone. Otwarte zalecanie się do niej było poza zasięgiem gdy Carlisle mógł albo zamknąć ją albo odesłać następnym pociągiem. Namawianie jej do życia ze mną było mniej niż najlepszym wyjściem, kiedy jej reputacja byłaby zrujnowana a ona nie mogłaby już uczyć. Poza tym, to nie wydawało się właściwe.

Zalecanie się do niej w tajemnicy było także problematyczne. Nasza niezdolność do kontrolowania się bez nadzoru była, niestety, ograniczona. Tak naprawdę nie chciałem się kontrolować. Chciałem ją _mieć_. To było jasne.

Oczywiście było to określone tym, czy ona chciała mieć mnie. Jezu, to było mylące. Nic dziwnego, że unikałem problemu przez tak długo. Miałem wystarczająco ludzi i rzeczy do martwienia się.

Wróciłem do zastanawiania się, czy powinienem porzucić to wszystko. Obrać ścieżkę mniejszego oporu. Odłożyć moje chęci i potrzeby na tył umysłu i zamiast tego skupić się na rodzinie, jak zawsze wcześniej robiłem.

Ale tej opcji także nie lubiłem.

Tylko czy Bella będzie zainteresowana spędzeniem swoich dni jako żona farmera? Wątpiłem w to. Nie wiedziała nic o rolnictwie. Tak jak i moja matka, a ona kochała mojego ojca wystarczająco aby wszystko dla niego poświęcić; jej reputację, rodzinę, edukację. Mogła znaleźć sobie bogatego męża, ale ani razu nie wydawała się żałować swojego wyboru.

Czy Bella będzie chętna do tego samego?

Wydawało się to absurdalnym pytaniem skoro uznano, że wszystko, co dostanie w zamian to ja, skrawek wspomnianej ziemi i dwoje dzieci, które nie są jej do troszczenia się.

Co sobie myślała kiedy ją całowałem? Kiedy jej dotykałem?

Wydawała się chcieć tego, pragnąć tego, nawet gdy mnie powstrzymała.

Wiedziała więcej o mnie niż jakakolwiek inna osoba na tej, zapomnianej przez Boga, planecie. Może poza Jasperem. Zawsze zdawał się wiedzieć więcej niż mu powiedziałem.

Jakkolwiek, jeśli Bella odmówi przebaczenia mi mojego zachowanie gdy zobaczyłem ją pierwszy raz, nic z tego nie będzie ważne.

Przekląć Garretta i jego nieskazitelnie straszne wyczucie czasu.

Oczywiście, bez jego interwencji, prawdopodobnie miałbym ją tam w trawie.

Coś mówiło mi, że to byłoby okropną pomyłką. Rano znienawidziłaby mnie za to.

Gorzej niż nienawidziła mnie teraz.

Chociaż to nie powstrzymałoby mnie przed chceniem zrobienia tego. Bella zapalała we mnie ogień, który myślałem, że dawno wygasł, z barku użycia, braku czasu, braku sposobności. Teraz, wszystko we mnie wymagało podsycania ognia, ale także czułem niebezpieczeństwo bycia pożartym przez niego.

Nie lubiłem niezdecydowania. Jeśli był jakiś problem, rozwiązywałem go. Jeśli Jasper albo Rose czegoś potrzebowali, znajdowałem sposób aby dostać i zapewnić im to. Ta gra z czekaniem i zobaczeniem sprawiała, że byłem na wpół obłąkany, a to dopiero początek.

Odłożyłem na bok moje rozmyślania i skończyłem przygotowania do nocy. Napełniając mój plecak zarzuciłem go na ramię i wyszedłem znaleźć Jaspera i Rose.

Kiedy ich zlokalizowałem za domem, zobaczyłem, że Rose wybrała udekorowanie Jaspera wstążkami do włosów i kokardami. Zaśmiałem się obserwując ją delikatne splatającą jego loki i mówiącą mu surowo, aby się nie ruszał.

-Co myślisz? - zawołała kiedy mnie zobaczyła.

-Myślę, Rosie, że wygląda okropnie uroczo. Założę się, że chciałby aby Alice mogła zobaczyć jaki jest piękny.

Rosie zachichotała, ale wszystko, co otrzymałem od Jaspera było jakimś niezrozumiałym bełkotem.

-Chciałem abyście oboje wiedzieli, że nie będzie mnie przez kilka godzin. Jas, upewnij się i zatroszcz o nasza dziewczynkę. Wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Rosie podeszła po buziaka i uniosłem ją w ramionach. Przycisnęła czoło do mojego i wyszeptałem.

-Zatroszcz się o Jasa. Nie pozwól mu zrobić nic głupiego.

-Oczywiście. Będę trzymać go prosto i wąsko.

-To moja dziewczynka, - Powiedziałem stawiając ją na ziemi. -Zobaczę cię rano.

Kierując się od potoku podążyłem wzdłuż, aż doszedłem do miejsca spotkania. Im szybciej skończymy, tym szybciej wrócę do domu spać.

Trzaskanie liści i gałęzi zasygnalizowało mi, że ktoś nadchodzi.

-Ed, zacząłeś bez nas? - Zawołał Garrett.

-Niektórzy z nas pracują i nie mają czasu, by być tu cała noc, - odpowiedziałem marudnie.

-Dogadałeś się ze swoją dziewczyną? - zapytał.

-Nie wiedziałem jej dziś. I tak to nie twój interes.

-Dziewczyna, jak ona nie będzie wiecznie czekać.

-Pewnie nie, - odpowiedziałem, umieszczając pustą beczkę pod czopem destylatora.

-Nie wydajesz się być zaniepokojony, - zauważył Garrett. -Może nie jesteś tak naprawdę zainteresowany. Jacyś inni ludziska mogą zrozumieć to jako danie sobie szansy na spróbowanie.

Okręciłem się wokół z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

-Taa, kto?

Garrett cofnął się o kilka kroków.

-Wiesz, tak tylko mówię. Wygląda jakby lubiła uwagę mężczyzn.

-Dobrze zrobisz trzymając się od nie z daleka, - zaleciłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. -I powiedz reszcie drani na i poza tą górą, by także trzymali się z daleka.

-Więc, _planujesz _zatrzymać ją dla siebie? Oczywiście, ona może cię nie chcieć.

-Zakładam, że zawsze jest taka możliwość. - Odpowiedziałem cicho, kucając i grzebiąc w sprzęcie.

-W tym przypadku, nie stanąłbyś na drodze szczęścia innego mężczyzny?

-Do czego zmierzasz? Zamierzasz coś tu zrobić czy tylko plotkować jak stara kobieta?

-Erik i James idą z wozem. Wkrótce będę pracował wystarczająco.

-Najmniej co możesz zrobić to się zamknąć.

Garrett uśmiechnął się i oparł o drzewo.

-Dobrze. Zostawię cię w spokoju. Na razie.

Kilka minut później usłyszałem klekotanie kół wozu i uderzenia końskich kopyt.

-Wygląda jakby przybyła pomoc. -Garrett zaśmiał się sucho.

-Najwyższy cholerny czas, - wymamrotałem, zakładając pokrywkę na beczkę i uszczelniając ją.

Minęło kilka godzin, w których napełniliśmy wóz naszym cennym towarem. Rozmowa była ograniczona, gdyż praca była bardzo ciężka. Unoszenie, szarpanie i ciągnięcie ciężkich beczek było niezwykle wykańczające i obciążające dla moich mięśni, które już były zmęczone po dniu pracy na farmie.

Do czasu aż załadowaliśmy ostatnią beczkę, miałem skurcze w nogach i kulałem z bólu.

-Skończyliśmy? - zasapałem. Byli zbyt zmęczeni aby odpowiedzieć. Wszystko, co zobaczyłem, to ich głowy kiwające się w zgodzie. -Dobrze. Kiedy wyprawa?

-Dwa tygodnie, - odpowiedział Garrett, wyciągając z kieszeni chusteczkę i wycierając twarz. -Ukryjemy je do tego czasu.

Przytaknąłem, złapałem moje rzeczy i odwróciłem się do odejścia.

-Hej, nie zapomnij o Piątku, - zawołał za mną Garrett.

-Zobaczymy.

-Nie będzie tak samo bez ciebie. Nikt nie gra w połowie tak dobrze, - dodał James.

-Nie zapomnij o dziewczynie! - wyskoczył Erik.

Szedłem. Nie chciałem powiedzieć głośno o czym myślałem.

Do tej pory dziewczyna mogła zapomnieć o mnie.

Do farmy doszedłem na zmęczonych potykających się nogach. Zlany byłem potem, zmęczenie powodowało, że ciągnąłem kończynami. Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż padnę twarzą na pryczę, ale to będzie musiało poczekać kilka minut, bo musiałem się umyć.

Ściągając ogrodniczki i wszystko inne, przerzuciłem nogi i opuściłem moje zmęczone ciało do beczki do mycia. Chłodna woda była tak samo szokiem jak i ukojeniem, ale zanurzyłem kilka razy głowę zanim energicznie nią potrząsnąłem, rozpryskując wokół krople wody.

Po krótkim moczeniu się, miałem zamiar wstać, kiedy usłyszałem delikatne kaszlnięcie. Obróciłem się dookoła i spojrzałem w stronę domu, gdzie na ganku ujrzałem Bellę poruszającą się w słabym świetle wychodzącym ze środka.

-Odkąd wygląda na to, że wcześniej mnie nie widziałeś, pomyślałam, iż będzie uprzejmie zaanonsować swoją obecność, - zawołała do mnie.

-Jak długo tam jesteś? - musiałem być naprawdę zmęczony aby jej wcześniej nie zauważyć.

-Wystarczająco długo.

-Byłoby dużo bardziej uprzejmie, jeśli powiedziałabyś coś _przed _moim zdjęciem ubrań.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

-Prawdopodobnie, ale pewnie nie tak oświecające.

-Cóż, Bello Swan, jeśli naprawdę chciałaś mnie zobaczyć bez ubrań, wszystko, co musiałaś zrobić to poprosić.

-Nie bądź wulgarny, - Wykrzyknęła. -Miałeś swoje majtki zdjęte szybciej niż mogłam cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Drżałem w chłodnym nocnym powietrzu.

-Założę się, że to nie do końca prawda, ale jeśli pójdziesz do środka i przyniesiesz mi jakieś czyste ubrania, wybaczę ci twoje zuchwalstwo.

-Ty wybaczysz mnie? - powtórzyła z oburzeniem. -Z pewnością masz dużą odwagę! Po ostatniej nocy...

-Bello, ubrania? Zamarzam tu. - przerwałem jej tyradę.

-Ha! Dobrze! Zasłużyłeś na to. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie twoje delikatne części skurczą się!

-Kolejna minuta i wyjdę z tej beczki, z ubraniami czy bez, - ostrzegłem.

-Gdzie byłeś? - zażądała.

-Nie twój interes, - nalegałem.

-Edwardzie Masen, jak wiele masz innych dziewczyn?

-Co? - O czym do diabła ona mówiła?

-Jasper odmówił powiedzenia mi gdzie byłeś i ty też nie chcesz powiedzieć. To prowadzi mnie do uwierzenia tylko w jedną rzecz.

Stała z rękami na biodrach, patrząc jakby przygotowywała się na najgorsze.

Zachichotałem bez humoru.

-Bello, jedyna 'dziewczyna' jaką mam ma cztery stopy i blond loki. Od krótkiego czasu, myślałem że mam coś z ognistą brunetką uczącą w szkole, ale musiałem się pomylić odkąd jest widocznie szalona.

Jej ramiona opadły.

-Och.

Skubała swoje usta i patrzyła na stopy.

-Mogłabyś przynieść mi coś do ubrania i, obiecuję, powiem ci, - poprosiłem.

Pociągnęła nosem.

-Czy ty płaczesz? - Zapytałem z niedowierzaniem.

Potrząsnęła głową, ale wiedziałem, że kłamała.

-Chodź tutaj.

Ruszyła nieśmiało do przodu, aż była na wyciągnięcie ramienia. Pociągnąłem ją resztę drogi do siebie, przytrzymując przy klatce piersiowej. Nie wiedząc, co innego zrobić, masowałem jej plecy i przygładzałem włosy, tak jak robiłem to z Rose kiedy była zła.

-O Boże, jesteś zimny, - wymamrotała w moją pierś.

-Myślisz, że kłamię?

Znów pociągnęła nosem ale potem zaśmiała się.

-Nie chciałam przychodzić tu i tak się zachowywać. Wciąż jestem tak zażenowana od wczoraj, a teraz to, i nie wiem, co myśleć. Powinnam po prostu pójść i przynieść ci jakieś ubrania, co?

-To mogłaby wszystko piekielnie ułatwić.

Uwolniła się z moich ramion i pognała do domu, wracając minutę później ze stosem w rękach.

-Nie wiedziałam, co chcesz. Nic nie wiem o męskich ubraniach.

-To się nadaje, - powiedziałem wyciągając je z jej rąk. -Teraz, odwróć się i daj mężczyźnie trochę prywatności.

Parsknęła, ale na szczęście zrobiła, jak prosiłem. Tak zimny jak byłem, nie byłbym zapewne w stanie do zaimponowania.

Po wyczołganiu się z beczki i założeniu koszuli i spodni, stałem cicho za nią, ciesząc się widokiem w przygaszonym świetle i, niewątpliwie, przeciągając.

Bella zaczęła się wiercić, przerzucając wagę z jednej stopy na drugą.

-Jeszcze nie skończyłeś?

-Taa, skończyłem.

-Więc czemu nic nie mówisz? - Zapytała obracając się twarzą do mnie.

-Nie wiem jaka będzie twoja reakcja. Więc chociaż wezmę ostatnie spojrzenie.

Skrzywiła się.

-Jak złe to może być?

-Zależy od twojej definicji złego.

-Edwardzie, po prostu mi powiedz.

-Chodźmy na ganek. Wolałbym abyś przy tym siedziała.

Westchnęła, ale podążyła za mną. Oboje usiedliśmy i wyciągnąłem moją fajkę, powoli ją napełniłem i podpaliłem, biorąc dwa pełne zaciągnięcia zanim znów się odezwałem. Bella wyglądała jakby miała wybuchnąć z niecierpliwości.

-Pierwszego dnia w drzewach, - zacząłem. -prawie weszłaś na naszą mała operację.

-Wasze co?

-James, Erik, Garrett i ja produkujemy alkohol i sprzedajemy go do dystrybucji w miastach.

-Ale Edward to jest...

-Wiem, pogwałcenie Ustawy O Prohibicji, ale czym jest kilka przestępstw między przyjaciółmi, prawda? - zachichotałem.

-Edward, to nie jest zabawne. Możecie mieć poważne kłopoty.

-Myślisz, że dlaczego wygnaliśmy cię w taki sposób? Nie znaliśmy cię. Nie mogliśmy pozwolić ci zobaczyć.

Zamilkła i czekałem aż wstanie i zostawi mnie.

-Jak długo to trwa?

Przeczyściłem gardło.

-Robił to mój ojciec, a przed nim jego ojciec. Ja tylko podtrzymuję tradycję. Wiesz, kiedyś to nie było nielegalne. Zabawne, że zarabiam więcej pieniędzy teraz niż on kiedykolwiek.

-I to robiłeś dziś w nocy?

Przytaknąłem.

-Przygotowujemy się do wycieczki za dwa tygodnie. Robimy to co kilka miesięcy. - zatrzymałem się. - Bello, posłuchaj, możesz proszę obiecać mi, że nic nie powiesz? Wiem, że jesteś córka policjanta i tak dalej, ale jeśli mogłabyś zatrzymać to dla siebie, byłbym zobowiązany.

Patrzyła na mnie dosadnie.

-Nie podoba mi się to.

-Wiedziałem, że nie będzie.

-Na co potrzebujesz tych wszystkich pieniędzy?

-Jedzenie, buty, ta piękna nowa sukienka, którą upewniłem się, aby Rosie miała swojego pierwszego dnia w szkole, - wymieniałem. - Nie kłamałem kiedy mówiłem ci, że jeśli mielibyśmy opierać się tylko na farmie, byłoby wiele nocy bez kolacji i zim bez ciepła. Nie wzbogacę się na tym, ale zaopatrzę moją rodzinę, tak albo inaczej.

Sięgnęła i złapała moja rękę.

-Edwardzie, rozumiem to.

Znów zamilkliśmy, ale tym razem była to komfortowa cisza. Odchyliliśmy głowy na oparcia krzeseł i obserwowałem ją obserwującą mnie. Włosy opadały na jej ramię w jednym długim warkoczu, za który pociągnąłem figlarnie, sprawiając, że się uśmiechnęła.

-Myślałem, że teraz wszystkie dziewczyny obcinają włosy? - głośno się zastanawiałem.

-Wolałbyś mnie taką?

-Nie, lubię je długie, ale wiem, że i tak byłabyś piękna.

-Naprawdę tak myślisz?

-Co? Że jesteś piękna?

Przytaknęła.

-Całkowicie. Ślepy by zauważył.

-Teraz to tylko schlebiasz.

-Wolałbym całować cię.

-Więc czemu tego nie robisz?

-Nie odchodzisz?

Potrząsnęła głową.

-Nie, nie odchodzę, - Bella wyszeptała i mogłem poczuć prawdę w jej słowach.

Pochyliłem się przyciągając ją bliżej za warkocz. Z chęcią się przysunęła, w swojej podróży by połączyć się z moimi, jej usta ułożyły się w słodki uśmiech. Poczułem jej palce we włosach, miękko drapiące, gdy nasze usta spotkały się, a moje oczy zamknęły.

-Musisz być bardzo zmęczony, - odezwała się przy moich ustach. Pokiwałem głową. Szerze nie mając energii na zrobienie dużo więcej. -Powinniśmy położyć cię do łóżka.

Zgadzając się bez słów, pozwoliłem jej pociągnąć mnie za rękę i podążyć za nią do domu, moje ciało prawie trzęsło się z wyczerpania.

Wkrótce znalazłem się na pryczy, jej palce wplotły się w moje włosy gdy znów zamknąłem oczy.

-Przepraszam.

-_Szzz_, śpij. Porozmawiamy jutro.

Następną rzeczą jaką pamiętam, to obudziłem się z pełnym słońcem na twarzy, co mogło tylko oznaczać, że było dawno po wschodzie i jakoś pozwolono mi zaspać.

Stoczyłem się z pryczy i popędziłem do kuchni by znaleźć ją pustą. Po szybkim rozejrzeniu znalazłem inne pokoje też puste. W panice pobiegłem na ganek i zobaczyłem Bellę spokojnie nucącą i wieszającą coś, co wyglądało na... moje pranie?

-Co ty robisz? - krzyknąłem w dezorientacji. - Gdzie Rose i Jas?

Podskoczyła i odwróciła się przestraszona.

-Och, wstałeś! Wyspałeś się?

-Co się dzieje? - domagałem się.

-Nie martw się o nich. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Rosie wykonuje jakieś obowiązki w stodole, a Jasper jest już na polach, - powiedziała mi z uśmiechem.

Odetchnąłem głęboko z ulga wiedząc, że każdy był bezpieczny i usprawiedliwiony.

-Zostałaś na noc?

-Nie bądź głupi. Poszłam do domu i wróciłam wcześnie po wymaganym stawieniu się na śniadaniu.

-Czy oni nie zastanawiają się gdzie jesteś? - Pytałem dalej.

-Pan Cullen poszedł do kopalni, a Pani Cullen pojechała z wizytą do przyjaciół. Nie ma nikogo, kto by za mną tęsknił.

-Alice?

Bella zachichotała.

-Jest na polu, obserwuje pracę Jaspera.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to może być dobry czas. - odpowiedziałem potrząsając głową.

-Wydaje się szczęśliwa. To może być niedopowiedzenie. Jest bliżej zachwytu.

-Nie rozumiem kobiet.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami.

-Lubi jego towarzystwo. Wspomniała też coś o opalonych umięśnionych ramionach i wycieraniu jego spoconego czoła.

Przewracając oczami podważyłem.

-Bello, to tylko głupie dzieciaki.

-Głupie dzieciaki z wielkim zauroczeniem sobą.

-Wciąż...

-Wiem, ale to może coś mówić

-Tak. A co takiego?

Bella odłożyła pranie i powoli do mnie podeszła, jej twarz przełamywał bezczelny uśmiech

Zahaczyła palce w szlufki moich Levisów, zagryzła wargę i spojrzała na mnie od góry do dołu, zanim stanęła na palcach i wyszeptała,

-Dobrze wyglądasz brudny.

Momentalnie zamilkłem oszołomiony.

Moja dziewczyna miała niegrzeczne usta... Szczęściarz ze mnie.

Po otrząśnięciu się z szoku złapałem ją wokół talii i pociągnąłem do góry, abym mógł ją pocałować. Lubiłem gdy jej stopy zwisały nad ziemią.

-Tak tylko dla twojej wiedzy, - odezwałem się pomiędzy pocałunkami, -Spałem bardzo dobrze i czuję się w pełni rozbudzony i żywy jak nie zdarzyło mi się od wieków, więc dziękuję ci za to.

To była prawda. Nie czułem się tak dobrze od długiego czasu. I byłem rozbudzony. Wszędzie.

Pozwoliłem jej ześlizgnąć się w dół, egoistycznie kierując ją tak, że przez całą drogę ocierała się o mnie.

-Zakładam, że powinienem zabrać się za pracę. Jestem zdecydowanie za czysty. To musi być naprawione, skoro to sekret utrzymania twojego zainteresowania

Bella potrząsnęła głową.

-Nie zanim dostaniesz coś do jedzenia. Mam dla ciebie odłożone jedzenie. Nie wiesz jak ciężko było zatrzymać Jaspera przed podkradzeniem tego.

Zachichotałem. Wiedziałem zupełnie dobrze jak dużo jedzą chłopcy w jego wieku.

-Prowadź.

Czekałem przy stole, gdy Bella wyciągała z pieca talerz za talerzem, biszkopty i sos, jajka i kaszę. Nie widziałem takiego śniadania od dekady.

-Cholera! - wykrzyknąłem.

-Dobre?

-Zadziwiające. - odpowiedziałem wsuwając cały biszkopt do ust.

-Tamtej nocy nie wydawałeś się zadowolony z mojego gotowania, - przypomniała mi.

-Kłamałem, - odpowiedziałem otwarcie. -Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do ludzi robiących miłe rzeczy bez ukrytych motywów. To sprawia, że jestem... podejrzliwy.

-Nie mam ukrytych motywów, - oznajmiła.

-Nie? Myślę, że masz.

-I jakie one miałyby być? Co mogłabym zyskać od ciebie będąc miła?

Sugestywnie uniosłem brwi.

-Myślę, że próbujesz mnie uwieść... jedzeniem.

Zaśmiała się głośno.

-Czy to działa?

Uniosłem się zza stołu i podszedłem do miejsca, w którym stała. Przyciągając jej ciało do swojego, pochyliłem się i wyszeptałem do jej ucha,

-Pozwól mi powiedzieć ci tajemnicę. Nie potrzebujesz jedzenia. Możesz uwieść mnie z pięćdziesięciu jardów, w jutowym worku i w środku zimy.

-Tak łatwo, co?

-Tak łatwo, - zgodziłem się zanim przyszczypnąłem zębami wrażliwą skórę na jej szyi.

Śniadanie zostało zapomniane gdy trzymałem ją w ramionach, całując aż żadne z nas nie miało pojedynczej myśli, która nie dotyczyłaby drugiego.

-Nie wiem jak mogłem kiedykolwiek wziąć cię za pruderyjną, małą, miastowa dziewczynę, - wymamrotałem przy jej ustach. -Już należysz tu, gdzie jesteś.

-Nie pruderyjna, Edwardzie. Może nieśmiała, zdecydowanie samotna, ale nie pruderyjna. Po prostu czekałam na ciebie.

Jej słowa były kluczem do otwarcia upustów moich uczuć, rozwiewając wszelkie wątpliwości i sprawiając, że chciałem podjąć działanie. Uniosłem ją, popchnąłem jej spódnicę i owinąłem jej nogi wokół mojej talii, i prawie pobiegłem z nią do tylnego pokoju. Otwierając drzwi, zatrzymałem się na środku pomieszczenia i nagle postawiłem ją na podłodze.

-Sukinsyn! Nie mam cholernego odpowiedniego łóżka.

Bella parsknęła śmiechem, jakby to była najzabawniejsza rzecz na świecie, a nie najbardziej frustrująca. Opadłem na ścianę, pochylając się z rękoma na kolanach, mamrocząc wciąż i wciąż,

-Gówno, gówno, gówno.

Patrząc na Bellę zobaczyłem jak zerka pomiędzy drewnianą podłogą a mną.

-Absolutnie nie. Nie wchodzi w rachubę. Bóg tylko zna wszystkie te miejsca, w których będziemy mieli drzazgi.

To posłało ją w kolejną rundę chichotów.

-Dobrze, może innym razem, - zasugerowała. -Powinniśmy wziąć trochę jedzenia i zabrać je dla Jaspera i Alice. Za długo byli sami.

-Masz rację, to _powinniśmy _zrobić, ale to nie jest to, co _chcę _zrobić, - jęknąłem.

-Chodź, Edwardzie, - powiedziała, łapiąc moją rękę i wyciągając mnie z pokoju. -Trochę straciliśmy głowy. I tak Rosie pewnie pukałaby do drzwi i musielibyśmy przestać.

Zarumieniła się, jej wcześniejsza odwaga zniknęła jak tylko byliśmy z powrotem w kuchni.

Po zebraniu tego, co Bella określiła jako przekąska, ale co myślę, że wyglądało jak cały posiłek, skierowaliśmy się do drzwi.

-Mam nadzieję, że Jasper pracuje a nie pieści się w trawie z Alice, - zawołała do mnie Bella okręcając się na stopniach ganku. Dosłownie okręcając. Była taka szczęśliwa. Widziałem całą drugą jej stronę.

-Będę zaskoczony jeśli cokolwiek zrobił.

-Pospiesz się! - krzyknęła, biegnąć przede mną.

To sprawiło, że chciałem za nią gonić, złapać, i wziąć właśnie tu, ale zamiast tego, obserwowałem jak biegnie i się śmieje, jej spódnica podskakiwała wokół jej nóg.

-Cóż, Bello Swan, - wyszeptałem na wydechu, -Zgaduję, że to ty i ja przeciw światu. Szczególnie gdy Carlisle Cullen myśli, że go posiada.

* * *

**No i jak?**

**Tego się spodziewałyście, czy też miałyście zupełnie inne pomysły na wielki sekret?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Serdecznie zapraszam na kolejne spotkanie z Bellą nauczycielką i górskim Masenem.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27.**

* * *

**9.**

BPOV

Leżąc w łóżku, kilka godzin po odejściu od Edwarda i jego przyjaciół, prawie zaczęłam czuć skruchę. Bycie złą na Edwarda za coś, co stało się miesiące temu wydawało się niedorzeczne i zdałam sobie sprawę, że to bardziej ucierpiała moja duma niż cokolwiek innego. Szczególnie, gdy wcześniej rzeczy szły tak dobrze.

Przetrwałam cały następny dzień tęskniąc za nim i zdecydowałam, że gdy nadejdzie noc naprawdę powinnam iść i zobaczyć czy mogę załagodzić rzeczy. Jeśli Pan Cullen wiedziałby tylko o czym myślę podczas gdy rozprawiał przez kolejny bolesny wieczór modlitewnej sesji.

Jak tylko Cullenowie spoczęli w łóżkach, ja byłam poza swoim, i za oknem, i poprzez podwórze tak szybko, jak mogłam w ciężkich ciemnościach.

Wspinałam się po skalistym zboczu, kilka razy prawie łamiąc kark starając się spieszyć. Farma Masenów znalazła się na widoku, oświecona tylko gwiazdami i małym światełkiem prześwitującym z domu. Zaskoczona nie znalezieniem Edwarda jak zwykle na ganku, podeszłam na palcach do domu, zastanawiając się czy poszedł wcześniej do łóżka.

Natychmiast zostałam zatrzymana przez kliknięcie repetowanego pistoletu.

-Kto tam? - głos Jaspera zażądał z ciemności.

-To tylko ja... Bella, - pospieszyłam z powiedzeniem mu.

Usłyszałam jak zabezpiecza broń i wychodzi zza drzwi w cienkie kawałek światła pochodzącego z kuchni.

-Nie najlepszy pomysł z podkradaniem się. Dobry sposób na bycie przypadkowo postrzeloną. A wtedy, co miałbym powiedzieć Edwardowi? - zachichotał.

-Zakładam, że musiałbyś mu powiedzieć, że byłam głupia i to tylko moja wina. Przepraszam. Nie pomyślałam.

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Jeśli szukasz Edwarda, nie ma go tu.

-W takim razie gdzie jest?

Jasper skrzywił się i oparł o framugę drzwi.

-Nie wiem, czy mogę i czy powinienem ci powiedzieć. To coś o co musisz sama go zapytać.

-Wróci dziś w nocy?

-Za jakiś czas.

Jęknęłam.

-To może być najmniej pomocne z twojej strony niż kiedykolwiek.

-Przepraszam, - odpowiedział śpiąco, przesuwając ręka przez swoje burzliwe loki. -Jesteś mile widziana aby poczekać.

-Będę na ganku. Powinieneś wrócić i złapać trochę snu.

Przytaknął, a ja skierowałam się na ganek, na samotne czuwanie. Minęło kilka godzin podczas których odpływałam w i ze snu, zwinięta ramionami wokół kolan, aby oddzielić chłodne nocne powietrze.

Im dłużej go nie było, tym bardziej byłam rozdrażniona, i tym bardziej rozważałam co go tak zajęło.

I wtedy to mnie olśniło.

Edward był późno poza domem, a Jasper odmówił powiedzenia mi, gdzie był. W moim umyśle to mogło tylko oznaczać jedną rzecz.

Edward znalazł pocieszenie w innej.

Myśl o tym sprawiła, że moja pierś zabolała, a mój widok zamgliły łzy, którym odmówiłam wypłynięcia.

Kiedy w końcu na podwórku pojawił się Edward, musiała być prawie trzecia nad ranem. Głowę zwiesił nisko i bez patrzenia wokół podszedł prosto do beczki.

Spodziewałam się, że zrobi to samo, co ostatnio i zanurzy w niej swoją głowę, ale zamiast tego, rozebrał się ze wszystkich ubrań i cały wskoczył do środka.

To nie była moja najdumniejsza chwila, gdy znalazłam się gapiącą by dostrzec coś w ciemności.

Ze wszystkich nocy, ta musiała być bezksiężycowa.

Nie ważne jak zła byłam, Edward miał rację, byłam nieznośnie wścibska, ale ze wszystkim spowitym w cieniu, najwięcej co zobaczyłam, to przebłysk jego tyłu, dużo bledszego niż reszta jego ciała.

Był zaskoczony kiedy w końcu ujawniłam swoją obecność, ale nie zły. Zaczęłam wątpić w to, co mój umysł zdecydował, chociaż oskarżenia już opuściły moje usta.

Prawie natychmiast wiedziałam, że powiedział prawdę. W jego odpowiedzi nie było nic poza zaskoczeniem. Żadnego cienia chciwości, żadnego powodu do myślenia, że powiedział nieprawdę.

Gdy powiedział mi, gdzie naprawdę był i co robił, byłam zdenerwowana tylko z powodu strachu. Wiedziałam, że szmugiel był w tych czasach niebezpieczny. Czytałam gazety, i gdyby nie był ostrożny, mógłby skończyć w więzieniu, albo gorzej.

Siedząc na ganku mogłam zobaczyć czyste wyczerpanie widoczne na jego twarzy. Słowa Edwarda były niewyraźne, a akcent stawał się grubszy. Wiedziałam, że to niesprawiedliwe by trzymać go dłużej, chociaż desperacko pragnęłam jego towarzystwa.

Korzystając z tego, iż Cullenowie wcześnie wstają, byłam w stanie zjeść z nimi śniadanie i wciąż dotrzeć do Edwarda zanim obudzą się Jasper i Rosalie.

W połowie zbocza usłyszałam hałas za sobą i odwracając się ujrzałam Alice.

-Ja też idę, - nalegała.

I tak pozwoliłam jej na towarzyszenie mi, chociaż nie byłam pewna jak Jasper zareaguje. Moje obawy w tym względzie były daremne. Jak tylko Jasper wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, skierował się prosto do Alice. Mogłam zobaczyć, że jakoś po drodze dogadali się i byli blisko do stania się nierozłącznymi.

Zakazując komukolwiek obudzenia Edwarda zrobiłam szybkie śniadanie, a potem wypchnęłam wszystkich za drzwi. Zajęłam się sprzątaniem, starając się znaleźć jakąkolwiek ilość rzeczy jakie mogłam zrobić żeby ulżyć Edwardowi.

Pomiędzy zadaniami przygotowałam więcej jedzenia, gratulując sobie podboju starodawnego zasięgu.

Do czasu gdy nadszedł późny poranek skończyłam wszystko w domu, co mogłam zrobić bez spowodowania za dużego hałasu i zaczęłam pranie jakie zebrałam.

Pranie było robotą, w której byłam szczególnie dobra, mając całą praktykę z dotychczasowego życia, ale był to także obowiązek, który najbardziej lubiłam.

Dźwigając starą pralkę z wyżymaczką, prałam, płukałam i przepuszczałam ubrania przez wyżymaczkę, wieszając je na sznurze, gdy byłam zadowolona z ich czystości. Niektóre z ubrań Edwarda były tak wytarte, jak tylko sprałam z nich błoto, że myślałam iż mogą się rozpaść. Porównując je z ubraniami Jaspera i Rosalie, które były dużo nowsze i w dużo lepszym stanie, mogłam znów zobaczyć, że Edward dbał bardziej o ich wygodę niż swoją.

To uczucie zostało potwierdzone kiedy w końcu obudził się i pierwsze myśli dotyczyły jego brata i siostry. Dowiadując się, że zniknęli, był bliski paniki, aż była w stanie zapewnić go, że z nimi wszystko w porządku.

Spokojny sen dobrze mu zrobił. Był w dużo lepszym humorze niż kiedykolwiek go widziałam, a on szczęśliwy sprawiał, że ja cieszyłam się jeszcze bardziej. I widocznie, pełen, zadowolony żołądek sprawił, że stał się głodny na inne rzeczy.

Uniósł mnie w ramionach zanim nawet zauważyłam, co się dzieje. W jednej chwili całowaliśmy się, a w następnej byliśmy w jego pokoju z zatrzaśniętymi drzwiami. Powinnam być wystraszona. Powinnam być zaniepokojona pozorami. Zdecydowanie powinnam rozważyć wiele konsekwencji pośpiesznego i impulsywnego podejmowania decyzji. Ale nie myślałam o niczym takim. Widziałam tylko jego i możliwość. Chciałam go i jeśli głód w jego oczach był wskazówką, czuł tak samo.

W tym momencie, wyrzuciłam wszelkie moralne rozważania. Pozwoliłabym mu wziąć mnie na podłodze.

Edward Masen zdecydowanie był najniebezpieczniejszą istotą jaką stworzył Bóg.

Powinnam czuć wstyd, kiedy mnie odrzucił, ale wiedziałam, że to nie z braku chęci z jego strony. Jego zarumienione policzki i ciężki oddech pokazał, że odmawiał sobie podstawowych potrzeb, myśląc o mojej wygodzie zamiast o robieniu tego, co da mu przyjemność.

Poza tym, gdybyśmy w tej chwili nie opuścili pokoju, mogłabym zaatakować go jak dzika kobieta.

Gdy zebraliśmy wystarczająco jedzenia poszliśmy poszukać dzieci. Nigdy nie byłam szczęśliwsza niż wtedy, przeskakując przez pole w południowym słońcu gdy Edward wlókł się za mną. Po raz pierwszy czułam się upragniona, chciana i napełniona radością.

Mogłam zobaczyć moje całe życie rozciągnięte przede mną. Był tam Edward kochający mnie, farma na której razem pracowaliśmy, rodzina już stworzona z Jasperem i Rose. W przyszłości może moje własne piękne dzieci do troszczenia się. Wydawało się to idyllą i powinnam wiedzieć z minionych doświadczeń, nic nigdy nie wychodzi tak, jak to sobie wyobrażam.

Cuda nad cudami, kiedy doszliśmy do górnego pola, Jasper właśnie pracował. Alice i Rose siedziały razem w cieniu, podczas gdy Jasper obsługiwał pług, kierując grupą koni.

Edward podbiegł do mnie, odkładając kosz z jedzeniem i dając mi głośne uderzenie w tyłek zanim pobiegł dołączyć do Jaspera. Z oburzeniem pomasowałam dół, przez pole niósł się figlarny śmiech Edwarda.

-Dostanę cię za to później, - krzyknęłam.

Wciąż biegnąc odwrócił się dookoła.

-Mam nadzieję. Liczę na to!

Dołączając do Alice i Rose rozsiadłam się obok nich na ziemi i zobaczyłam, że one także chichotały.

-Dobrze widzieć was dwoje dogadujących się, - powiedziała Alice przez chichot.

-Zgaduję, że to samo można powiedzieć o Jasperze i tobie?

Alice przytaknęła.

-Zrobiliśmy to wieki temu. - Jej głos stał się niski i cichy. - Widywaliśmy się po kryjomu.

-Alice! - odezwałam się szepczącym wrzaskiem. -Co powiedziałby twój ojciec, albo zrobił, co byłoby gorsze?

-Nic, tak długo jak nikt mu nie powie. - Popatrzyła na mnie porozumiewawczo. - Nie tylko twoje okno jest używane w nocy.

-Bądź ostrożna. Twój ojciec obedrze go żywcem ze skóry jeśli się dowie. Poza tym, jesteś za młoda na spotykanie nocą chłopców.

-_Pfft. _Moja kuzynka, Lydia, wyszła za mąż mając piętnaście lat. Tak jak Helen, Mary i Catharine.

-Twoja matka nie, - wtrąciłam.

-Mogła, ale była tak uwieszona na Ojcu, że odtrąciła każdego innego aż w końcu spojrzał w jej stronę.

-Myślę, że powinnaś skierować swój wzrok na szkołą a nie na chłopców, - odpowiedziałam treściwie.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że Jasper nie jest dla mnie odpowiedni?

Rosalie wydała żałosny płacz. Prawie zapomniałam, że była tu i słuchała.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Jesper to dobry chłopak, ale to tylko chłopiec. Nie jest jeszcze gotowy na takie rzeczy, i ty też nie powinnaś być.

Alice przygarbiła się i nadąsała.

-Też widzisz mnie jako dziecko. Właśnie tak samo Edward widzi Jaspera.

-Tak jak powinien. Musisz zwolnić. Jasper nigdzie się nie wybiera.

Alice nie odpowiedziała; tylko patrzyła w przestrzeń, obserwując Jaspera i Edwarda idących na niższe pole.

Rosie i ja bawiłyśmy się trochę, a potem zorganizowałam jedzenie w schludny mały piknik.

W końcu Jasper i Edward przyszli z powrotem, bardziej niż chętni do uczestniczenia w przerwie na posiłek. Edward opadł na ziemie przede mną, opuszczając spoconą głowę na moje kolana i uśmiechając się do góry nogami. Sięgnął za siebie i złapał kanapkę, pożerając ją w wielką szybkością.

-Głodny, prawda? - zgadywałam, śmiejąc się z jego wypchanych policzków od wsadzenia naraz zbyt wiele jedzenia do buzi.

-Bez wątpliwości, - odpowiedział po wyżłopaniu szklanki lemoniady. Mrugnął i miałam przeczucie, że nie rozmawiamy już o jedzeniu.

Edward spojrzał wokół by zobaczyć czy dzieci zwracają na nas uwagę. Gdy ujrzał je zgubione w ich własnej rozmowie, zniżył głos aby spytać,

-Chciałabyś pójść w nocy popływać ze mną? Tylko nas dwoje?

-Ale nie mam kostiumu kąpielowego.

-Ja też nie. To nie ważne. Co nosisz pod sukienką?

-Edwardzie, czemu pytasz o moją bieliznę? - zapytałam udając oburzoną.

Uśmiechnął się i szturchnął mój brzuch.

-Nosisz _coś _pod tym, prawda?

Pacnęłam jego ramię.

-Oczywiście! Ale nie widzę, co to ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek.

-Więc po prostu to załóż. Wciąż będziesz zakryta.

-A ty co będziesz nosił?

-Więcej niż gdy wchodziłem do beczki zeszłej nocy, ale mniej niż teraz.

-Nie jestem najlepsza pływaczką, - zaprotestowałam słabo, ale urok ledwie odzianego Edwarda był zbyt silny aby odmówić.

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Pomogę ci. Jednak nie jest tam głęboko. Będziesz w stanie utrzymać głowę nad wodą.

-Dobrze, zakładam, że dam sobie radę, ale jeśli mam spotkać cię późno, lepiej będę wracała i zobaczę czy wcisnę się w popołudniową drzemkę. Wczorajszej nocy_ ktoś _trzymał mnie obudzoną przez całe godziny.

-Nie możesz odejść aż dostanę od ciebie coś innego.

Zachichotałam.

-Jak co?

Edward uniósł się na łokciach i wsunął rękę za moją głowę, przyciągając mnie w swoją stronę. Zwykle jego pocałunki zaczynały się miękko i wzmagały gdy kontynuował, ale tym razem były żarliwe od samego początku. Jego cytrynowy język wcisnął się w moje usta, a jego wargi posiadły moje z pasjonującą zajadłością. Stawał się bardziej pewny w okazywaniu fizycznego uczucia, a ja zmagałam się z dotrzymaniem mu.

Nagle poczułam jakby to on był nauczycielem a ja uczniem.

Edward opuścił rękę i powoli odsunął się od moich ust.

-Lepiej bądź w drodze, albo rozważę porwanie cię.

-Im więcej cię widzę, tym ciężej trzymać się z dala, - powiedziałam mu. -Co z tym zrobimy?

Westchnął.

-Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że także nie chce trzymać się z dala od ciebie. Nie chcę także aby inni ludzie kierowali naszym życiem. Wiesz, że nie znoszę tego dobrze, - skończył z chytrym uśmiechem.

-Więc nie jesteśmy pewni gdzie to zmierza? - zapytałam, momentalnie zastanawiając się czy mógłby znudzić się naszą pomieszaną sytuacją i znaleźć łatwiejszą drogę z kimś innym.

-To wcale nie to. Wiem gdzie to zmierza, tylko jeszcze nie wiem jak się tam dostać, - odpowiedział tajemniczo, przesuwając palce w górę i w dół wnętrza mojego ramienia, co było rozpraszające, tak jak i uspokajające. -Zobaczę cie później?

-Okey, - odpowiedziałam. - Gdy wszyscy zasną.

Edward od turlał się ode mnie i wstał.

-Wiec do później.

Odwrócił się i krzyknął do Jaspera.

-Chodź, dzieciaku. Dzień się jeszcze nie skończył.

Alice nie była zbyt chętna do odejścia, ale przekonałam ją, że jej matka wkrótce będzie w domu i najlepiej byłoby gdybyśmy tam były kiedy wróci.

Popołudnie minęło jak zwykle kiedy musiałam spędzić czas w domu Cullenów zamiast tam, gdzie naprawdę chciałam być. Mimo faktu, że Cullenowie wrócili do rozmawiania ze sobą, tak wiele tematów było unikanych, powodując że rozmowa była nienaturalna.

Tak jak zrobiłam poprzedniej nocy, powędrowałam zboczem, gorliwie wyczekując chwili gdy moje oczy dostrzegą Edwarda Masena.

Musiał być również niecierpliwy, skoro czekał na szczycie z ręcznikami w dłoni. Pomagając mi przejść ostatni kawałek wziął mnie w ramiona, kładąc miękkie pocałunki na moim nosie i w dół na ustach.

-Znam dobrą sadzawkę, - mówił. -Około pół mili w dół rzeki. Będziesz musiała iść blisko mnie, odkąd nie ma za dużo światła.

-To dobra rzecz, że podążając blisko ciebie wcale mnie nie nurtuje, - odpowiedziałam patrząc na niego.

Pod swoimi ogrodniczkami nosił cienką podkoszulkę bez rękawów i swoje codzienne skórzane buty. Jego włosy były zmierzwione a policzki zaróżowione od słońca.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

-Chodź. Im szybciej tam dojdziemy, tym szybciej wydostanę cię z tych ubrań.

Zanim mogłam odpowiedzieć złapał moją rękę i ciągnął do przodu, prawie biegnąc. Ledwie mogłam dotrzymać mu kroku z jego długimi nogami, ale jego entuzjazm dał mi zdrową dawkę energii.

Gdy nasze przejście przez las stało się jeszcze ciemniejsze i trochę zdradliwe, Edward przekonał mnie do jazdy na barana, tak że nie musiałam się martwić spadnięciem. Niósł mnie jakby dodatkowa waga była niczym, ale ja ukryłam oczy, bojąc się, że oboje możemy sturlać się z góry.

-Bello, nie musisz się martwić. Znam każdy cal tych drzew jak wierzch mojej ręki. Nie pozwolę żeby cokolwiek ci się stało.

-Ufam ci, - zapewniłam go, owijając ramiona ciaśniej wokół jego barków i czując jego ręce łapiące mocniej pod moimi kolanami.

Wkrótce dotarliśmy do przerwy w drzewach i bez większego ostrzeżenia, Edward opuścił mnie i zaczął biec, zatrzymując się co jakieś dziesięć stóp aby rzucić kolejne części ubrań, które zdejmował.

Rozebrany tylko do sięgających kolan, białych spodenek, nagle zniknął z widoku, i nie byłam pewna co się stało, aż ciszę nocy przerwał okrzyk radości i plusk.

Spiesząc do miejsca, gdzie widziałam go ostatnio znalazłam skalna odkrywkę z obiecującą sadzawkę jakieś osiem stóp niżej. Edward wypłynął i wiercił się, ocierając wodę z oczu i odsuwając do tyłu mokre włosy. Uśmiechnął się w górę do mnie, gdy zobaczył mnie patrzącą na niego.

-Czyżbym zapomniał wspomnieć, że jest tylko jedna droga w dół? - zapytał bezczelnie.

-Chcesz aby wskoczyła... - podeszłam bliżej i wskazałam -... tam?

Przytaknął entuzjastycznie.

-Aby być bardziej precyzyjnym, chcę abyś zdjęła swoje ubrania a potem wskoczyła.

Nerwowo zagryzłam usta i przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę. Edward cierpliwie czekał.

Zdjęłam buta a potem drugiego. Zauważyłam, że Edward przepłynął krótki dystans na druga stronę.

-Gdzie idziesz? - krzyknęłam do niego.

-Lepszy widok! - odpowiedział podstępnie.

Zdjęłam obie grube, białe pończochy, a on odchylił się przy skałach, wygodnie się rozsiadając. Odpięłam guziki bluzki i położyłam ją na zaroślach. Oczy Edwarda nie opuszczały mojej postaci.

Strzepnęłam spódnicę i umieściłam ją obok bluzki. Stojąc tylko w staniku i majtkach, czułam się bardzo wystawiona i prawie zatęskniłam za młodzieżową bielizną, która zakrywała dużo więcej.

Ręce Edwarda wślizgnęły się pod wodę.

-Możesz skoczyć i dołączyć do mnie, albo możesz stać tam, tak jak teraz przez resztę nocy. Tak czy tak dla mnie to całkiem w porządku.

Spojrzałam nad krawędzią i powierciłam trochę. Wysokości mnie przerażały i nie byłam najlepszą pływaczką na świecie. Wiedziałam, że za dużo myślałam, więc zanim mogłam zmarnować więcej czasu zamartwiając się, skoczyłam.

Chłodna woda uderzyła moją skórę z zaskakująca siłą, ale jak tylko zaczęłam wypływać, ramiona Edwarda zamknęły się wokół mnie i poczułam natychmiastowe bezpieczeństwo. Odsunął mi włosy z oczu i ujął moją twarz, czekając aż złapię oddech zanim i tak zabrał go pocałunkiem.

-Nie myślałem, że to zrobisz. Naprawdę nie myślałem, że to zrobisz, - powtarzał przy moim uchu.

-Wcześniej robiłam wiele rzeczy, które myślałam, że nigdy nie zrobię. Musisz mnie inspirować, - wytłumaczyłam mu.

Owinęłam nogi wokół jego środka, jego ramiona zostały ochronnie wokół mojej talii i byliśmy tak blisko, jak nigdy wcześniej. Edward zaczął prowadzić nas w kierunku drugiej strony, a jego ruchy sprawiały, że ześlizgiwałam się, mój tył otarł się o coś twardego. Natychmiast uniósł mnie z powrotem na miejsce.

-Edward?

-Hmm, co? - odpowiedział, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na mnie.

-Co to było?

W słabym świetle mogłam dojrzeć jak jego skóra różowieje i rumieni się.

-Jesteś prawie naga... twoja bielizna jest biała... Boże, kocham biel... prześwitującą... naturalną, - bełkotał.

-Edward, czy to..?

-Czego chcesz? Naukowego wytłumaczenia? - kłapnął na mnie.

-Och. Nie, to nie będzie konieczne. - O jej, zawstydziłam go.

Opuścił głowę i jego mokre włosy zakryły jego oczy. Nie przypominałam sobie abym kiedykolwiek wcześniej widziała go nieśmiałego.

-W porządku, - zaczęłam. -W rzeczywistości, sprawiasz, że również czuję się... - zatrzymałam się starając się znaleźć właściwe słowa, ale zawodząc -... dziwnie.

Spojrzał w górę.

-Taa?

Przytaknęłam.

-Cały czas.

Opuszczając nogi z jego talii, tak że mogłam sama stać, popchnęłam go do tyłu w kierunku płytszej wody.

-Mogłabym...?

Moje ręce miały swój własny rozum, ześlizgując się w dół jego piersi.

-_Bella_, - jego głos miał ostrzegający ton, ale naciskałam i pozwolił moim rękom iść wolno. Sięgnęły góry jego spodenek i przebiegłam palcami wzdłuż paska, ośmielając siebie do pójścia dalej. Edward zadrżał pod moim dotykiem, jego brzuch poruszał się w górę i w dół, sygnalizując jego przyspieszony oddech

Po kilku długich sekundach, wsunęłam rękę niżej i złapałam go. Wypuścił wielki świszczący oddech i prawie stracił oparcie pod stopami.

-To takie ciepłe!

Zachichotał i zdałam sobie sprawę, że powiedziałam to głośno.

-Czy to dobre uczucie kiedy to dotykam? - Na to wyglądało, ale skoro wiedziałam tak mało o tych rzeczach, pomyślałam, że lepiej sprawdzę.

-Prawdopodobnie lepsze niż możesz sobie wyobrazić, - odpowiedział, kładąc czoło na moim ramieniu. -I niesamowite do obserwowania, muszę dodać.

Także spojrzałam w dół i byłam zmuszona zgodzić się. Głaskałam to ręką, dziwiąc się rozmiarowi i miękkości.

-Czy robię to dobrze?

-Bardzo dobrze, - wymamrotał w moja szyję.

Prawa ręka Edwarda powędrowała w dół i zamknęła się wokół mojej, ściskając delikatnie. Zauważyłam jak jego biodra poruszają się rytmicznie, a oczy zamykają. Jego oddech stał się dyszący, a nasze ręce poruszały się szybciej w kierunku jakiegoś niewidzialnego celu.

Pierwszy pocałunek był w moją szyję, a potem przesunięcie do moich ust, jego działanie stało się twardsze, bardziej gorliwe. Poczułam się pochłonięta przez niego, połączona, niezdolna do czegokolwiek poza naszą dwójką.

Jęknął w moje usta i zmusił moją rękę do zatrzymania się, ale nie zdjął jej. Osuwając się na mnie, przestał poruszać się i zaczęłam się martwić.

-O Boże, Edward? Wszystko w porządku?

Nie odpowiedział od razu, i zaczęłam się bardziej niepokoić. Potrząsnęłam jego ramieniem i w końcu odpowiedział,

-W porządku, w porządku, właściwie więcej niż w porządku, - odchylił się, zabierając swoją wagę z mojego ramienia i wspinając na skały za nim.

Puściłam go, widząc i czując, że jego twardość zmiękła jakoś, ale nie całkowicie.

-Co się stało? - zapytałam, bez wątpienia ciekawa.

Uśmiechnął się leniwie, przebiegając oczami w górę i w dół mojego ciała.

-Nie myślę abym potrafił to wytłumaczyć, - odpowiedział po długiej przerwie na złapanie oddechu, -ale jeśli znajdę sposób na pokazanie ci, jestem pewien, że zrozumiesz.

-Pokazanie mi?

W końcu z mojej ciekawości mogło przyjść coś dobrego.

* * *

**Widać, oboje nie potrafią utrzymać rąk przy sobie.**

**Edward swoje spełnienie ma już za sobą. Teraz musi odnaleźć to magiczne miejsce aby taką samą rozkosz dać ukochanej.**

**Ale to już za tydzień.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Serdecznie zapraszam na ciąg dalszy igraszek w sadzawce.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27.**

* * *

**10.**

BPOV

Edward wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, zerkając w bok i wiercąc się na skale.

-Ja nie... Nie wiem co robię, Bello, - nadmienił. -Mam na myśli, słyszałem moich przyjaciół rozmawiających, ale ich wiarygodność nie jest właściwie udowodniona. James miał kiedyś żonę, ale to było lata temu. Garrett eksperymentuje, a Erik, on wciąż mieszka w domu z mamą.

Zachichotałam. Nie przywykłam do widzenia go takim niepewnym.

-Jest coś, co nie wiesz jak się robi? Jestem zszokowana, Edwardzie, zszokowana, mówię ci.

Przesunął ręką przez włosy i skrzywił się, widocznie nie znajdując tego zabawnym.

Podkradłam się bliżej, aż pochylałam się przy jego klatce piersiowej. Przytulił mnie do siebie i położył brodę na mojej głowie. Jego palce przeczesały długie, mokre pasma moich włosów, łaskocząc skórę na moich plecach.

-Jeśli to zrobi jakąś różnicę, mam pewność, że wymyślisz wszystko dobrze, - zapewniłam go.

Edward nie odpowiedział, ale po chwili jego ręka zsunęła się na dół moich pleców i wokół moich majtek. Położył dłoń na moim tyłku, ściskając go niepewnie.

Westchnął.

-Czekałem na to od zawsze.

Jego usta były na moich włosach, zniżyły się na bok mojej twarzy, a kiedy usiadł na skałach, przesunęły się przez moją pierś, gdzie skóra wciąż była zakryta. Jego ręce opuściły mój tyłek i zaczęły próbować odpiąć mój stanik, ale miał kłopoty z odkryciem jak to działa. Sięgając za siebie, odepchnęłam jego ręce i sama go odpięłam, pozwalając mu ściągnąć ramiączka i całkowicie go zdjąć.

Edward jęknął i zagryzł wargi, znów unosząc ręce aby mnie dotknąć, ale najpierw spotykając moje oczy dla przyzwolenia. Uśmiechnęłam się na jego widoczne pragnienie i przytaknęłam, ciepło jego palców natychmiast zakryło moje piersi przed zimnym nocnym powietrzem.

Zauważył jak zadrżałam, gdy jego kciuki przesunęły się nad moimi sutkami.

Studiował moją twarz i usłyszałam westchnienia zachwytu.

Kiedy pochylił się i wziął mój sutek w usta, musiałam zakryć ręką moją własną buzię zanim przypadkowo głośno jęknęłam. Zachichotał i wibracje sprawiły, że zatrzęsłam się, a moja skóra zakłuła z podniecenia. Edward posuwał się dalej, poruszając się pomiędzy moimi piersiami, aż potrzeba wicia się przy nim była prawie nieunikniona. Jakby wiedząc, że to był ten moment, jego ręka powędrowała w dół, a palce wsunęły się w moje majtki. Jego usta podążyły za nimi, całując w dół mojego brzucha i zostając na moich kościach biodrowych, podczas gdy jego palce, zrogowaciałe od długich dni na farmie i grania do późna na gitarze, badały mnie.

Gdy nie mogłam dłużej ustać o własnych siłach, przylgnęłam do jego barków i rozszerzyłam nogi, dając mu więcej miejsca do działania.

Tak jak zrobił z moimi piersiami, studiował każdą moją reakcję, widząc jak każde poruszenie wywoływało odpowiedź, aż znalazł właściwe miejsce, na którym skupił swoje zabiegi.

Z prawie kliniczną precyzją, połączył dwa działania, podwójne sensacje spowodowały niezaprzeczalne rezultaty. Pękałam w szwach, ledwie kontrolując moje własne ruchy i desperacko szukając jakiegoś rodzaju uwolnienia.

Edward spojrzał w górę przez swoje długie rzęsy i obserwował moją twarz, co sprawiło, że byłam bardziej podniecona i bardziej świadoma mojego zachowania. Uśmiechnął się wokół mojego sutka, pociągając go zębami i jednocześnie naciskając mocniej między moimi nogami, sprawiając, że trzęsłam się i drżałam aż byłam wyczerpana i opadłam na jego ramię.

-Teraz rozumiesz? Czy twoja ciekawość została zaspokojona? - wyszeptał w moje ucho Edward.

-Całkowicie, - wydyszałam, ledwie byłam w stanie utrzymać otwarte oczy, a moje ciało było słabe i niechętne do współpracy.

-Powinniśmy wyjść z wody zanim zaczniesz odczuwać zimno. Ponieważ mam pytania, na które chciałbym odpowiedzi i pomyślałem, że mogę je dostać jeśli teraz zapytam.

Pytania? Co on może chcieć dowiedzieć się ode mnie?

-Bello, przestań wyglądać na tak spanikowaną. Cały czas wyłudzałaś ode mnie informacje. Dziś jest moja kolej.

-Nie chcę rozmawiać o mnie. Nie ma nic w najmniejszym stopniu interesującego do rozmawiania, - odpowiedziałam, potrząsając głową.

Edward zmarszczył brwi.

-To nieuczciwe. Czy mam przejść przez resztę naszego wspólnego życia nie wiedząc nic o tym, kim byłaś wcześniej?

-Nie, ale nie jestem na to jeszcze gotowa.

To była rozmowa, którą chciałam odsuwać i odsuwać i znów odsuwać.

-Przestań zachowywać się jak nadąsane dziecko i _porozmawiaj ze mną,_ - zażądał.

-Edwardzie Masen, nie bądź taki władczy ze mną. Powiem, co będę chciała i nic więcej.

Przebrnęłam przez wodę zostawiając między nami dobre dziesięć stóp. Stawając wyzywająco ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Wiedziałam, że zachowuję się drażliwie, ale nie chciałam aby zaczął oczekiwać, że poddam się każdemu jego żądaniu, szczególnie w tej dziedzinie.

Pięści Edwarda uderzyły w wodę, posyłając w moją stronę kropelki i podskoczyła w zaskoczeniu. Odsunął się wspinając na skały i zostawiając mnie samą.

-Gdzie idziesz? - krzyknęłam za nim, ale nie odpowiedział. -Edward!

-Gdziekolwiek chcę. Jeśli chcesz możesz tam zostać i zamarznąć.

Wspięłam się na brzeg, uniosłam ciało na skały i zadrżałam, przypominając sobie, że wszystko, co mnie zakrywało to moje przemoczone majtki, a mój ociekający stanik wciąż ściskałam w palcach.

-Poczekaj na mnie! - prosiłam próbując znaleźć drogę przez śliskie, pokryte mchem skały.

Edward podążał jakby mnie nie słyszał, z łatwością wspinając się w górę i nad szczytem. Do czasu aż sięgnęłam tego samego punktu był już całkowicie ubrany. Skierował w moją stronę ręcznik i oczywiście, chybiłam łapiąc. Zamiast tego uderzył głośno w moją pierś.

-Pospiesz się i ubierz. Odprowadzę cię z powrotem do ścieżki, a potem sobie poradzisz, - poinstruował niskim i niezaprzeczalnie złym głosem. Odwrócił się i oparł o drzewo, tak że nie musiał na mnie patrzeć.

Czułam się nędzna i żałosna, stojąc tam ociekająca wodą, a mężczyzna, którego uwielbiałam ignorował mnie.

Znajdując zarośla gdzie zostawiłam ubrania pospiesznie ubrałam się, drżącymi palcami zapinając bluzkę. Edward nie poruszył się i zastanawiałam się, czy to był jego sposób na dostarczenie ultimatum.

-Edwardzie, proszę nie bądź na mnie zły. Nie chcę ci powiedzieć, abyś nie myślał o mnie mniej, - wytłumaczyłam.

Powoli odwrócił się z rękoma wciśniętymi w kieszenie.

-Wiesz jak powiedziałaś, aby nie bawić się tobą? - zatrzymał się czekając na moja odpowiedź. Przytaknęłam, przypominając sobie naszą rozmowę z pierwszej nocy na zboczu. - Cóż, w takim razie, nie baw się mną także. Bello, zamierzam uczynić cię moją żoną, ale nie zrobię tego, aż nie dostanę jakiś odpowiedzi.

-Ty co? - byłam więcej niż odrobinę zaskoczona, że mówił tak jasno.

Edward podszedł bliżej, dziwnie na mnie zerkając.

-Nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdybym nie myślał, że ty tego chcesz. Nie pozwoliłbym ci być tak blisko dzieci. Nie ryzykowałbym mojej egzystencji. Zdecydowanie nie dotykałbym cię, jak to zrobiłem. - Potrząsnął głową i skrzywił się. - Myliłem się?

Prawdopodobnie mogłam złapać muchy w moich otwartych ustach.

-Nie? - odpowiedziałam słabo.

Wziął głęboki wdech i jęknął.

-Nie, nie myliłem się, czy nie, nie chcesz wyjść za mnie?

Jego stopa niecierpliwie stukała.

Wyjął ręce z kieszeni i wsunął w swoje dzikie, na w pół suche włosy, szarpiąc i ciągnąc za nie.

Mój umysł był wypełniony kakofonią głosów, wszystkie mówiły abym odezwała się zanim on odejdzie w obrzydzeniu.

-Nie, nie myliłeś się. Zgaduję, że byłam zaskoczona. Nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz tak dosadny z tym, - w końcu udało mi się odpowiedzieć.

-Chcę cię, a ty musisz być cholernie pewna, że też mnie chcesz. Poza tym, co tu jest do ględzenia? Wymyślę jak dostaniemy się tam. Nie musisz się o to martwić. Pokaż mi, że jesteś pewna.

-Jestem, chcę cię, - oznajmiłam, idąc w jego kierunku, aż byłam na wyciągnięcie ramienia. Pociągnęłam jego ręce w dół, wyciągając jego niespokojne palce z włosów i zachęcając do przytulenia mnie. Obejmując jego brodę i obniżając jego twarz do mojego poziomu, ponownie wyszeptałam w jego usta, tak aby nie było żadnej pomyłki.

-Chcę cię. Jesteś jedynym, którego kiedykolwiek chciałam w ten sposób. Jedynym, którego kiedykolwiek będę chciała. Także nie zaryzykowałabym mojej egzystencji, albo pozwoliła dotknąć w ten sposób, jeśli tak by nie było.

Edward westchnął a potem zachichotał.

-Dobrze, więc możesz zapoznać mnie z pierwszymi dwudziestoma czterema latami swojego życia.

Tym razem to ja jęknęłam.

-Co chcesz wiedzieć?

-Chodź. Usiądź, - zasugerował z machnięciem ręki. -To zajmie trochę czasu.

Rozłożył ręczniki obok siebie, blisko skał z widokiem na sadzawkę i rozsiedliśmy się razem.

-Nie ma dużo do opowiadania, - ostrzegłam.

-Więc czemu jesteś taka powściągliwa?

-Głównie ponieważ nie lubię mojej historii. Po części dlaczego tu jestem to, to że chciałam zmienić rzeczy. Chciałam być inna osobą, zostawić wszystko za sobą. Nie lubiłam dziewczyny jaką byłam.

-Bello, zacznij od początku. Chcę wiedzieć więcej o tobie niż to, co słyszałem z plotek.

Kładąc się na ręczniku, położyłam głowę na ramieniu i próbowałam zebrać myśli. Tak dużo czasu spędziłam zamykając tę część mojego życia, że to było prawie trudne do pamiętania.

Miękkie nucenie świerszczy i rechot ropuch dźwięczały w tle, kiedy zmusiłam się do powtórzenia detali z mojej przeszłości.

-Moja matka umarła kiedy byłam bardzo młoda, - zaczęłam. - Myślę, że to rak, ale mój ojciec nigdy o niej nie mówił. Był wtedy w wojsku i nie wiedział co zrobić z małą dziewczynką. Zostawił mnie z serią gosposi. One także nie przejmowały się.

Edward skrzywił się i znów zaczął głaskać moje włosy, przesuwając palce przez węzły.

-Mój ojciec wrócił do domu na dobre kiedy miałam siedem lat.

Wcześniej widywałam go tylko sporadycznie, gdy był na urlopie. Posłał mnie do miejscowej szkoły z internatem jako dzienną uczennicę, odkąd nie miał wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy aby utrzymać mnie ukrytą tam przez cały czas. Nigdy nie rozumiałam dlaczego nie lubi być blisko mnie, ale może ponieważ wyglądałam jak _ona,_ - przypuszczałam. - Dowiedziałam się tego po jego śmierci, kiedy prawnik dał mi ich ślubne zdjęcie.

Zatrzymując się, pomyślałam o pierwszym razie gdy zobaczyłam fotografię i zdałam sobie sprawę, że miałam jej ciemne oczy i włosy, jej drobną posturę i mały, guzikowaty nos.

-Zresztą, cały dzień chodziłam do szkoły z tymi dziewczynami, które były zasypywane przez swoich rodziców miłością i pieniędzmi, a to sprawiało, że byłam okropnie zazdrosna. Też tego chciałam. Więc, ciężko pracowałam, ciężko studiowałam, radziłam sobie, wszystko aby zgarnąć nagrodę od mojego ojca, ale nigdy nawet nie zauważył, - dodałam gorzko. -Inne dziewczęta w szkole traktowały mnie jak brud. Nie byłam biedna, ale nie należałam także do ich klasy. Nie miałam żadnych przyjaciół i bałam się każdej z nich. Czuły to i zjadły mnie żywcem za to.

Edward cierpliwie słuchał, czasami marszcząc nos, a czasem patrzył zły w dół.

-Mój ojciec umarł w roku, w którym skończyłam czternaście lat. To był rodzaj wypadku. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego tam był, ale był z jakimiś ludźmi wywożącymi drewno na obrzeżach miasta. - wzruszyłam ramionami. Nikt nie kłopotał się wytłumaczeniem mi szczegółów. Wiedziałam tylko, że jakoś został zgnieciony.

-Odkąd nie miałam żadnych krewnych, zostałam podopieczną stanu, przerzucaną od rodziny do rodziny, z których żadna nie była miła. Po prawie roku, prawnik mojego ojca przyszedł i zabrał mnie. Powiedział, że majątek mojego ojca był rozliczony i zostało wystarczająco pieniędzy do zapewnienia mi edukacji. Zostałam odesłana do szkoły z internatem, do której już uczęszczałam, tylko teraz pozwolono mi zostać cały rok.

Zapłacono za moją naukę, ale musiałam płacić za jedzenie i kwaterę. Gdy inne dziewczęta poza lekcjami robiły co chciały, ja prałam i sprzątałam. Nigdy nie pozwoliły mi o tym zapomnieć.

Przerwałam i spojrzałam na Edwarda. Zaczęłam unikać jego wzroku kiedy mówiłam, z powodu tego, jak niewygodnie się czułam dzieląc się z nim tymi informacjami.

-Dla ciebie to musi brzmieć bardzo małostkowo. Przynajmniej miałam dach nad głową i jedzenie.

-Nie, wcale nie, - odpowiedział. - Niektóre rzeczy są równie ważne. Ja zawsze miałem rodzinę. Nigdy nie byłem sam. Ty bardzo często byłaś sama. Teraz lepiej rozumiem. To wszystko, co chciałem. - Jego palce musnęły mój policzek i połaskotały moją szyję. -Jak zostałaś nauczycielką?

-Dyrektorka szkoły zlitowała się nade mną, skoro nie miałam gdzie pójść po skończeniu szkoły. Zaoferowała poniesienie kosztów college'u nauczycielskiego, jeśli po jego skończeniu wrócę i będę uczyła. Oczywiście z moją płacą zmniejszoną, aż spłacę dług.

-Więc, nie planowałaś zostać nauczycielką? - dociekał.

-Nie, ale pokochałam to. Było coś głęboko satysfakcjonującego w posiadaniu celu.

Wyglądał na zagubionego.

-Wiec czemu odeszłaś?

Odwróciłam wzrok od niego, bojąc się powiedzieć mu o tym.

Edward palcami wyciągnął moją dolną wargę spomiędzy moich zębów.

-No dalej. Skończ. -namawiał.

-Stara dyrektorka odeszła na emeryturę w roku spłacenia mojego długu i nie byłam dłużej zobligowana do pozostania pracownikiem szkoły, więc odeszłam.

Edward potrząsnął głową.

-Bello, wiem że jest coś, czego nie mówisz. Co popchnęło cię do przyjechania na drugi koniec kraju?

Jak zwykle, za sprytny by zostać oszukanym. Przeczyściłam gardło, rozstrzygając żeby powiedzieć mu resztę, nie ważne jakie to będzie dla mnie niekomfortowe.

-Przybył nowy dyrektor i jego żona i przez chwilę wszystko było normalnie, ale wtedy on zaczął... - potknęłam się w myślach, nie pewna jak wyrazić jego zachowanie. -Zaczął interesować się mną na _nieprofesjonalnym _poziomie.

Edward wyprostował się i skrzywił.

-_Co on zrobił?_

Bolało mnie mówienie o tym, i modliłam się aby Edward nie pomyślał, że jestem skażona.

-Starał się być ze mną sam. Nie umiał utrzymać rąk przy sobie. Robił aluzje żebym się zarumieniła. Bałam się go, - wytłumaczyłam. -Od razu zaczęłam szukać nowej pracy i byłam właściwie podekscytowana szansą pracy w jednej z nowych publicznych szkół. W chwili gdy dostałam ofertę poszłam do biura dyrektora, by mu powiedzieć, że odchodzę, ale on powiedział, iż nie chce mnie puścić. Osaczył mnie w rogu i położył na mnie swoje ręce. O Boże, Edwardzie, to było okropne. Jego żona zobaczyła, a potem powiedziała wszystkim i nie mogłam znaleźć pracy i... - w tym miejscu zaczęłam bełkotać. Łzy spływały po mojej twarzy i bardzo starałam się nie szlochać.

Edward stał się ciemobrązowy i żyły na jego czole sterczały wściekle. Kipiał i po raz pierwszy szczerze się go bałam.

Podniósł się z ziemi, odchodząc pomiędzy drzewa za mną, słyszalnie narzekając i fukając. Zwinęłam się, chowając głowę pomiędzy kolana. Powietrze wypełnił dźwięk łamanego drewna , razem z nieprzerwanym strumieniem pomruków i przekleństw.

Edward zniknął na prawie dziesięć minut, ale wydawało się jakby minął wiek zanim wrócił, obficie spocony. Od razu zobaczyłam, że jego ręce pokryte były brudem i krwawiły.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że chciałbym go teraz zabić? - zakomunikował lodowato. -Chcę go powiesić i rozciąć, wypatroszyć jak jelenia. Mógłbym to zrobić. Mógłbym wsiąść do pociągu i to zrobić.

Potrząsnęłam gwałtownie głową.

-Nie! On jest tysiące mil stąd i nie chcę nigdy znów go widzieć. Jest niczym.

-Ale zranił cię. Próbował...

Położyłam rękę na jego ramieniu.

-Edwardzie, on jest niczym. Nie jest nawet wart twojego gniewu.

Edward wypuścił ciężki oddech.

-Wiedz tylko, że jeśli ktokolwiek tu spojrzy na ciebie w zły sposób, nie będzie żył na tyle długo, aby tego żałować. Obiecuję ci.

-Nie mów takich rzeczy. Nie możesz pozbyć się ludzi raniących mnie. Nie chcę sobie wyobrażać konsekwencji jeśli to zrobisz. Zabiorą cię ode mnie.

Wyszczerzył się przerażająco.

-Bello, jesteś wśród górskich ludzi. Tu nie ma prawa, ale _my _sami je tworzymy. Lecz zasady są odrobinę luźne.

Na jego słowa dreszcz przebiegł przez mój kręgosłup, ale starałam się stłumić przerażenie. Wiedziałam, że Edward był dobrym człowiekiem. Był tylko opiekuńczy, nie propagował anarchii.

-Mówiąc o górskich ludziach, miałem zamiar zapytać cię, czy byłabyś zainteresowana przyjściem na spotkanie towarzyskie. Jasper i ja będziemy grać i będą tańce. Tańczysz? - zapytał nagle, sprawiając, że zawirowało mi w głowie od zmiany tematu.

-Nie bardzo. Byłam na kilku tańcach, ale tylko jako przyzwoitka. Przeważnie stałam za stołem i podawałam napoje.

Edward uniósł brew jakby nie całkiem mi wierzył.

-Żaden mężczyzna nigdy nie zaprosił takiej pięknej dziewczyny jak ty do tańca?

Zaśmiałam się sucho.

-Co mogliby chcieć ode mnie. Byłam biedna i prosta. Nie miałam fantazyjnych sukienek lub bogatego ojca. Poza tym, oni wszyscy byli aroganccy i zarozumiali. Nie interesowałam się nimi także.

-Wątpię czy myśleli, że jesteś prosta, a jeśli nie poprosili cię do tańca, to ich strata, - powiedział zwyczajnie, masując swoje brudne ręce o odziane nogi. -Chcesz iść?

-Jeśli myślisz, że to w porządku.

Uśmiechnął się

-Będziesz miała dobry czas. Zasługujesz na dobry czas.

-Czy mamy za sobą wszystkie twoje pytania?

-Zakładam, że na razie, - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

-Dobrze, ponieważ mam więcej do ciebie.

-Już wszystko o mnie wiesz, - nalegał.

-Nie możliwe. Nie myślę abym wszystko o tobie wiedziała nawet jeśli mielibyśmy tysiąc wolnych godzin. To, co teraz chcę wiedzieć, to dlaczego nigdy się nie spakowałeś i nie wyprowadziłeś? Szczególnie z tymi wszystkimi kłopotami jakie ma tutaj twoja rodzina?

Edward złączył brwi.

-Bello, to jest dom. To moja ziemia. To wszystko, co mam. Co mój ojciec, Panie świec nad jego duszą, pomyślałby gdybym to porzucił? To, i odmawiam pozwolenia Carlisle'owi Cullenowi zrobić jak chce. Pozwolenie mu wygrać jest poza dyskusją.

-A co z kopalnią? Kiedykolwiek chciałeś pracować tam, zamiast na farmie?

Spojrzał na mnie jakbym oszalała.

-Nigdy. Mój ojciec mówił 'Mężczyzna powinien być wolny. Szesnaście godzin dziennie w we wnętrzu góry nie czyni mężczyzny wolnym'. Poza tym, płuca górników są pokryte sadzą, plecy uginają się i umierają szybciej niż powinni. To nie życie jakiego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem.

-Więc czemu oni to robią?

-Dowiesz się któregoś dnia, że zrobisz wszystko, by nakarmić dzieci. Górnicy nie są inni. Moi kuzyni są w kopalni każdego dnia. Wiedzą, że nie lubię tego, ale wiedzą także, że nigdy nie zazdroszczę im zarobkowania, tak jak i oni nie zazdroszczą mi. Spotkasz wielu nowych ludzi na zebraniu. To dobrzy ludzie, Bello. Ich dzieci już cię lubią, tak jak i oni.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. To czy mnie lubią, czy nie pozostanie nie rozstrzygnięte. Byłam obca i miałam pewność, że będą się obawiać.

-Mówiąc o dzieciach, moje ostatnie pytanie dotyczy Jaspera i Rose.

-Co z nimi? - Edward spojrzał z troską.

-Odkąd sprowadzenie ich na dół nie zadziałało, co najmniej, miałam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi uczyć ich na farmie, kiedykolwiek będą mieli wolny czas.

Momentalnie się uspokoił. Byłam ciekawa jak zawsze, więc zapytałam.

-Myślałeś, że o co zapytam?

-Obawiałem się, że możesz zapytać, czy jest ktoś inny, kto mógłby je wziąć.

-Dlaczego miałabym o to zapytać? - pytałam, szczerze przerażona, że pomyślał, iż mogłam tego chcieć.

Zniżając wzrok i przebiegając placami przez trawę wymamrotał.

-Niektóre kobiety nie chciałyby wychowywać dzieci innych kobiet.

-To nigdy nie będę ja. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, iż nigdy nie poprosiłabym cię o opuszczenie ich.

-Bello, nie mógłbym tego zrobić. Nie dla ciebie, nie dla nikogo innego.

Wczołgując się na jego kolana, przyłożyłam policzek do zgięcia jego szyi i pogłaskałam jego szczękę.

-Oni należą do ciebie. Kochają cię. Ja cię kocham.

Edward uśmiechnął się cudownie.

-Pamiętasz kiedy powiedziałam jak Jasper i ja myśleliśmy, że Bóg zesłał nam anioła gdy urodziła się Rosie?

Przytaknęłam.

-Teraz wiem, że zrobił to, ale także przysłał ciebie. Jestem szczęśliwcem będąc dwukrotnie pobłogosławionym. - I pocałował mnie miękko i słodko.

Nie wiedziałam dużo o Bogu, albo o błogosławieństwach, albo aniołach, ale wiedziałam, że ktoś postawił Edwarda na mojej ścieżce, czy to był kupidyn, czy przeznaczenie, czy nawet sam Bóg. I za to byłam najbardziej wdzięczną kobietą.

* * *

**Ach... Padło w końcu to wielkie K-Słowo. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zapraszam na całonocną zabawę przy muzyce chłopców Masen.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27**

* * *

**11.**

BPOV

Przez kilka następnych dni wspinałam się na farmę Masenów za każdym razem kiedy miałam okazję. Alice często mi towarzyszyła z wymówką dla Pani Cullen, że uczyłam ją na zewnątrz podczas przyjemnej pogody.

To nie koniecznie było kłamstwo. Uczyłam ją, tylko pomijałam część gdzie uczyłam także Jaspera i Rose.

Edward był wyjątkowo zajęty i nie rozmawiałam z nim często, ale zwykle był w zasięgu wzroku, zbierając żniwa. Pogoda była tak dobra tego roku, że miał wyjątkowo duże zbiory

Jasper nie miał tak dużo czas na naukę, skoro często pomagał Edwardowi, ale upewniał się, aby usiąść z Alice przez krótki czas każdego dnia.

Alice była trochę dalej w swojej nauce niż Jasper i podczas spędzanego razem czasu tłumaczyła mu lekcje, zostawiając mi skupienie się na Rose.

Wczesnym popołudniem w Piątek, dzień spotkania, przybyłam na farmę Masenów sama, Alice została zaproszona do odwiedzenia w ciągu dnia domu swojej kuzynki. Niechętnie zgodziła się pójść po tym, jak wytłumaczyłam jej ściszonym tonem, że odmawianie przyjaciołom nie zrobi jej najlepiej, a tylko wzbudzi podejrzenia.

Nie widziałam na polach ani Edwarda ani Jaspera, więc szłam dopóki nie dosięgnęłam frontowego podwórka, chichocząc na to, co znalazłam.

Edward ciągnął ze stodoły ogromną, metalową wannę, Jasper i Rose wyglądali na beznadziejnych.

Nad małym ogniem unosił się dym, a na ruszcie położonym nad ogniem stał wielki garnek.

-Czas kąpieli? - zgadywałam, podchodząc do Edwarda.

-Cóż, to albo skończyło się jedzenie i zdecydowaliśmy zjeść najpierw najmniejsze z nas, - odpowiedział chichocząc.

Rosalie zapiszczała i zaczęła udawać, że ucieka, ale Jasper złapał ją w ramiona łaskocząc, co doprowadziło do większego pisku.

Edward zdjął z ognia garnek i opróżnił go do wanny zanim poszedł z nim do pompy, napełniając, a potem stawiając z powrotem na ogniu.

-Przybyłaś na czas aby pomóc. Nie jestem pewien kto bardziej nie lubi mydła, Rosie czy Jas.

-Założę się, że Alice woli swojego przyjaciela czystego i ładnie pachnącego, - powiedziałam zerkając w bok na Jaspera.

-Nie zamierza tu przyjść, prawda? - pospiesznie zapytał Jasper.

-Nie. Spędza popołudnie w domu kuzynki. Nie będzie jej tu żeby szpiegować cię.

Przytaknął z ulgą.

Edward opróżnił do wanny drugi garnek pełen wody i włożył rękę sprawdzając temperaturę.

-Dobrze, kto idzie pierwszy?

Oboje Jasper i Rosie cofnęli się, potrząsając głowami. Edward uniósł brew.

-Jas, jeśli chcesz być traktowany jak dorosły mężczyzna lepiej zachowuj się jak on.

Jasper jęknął.

-Ale byłem dziś rano w potoku!

-To nie to samo. Podejdź tu, - nalegał Edward.

Jasper westchnął i z powątpiewaniem przysunął się w stronę wanny. Zaczął się rozbierać, więc odwróciłam się plecami, aż nie usłyszałam pluśnięcia jego ciała zanurzającego się w wannie.

Edward wcisnął mu mydło.

-Upewnij się, że dobrze umyłeś włosy. Powinny być blond a nie brązowe.

Rosalie skakała wokół wanny, dokuczając i szydząc z Jaspera dopóki nie chlapnął na nią wodą. Odskoczyła śmiejąc się i wytykając język.

-Nie będziesz taka odważna gdy przyjdzie twoja kolej, - krzyknął Jasper zanim zanurzył głowę w wodzie.

Edward nalał więcej wody do zagrzania a potem podszedł za mnie owijając ramiona wokół mojej talii i opierając brodę na moim ramieniu.

-Czy też nie bierzesz jednej? - zapytałam, wsuwając ręce wokół jego.

-Co się stało z lubieniem mnie brudnym?

Pociągnęłam nosem.

-Jest brud i jest bruuuud. Śmierdzisz jakby koń przeciągnął się na brzuchu przez pola.

Parsknął.

-Bello, to zapach ciężko pracującego mężczyzny. Poza tym, ty pachniesz dobrze za nas oboje.

Potrząsnęłam głową i zmarszczyłam nos.

-To sposób na utrzymanie innych kobiet na dystans.

Zaśmiał się głośno i szczerze.

-Nie potrzebuję żadnej pomocy w trzymaniu kobiet z dala. Nie wiesz? Jestem podły i straszny.

-Czyżby? - zapytałam dokuczliwie. -Musi tak być, ponieważ wierzę, że masz najprzystojniejszą twarz na przynajmniej stu milach wokół.

Obrócił mnie wokół w ramionach tak, że byłam twarzą do niego.

-Naprawdę?

-Mmmhmm.

Jego szukające usta zagłuszyły moją odpowiedź.

-Cieszę się, że tak myślisz, - wymamrotał pomiędzy pocałunkami. -Nie mam lustra. Nie widziałem siebie od lat.

-Nic dziwnego, że nie trudzisz się z brzytwą.

-Nie rozpoznałbym własnej twarzy, - nadmienił. -Nie wspominając, kto zaróżowiałby twoją brodę gdyby nie ja? - Zachichotałam, unosząc rękę do zmaltretowanej skóry na mojej brodzie. -Przycinam ją. To nie tak, że pozwalam jej dziko rosnąć, - ciągnął. -Chyba że, oczywiście, wolisz ją taką?

-Nie, dziękuję. Wezmę cię takiego, jaki jesteś, - odpowiedziałam, wsadzając nos w jego szyję i smakując sól na jego skórze.

-Nie martw się. Wezmę kąpiel. Nie może każdy inny wyglądać miło i czysto poza mną. - Przerwał i spojrzał nad ramieniem. - Kończ, Jas. Panna Rosie potrzebuje kolejki.

Rose usłyszała go i zaczęła uciekać, ale Edward szybko deptał jej po piętach, łapiąc ją i trzymając gdy z determinacją kopała aby się wydostać.

Znów odwróciłam się tyłem, czekając aż Jasper wytrze i przebierze się. Wywrócił wannę i napełnił ją świeżą wodą zanim dołączył do Edwarda, pomagając mu z chwytającą i skowyczącą Rosalie. Kiedy chciała była jak mały złośnik.

Pomiędzy sobą dali radę zdjąć z niej brudne ubrania i zanurzyć ją w starej małej wanience. Jak tylko była w niej, cała walka z niej odeszła i siedziała nadąsana, milcząco znosząc szorowanie od stóp do głów przez Edwarda. Do czasu aż skończyli, Edward był prawie tak samo mokry, jak Rosalie.

Bardzo stłumiona Rosalie wyszła z wanny, ociekając w ręcznik, jej loki poskręcały się ciasno przy głowie, a policzki były różowe przy jej opalonej skórze.

Edward zaniósł ją do domu z Jasperem podążającym za nimi.

Kilka minut później Edward wrócił sam.

-Powiedziałem im, że muszą się zdrzemnąć, albo nie przetrwają nocy. Nie są przyzwyczajeni do siedzenia do późna. A to także pozwoli mi wziąć w spokoju kąpiel, co jest czymś do czego _ja _nie jestem przyzwyczajony.

Napompował więcej wody, dołożył do ognia i postawił z powrotem garnek do podgrzania. Po kolejnym opróżnieniu wanny, ściągnął szelki z ramion i zaczął odpinać spodnie. Zarumieniłam się i natychmiast odwróciłam.

-Teraz jesteś nieśmiała? Myślałem, że jesteś taka ciekawa. Może nie tak bardzo w jasnym świetle dnia, co? - wzruszyłam ramionami, zerkając nad ramieniem i widząc go stojącego tam i szczerzącego się. -Zakładam, że Cullenowie mają swoją własną łazienkę w tym ślicznym domku?

-To prawda, - odpowiedziałam, całkowicie się odwracając. -Nie mogę powiedzieć, abym kiedykolwiek miała kąpiel na powietrzu.

-Zgaduję, że muszę zbudować jedną. Nie mogę zmusić pięknej damy do kąpania się na zewnątrz. - Uśmiechnął się. -Zajmę się tym jak tylko pogoda się zmieni. Co jeszcze możesz potrzebować?

-Edwardzie, nie powinieneś robić sobie kłopotów. Poradzę sobie.

Potrząsnął głową.

-Chcę aby to był twój dom i będę miał dużo więcej czasu po zebraniu żniw. Czegokolwiek potrzebujesz, zaaranżuję to.

-Tylko ciebie potrzebuję. Wszystko inne samo zadziała. Ale co z nauczaniem? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Pan Cullen zatrzyma mnie jako swojego pracownika, jak się dowie, że jestem z tobą.

-Ja też w to wątpię. - Podszedł i złapał moje biodra. -Ale pomyślałem, że gdy już będziesz moją żoną, nie będziesz musiała martwić się pracą. Zatroszczę się o ciebie.

Skrzywiłam się.

-Edward, nie chcę być tylko kolejną buzią do wykarmienia. Poza tym, co będę robić przez cały dzień?

Jego oczy zaiskrzyły.

-Przychodzi mi do głowy parę rzeczy, którymi możesz być zajęta. W środku zimy jest tu okropnie nudno.

Pacnęłam go w ramię.

-Bądź poważny. Jestem nauczycielką. Uczę.

-Będziesz miała Jaspera i Rosalie. I nigdy nie wiesz, może nie potrwać długo zanim będzie więcej dzieci w tym domu do uczenia.

Zarumieniłam się na to, do czego nawiązywał.

-A co z innymi dziećmi? Wszystkie znów pozostaną bez nauczyciela. - Naciskałam.

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Więc Cullen zatrudni kolejnego nauczyciela. Znajdzie kogoś innego do terroryzowania.

-To niesprawiedliwe dla dzieci, - wskazałam.

Edward zwiesił głowę i westchnął.

-Bello, co chcesz abym powiedział? Nie możesz mieć i tego, i tego. W kółko się nad tym zastanawiałem i nie mam lepszego wyjścia, chyba że Cullen będzie miał cudowną zmianę w sercu. Nigdy nie powiem ci, że nie możesz uczyć. Po prostu nie widzę jak to ma zadziałać.

Edward odszedł ode mnie z powrotem do ognia. Opróżnił garnek do wanny i zrzucił ubrania, stojąc tylko w swoich spodenkach. Odwróciłam się tyłem, moje policzki płonęły czerwienią, a kolana drżały z wysiłku, abym nie kręciła się ostentacyjnie albo nie pocierała o ciebie nogami.

-Auć. Gówno. Sukinsyn! - Krzyk Edwarda wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia i okręciłam się, aby znaleźć go w połowie zanurzonego w wannie. Podbiegając do boku zażądałam.

-O co chodzi? Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak. Nie. Cholera. Pozostawiłem wodę za długo. Jest piekielnie gorąca.

Powoli zanurzył się, jego oddech wychodził z sykiem, aż usiadł na dnie. Opierając głowę na obręczy, wypuścił ciężkie westchnienie.

-Nie będę nawet musiał się myć. Myślę, że warstwa skóry się stopi.

Cicho zachichotałam z ulgą, że się nie zranił.

-Daj mi mydło.

Spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony, ale podał mi je. Zgarniając trochę wody w rękę skropiłam nią jego włosy, aż większość ich była mokra, a potem potarłam mydło w dłoniach produkując pianę. Podałam mu z powrotem kostkę zanim wsunęłam ręce w jego mokre kosmyki.

-Bella, o mój Boże w Niebie. Nigdy nie czułem czegoś tak dobrego jak to. - Miał otwarte usta wydając sporadyczne gardłowe jęki, a jego oczy były zamknięte.

-Naprawdę? Nic tak dobrego? - Zapytałam myśląc o naszej zabawie z poprzedniej nocy.

Zerknął na mnie przez wpół otwarte oczy.

-Okey, to może być druga najlepsza rzecz, ale to wspaniała druga rzecz, - odpowiedział zdecydowanie, a czubki jego uszu zaczerwieniły się.

Po daniu jego włosom dokładnego szorowania, przesunęłam się w dół jego wiecznie opalonych ramion, delikatnie uciskając mięśnie podczas rozprowadzanie mydła. Mogłam powiedzieć, że zmagał się z pozostaniem cicho, zagryzając usta i wykrzywiając twarz w tłumieniu jęków przyjemności. Pochylił się z piersią przy kolanach tak, że mogłam zejść w dół jego szerokich pleców, gdzie wstęgi mięśni poruszały się pod moimi palcami.

Zbierając pełną dłoń wody obmyłam go i powiedziałam aby zanurzył głowę zanim popchnęłam go z powrotem i zaczęłam z jego przodem. Umyłam oba jego ramiona, trąc i masując jego ciepłe ciało, aż do palców, które jak pamiętałam, były zdolne do robienia magicznych rzeczy z moim własnym ciałem.

Robiąc więcej piany, zsunęłam ręce przez jego pierś, namydlając jego skórę i trącając jego sutki, co sprawiło, że podskoczył i spojrzał na mnie specyficznie.

-Ostrożnie Bello. Nie zaczynaj czegoś, czego nie możemy teraz skończyć, - ostrzegł.

Kolejny raz przesunęłam mydlinami przez jego pierś i zanurzyłam rękę pod wodą, prawie sięgając po jego twardość, ale szybko złapał ją i zatrzymał mnie.

-Nie teraz, - powiedział potrząsając głową. -Zawsze jest możliwość, że nie śpią. - Kiwnął w stronę domu.

-Przepraszam. - Byłam szybka w odpowiedzi. -Prawie zapomniałam.

-Może zbuduję całe kolejne skrzydło domu z ciężkimi drzwiami i bez okien, - głośno rozważał.

-Może najpierw powinieneś skoncentrować się na łóżku. Na wszystko inne nadejdzie czas później.

-Mam to już zaplanowane. Nie martw się o to, - zapewnił mnie, sprawiając, że się zarumieniłam od samej nadziei.

-Masz zaplanowane?

-Aha, - wyszeptał przyciągając mnie blisko i podszczypując moje usta. -Poczekaj a zobaczysz. Po zebraniu i sprzedaniu reszty plonów będę miał czas na zajęcie się rzeczami.

-Komu je sprzedajesz?

Wyszczerzył się.

-W najbliższym miasteczku. Większość biorą dla siebie a resztę odprzedają Carlisle'owi. On zaś sprzedaje to w sklepie wielobranżowym przy kopalni, ale odkąd odmówił kupowania prosto od nas już lata temu, płaci za nie podwójnie.

-Jeśli inaczej by się ułożyło, pracowalibyście razem. Miasteczko miałoby się dużo lepiej. - zauważyłam.

-Prawda, ale to on zdecydował nie robić z nami interesów. Nic nie poradzę, że jest głupi.

-Przynajmniej wiemy, że ta nienawiść umrze z nim. Alice zdecydowanie nie będzie jej podtrzymywać.

-Zobaczymy, Bello. Zobaczymy. Dużo może się zmienić między teraz, a później.

Niedługo potem wróciłam do domu Cullenów na popołudniowy odpoczynek. Skoro byłam przyzwyczajona do pozostawania na nogach do późna, pomyślałam że dobrą ideą będzie zebranie siły na nadchodzącą noc, skoro naprawdę nie wiedziałam czemu mam stawić czoła.

Edward powiedział mi, że prześlizgnie się po mnie około jedenastej, a zabawa potrwa całą noc.

Pani Cullen i Alice były w domu kiedy przyszłam, ale Alice wkrótce udała zmęczenie popołudniem z kuzynkami i poszła się zdrzemnąć. Zastanawiałam się, czy ma podobne plany z Jasperem, jak ja z Edwardem.

Kiedy zostałyśmy same, Pani Cullen zapytała o mój „spacer", więc powiedziałam jej, że był wspaniały jak zawsze. Uniosłam książkę, którą miałam w torbie i omówiłam, jak bardzo lubię czytać na zewnątrz. Wydawała się zadowolona moją odpowiedzią i wróciła do przygotowywania obiadu, pozwalając mi udać się na drzemkę. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, milcząco dziękują mojej szczęśliwej gwieździe, że nie była tak podejrzliwa, jak jej mąż.

Po obiedzie, wieczornej modlitwie i mojej własnej relaksującej kąpieli -w_ewnątrz_- byłam z powrotem w moim pokoju, przeglądając moją skromną garderobę.

Miesiące wcześniej, kiedy dostałam pierwszą pensję, Alice nalegała, że powinnam mieć przynajmniej jedną sukienkę na spotkania towarzyskie, chociaż w tamtym czasie myślałam, iż naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wybrała jedną z katalogu Searsa, oceniając ją jako idealną dla mnie. Miałam swoje wątpliwości, ale po długim zamęczaniu, pozwoliłam Pani Cullen dodać ją do jej następnego zamówienia i dostarczono ją kilka tygodni później. Od tamtej pory, leżała nieodpakowana w pudełku na dnie mojej komody.

Otwierając szufladę, do której wsadziłam pudełko zostałam zaskoczona znajdując drugie, podobne pudełko obok. Najpierw wyjęłam nieznane pudło, kładąc je na łóżku i gapiąc się na nie przez dłuższy czas, próbując dowiedzieć się, skąd się wzięło.

Unosząc przykrywkę odkryłam w nim zwyczajnie zawiniętą w bibułkę, parę tasiemkowych szpilek. Rodzaj butów, których nigdy sama bym nie kupiła, ale zawsze pożądałam na innych dziewczynach. Pomiędzy dwoma butami leżała kartka, więc przeczytałam ją: _Każda dziewczyna powinna mieć piękną parę butów. Ucałowania, Alice._

Łzy zebrały się w kącikach moich oczu i pociągnęłam nosem, aby utrzymać je w ryzach, przebiegając palcami poprzez lśniącą, czarną lakierowana skórę.

Wyciągając drugie pudełko położyłam je obok pierwszego i poświęciłam kolejną chwilę przed otwarciem go. Wsłuchując się w jakikolwiek dźwięk, który sygnalizowałby, że Cullenowie wciąż nie śpią, i żadnego nie słysząc, otworzyłam pudełko, delikatnie unosząc sukienkę i trzymając ją przed sobą. Naprawdę była piękna. Najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek miałam. Miękki, szary jedwab był wspaniały w moich rękach i wiedziałam, że będzie jeszcze lepszy na moim ciele.

Szybko zdjęłam szlafrok, przełożyłam sukienkę przez głowę i wsunęłam w nią ręce. Była bez rękawów, talia leżała nisko na moich biodrach zgodnie z obecną modą. Różowa rozeta była umocowana poniżej mojej lewej kości biodrowej, a spódnica kończyła się poniżej kolana. Nigdy nie nosiłam czegoś pokazującego moje nogi.

By utrzymać pozory przyzwoitości, dekolt był wysoki. To wciąż sprawiało, że czułam się jak ktoś obcy przebrany za mnie.

Rozpuszczając włosy z ciasnego warkocza, rozczesałam je, aż w miękkich falach opadały na moje ramiona, prawie do talii.

Oceniając moje odbicie w lustrze pomyślałam o sobie, że mój zwykły wygląd znacznie się poprawił.

W moich oczach były wesoły błysk i praktycznie tańczyłam w nerwowym oczekiwaniu.

Chwilę po tym, jak zegar w korytarzu wybił jedenastą usłyszałam _rat-a-tat-tat _małych kamyczków uderzających w okno mojej sypialni. Podchodząc otworzyłam skrzydło i wychyliłam się, machając do Edwarda w ciemności. Odwracając się, pospiesznie założyłam pończochy i buty. Troszcząc się, aby nie zaczepić sukienką usiadłam na parapecie i pozwoliłam Edwardowi złapać mnie w pasie, spuszczając w dół na ziemię.

Odstąpił do tyłu, oceniając mnie.

-Wyglądasz... inaczej.

Spojrzałam w dół nerwowo wygładzając sukienkę.

-Źle?

-Nie, tylko... inaczej. - Nie mogłam powiedzieć, czy był zadowolony, czy nie. -Chodźmy zanim Carlisle usłyszy nas i wyjdzie sprawdzić.

Złapał moją rękę i zaczął ciągnąć mnie ze sobą.

-Ty także wyglądasz inaczej, - powiedziałam mu, oglądając jego wyprasowane spodnie i koszulę w szkocką kratę, z kołnierzykiem.

-Jeśli chcę mogę się przyzwoicie umyć.

-Przyciąłeś brodę, - zauważyłam sięgając i przesuwając ręką w dół jego brody, przez miękkie kędziory. - A co jest w twoich włosach? - Były sczesane w dół, inne od ich normalnej dzikości.

-Nigdy nie wspominaj o moich włosach, - odpowiedział, przebiegając nerwowo ręką przez nie. -Jasper jest już na spotkaniu. Wcześniej zabraliśmy instrumenty. - Spojrzał na mnie z boku. -Alice jest z nim.

-Podejrzewałam to.

-On ma mieć oko na Rosie, ale nie chcę być z dala długo, więc pospieszmy się.

Byłam zadowolona, że nie było ciężko się wspiąć, gdyż nie chciałam zniszczyć moich nowych butów czołgając się po skałach.

Po krótkiej wspinaczce od przejaśnienia gdzie zwykle zabierałam uczniów w ładne dni, podeszliśmy do starej stodoły. Była intensywnie oświetlona od środka, ludzie wypełniali ją po brzegi, a żywa muzyka odbijała się w pustej dolinie.

-Gotowa? - zapytał Edward zarzucając ramię na moje barki.

-Zgaduję, że bardziej nie będę, - odpowiedziałam mu nieśmiało.

Przyciągnął mnie bliżej, całując moje usta.

-Będzie dobrze. Mówiłem ci: oni już cię lubią. Prawdopodobnie bardziej niż mnie.

Kiwnęłam głową, gdy skierowaliśmy się do otwartych na oścież drzwi. Muzyka prawie natychmiast ucichła i pięćdziesiąt par oczu podążyło w naszym kierunku. Zarumieniłam się pod ciężarem ich uwagi, kurcząc się w bok Edwarda, zszokowana cisza była bardziej przerażająca niż wszystko inne.

Wtedy z tyłu stodoły rozległ się wielki ryk.

-Edwaaaaaaard! - Garrett, źródło krzyku, pojawił się nad nami na strychu. Pochylał się niepewnie z jedną ręka na słupku, a w drugiej ściskał słój do konserw. Jego piaskowo brązowe włosy opadły mu na oczy, a ubrania były pogniecione. Widocznie nie wiedział potrzeby zmiany swojego normalnego stylu ubierania. -Przyprowadziłeś swoje kochanie. Musiała jeszcze nie zrezygnować z ciebie. Więcej żalu dla niej.

-Taa, cóż, nie widzę dziewczyny na _twoim _ramieniu, - Edward krzyknął do niego szczerząc się.

-To dlatego, że pomyślałem, dlaczego mieć jedną jeśli mogę mieć wieeeele?

Śmiejąc się wziął haust. Ilość przewracanych oczu była prawie nie do policzenia, ale pijacki wybuch Garretta pomógł rozwiać ciszę i prawie każdy wrócił do robienia tego, co robił przed naszym wejściem.

Edward odwrócił się do mnie.

-Głodna? Mogę się założyć, że Rosie jest przy stole ze słodkościami, napychając buzie ciastem.

Pociągnął mnie, a ja podążyłam za nim, moje potykające się kroki za jego długimi, pewnymi. Zastanawiałam się czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie wejść do pokoju z tą samą siłą bezinteresowności jak on. Pewnie nie.

Tak jak myślał Edward, Rosalie była pod stołem, klejąc się od pozostałości ciasta wiśniowego na jej policzkach. Edward zabrał ją na zewnątrz do pompy wodnej, aby ją umyć, zostawiając mnie stojąca samą. Rozejrzałam się wokół za śladem Jaspera albo Alice, ale nie widziałam ich. Jeśli miałabym zaryzykować zgadywanie, pomyślałam, że najpewniej są na strychu tuląc się.

Trzymając wzrok na podłodze, stukałam stopą w rytm granej muzyki, nawet jeśli nie była tak dobra, jak wiedziała, że Edward i Jasper mogli zagrać.

Gdy byłam zajęta podziwianiem moich własnych cudownych nowych butów, więcej ich par pojawiło się na widoku. Uniosłam oczy, by znaleźć trzy gapiące się na mnie dziewczyny, młodsze niż ja, ale za stare na uczennice.

-Przyszłaś z Edwardem? - zapytała brunetka w środku.

-Um, tak? - odpowiedziałam w pełni oczekując gniewnej odpowiedzi.

-Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałyśmy go tu z dziewczyną, - zakomunikowała blondynka z lewej.

Zacieśniły krąg wokół mnie, sięgając do moich włosów i ciągnąc delikatnie za sukienkę.

-Mówili, że jesteś ładna, - zauważyła blondynka po prawej. - Mieli rację. Nie mieszasz po prostu z naszym Edwardem, prawda?

-Nie. Um, to znaczy, to chyba nie wasz interes?

Wszystkie uśmiechnęły się.

-Mówili też, że z ciebie niezła petarda. On tego potrzebuje, - oznajmiła brunetka.

-Kto oni? - byłam taka zdezorientowana.

-Erik i Garrett, i James, oni. Ale zapomniałam o moich dobrych manierach. Jestem Rachel, to jest Claire, - powiedziała wskazując na blondynkę z lewej, -A to moja siostra Jess. Och, i jesteśmy kuzynkami Jaspera. Jego mama była siostrą naszej mamy. Pani świec nad jej duszą.

Przypominając sobie _moje _maniery odpowiedziałam,

-Miło was poznać.

-Nie wyglądasz na tak zadowoloną. Myślisz, że mamy zamiar cię pokąsać? - zarechotała ta nazwana Jess.

-Nie wiem. Nie jestem pewna, co myślę.

-Powinnaś zostać z nami, gdy Edward będzie grał, - zadecydowała Clair.

Niezauważony przeze mnie, aż był przy nas, Edward owinął z powrotem swoje ramię wokół moich barków.

-Panie, ufam, że byłyście miłe?

-A kiedykolwiek nie byłyśmy? - oczy Rachel zaiskrzyły figlarnie.

-Wy trzy? Nigdy. - Edward potrząsnął głową i zaśmiał się, ale patrzył na mnie kątem oka. - Będzie w porządku jeśli Jasper i ja zajmiemy nasze miejsca za chwilę?

-Pewnie, mam się dobrze, - powiedziałam mu. Teraz musiałam tylko przekonać samą siebie. - Gdzie Rosie?

-Jest z ciotką Jaspera, Maggie. Tą rudowłosa tam. - podążyłam za jego wskazującym palcem i zobaczyłam pulchną kobietę w średnim wieku z Rosie w ramionach. -Jest szczęśliwą matką tych trzech. Muszę znaleźć Jaspera. Widziałaś go?

Potrząsnęłam głową.

-Nie, ale gdybym była tobą sprawdziłabym strych.

Skrzywił się.

-Nie chce tam wchodzić. Jeśli zobaczę za dużo, będę musiał dać mu porządne lanie z dala od każdego.

Trzy dziewczyny zachichotały zza swoich rąk.

-To nasz Jasper. Szybko dorasta!

-Macie na myśli, że dorasta jak wy wszystkie. - Edward zmarszczył nos. -Wiem o co wam chodzi.

-No dalej. Unieś nos trochę wyżej, abyś był pewien, że utopisz się podczas deszczu. - zachichotała Rachel. Podczas gdy słowa pomiędzy nimi były przykre, mogłam powiedzieć, że tylko mieli ubaw denerwując się nawzajem.

-Będę w okolicy, - powiedział mi. -Nie pozwól tym dziewczynom zetrzeć się.

-Pokażemy jej dobrą zabawę, - krzyknęła Jess, gdy Edward odchodził.

Pomyślałam, że mogłam usłyszeć jak mamrotał, -I tego się obawiam, - ale nie mogłam być pewna.

Następnym razem kiedy go zobaczyłam, trzymał Jaspera za ucho i ciągnął go w róg, gdzie usadzeni byli muzycy. Alice podążała za nimi, wyciągając siano z włosów i próbując ignorować wesołość, którą rozbudzili. Bez wątpienia dało to ludziom z góry dobry chichot, widząc córkę pana Cullena łamiącą jego zasady pod jego nosem.

Edward i Jasper usadowili się i wystartowali prosto w szybkie rytmy, palce Edwarda z ogromną prędkością szarpały struny bandżo, a smyczek Jaspera latał w poprzek jego skrzypiec. Alice usiadła przy nim, zerkając w górę z takim umiłowaniem, że prawie nieswojo było na nią patrzeć.

-Dalej, Bella. Wsadź swój język z powrotem do buzi i pozwól nam pokazać ci prawdziwą zabawę, - powiedziała Rachel, ciągnąc mnie w tył, pod niszę.

Poza Jess i Claire wokół było pięć albo sześć dziewczyn w tym samym wieku. Ogromny słój do konserw był podawany wokół i Rachel wsadziła go w moje ręce.

-Co to? - zapytam zaciekawiona ale i zaniepokojona.

-Dalej, spróbuj. To jak szarlotka w szklance. Edward produkuje to specjalnie dla nas, dziewczyn.

Wzięłam mały łyk i przepłukałam usta. Rachel czekała, obserwując moją reakcję. To naprawdę smakowało jak szarlotka. Uśmiechając się, wzięłam dużo większy łyk.

-Whoa! Ostrożnie. To też ma kopa, - ostrzegła Rachel. Podałam słój do następnej pary czekających rąk. -Wyjdźmy i pozwólmy temu działać. - Kiwnęła w stronę środka stodoły, gdzie kierowała się większość tańczących.

-Och, nie wiem. Nie wiem jak tańczyć, - odpowiedziałam, patrząc na tłum kręcący się do muzyki chłopców.

-Będziemy tańczyć razem. Nie ma zasad jak w wymyślnym tańcu.

Rachel złapała moją jedną rękę, a Claire złapała drugą. Jess szła za nami, prawdopodobnie żeby odciąć ucieczkę o jakiej mogłam myśleć.

Zanim się zorientowałam, byłyśmy w samym środku, a ja najmocniej starałam się dotrzymać im w ich ruchach, ale trochę kręciło mi się w głowie. Było dużo śmiechu i klepania, radość wyryta była na twarzach górników i ich kobiet. Twarzach, które zazwyczaj nie nosiły nic poza niedolą. Zadałam sobie sprawę, że potrzebowali tego uwolnienia od depresji codzienności, i po części także ja. Wiedziałam, że Pan Cullen z własnej woli nigdy nie postawiłby tu stopy i przez kilka godzin byliśmy bezpieczni przed odkryciem. Bezpieczni, by zachowywać się jak sobie życzymy, bez żadnego względu na to, co pomyśli Cullen.

Kątem oka zobaczyłam Edwarda przestającego grać i odkładającego bandżo na podłogę. Wstał i przeszedł przez tłum, aż był obok mnie. Łamiąc zacisk jaki Rachel i Claire miały na moich rękach uniósł mnie i zaczął kręcić wokół z sobą. Myślę, że moje stopy nawet nie dotykały już ziemi.

Kilku innych grajków dołączyło do Jaspera. Jeden podniósł bandżo Edwarda, kiedy inny wyciągnął mandolinę. Razem zmienili rytm, powodując śmiech u Edwarda.

-Co to jest? Co oni grają? - przekrzykiwałam hałas.

-_Rudowłosy chłopak._ Jasper myśli, że jest bardzo dowcipny.

Zaśmiałam się z nim, aż jego usta były na moich.

-Mmm, jabłko. Co porabiałaś? - zapytał, jego oczy zamigotały, kiedy oblizywał usta. -Zostawiłem cię samą z nimi na piętnaście minut, a im już udało się rozpalić cię jak błyskawicę.

-Nie jesteś zły, prawda?

Uśmiechając się potrząsnął głową.

-Nie, śliczna dziewczyno. To z mojej strony byłoby bardzo „rób jak mówię, a nie jak robię". Powiedziałem ci abyś przyszła i dobrze się bawiła.

Tempo muzyki zwolniło i ktoś musiał zgasić kilka świateł, gdyż nagle zrobiło się raczej niewyraźnie oświetlone.

Pary dobrały się, a dzieci opuściły podłogę, kierując się do przekąsek albo odpocząć na ławkach wokół.

Edward i ja byliśmy bardzo blisko, dużo bliżej niż byłoby dozwolone na jakimkolwiek z eleganckich przyjęć, na których byłam przyzwoitką, ale kiedy rozejrzałam się, nie byliśmy bliżej niż inne pary. Uniósł moje ramiona, owijając je wokół jego szyi i zarzucił swoje ręce na moje plecy przyciskając mnie bliżej. Rachel odeszła i stanęła obok Jaspera, i z następnym refrenem zaczęła śpiewać.

-Edwardzie, ona ma piękny głos.

-Mmmhmm.

-I jest też piękną dziewczyną.

-Mmmhmm.

-Czy ty...

-Bello, zatrzymaj się. Jesteś tylko ty. Zawsze byłaś tylko ty. Nie zaczynaj wyobrażać sobie wymyślonych rzeczy do zamartwiania się.

-Ale... - udało mi się tylko wydobyć jedno słowo zanim uciszył mnie pocałunkiem. Słyszałam gwizdy i krzyki przez muzykę, ale Edward kierował się poza tłum, aż czułam tylko jego. Moje palce złapały loki jego włosów u podstawy jego szyi, a mój język wsuwał się w jego usta aż splątał się z jego.

-Zbierz to na zewnątrz, albo przynajmniej idź na strych, mógłbyś? - głos Garretta przedarł się przez naszą bańkę i Edward zatrzymał pocałunek by sarknąć i roześmiać się.

-Nie mam nic do ukrycia, - odkrzyknął Edward. Uniósł mnie całując, z moimi stopami zwisającymi, jak wydawał się lubić. -Ta dziewczyna zostanie moją żoną.

Zapadła cisza, Jasper zatrzymał granie i każdy zamilkł, ich uwaga skierowana była na nas. Mogłam czuć, jak się czerwienię od czubka głowy do palców u stóp i uśmiechałam się tak mocno, że moja twarz mogła pęknąć na pół.

-Czyż nie, Bello Swan? - zapytał na tyle głośno, żeby każdy usłyszał, ale mówił tylko do mnie.

Doświadczając niezdolności do mówienia kiwnęłam dobitnie głową i zamknęłam odległość pomiędzy naszymi ustami.

Mężczyźni mijali nas klepiąc Edwarda po plecach i wykrzykując ich gratulacje. Muzyka znów rozbrzmiała skrzypcami Jaspera w świętującym rytmie.

Moja suknia została pociągnięta i Edward musiał też to poczuć ponieważ oboje spojrzeliśmy w dół.

Stała tam Rosalie z pełnym nadziei wyrazem twarzy.

-Zamierzamy się pobrać?

Edward postawił mnie, aby podnieść ją.

-Tak jest, Rosie. Panna Bella będzie mieszkała z nami zawsze i na zawsze.

Jej twarz lepiła się znów od słodkości, ale Edward nie wydawał się tym przejmować, gdy złapała jego twarz i dała mu mokrego, niechlujnego buziaka. Ale potem i ja nie narzekałam także, kiedy odwróciła się i to samo zrobiła ze mną.

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiliście. I nie wypiliście zbyt dużo jabłuszka, produkowanego przez Edwarda. jeśli tak to weźcie aspirynę i prześpijcie kaca.**

**Buziaki**


	12. Chapter 12

**Potańcówka nie może trwać wiecznie. Czeka nas prawdziwe życie, a z nim wyprawa Edwarda i jego kumpli do Harper's Ferry.**

**Zapraszam.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27.**

* * *

**12.**

BPOV

Zabawa trwała do wczesnych godzin rannych. Edward i Jasper grali kilka razy i gdy Edward nie grał bujał mnie wkoło aż oboje byliśmy całkowicie wycieńczeni.

Rosie od dawna spała w ramionach Maggie. Jasper i Alice tańczyli powoli pomimo tempa i rytmu muzyki. Ściany były wyłożone starymi wygami śpiącymi tam, gdzie siedzieli, ze słoikami wciąż pewnie ściskanymi w dłoniach.

-Wygląda, że każdy miał dobrą zabawę, - zauważyłam kiedy powoli kołysaliśmy się razem.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju.

-Taa, jestem zaskoczony. Tu jest przynajmniej jedna bijatyka, ale nie zadano żadnego ciosu. To musi być jakiś rekord.

-Brałeś kiedykolwiek udział w bijatyce?

Potrząsnął głową.

-Nie, po prostu gram aż bójka ucichnie. Lubię mieć twarz w jednym kawałku.

-Myślę, że także chciałabym aby tak zostało.

Edward wziął moją rękę i wyprowadził mnie na zewnątrz.

-Niedługo nadejdzie świt. Mamy najwyżej pół godziny, - powiedział zgarniając mnie w swoje ramiona.

-Chciałabym abym nie musiała już w ogóle się z tobą rozdzielać, - powiedziałam mu.

-Wkrótce. Jeszcze kilka tygodni i nie będziemy musieli. Po stałej wyprawie do Harper's ferry w następnym tygodniu mamy jeszcze jedną.

-Prawie zapomniałam, że wyjeżdżasz.

-Nie na długo. Góra trzy dni w Harper's Ferry. Jestem pewien, że to tej drugiej wyprawie będziesz niechętna.

-Wybierasz się jeszcze gdzieś? - zapytałam, starając się nie pokazać w głosie zaniepokojenia.

Przytaknął.

-Garrett powiedział mi o tym wcześniej. Nasz stały człowiek w Harper's Ferry ma przyjaciela w Pittsburghu. To duża rzecz. Nigdy wcześniej nie byliśmy tak daleko. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie mnie przez tydzień albo więcej.

Spuściłam głowę opierając ją o jego pierś.

-Nie chcę myśleć o tobie będącym tak daleko.

Edward zwinął swoje palce pod moją brodą i szturchnął mnie abym spojrzała mu w oczy.

-Wiem, ale to jest duże. Bierzemy ze sobą wszystko, co mamy i każdy z nas dostanie tysiąc dolaró , _tysiąc dolarów. _Wiesz, co będziemy mogli zrobić z tymi pieniędzmi? Jak tylko wrócę do domu zabiorę cię do Harper's Ferry, kupię ci pierścionek i poślubię cię. Mogę kupić materiały do rozbudowania domu i wciąż zostaną pieniądze, więc Jasper będzie mógł pójść do jakiejkolwiek szkoły będzie chciał. Oczywiście, jeśli uda mi się przekonać go do opuszczenia farmy.

-A Alice?

-Nie było jej w moim pierwotnym planie. Nie wiem co zrobię, jeśli Jasper odmówi pójścia do szkoły ponieważ nie będzie chciał jej zostawić, - nadmienił Edward.

-Czy on w ogóle chce iść do college'u?

-Ja chcę aby poszedł. Zasługuje na dużo więcej niż ma teraz.

-Nie wiem, Edwardzie. Nie wiem, - powtórzyłam, potrząsając głową. - To może być niewykonalna bitwa.

Westchnął.

-Nie chcę żeby kiedykolwiek skończył w kopalni. To moja największa obawa. Wtedy będzie uwięziony na całe życie i pod obcasem Carlisle'a. Nie mogę tego zaakceptować.

-Modlę się aby tak się nie stało.

-Ja też. Lepiej weź Alice i wracajcie. Niebo zaczyna różowieć. - Dał mi szybkiego buziaka. - Bello, już niedługo. Pamiętaj o tym.

-Będę. - Obiecałam.

Alice i ja wróciłyśmy do domu bez incydentu. Zastanawiałam się jak długo jeszcze będę miała szczęście, ale natychmiast wyrzuciłam tę myśl z głowy, mając nadzieję, że tak się nie będę chciała aby to się stało, to się nie stanie.

Weszłyśmy w nasza normalna rutynę, chodząc popołudniami na farmę Masenów z naszymi książkami i notatnikami w ręku. Mocno na siebie naciskając, Edward miał większość pracy na farmie zrobione przed połową tygodnia. Obiecał dostarczyć zbiory przed Piątkiem, zanim wyprawi się do Harper's Feery.

Przez większość czasu Jasper pracował z nim, obaj byli wyczerpani od pracy ponad siły. Do Czwartku mieli wszystko gotowe i przywiązane w skrzyniach na dwóch ogromnych wozach, które Edward wytoczył ze stodoły.

-Spiżarnia jest pełna, a szafki przepełnione. Zima będziemy w dobrej formie, - zakomunikował Edward, zeskakując z wozu. -Wiesz cokolwiek o konserwowaniu?

Potrząsnęłam głową.

-Nie. Obawiam się, że nie będę wystarczającą pomocą dla ciebie. Chciałabym wiedzieć więcej.

Uśmiechnął się.

-Masz inne talenty. Nie martw się. Kiedy będziesz tutaj cały czas, będziemy mieli siebie nawzajem do uczenia się.

Miałam nadzieję, że jego wiara we mnie będzie zasłużona.

Ze wszystkim zebranym i zaaranżowanym tak, jak lubił Edward, odesłał Jaspera by cieszył się popołudniem z Alice, a my usiedliśmy na ganku, szczęśliwi mając czas dla siebie zanim będzie musiał wyjechać. Rose już była odesłana do ciotki Maggie, gdzie zostanie przez weekend psuta przez kuzynki Jaspera.

-Jaspr idzie z tobą? - zapytałam Edwarda.

-Nie. Staram się trzymać jego zaangażowanie ograniczone. Odeślą go do Maggie zanim nadejdzie noc.

-To będziesz tylko ty, Erik, James i Garrett?

-Tak. Mogę ujrzeć niepokój w twoich oczach. Nie martw się. Robimy to cały czas. Nie ma nic do martwienia się. Poza tym, przywiozę ci do domu niespodziankę.

-Przywieź siebie z powrotem. To wszystko, czego potrzebuję.

-Bello, _zawsze_ będę wracał do ciebie. Nic i nikt nie zdoła zatrzymać mnie z dala.

Jego słowa były przekonujące i czerpałam z nich spokój.

Nagle rozbrzmiał głośny strzał i podskoczyłam w niepokoju.

-To tylko Jasper robi pokaz dla swojej dziewczyny, - zapewnił mnie Edward. - Widzisz, spójrz tam, blisko linii drzew.

Podążyłam za jego wskazówkami i zobaczyłam Jaspera i Alice leżących na brzuchach. Jasper unosił się na łokciach ze strzelba zaciśniętą w rękach. Głowa Alice była pochylona, a jej ręce zaciśnięte wokół uszu.

-Czy to bezpieczne?

-Rozważając, że jesteś jedyną kobietą w okolicy, która była na tyle głupia aby dostać się przed moją broń, myślę że z nią będzie w porządku.

-To było tylko... dwukrotnie i poza tym, nie strzeliłbyś do mnie.

-Taa, ale _ty _nie wiedziałaś tego. - Obserwowaliśmy Jaspera załadowującego i ponownie strzelającego. -Jest naprawdę dobry. Założę się, że jest nawet lepszy ode mnie, - zaobserwował Edward.

-Bardzo dobrze go wychowałeś, - powiedziałam mu.

-Wychowałem go, aby przetrwał sam jeśli będzie musiał, - poprawił Edward. - Życie tutaj jest zbyt nieprzewidywalne. Muszę mieć pewność, że jeśli coś mi się stanie, oni pozostaną żywi.

-Jesteś zbyt pesymistyczny jak na kogoś tak młodego.

-A ty musisz przetrwać swoja pierwszą zimę tutaj. Jest zimno, chorowanie jest na porządku dziennym, a nie mu tu żadnego lekarza. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie w co się pakujesz.

-Chcę myśleć, że mam. Jestem gotowa stawić temu czoła. Chcę tego, tak długo, jak długo będę z tobą.

Uśmiechnął się i napięcie, które budowało się prawie natychmiast zelżało.

-Teraz tak mówisz, ale zobaczymy czy będziesz czuła tak samo po trzech miesiącach ciężkiej zimy. Cieszę się, że znajdujesz mnie miłego do patrzenia, ponieważ ta twarz i dwoje dzieciaków będą wszystkim, co będziesz oglądać tygodniami.

-Poradzę sobie z tym, - nalegałam.

-Zobaczymy, Bello. Zobaczymy.

Rozdzielenie się tego popołudnia z Edwardem było dla mnie prawie niemożliwe. Walczyłam z potrzebą błagania go żeby został, wiedząc że musi iść i jakiekolwiek proszenie z mojej strony sprawi, że będzie czuł się bardziej nieszczęśliwie.

Alice i ja byłyśmy szczególnie ponure przy obiedzie, ale jeśli nawet Pan Cullen zauważył, nic nie powiedział. Większość nocy przeleżałam nie śpiąc, zamartwiając się i mając nadzieję, że nic złego nie przytrafi się Edwardowi, kiedy on i jego przyjaciele przemierzali ciemne drogi ze swoim przemytem.

W Sobotę zostałam wewnątrz, udając że zajęta jestem książkami, ale to co naprawdę robiłam, to obserwowanie wskazówek zegara, sekundę za sekundą. Musiałam nie robić tego najlepiej skoro Pani Cullen marszczyła brwi i patrzyła na mnie kątem oka. W celu rozproszenia się zaczęłam mówić o moich planach na jesienne otwarcie szkoły za kilka tygodni. Mówiłam i mówiłam o nowych rzeczach do wprowadzenia w programu, nawet jeśli byłam prawie pewna, że nigdy nie pozwolą mi uczyć w szkole w Cullen Creek jak tylko ja i Edward weźmiemy ślub.

Ślub.

Ledwie mogłam uwierzyć, że to rzeczywiście ma się stać. Kiedy przyjechałam do tego małego miasteczka chciałam tylko osiągnąć pewien stopień niezależności i aby moje życie coś znaczyło. Nie zamierzałam zakochać się. Nawet o tym nie marzyłam, skoro czułam się całkowicie nie warta miłości. Ale Edward zobaczył coś, czego nie widział nikt inny.

Nigdy nie wahał się, nigdy nie sprawił, że czułam się jakby wątpił, i z tego czerpałam siłę.

Jeszcze tylko kilka tygodni.

Mogę poczekać.

Niedziela zawsze była męcząca, ze spotkaniami modlitewnymi i bezmyślną paplaniną gości Cullenów. Dręczył mnie fakt, że całkowicie ignorowali istnienie kogokolwiek poza miasteczkiem. Byli tak zajęcie byciem ekskluzywnymi, że napawali mnie odrazą. Poruszali takie tematy, chociaż nie byli nawet w stanie wyobrazić sobie jak bogaci są ludzie, z którymi byłam zmuszona przebywać w Seattle.

Do Poniedziałku praktycznie chodziłam po ścianach czekając na zachód słońca. Edward podejrzewał, że wrócą do domu w okolicach wczesnego wieczoru, ale oczywiście aby się tego dowiedzieć będą musiała poczekać aż Cullenowie położą się do łóżka.

Jak tylko drzwi do sypialni Pani i Pana Cullen zamknęły się, byłam za oknem bez oglądania się za siebie, skupiając całą moją nerwową energię na taczaniu się na wzgórze tak szybko, jak mogły zanieść mnie nogi.

Zaskakująco kiedy dotarłam do niego, znalazłam dom Edwarda nieoczekiwanie ciemny. Pamiętając ostatni raz gdy przyszłam niezapowiedzianie, zapukałam cicho, mając nadzieję na uniknięcie wymierzonej we mnie strzelby.

Znów.

Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi więc drżąco pchnęłam drzwi otwierając ją aby ujrzeć słabe światło dochodzące z tyłu domu, gdzie był pokój Edwarda.

Kierując się tam dotarłam do drzwi gdzie zatrzymałam się oszołomiona. Jedna mała latarenka stała na podłodze, rzucając ponure cienie na pokój i łóżko. Łóżko, którego nie było tutaj trzy dni temu. Na boku, tyłem do mnie, leżał na nim Edward.

-Masz łóżko! - wykrzyknęłam, moja zszokowana wypowiedź odbiła się echem po domu.

-Niespodzianka. - głos Edwarda był gburowaty od sny, ale też niezwykle niewyraźny.

Wyczuwając, że coś było nie w porządku, pospieszyłam do łóżka i położyłam rękę na jego ramieniu aby go odwrócić. Wzdrygnął się i odetchnął głęboko, ale odmówił poruszenia się, pomimo mojego ciągnięcia.

-Zanim mnie zobaczysz, obiecaj, że nie będziesz zła, - wyszeptał.

-Co jest? Co się stało? - zażądałam.

-Mieliśmy niewielkie kłopoty w miasteczku, ale nie ma się czym martwić. Będzie dobrze.

-Kłopoty? Jakiego rodzaju kłopoty?

Powoli odwrócił się, światło latarni pieściło kontury jego twarzy odkrywając to, czym były kłopoty. Jego lewe oko było podbite i spuchnięte, jego prawe oko wyglądało tylko trochę lepiej. Był poobijany i posiniaczony, pośpieszne szwy łączyły rozcięcie na jego lewym policzku. Odziany był tylko w spodenki, więc widziałam szwy pokrywające górna połowę jego ciała i dwa równoległe siniaki biegnące od ramienia, za które go złapałam poprzez jego pierś. Zaniemówiłam z przerażenia. Przebiegając palcami przez siniak o dziwnym kształcie, pytająco uniosłam na niego oczy.

-Stołek barowy, - odpowiedział na moje niewypowiedziane pytanie.

Przesunęłam się do rozcięcia.

-I?

-Nóż sprężynowy. Jasper pozszywał to dla mnie tego popołudnia, jak tylko przyjechaliśmy. Odesłałem go z powrotem do Maggie i powiedziałem mu, żeby został tam z Rose. Nie chciałem aby mnie takiego zobaczyła i przestraszyła się, - wytłumaczył.

-Jak bardzo cię boli? Jest coś, co mogę zrobić? - zapytałam, czując łzy zmartwienia spływające po mojej twarzy.

-Nie ma niczego, co mogłabyś zrobić, a co nie naprawiło już zawartość połowy słoika do konserw. Jasper nie ma najzwinniejszych palców. Bolało jak sukinsyn.

-Powiedziałeś mi, żebym się nie martwiła, Powiedziałeś mi, że robisz to cały czas. Dlaczego skłamałeś?

-Bello, tak się zwykle nie dzieje. Wpadliśmy na jakiś chłopaków, którzy nie chcieli nas tam i musieliśmy się bronić. Proszę nie bądź na mnie zła. I tak musiałem już radzić sobie z Erikiem płaczącym całą drogę nad swoim złamanym ramieniem. - sięgnął i złapał moje palce, splatając je ze swoimi. - Połóż się. Pozwól mi trzymać cię. Boże, tęskniłem za tobą.

Odsunął się i spełniłam jego prośbę, skopując buty i zwijając się obok niego.

-Nienawidzę, że to ci się stało, - powiedziałam mu, miękko masując jego szczękę i dotykając kciukiem jego niezniekształconych ust. - Chciałabym znaleźć ich i zranić za to.

Zachichotał.

-Jeśli ja wyglądam tak, myślisz, że jak oni wyglądają? Następnym razem nie będą nas zaczepiać, chyba że są naprawdę głupi.

-Nie chcę aby był „następny raz".

Zacisnął usta i zamrugał.

-Bello, rano ruszamy do Pittsburgha.

-Nie, - wyplułam, gwałtownie potrząsając głową. - Zakazuję.

Uniósł brew.

-Ty _zakazujesz_?

-Tak, - odpowiedziałam rezolutnie.

-Musiałbym być szalony aby odpuścić interes na tysiąc dolarów. Nic się nie stanie w Pittsburghu.

-To samo powiedziałeś o Harper's Ferry, - zaznaczyłam, strasznie zmieszana.

-Bello, nie kłóć się o to ze mną. To jest na naszą przyszłość. Idę i nie zmienię zdania.

Okręciłam się odwracając od niego. Czułam jego rękę podążającą w dół mojego boku, powodując gęsią skórkę.

-No już. Nie bądź taka. Wiesz, że tak zarabiam dla nich, dla nas, - odezwał się kojącym, schlebiającym tonem. -To zapłaciło za to wielkie, piękne łóżko. Zapłaci za nasz ślub. Zapłaci za przyszłość Jaspera i Rose. Jeśli byłby inny sposób, zrobiłbym to, ale nie ma.

Westchnęłam i odwróciłam się na plecy. Wędrujące palce Edwarda wróciły, tym razem sunąc w dól po przodzie mojej bluzki, pomiędzy piersiami, po brzuchu, gdzie zatrzymał się i położył płasko dłoń.

-Możesz przynajmniej obiecać mi, że po tym zrobisz przerwę? Nie wiem jak dużo jeszcze mogą znieść moje nerwy.

-Nie będziemy szli ponownie aż do wiosennej odwilży. To _mogę _ci obiecać. Tylko pamiętaj, to tylko tydzień i będziemy razem na zawsze. Miej trochę wiary we mnie. Mówiłem ci, że zawsze do ciebie wrócę.

Jego ręka była w moich włosach i przyciągnął moją twarz bliżej swojej zanim połączyliśmy się ustami i językami. Byłam tak pochłonięta jego pocałunkami, że zaskoczona zauważyłam moją bluzkę rozpiętą, iż nagły chłód przeszywający moją gorącą skórę był jedyną wskazówką.

Usta Edwarda wkrótce podążyły ścieżką oznaczona przez palce, w dół mojej szyi przez piersi, gdzie zatrzymał się, patrząc na mnie pytająco.

-Co to? Nie nosiłaś tego wcześniej.

-Zachichotałam.

-Pas. Utrzymuje mnie ściśniętą, choć jest dużo mniej ograniczający od gorsetu. - zadrżałam, przypominając sobie znienawidzoną rzecz, która byłam zmuszona raz nosić. Dzięki Bogu nie był już modny.

-Nie ma cię wystarczająco aby ściskać. Odwróć się, abym mógł uwolnić cię.

Przekręciłam się na brzuch, czując jak Edward zdejmuje moją bluzkę i odpina pas, a także mój stanik. Od razu lżej oddychając poczułam jak moja skora wraca do życia pod jego czułym dotykiem.

-Lepiej? - zapytał całując w dól moich pleców gdy jego ręce głaskały moją skórę.

-Dużo lepiej, - musiałam się zgodzić.

Zniżył się bardziej na łóżku, zaczepiając palce o pasek mojej spódnicy i ciągnąc ją w dół i ze mnie, a razem z nią moje majtki. Zanurzyłam głowę w poduszce ukrywając moją czerwoną twarz.

-Ta sukienka, którą miałaś w Piątek?

-Tak?

-Chciałem zabić każdego drania, który patrzył na twoje nogi. To rozsądne, prawda?

-Nie bardzo, i jestem pewna, że i tak nikt nie patrzył na nie.

Sunął palcami w górę i w dół od mojej kostki do mojego uda. Drżałam i wiłam się łaskotana i podniecona w tym samym czasie.

Edward leżał obok mnie na plecach.

-Wszyscy patrzyli, - wyszeptał. - Kiedy powiedziałem, że byłem zaskoczony brakiem bójki, nie kłamałem. Było kilku mężczyzn, którzy byli bardzo bliskich wydłubania oczu. Bello, zazdrość nie jest uczuciem, do którego jestem przyzwyczajony.

Wyszczerzyłam się.

-Dobrze. Teraz nie będę czuła się tak źle za początkową chęć wydrapania oczu kuzynkom Jaspera. I pomyśleć, że uważałam się za jedyna nierozsądną.

-Chodź tu, - powiedział, przyciągając mnie tak, że leżałam na nim.

-Edwardzie, nie czujesz się dobrze. Nie możemy.

-Chcę abyś wiedziała, że jestem zdrów jak ryba i pracowałem naprawdę ciężko... - uzasadnił słowa przyciskając się do mnie. -...by dostać to łóżko. - Jego poszukujące usta przywarły do najbardziej przyjemnego miejsca pod moich uchem. -Pytałaś, czy jest coś, co możesz zrobić, - przypomniał mi. -Nie mogę myśleć w tej chwili o niczym bardziej kojącym niż bycie w tobie. Powiedz mi, że też chcesz. Powiedz mi, że chcesz mnie.

Ręce Edwarda znalazły moje piersi, jego kciuk przesunął się po moich sutkach zanim zajęły się nimi jego usta. Moje kolana wzmocniły uścisk na jego biodrach, gdy ocierałam się bewstydnie o niego.

Złapał mój tyłek, jęcząc głęboko kiedy dołączył do moich ruchów, zwiększając tarcie pomiędzy naszymi ciałami.

-Boże, Edwardzie, chce cię, ale boję się, że cię zranię.

-Zapewniam cię, w tym momencie nie czuję absolutnie żadnego bólu, - odpowiedział stłumionym głosem, gdyż jego głowa była zanurzona w mojej klatce piersiowej.

-Zrób to, Edwardzie. Miej mnie. Jeśli jesteś pewien. Też cię chcę, - wydyszałam.

Z ogromną szybkością zdjął jedną rękę z mojego tyłka i wyciągnął siebie ze spodenek. Poczułam główkę tego przesuwającą się przy mnie raz, dwa, trzy razy zanim pchnął we mnie z jednym ruchem. Momentalnie spłoszyłam się nagłą inwazją z odcieniem bólu, ale starałam się tego nie pokazać. Zrujnowałoby to Edwardowi radość aktu, jeśli wiedziałby, że mnie zranił, nawet jeśli tylko trochę.

Głowę miał odrzuconą do tyłu na prześcieradła, jego biedna, poobijana twarz była wykrzywiona gdy starał się kontrolować pragnienie. Jego palce zacisnęły się na moich bokach tak mocno kiedy poruszał mną nad sobą, że prawie czułam jakby próbował stopić nasze ciała w jedno.

Pochylając się, pokryłam górę jego ciała pocałunkami, będąc wyjątkowo ostrożna unikając posiniaczonych obszarów. Oddech Edwarda przyspieszył i wydawał się twardnieć i powiększać we mnie.

-Najmocniej przeprasza, ale to się skończy dużo za wcześnie, - mruknął żałośnie, owijając ramiona wokół mnie aby mnie zatrzymać i używając swoich bioder uderzać we mnie szybciej.

-W porządku, w porządku, - usłyszałam jak powtarzam. Pocieszałam go przygładzając jego dzikie włosy i patrząc w jego oczy. -Będziemy mieli wieczność. Mamy cały czas świata na udoskonalenie tego.

-Masz rację. Masz oczywistą rację. - Odetchnął głęboko. Jego palce rozluźniły zacisk, gdy znacznie zwolnił ruchy. Ręce Edwarda nagle były wszędzie, dotykając, głaszcząc i odkrywając każdy kawałek jaki mógł dosięgnąć ze swojej pozycji pode mną. -Nie chcę aby to się skończyło. Nie chce _nigdy _aby to się skończyło.

-Nie skończy się. Obiecuję. Będę na ciebie czekała.

I wtedy mocno mnie pocałował, przytrzymując moje włosy i przyciągając mnie ciasno do swojej piersi kiedy napełniał mnie sobą, zalewając moje ciało ciepłem aż opadł pode mną wyczerpany i dyszący.

Po chwili na złapanie oddechu, Edward sięgnął w dół obok łóżka i podniósł podkoszulkę, wsuwając ja pomiędzy nas.

-Przepraszam, -powiedział patrząc wstydliwie. - Zrobiłem bałagan.

Kiedy skończył wycieranie nas sturlałam się obok niego a on przygarnął mnie do siebie, moje plecy do swojej piersi.

-Teraz śpij, - wyszeptał mi czule w ucho przebiegając palcami przez moje włosy. -Poranek i tak przyjdzie za szybko.

Mimo faktu, że myślałam, iż nigdy nie zasnę od martwienia się naszym rozstaniem za kilka godzin, jego delikatne głaskanie i sporadyczne miękkie pocałunki uśpiły mnie w drzemkę.

Kiedy się obudziłam musiało być już godziny później i w moich włosach nie było już ręki Edwarda, ale pomiędzy moimi nogami. Jego palce zręcznie sunęły w górę i w dół jakby podczas nocy w sadzawce.

Budzenie się mokra z pragnienia, z Edwardem za sobą, z jego żarliwością w pełni pobudzoną i naciskającą we mnie z jego palcami, było najlepszym z możliwych początkiem dnia, jakiegokolwiek dnia, ale szczególnie tego, który miał być tak słodko kwaśny. Jeśli myślałam, że trzy dni to długo, nie wiedziałam jak przetrwam cały tydzień bez niego, nawet bardziej po tym jak się kochaliśmy.

-Jeden raz z tobą był niewystarczający, chociaż założę się, że żadna ilość razy nigdy nie będzie wystarczająca. Muszę mieć cię znów zanim pójdę. Potrzebuję cię. Proszę? - błagał. Jakbym kiedykolwiek miała powiedzieć nie.

Uniosłam nogę i przesunęłam rękę nad jego, pomiędzy moje nogi, pchając go we mnie i mówiąc mu bez słów jak bardzo chcę żeby kontynuował.

Jego ciepły oddech i gorączkowe pocałunki w zagłębieniu mojej szyi wzmagały się, razem z prędkością jego głaszczących palców. Pchnęłam w tył na niego, chcąc uwolnienia, ale także nie chcąc aby nas czas dobiegł końca.

-Pozwól mi cię poczuć. Chcę cię poczuć. Daj mi coś do myślenia kiedy mnie nie będzie. Chcę zobaczyć twoją zaspokojoną twarz w moich myślach. Chce wiedzieć, ze ja ci to zrobiłem, - błagał, jego druga ręka zakrywała moją pierś i lekko ją ściskała.

Czując siebie kurczącą się niekontrolowanie wokół niego, pchnął mocniej i całował moją szyję bardziej zaciekle, powtarzając podziękowania oszalałym szeptem, kiedy on także dosięgnął szczyt swojej przyjemności.

Wydawało się, że leżeliśmy razem tylko chwilę zanim mogłam usłyszeć krzyk dochodzący z zewnątrz. Słysząc głos Garretta zaczynałam się bać.

Edward stoczył się z łóżka i złapał swoją koszulę, spodenki i dżinsy, naciągając je na siebie gdy szedł na przód domu. Także opuściłam łóżko, poświęcając minutę na upewnienie się, że byłam przyzwoicie ubrana.

Do czasu gdy doszłam do frontowego pokoju, Edward był za drzwiami, zapinając koszulę i witając się z przyjaciółmi. Stałam w wejściu, częściowo ukryta przez wpół zamknięte drzwi. Twarze Jamesa i Garretta ucierpiały w bijatyce tak samo jak Edwarda, ale Erik wyglądał na względnie bez szwanku poza jego widzialnie uprzywilejowanego prawego ramienia, które było owinięte w domowej roboty temblak.

-Och, dzień dobry, Panno Bello. Nie od razu dostrzegłem cię stojącą tu, - Garrett odezwał się do mnie.

-Wygląda na to, że podczas małej wyprawy Edward będzie w dobrym humorze.

-Nie twój interes, Garrett. Miejsce pobytu Belli nie jest twoją sprawą, - ciętym tonem powiedział mu Edward. -Wasza trójka, dajcie mi minutę z moją dziewczyną zanim pójdziemy.

Edward wrócił do domu, pchnął drzwi aby się zamknęły i popchnął mnie na nie swoim ciałem. Pocałował mnie mocno i z pasją, każdy cal naszych ciał dotykał się.

-Troszcz się o siebie gdy mnie nie będzie. Nie ryzykuj i nie rób _nic _aby mieć kłopoty. Bądź gotowa wyjechać jak tylko będę w domu. Nie będę w stanie przetrwać jednej minuty więcej bez ciebie. Słyszysz mnie?

Kiwnęłam głową zanim stanęłam na palcach i znów go pocałowałam.

-Ty także. Chce twoja twarz zdrową zanim stanę z tobą przed Sędzią Pokoju. Nie chcielibyśmy aby myślał, że poślubiam jakiegoś dzikiego górskiego przemytnika, - dodałam, chichocząc by poprawić nastrój, chociaż naprawdę chciałam załkać.

Po tym wyszedł za drzwi, biegnąc i wskakując na tył wozu bez oglądania się. Obserwowałam jak zjeżdżają w dół góry, gdy poranne słońce wzeszło.

Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na dom, upewniłam się, że mam wszystkie swoje rzeczy przed wyjściem i skradaniem się z powrotem z góry. Dochodząc do mojego okna zauważyłam, że nie było wpół przymknięte jak je zostawiłam, ale zamknięte. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, zobaczyłam także że było przybite. Od środka.

Moje serce przyspieszyło i w pełni oczekiwałam Pana Cullena dyszącego na moją szyję jak tylko się odwrócę, ale była tam tylko cisza, trawa kołysała się na lekkim wietrze. Poszłam dookoła do frontu, gdzie moje serce przestało kompletnie bić jak Pan Cullen siedział na krześle na ganku, jego stopy spoczywały na moim kuferku.

-Jak miło, że wróciłaś, Panno Swan. Przykro mi ci mówić, że to będzie twój ostatni dzień w Cullen Creek. Nie potrzebuję już dłużej twoich wątpliwych usług i odeśle cię do domu. Nie goszczę kurew w moim domu. A tym jesteś, Panno Swan – kurwą.

* * *

**No i skończyła się sielanka. Pan Cullen dowiedział się o romansie. **

**Co teraz? Co zrobi on? Co zrobią Bella i Edward?**

**Dowiecie się za tydzień w kolejnym rozdziale.**


	13. Chapter 13

**No i wydało się. Co zrobi Cullen? Jak wybroni się Bella?**

**Zapraszam.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27.**

* * *

**13.**

**BPOV**

Moim pierwszym odruchem było kłamstwo, chociaż nigdy nie byłam w tym dobra.

-Nie wiem o co panu chodzi. Byłam poza domem tylko na wszesnoporannym spacerze. Tak się stało, że obudziłam się wcześniej niż inni.

Pan Cullen zachichotał złowrogo.

-Wczesnoporanny spacer, co? Jak twoje późnonocne spacery i twoje popołudniowe spacery. Rzeczywiście wcześniej dużo cię nie było. Ale nie jestem głupcem, Panno Swan. Wiem gdzie i z kim bywałaś. Powiedziałem ci, _nic _w tym miasteczku nie dzieje się bez mojej wiedzy. Wiedziałbym to tylko patrząc na ciebie, z twoją źle zapiętą bluzka i twoimi rozwianymi włosami. Nie wspominając, że twoja skóra na gardle i brodzie jest czerwona od tarcia. Nie, myślę, że nie byłaś na wczesnoporannym spacerze. Pieprzyłaś tego bękarta tam, na górze.

Skoczył na nogi, aż przełknęłam cofając się o kilka kroków.

-Odwróć się i wsiadaj do furgonetki, Panno Swan. Mam już twój bilet na pociąg i bezzwłocznie dostarczę cię na twój przystanek.

-Nie pojadę, - krzyknęłam. -Edward i ja pobieramy się. Rezygnuję z posady. Nie masz już żadnej władzy nade mną.

Uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową.

-Och, Panno Swan, jak bardzo naiwna jesteś. Wiem, że tego kawałka gówna, Masena nie ma teraz tutaj i w pełni zamierzam pozbyć się ciebie z widoku. Na stałe. Wsiadaj do furgonetki..

Kontynuowałam stanowcze odmawianie, ale przystąpił do mnie niosąc mój kuferek w jednej ręce. Cofałam się zastanawiając, jakie były moje szanse na ucieczkę. Jakby czytając mi w myślach, ciągnął.

-Zakładam, że mogłabyś, ale nie uciekniesz daleko. Bądź teraz dobrą dziewczyną i wsiadaj do furgonetki.

-Nie zrobię czegoś takiego. Daj mi mój bagaż i moje wynagrodzenie, a będę bardzo szczęśliwa znikając z twojego widoku.

-Twoje wynagrodzenie? - prychnął. -Myślisz, że za co kupiłem twój bilet na pociąg? O nie, nie zostaniesz tu. Wrócisz do Waszyngtonu. Chcę mieć cały kraj pomiędzy tobą i moją rodziną.

-To nie sprawiedliwe! Zarobiłam te pieniądze. One są moje.

-Bękart powinien płacić ci za twoją prawdziwą pracę, bycie kurwą.

Pan Cullen szybko tracił cierpliwość z moimi próbami uniknięcia wejścia do furgonetki. Zaszarżował prosto na mnie łapiąc pełną garść moich włosów.

-Chociaż raz w swoim życiu zrobisz jak mówię, - zażądał, ciągnąc mnie w stronę furgonetki. Otworzył drzwi i pchnął mnie do środka uderzając moją czaszką o ramę. Na chwilę zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami, moje powieki uniosły się razem z włączanym silnikiem.

Natychmiast zaczęłam łapać za klamkę, ale ręka Pana Cullena wystrzeliła znów łapiąc moje włosy.

-Nie pójdziesz nigdzie z wyjątkiem stacji kolejowej. Teraz przestań walczyć, albo zamiast tego zdecyduję się wypchnąć cię z jadącego samochodu.

Przestałam zmagać się i wróciłam do rozważania moich, raczej ograniczonych, możliwości. Nawet jeśli zmusi mnie abym wsiadła do pociągu, będzie on musiał się niedługo zatrzymać. Mogę wysiąść i, jeśli będzie trzeba, przyjść z powrotem.

-Teraz, to dobry wybór, dziewczyno. Najlepsza decyzja jaką podjęłaś odkąd przyjechałaś.

Puścił moje włosy, ale ból w mojej głowie nie ustąpił. Sięgnęłam ręką znajdując guza rosnącego w miejscu, którym uderzyłam w furgonetkę. Starając się zablokować ból i oczyścić umysł stanęłam przed kolejnym zmartwieniem. Jeśli wiedział o Edwardzie, co jeszcze wiedział?

-Co stało się z Alice?

Spojrzał na mnie i rzucił lodowato.

-Moja nieobliczalna córka i moja buntownicza żona są zamknięte w swoich pokojach póki nie wrócę. Skończyłem z nauczycielami. Po tym Alice pójdzie do szkoły z internatem. Chcę, aby była tysiąc mil od rodziny Masenów.

-Znienawidzi cię za to, - powiedziałam mu dobitnie.

-To mało dla mnie znaczy. Nie wie, co jest dla niej dobre. Ten dzieciak nie może dać jej niczego tylko biedę i wczesną śmierć. Później mi za to podziękuje, po tym, jak znajdzie odpowiedniego męża.

Wkrótce podjechaliśmy do samotnego przystanku, gdzie po raz pierwszy wysiadłam w Culen Creek.

Ławka była pozbawiona innych, czekających pasażerów, co wcale mnie nie zdziwiło, ale jeśli byliby tu, to dałoby większe możliwości ucieczki.

Słysząc w odległości zawodzenie gwizdka pociągu, wszelka nadzieja pozostania w Cullen Creek tego dnia opuściła mnie. Zanim się zorientowałam pociąg już podjeżdżał i Pan Cullen pchał mnie na pokład, podając konduktorowi mój bilet i zwitek gotówki, mówiąc mu, żeby upewnił się, że zostanę na pokładzie. Ogromny mężczyzna wyszczerzył się do mnie, jego wielkie łapy prowadziły mnie wzdłuż wąskiego przejścia i umieszczając na siedzeniu blisko swojego. Mój plan wyjścia na następnym przystanku był całkowicie zagrożony.

Pociąg dudnił, każda mila zabierała ze sobą moje nadzieje i marzenia. Próbowałam nie płakać, gdyż nie chciałam ściągać spojrzeń innych pasażerów.

Podczas lunchu poszłam do wagonu restauracyjnego, ale zjadłam tylko mały kawałek. Większość posiłku zawinęłam w serwetkę i wsadziłam do kieszeni, wiedząc że mogę potrzebować czegoś do zabrania ze mną, jeśli będę w stanie uciec z pociągu. Nie miałam przy sobie ani centa i nie miałam pojęcia jak daleko będę musiała iść w celu dotarcia z powrotem do Cullen Creek.

Minęliśmy kilka przystanków, ale żaden pasażer nie wysiadał. Konduktor wydawał się cały czas na mnie uważać. Mogłam tylko modlić się, że we właściwym czasie jakoś zostanie rozproszony.

Później popołudniu zatrzymaliśmy się poza kolejnym małym miasteczkiem aby nabrać wody i dodatkowych pasażerów. Pośród całego zgiełku konduktor był zbyt zajęty, aby zajmować się mną, więc chętnie wykorzystałam swoją szansę. Łapiąc mój kufer przecisnęłam się w dół przejścia, odpychając ludzi z drogi, kiedy musiałam. Po raz pierwszy byłam zadowolona, że byłam mała i mogłam zniknąć w tłumie. Byłam na zewnątrz i wśród drzew najszybciej, jak to możliwe, moje stopy niosły mnie szybko, gdy czułam strach nakrycia pompujący przez moje żyły.

Tylko raz patrząc za siebie, zobaczyłam konduktora zwisającego zza otwartych drzwi, jego oczy przeszukiwały otoczenie za mną, ale byłam już ukryta w gęstym listowiu.

Trzy dni.

Trzy bardzo długie, uciążliwe dnie, w których w niektórych momentach tylko myśl o Edwardzie trzymała mnie w ruchu.

Całą drogę podążałam za torami, zostawiając je tylko, gdy rozbrzmiewał przeraźliwy gwizd, sygnalizujący zbliżający się pociąg, albo kiedy desperacko potrzebowałam zatrzymać się po wodę. Bałam się odejść zbyt daleko od nich, abym nie zgubiła się wśród drzew, bez nikogo na świecie wiedzącego gdzie jestem.

Myślałam z milion razy o porzuceniu kufra, ale mimo faktu, że czułam jakby moje ramiona mogły odpaść od zużycia, niosłam go, nie chcąc odrzucić ostatniej rzeczy, jaka do mnie należy.

Nocą, nie widziałam sensu w dalszej wędrówce, więc wyjęłam moje wszystkie ubrania, używając ich do utrzymania ciepła, gdy odpoczywałam. Porcjując krakersy, chleb i owoce, które ukryłam z mojego jednego posiłku w pociągu, utrzymywałam się minimalnie nakarmioną, ale to ledwie uspokajało ból głodu.

Zaliczałam się do szczęściar, gdyż nie spotkałam w mojej podróży żadnych obcych, ani nie zostałam zagoniona w róg przez żadne dzikie bestie, bardziej przerażające niż sporadyczne indyki i bażanty.

Gdy w końcu doszłam do znaku opisującego przystanek w Cullen Creek, upuściłam kufer i usiadłam na nim, wybuchając łzami ulgi i wycieńczenia. Prawie byłam w domu.

Minęła prawie kolejna godzina zanim byłam w stanie prześlizgnąć się przez drzewa i wczołgać na stopnie pustego domu Edwarda. Upuszczając kufer tuż za drzwiami, praktycznie pofrunęłam do tylnej sypialni, zdejmując moje brudne ubrania i nurkując w łóżku. Moja skóra była obolała od ukąszeń robaków i czerwona od zbyt dużej ilości słońca, ale nie mogłam myśleć o niczym ważniejszym niż uśnięcie w całkiem nowym, przesiąkniętym jego zapachem łóżku. Po kilku nocach z małą ilością snu, wierzyłam że przespałam resztę dnia plus większość następnego. Sobotniego wieczora w końcu wyszłam z sypialni w poszukiwaniu jedzenia i picia.

Po zaspokojeniu głodu znalazłam mydło i zabrałam je ze sobą do beczki do mycia, zmywając smród mojej podróży. Wzięłam moje brudne ubrania i wyprałam je, razem z małym praniem, które zobaczyłam leżące na stosie w pokoju Edwarda.

W moich obliczeniach wciąż musiałam przetrwać Niedzielę i Poniedziałek, z Edwardem wracającym do domu najwcześniej we Wtorek. Modliłam się, aby wszystko poszło bez zaczepek i żeby Edward był już w swojej drodze powrotnej do mnie.

Wciąż słaba po trzech dniach wędrówki, byłam na nogach tylko przez klika godzin, zanim wróciłam do łóżka Edwarda. W Niedzielę rano wstałam późno, moje ramiona wciąż bolały, a moje ciało ledwie zaczynało zdrowieć po takim wysiłku.

Rozważałam czy powinnam poszukać domu Maggie i powiedzieć Jasperowi o Alice, ale nie wiedziałam nawet gdzie zacząć i obawiałam się jaka może być jego reakcja. Poza tym, ze sposobem w jaki przenoszą się wiadomości wokół góry, pomyślałam że pewnie już wie. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie zrobi nic drastycznego, szczególnie podczas nieobecności Edwarda i z nikim do pomocy albo powstrzymania go od pochopnego zachowania. Bałam się także, że ktoś mógłby mnie zobaczyć i donieść o mojej obecności Panu Cullenowi, co spowodowałoby, że mógłby podjąć dalsze kroki do usunięcia mnie z okolicy.

Więc czekałam. Na początku znajdując zadania do zrobienia w celu przyspieszenia czasu, a potem niecierpliwie, chodząc z pokoju do pokoju, zbyt przejęta, aby usiąść.

Wtorek nadszedł i odszedł bez żadnego znaku od Edwarda, czy Jaspera i Rosalie wracających do domu.

W Środowe popołudnie byłam prawie oszalała ze zmartwienia. Wyszorowałam dom od dachu do podłogi, wyprałam wszystko, co mogłam przełożyć przez wyżymaczkę i zamiotłam podłogi, aż każdy kawałek kurzu wytępiony.

W blaknącym świetle zachodzącego słońca siedziałam na ganku w krześle Edwarda, wsłuchując się w dźwięk kół nadjeżdżającego wozu, ale wszystko, co słyszałam to normalne dźwięki ptaków w nocnych gniazdach, rytmiczne brzęczenie szarańczy i delikatne buczenie ropuch. Chciałam krzyczeć.

Moje oko łapało ruch i chociaż byłam zawiedziona, że to nie Edward, wciąż cieszyłam się widząc Jaspera brnącego przez linie drzew. Podchodząc posłał mi miękki uśmiech, ręce miał wsadzone głęboko w kieszenie swoich ogrodniczek, stopy gołe i zakurzone.

-Pomyślałem, że możesz tu być, - przywitał mnie zwyczajnie.

-Jakieś wieści od Edwarda? - zażądałam jak tylko znalazł się wystarczająco blisko.

Powoli potrząsnął głową.

-Nie. Miałem nadzieję na tą noc... - jego głos odpłynął, gdy spojrzał w dół na zbocze. -Słyszałem w miasteczku, że Carlisle odesłał cię, ale domyśliłem się, że nie pozwoliłabyś takiej małej rzeczy zatrzymać cię.

-A Alice? Słyszałeś cokolwiek o Alice?

Jasper westchnął głośno, jego ramiona opadły.

-Jest teraz w Tennessee. To tam powiedzieli, że ją odesłali. Edward musi przestać guzdrać się i przytargać tu swoją dupę, abym mógł iść i sprowadzić ją z powrotem.

-Gdzie jest Pan Cullen? Wrócił już do Cullen Creek?

-O tak, wrócił. Zajechał dziś rano bardziej wściekły od szerszenia. Pani Cullen odmówiła przyjścia z nim do domu. Pojechała do domu swojego brata w Harper's Ferry i, jak mi mówiono, zatrzasnęła drzwi prosto przed jego twarzą. - Zachichotał złowieszczo Jasper. -Sukinsyn zasługuje na gorsze. Hej, co stało się z bokiem twojej twarzy?

Sięgnęłam i dotknęłam czułego miejsca, gdzie moja głowa uderzyła w ramę furgonetki.

-Poszłam nieszczególnie chętnie.

-Uderzył cię?

-Nie, nie celowo, ale zdecydowanie nie był tym przejęty.

Jasper kliknął językiem.

-Edward zajmie swoje stanowisko w związku z tym. Jesteś cała czarna i niebieska.

-Nie chcę wielkiej walki, - powiedziałam mu szczerze. -Chcę tylko, aby Edward bezpiecznie wrócił do nas, do domu.

-Wybacz, ale kiedy Edward jest wkurzony, najlepiej jak będziesz trzymała się od tego z daleka.. Wiem, że nie będę go powstrzymywał od dania Carlisle'owi, co mu się należy, i jak tylko będzie to zrobione, będę w drodze do Alice.

-Co zamierzasz zrobić, kiedy dostaniesz się do niej?

Złączył brwi marszcząc je.

-Cóż, oczywiście poślubię ją.

-Ale, Jasperze, nie jesteś jeszcze wystarczająco dorosły.

-Kto zamierza tam być, aby powiedzieć im, że nie jestem? Nie będą wiedzieli tylko od patrzenia na mnie.

Mówił prawdę. Przez lato podskoczył kolejne trzy czy cztery cale. Ostatnia odrobina młodzieńczego zaokrąglenia na jego twarzy zniknęła, a cała ta ciężka praca pozostawiła jego ciało dobrze umięśnione i opalone od słońca. Mógł przejść jako osiemnastolatek albo starszy.

-Edward chce abyś poszedł do szkoły. Powiedział ci to? - zapytałam go.

Przytaknął.

-Wiem, Bello. Lubię te wszystkie uczone książki, którymi ty i Edward jesteście zachwyceni, ale bardziej kocham Alice. Nie mogę zostać, gdy Carlisle wysłał ją samą, gdzie nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczę. Edward da mi pieniądze na drogę. Zobaczy, że to musi być zrobione. I jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie zrobi tego, znajdę drogę sam.

-Proszę nie rób niczego pochopnie. Może też będziemy mogli pojechać. Poczekaj, aż wróci Edward i będziemy mogli złożyć głowy i coś wymyślić.

-Obiecuję, że nie pójdę, aż nie wróci. Rosie jest moją pierwszą odpowiedzialnością i nigdy nie zostawiłbym jej niechronionej.

-Wciąż jest z Maggie?

-Taa. Zamierzam przyprowadzić ja tu jutro, nawet jeśli Edward jeszcze nie wróci. Tęskni za domem. Nigdy nie była poza nim tak długo.

Zostaliśmy na nogach do późna, oboje wypatrując mężczyzny, który nie zmaterializował się, nie tej nocy i także nie następnego rana.

Jasper odebrał Rosie od Maggie i była ona dużo większym posiadaczem mojego czasu niż napięte sprzątanie. Po raz pierwszy od więcej niż tygodnia, na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, ale pod tym wszystkim była obawa przeradzająca się w panikę.

Kiedy kolejna noc minęła bez śladu Edwarda, wierciłam się i przewracałam, bojąc się nowego dnia, skoro oznaczał kolejną rundę przedłużającego się strachu.

Krótko po świcie, usłyszałam dźwięk kół wozu i wyskoczyłam z łóżka, zarzucając szlafrok na moją koszulę nocną i spiesząc do drzwi. Jasper już tam był, ze strzelbą w ręce, blokując mi widok.

-Co robisz? Otwórz drzwi, Jasper. On tam jest!

Jasper uniósł palec do ust, milcząco mówiąc mi, aby była cicho. Uklęknął przed małym oknem obok drzwi, lekko unosząc stary, bawełniany materiał, żeby mógł wyjrzeć na zewnątrz.

-Widzisz go? Jest tam? - zadręczałam, próbując nie podskakiwać w miejscu za nim.

-Jezu, Bella, uspokój się do cholery. Myślisz, że to drugie przyjście Chrystusa, czy co

W tej chwili zdecydowanie wolałabym powracającego Edwarda niż Jezusa, pomyślałam świętokradczo.

-Widzę Garretta prowadzącego wóz, ale nikogo innego, - zaraportował. -Poczekaj, wyjdę i porozmawiam. Zostań tu.

Jasper uchylił drzwi i zniknął za nimi. Uklękłam przy oknie gdzie był przed chwilą, tak że mogłam widzieć co się dzieje. Garrett został siedząc na wozie, gdy Jasper stał na końcu ganku.

-Gdzie Edward? - krzyknął Jasper przez podwórko.

-Mam złe wieści, dzieciaku. Edward wziął swoje pieniądze i uciekł. Odszedł z jakąś blondyną, która poderwał w tajnym barze. Próbowaliśmy przekonać go, aby wrócił do domu, ale nie chciał słuchać. Zauroczyła go.

Upadłam na tyłek, całe powietrze opuściło moje ciało. To nie mogła być prawda. Odmówiłam uwierzenia w to.

-Garrett, to bzdura, - odpowiedział Jasper. -Edward nie zrobiłby tego.

-Wierz w co chcesz. To prawda. Widziałem to. Weszliśmy prosto na nich. Wiesz, będących razem. Powiedział, że ma dość tego całego gówna. Nie może dalej tego robić. Nie został stworzony do pracy na farmie przez resztę swojego życia, albo bycie odpowiedzialnym za was dwoje.

-Co z Bellą? Kocha Bellę. Nie mógł doczekać się, by do niej wrócić.

-Zgaduję, że zmienił zdanie. Nie wiem. Nie wspomniał o niej nawet raz odkąd wyjechaliśmy.

Powtarzałam sobie, że to nie mogła być prawda, że nasza miłość była prawdziwa i silna, niezdolna do złamania przez odległość czy czas, ale pomiędzy tym, przesączały się cienkie szczeliny zwątpienia. Może przyjrzał się bliżej zewnętrznemu światu i zmienił zdanie. Może nie byliśmy już dłużej wystarczająco dobrzy dla niego.

-Gdzie są James i Erik? Chcę wiedzieć, co mają do powiedzenia, - natychmiast zażądał Jasper.

-Awww, dzieciaku. Byli zbyt cholernie przestraszeni, żeby przyjść i powiedzieć ci. Przysłali mnie zamiast tego. Zapytaj ich. Powiedzą to samo. Teraz jesteś sam. Prawdopodobnie powinieneś przemyśleć swoje opcje. To nie tak, że możesz prowadzić to miejsce sam.

-Moje opcje? Chodzi ci o to, abym sprzedał to miejsce Cullenowi? Założę się, że chciałby. Chociaż to się nie stanie. Nawet za milion lat.

-Oczekuję, że kiedyś się tu pojawi, próbując powiedzieć ci coś innego.

-Gdybym był nim, nie próbowałbym. Edward nie zastrzelił go, ale ja, jak cholera, tak. Zabrał moją Alice, to wystarczający powód do zabicia go.

-Twoje zdanie może się zmienić całkiem szybko. Nadchodzi zima. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy, - odpowiedział złowieszczo Garrett.

-Damy sobie radę. Oczekuję tego. - usłyszałam stopy Jaspera kroczące poprzez ganek, gdy wóz odjeżdżał. Otworzył drzwi i przeszedł obok mojego leżącego twarzą w dół ciała. -Bello, nie wierz w to gówno. Coś stało się Edwardowi, ale wiem, że nie zniknął celowo. Myślę, że wystarczająco znam swojego brata.

Jasper kontynuował drogę do swojego pokoju, a po tym, jak wstałam z podłogi, podążyłam za nim. Siedział na brzegu łóżka, obserwując śpiącą Rosalie. Zobaczył jak się zbliżam i zacisnął pięści. Opuścił głowę i wsadził pięści w oczy, łzy złości kapały na jego policzki.

-Teraz nie mogę odejść, - powiedział przez drżący oddech. - Nie mogę zostawić ciebie i Rose i nie mogę iść do Alice. Czuje się jakbym był rozdarty na dwoje.

Nie wiem, co mogło być gorsze, to jak Jasper czuł wszystko, czy jak ja nie czułam nic, zwolnione, nieważne, jakby moje ciało było pustym budynkiem, który zwykł być zamieszkany. Ale mój dom odszedł, martwy, albo po prostu zniknął; nie wiedziałam które.

Rosalie otworzyła oczy i zerkała pomiędzy nami.

-Czy Edward wrócił? - zapytała cienkim, właśnie obudzonym głosem.

-Nie, słodka dziewczyno. Edward nie wrócił, - wyszeptał Jasper, przebiegając palcami przez jej lekko spocone od snu włosy. - Może go nie być trochę dłużej niż myśleliśmy, ale nie martw się, będę tu, aby się o ciebie troszczyć.

* * *

**Uwierzyliście Garretowi?**

**A może macie jakieś podejrzenia?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Czy jak Bella, Jasper i Rosalie z niecierpliwością wyczekujecie powrotu Edwarda? **

**Albo przynajmniej jakiś wieści o nim?**

**Martwicie się co knuje Cullen i co się dzieje z Garrettem, Jamesem i Erikiem?**

**Odpowiedzi znajdziecie poniżej.**

**Zapraszam.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27**

* * *

**14.**

BPOV

Po tym, jak Rosalie wyczołgała się z łóżka, wszyscy zasiedliśmy w kuchni, gdzie w zamgleniu przygotowałam śniadanie. Wiedząc, że Rosalie potrzebuje czuć się bezpieczna i chroniona, podczas gdy jej ukochany brat zaginął, starałam się utrzymać pozory, że wszystko jest tak jak być powinno. Jednak wciąż kątem oka spoglądała podejrzliwie od Jaspera do mnie.

-Dlaczego Edward jeszcze nie wrócił? To już okropnie długo, - zapytała po tym, jak zrzuciłam jej ulubione naleśniki na talerz przed nią.

Jasper spojrzał na mnie, ale potrząsnęłam głową niezdolna do odpowiedzenia.

-Trochę się mu to przedłużyło, Rosie. Nie wiem kiedy wróci, ale wróci.

Zastanawiałam się jak długo uda nam się mówić jej półprawdy. Mruganiem odganiając łzy, szybko odwróciłam się aby umyć piec.

-Muszę przyprowadzić konie od Maggie, - powiedział nam Jasper, odpychając się od stołu. - Nie opuszczajcie domu.

Kiwnęłam głową i krótko po tym wyszedł, nie wracając aż do późnego ranka. Myślę, że potrzebował pobyć sam, przemyśleć wszystko i pogodzić się z faktem, że jego oddzielenie od Alice będzie dużo dłuższe niż planował. Jestem pewna, że martwił się, tak jak ja, że to może być na stałe.

Po tym jak Rosalie poszła wieczorem do łóżka, Jasper i ja zebraliśmy się przy kuchennym stole, aby przedyskutować nasze ograniczone opcje. Szybko oznajmiliśmy, że wyprawianie się po Edwarda albo Alice było poza dyskusją, nie ważne jak frustrująca będzie bezczynność. Jasper miał tylko kilka dolarów a ja nie miałam nic. Opłata za pociąg była nierealna, a pójście gdziekolwiek piechotą albo na doczepkę było niewykonalne z opieką nad Rosalie, a nie mogliśmy nawet rozważać zostawienia jej z kimś innym przez tak długi czas. Poza tym, co by się z nią stało gdyby jedno z nas, albo oboje nigdy nie wrócili?

Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia, jak tylko usiąść i modlić się o bezpieczny i szybki powrót Edwarda.

Przez resztę tygodnia Jasper ciągnął zapewnianie Rosalie o bliskim powrocie Edwarda, ale nie wydawała się mu wierzyć. Prowadziła stałą linię pytań, często sprawiając, że Jasper wychodził na ganek, gdzie zagłuszał jej błagający głos muzyką skrzypiec. Podczas dnia grał głośno i szybko wesołe piosenki, starając się odwrócić uwagę Rosalie od jej zaginionego brata. W nocy, gdy tylko on i ja nie spaliśmy, grał niskie, wolne piosenki o miłości, które tylko bardziej rozdzierały moje serce.

Jasper często pozostawał na nogach, długo po tym, jak kładłam się do łóżka. Gdy ja wchłaniałam z prześcieradeł pozostałości zapachu Edwarda, Jasper opłakiwał Alice jedynym sposobem jaki znał, przez muzykę.

Gitara i bandżo Edwarda stały nietknięte w ich pokrowcach, chociaż Jasper umiał na nich grać. Ciężko było patrzeć na nie zbierające kurz, gdy tygodnie zmieniały się w miesiąc, a potem w dwa. Przyszła późna jesień wciąż bez żadnego słowa od Edwarda i zaczęłam naprawdę wierzyć, że odszedł. Były takie momenty, kiedy rozważałam, że mógł celowo uciec, ale jak Jasper, nigdy nie uwierzyłabym w to. Stało mu się coś strasznego, to było jasne. Ale co?

Co poza śmiercią zatrzymałoby go na tak długo?

Sporadycznie Maggie i jej dziewczyny przychodziły nas odwiedzić, czasami zabierając Rosalie na dzień. Wyjście z domu, z dala od nas było dla niej dobre. Dwie zagubione, smutne dusze nie były najlepszymi kompanami do zabawy.

Jednej nocy po długim dniu dokazywania w chłodnym górskim powietrzu, układałam ją w łóżku, gdy zadała pytanie, którego się obawiałam.

-Bella?

-Tak słodka dziewczyno?

-Czy Edward... umarł, jak mój tatuś?

Zassałam oddech, zagryzając usta w nieudanej próbie stłumienia łez.

-Ja... ja nie wiem. Nikt nie wie. Przykro mi.

Skrzywiła się.

-Bello, nie płacz. Nie lubiłby tego.

-Nie, nie lubiłby, prawda, - odpowiedziałam, potrząsając głową i przesuwając rękoma pod oczami.

-Jasper myśli, że przyjdzie do nas, do domu, - oznajmiła.

-Tak. I mam wielką nadzieję, że ma rację. Wiesz, że Edward nigdy nie wybrałby zostawienia cię?

Uśmiechnęła się, a jej dołeczki rozjaśniły cały mój świat.

-Wiem to. On nas kocha. Ty także o tym nie zapomnij.

-Nie zapomnę. Obiecuję. Teraz wsuwaj się i prześpij trochę. Jutro jest nowy dzień.

Z obawy bycia zobaczoną, rzadko opuszczałam dom. Dzięki długiemu odosobnieniu Edwarda, ludzie z góry, poza rodem Jaspera, nigdy nie przychodzili z wizytą. Trzymałam się z dala od drzew i blisko domu, mając nadzieję odsunięcia odkrycia tak długo, jak to możliwe.

Dni robiły się krótsze, a powietrze zimniejsze i zimniejsze, pierwsze płatki śniegu spadły jak tylko nadszedł Listopad. Jasper upewnił się, że stos drewna był zawsze pełen, a dom ciepły, mimo mroźnych temperatur na zewnątrz. Nigdy nie przetrwałabym bez niego zimy.

W niektóre dni zabijaliśmy czas głupimi grami i piosenkami. W inne, przetrząsaliśmy książki Edwarda, znajdując historie do czytania przy świetle latarni. Rosalie robiła wspaniałe postępy w uczeniu się czytać, a Jasper słuchał oczarowany, gdy opowiadałam historie o naszym kraju, coś o czym bardzo mało wiedział wcześniej. Rankami, kiedy ich umysły były świeże, zajmowaliśmy się arytmetyką, podstawowym dodawaniem i odejmowaniem dla Rosalie, algebrą i geometrią dla Jaspera. Nie rozmawialiśmy o Edwardzie albo o Alice. Nawet Rosalie zaprzestała pytać o niego, w końcu dochodząc do długiego, prawdopodobnie nieskończonego czekania.

Wiele razy łapałam Jaspera patrzącego z rozmarzeniem za okno, muskającego palcami szklankę albo wzdychającego. Wtedy wiedziałam, że w jego umyśle była Alice i jego myśli były zaniepokojone.

Zapach Edwarda dawno zniknął z prześcieradeł, ale nigdy nie mógł być skasowany z mojej pamięci. Czasami wydawało się, że wszystko, co musiałam zrobić to wystarczająco szybko przekręcić i mogłabym złapać jego ślad obok mnie, zakopanego pod kołdrami, jak powinien być.

Bylibyśmy nowożeńcami, oddzielonymi od świata i dzielącymi naszą pierwszą zimę razem. Chciałam krzyczeć, bić wokół i wrzeszczeć z całych sił jak niesprawiedliwe to było, ale jak zawsze, miałam innych do myślenia. Nie byłam jedyną, której serce było pęknięta na dwoje.

Pomimo mojej własnej rozpaczy, martwiłam się ciągle o Edwarda. Jeśli nie odszedł z własnej woli, zdecydowanie coś strasznego trzeba winić za jego zniknięcie. Instynkt mi podpowiadał, że Garrett miał coś z tym wspólnego i wcale nie byłoby zaskoczeniem gdyby Erik i James także byli zaangażowani.

Podczas jednej z wizyt Jess zmrużyła oczy i wyszeptała swoje podejrzenia w moje ucho, mówiąc mi, że matka Erika ma śliczny nowy płaszcz, a ich mały dom miał wymieniany dach, razem z nowymi drzwiami i okiennicami. Był widziany rozbijając się w furgonetce Ford z Jamesem u boku. Garrett nie był widziany w ogóle. Jess donosiła, że jego mała chałupa była pusta, i nie odwiedzał żadnego ze swoich regularnych miejsc. Bimbrownia, publiczna tajemnica wśród ludzi góry, była pusta i nieużywana.

Nie znanie miejsca pobytu Garretta sprawiało, że martwiłam się i niepokoiłam o nasze bezpieczeństwo. Jasper powtarzał mi, żebym o tym nie myślała, że ma oko na sytuację, ale jak bardzo mogłam ufać czernastoletniemu chłopcu? Nie mogłam oczekiwać od niego aby cały czas strzegł nas wszystkich. To po prostu było niemożliwe.

Zaskakująco, Pan Cullen nie pokazał się, nawet pomimo że Garrett powiedział nam abyśmy oczekiwali go.

Boże Narodzenie przyszło i poszło, i ledwie je zauważyliśmy. Nie było nic do świętowania i żadnych pieniędzy na prezenty. Jakkolwiek, postarałam się jak najlepiej, aby dla Rosalie ten dzień został zaznaczony przez upieczenie jej ulubionych łakoci i pozwolenie na kilka godzin opuścić ciemny, ciepły dom aby pobawiła się na zewnątrz.

Do zmierzchu czułam mroźne temperatury i nie mogłam doczekać się, aż Rosalie wróci do środka z obietnicą gorącej herbaty i ciasta. Ponieważ nie miałam dużo ubrań na zimną pogodę, nosiłam stare ogrodniczki Jaspera i kilka warstw flanelowych koszul Edwarda. Prawie czułam się jakbym była owinięta nim.

Ziemia pokryta była cienką warstwą zmarzniętego śniegu, nie wystarczającą aby dużo z nim zrobić, tylko na tyle, by było ślisko. Siedząc na stopniach ganku, obserwowałam Rosalie biegającą wokół jak nakręcona, kochając wolność, która przyszła z bycia na zewnątrz po długim uwięzieniu wewnątrz.

Pomimo zimna cieszyłam się także, to znaczy, aż doświadczyłam nerwowej sensacji bycia obserwowaną. Odwróciłam się lekko, zerkając za siebie na dom, ale zauważyłam niczego złego. Jasper drzemał i dom był cichy, nie miałam powodu aby myśleć, że coś się zmieniło.

Wzruszając ramionami zwróciłam uwagę z powrotem do Rosalie, obserwując jak przeskakiwała przez line licząc każdy dobry skok. Poruszenie po prawej, na linii drzew zwróciło moją uwagę. Kilka dużych ptaków zerwało się ze szczytu drzew, spadając nisko nad domem i potrząsając moimi nerwami.

-Rosie, wracajmy już. Jest mi zimno a w środku są dobroci do zjedzenia, - zasugerowałam.

-Jeszcze nie, proszę. Jeszcze trochę dłużej, - prosiła.

Jęknęłam, owijając ramiona wokół nóg.

-Pięć minut, dobrze?

Uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła w stronę stodoły, znikając w środku. Westchnęłam, niecierpliwie czekając na nią, aż skończy zabawę. Kolejne stado ptaków przeleciało, strasząc mnie, ich trzepoczące skrzydła były jedynym dźwiękiem przerywającym ciszę.

Ponownie zerknęłam w stronę linii drzew, moje oczy zawsze wędrowały tam z nadzieją, że może pojawić się Edward. Pomimo upływu czasu wciąż modliłam się, że pewnego dnia przemaszeruje ścieżką, a ja będę mogła pobiec do niego, zarzucając ramiona wokół niego, oboje będziemy otoczeni radością z jego powrotu.

Muszę wierzyć, że tak się stanie. Muszę mieć wiarę, że znajdzie sposób, aby przynajmniej przesłać nam słowo o swoim miejscu pobytu.

Cienkie płatki śniegu zaczęły spadać z nieba, lądując na moich włosach i skórze. Zadrżałam podnosząc głos aby zawołać Rosalie, ale zamarł on w moim gardle, gdy postać powoli wynurzyła się z drzew.

-Panna Swan, jak widzę jesteś przedsiębiorczą duszą. Muszę ci to przyznać. Wiedziałem, że musi być jakiś powód, dla którego młody Pan Masen jeszcze nie przyszedł do mnie, - Pan Cullen krzyknął przez dzielącą nas odległość.

Wstałam pospiesznie, uciekając z powrotem do frontowych drzwi, ale zatrzymując się jak tylko przypomniałam sobie, że na zewnątrz została narażona Rosalie. Kolejna postać ukazała się za nim, czająca się między drzewami i poza zasięgiem wzroku.

-Powinieneś zostawić nas w spokoju, - powiedziałam mu. -Nie ranię nikogo będąc tu. Nie niepokoję ciebie i nie próbuję uczyć. Nie masz więcej żadnego interesu ze mną.

Zaśmiał się i to mnie zaniepokoiło. Nigdy nie śmiał się dla przyjemności, tylko by zadać większy ból.

-Dziewczyno, zakłócasz mój biznes. Dajesz Jasperowi iluzję, że może tu zostać wiecznie, bez Edwarda, a to fałszywa iluzja. On i ja mamy interes i zamierzam go ubić.

-On nie ma z tobą żadnego interesu i żadnego zamiaru przekazania tej ziemi w twoje ręce.

-Pozwolił ci teraz mówić za siebie? - Pan Cullen podszedł bliżej, potrząsając głową i dając mi szyderczy uśmiech. -Mężczyźni Masen zawsze chowają się za kobietami. Bardzo żałosne. Ale gdzie teraz jest twój mężczyzna? Słyszałem, że znalazł kogoś lepszego.

-Nie wiem, Panie Cullen. Gdzie jest twoja żona? Może zrobiła to samo, - dodałam zjadliwie.

W połowie kroku zatrzymał swój pełznący spacer, jego twarz ukazała szok jakbym fizycznie uderzyła go, ale po chwili na ogarnięcie się, kontynuował.

-Jestem pewien, że nie pokaże znów swojej twarzy w tych okolicach. Więc, co robisz? Wykorzystujesz chłopca? Co za ladacznica z ciebie?

-Brzydzę się tobą. Wiesz bardzo dobrze, że nic takiego się nie dzieje. Jasper i ja wiemy, że Edward nie odszedłby z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Co mu zrobiłeś?

-Myślisz, że brałem w tym udział? Mężczyzna rzadko potrzebuje pomocy w znalezieniu nowej pary nóg do wczołgania się pomiędzy. Edward musiał się szybko tobą znudzić. Oczywiście, każdy zmuszony słuchania twojego ciągłego gadania bez wątpienia czułby to samo. Powinnaś zostać w pociągu. Teraz po prostu wyglądasz na zdesperowaną, przyssaną do biednego chłopaka, który nie zna nic lepszego. Powinnaś odejść, aby Jasper mógł wziąć moje pieniądze i odejść zaczynając swoje życie gdzieś indziej.

Drzwi uderzyły otwierając się zanim mogłam odpowiedzieć.

-Mogę dobrze mówić za siebie. Nie potrzebuję, ani nie chcę twoich pieniędzy, i czy Edward wróci czy nie, nie dostaniesz tej ziemi, - krzyknął za mnie Jasper.

Pan Cullen przechylił głowę na bok i położył ręce na biodrach.

-Nie? Może potrzebujesz pokusy lepszej niż pieniądze. Jeśli chcesz żony, będziesz potrzebował pracy. Mogę być w stanie znaleźć dla ciebie miejsce w mojej kopalni. Słyszałem, że jesteś mądrym chłopakiem. Alice wydaje się tak myśleć. Wierzę, że możemy znaleźć miejsce dla ciebie w biurze i jeśli za kilka lat będziesz sobie dobrze radził, mogę spojrzeć przychylniej na twoją uwagę względem mojej córki.

Jasper parsknął.

-Wiem, że nie ma żadnej prawdy w twoich 'mógłbym' i 'być może'. Zawsze byłeś pełen kłamstw. Mój ojciec to wiedział, Edward to wiedział i ja też to wiem. Nie jesteś lepszy niż złodziej, i polegając na tym, co stało się z moim bratem, może także mordercą. Powiedz mi gdzie on jest.

-Twój brat zasługiwał na cokolwiek, co przeznaczenie mu przyniosło. Poddaj się Jasper. Więcej go nie zobaczysz.

-Ty się poddaj, ponieważ jestem cholernie pewien, że tak nie będzie. Spadaj z mojej ziemi, Cullen. Zjeżdżaj zanim zrobię z twojej żony wdowę, ale to może uczynić ją bardzo szczęśliwą kobietą. Może powinienem po prostu zrobić przysługę całemu miasteczku.

Pan Cullen zaczął powoli się wycofywać.

-Będę z powrotem w okolicy. Wcześniej lub później skończy się jedzenie i będziesz zdesperowany. Desperacja opuści cenę jaką jestem chętny zapłacić, Pomyśl o tym.

Z ostatnim spojrzeniem na nas, Pan Cullen wsadził ręce w kieszenie i odwrócił się w stronę drzew.

Jasper oparł się o futrynę, obserwując jego odwrót.

-Co do jednego ma rację, - powiedział cicho. -W końcu skończy nam się jedzenie. Nie mogę obsiać i zebrać całej farmy sam, i nie mogę także prowadzić bimbrowni. Bez pieniędzy nie wiem co zrobię.

-Nie pomyślę o tobie źle jeśli podejmiesz jego ofertę. - powiedziałam mu.

-O nie. Nigdy mu nie sprzedam, ale jeśli Edward nie wróci do wiosny, będę musiał pójść do Harper's Ferry i zobaczyć czy uda mi się ubić interes. Jeśli Cullen tak bardzo interesuje się tym miejscem, musi ktoś jeszcze.

-Jakkolwiek, nie chcę być dla ciebie obciążeniem. Obiecaj powiedzieć mi, że muszę odejść jeśli będzie zbyt ciężko. Radziłam sobie sama wcześniej. Jestem pewna, że poradzę sobie znów.

Przewrócił oczami.

-Nie mów jakbyś nie była dla nas ważna. Oczywiście nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Edward ubiłby mnie jeśli byś to zrobiła.

-Naprawdę myślisz, że jest gdzieś tam? - zapytałam, niepewna, czy chce szczerej odpowiedzi.

Przytaknął spuszczając wzrok.

-Wierzę w to. Jakoś czuję, że wiedziałbym gdyby on... odszedł.

Jego odpowiedź sprawiła, że poczułam się lepiej, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę.

-Ktoś jeszcze był tam z Cullenem. Był za nim w drzewach, ale nie mogłam zobaczyć kto to.

-Ma wielu przyjaciół. To mógłby być którykolwiek z nich. Mężczyzna, który dla niego pracuje, podąża za nim jakby był Bogiem.

-Jestem pewna, że tak jest. Każdy tyran potrzebuje swojego pochlebcy.

-Co? Edward musi wrócić, żeby tłumaczyć.

-Może powinniśmy bardziej popracować nad twoim Angielskim. Mówiąc o tym, muszę znaleźć moją drugą mała uczennicę.

Skierowałam się do stodoły, Jasper szedł za mną. Znalezienie tam bawiącą się lalkami i błogo nieświadomą co się działo na zewnątrz Rosalie, sprawiło że poczułam się niezmiernie lepiej, i nasza trójka wróciła do środka do pochłaniania obiecanych słodkości.

Styczeń i Luty były najgorszymi miesiącami. Śnieg pokrył górę całkowicie i myślałam, że oszaleję z nudy i obawy. Z niczym do robienia aby się rozproszyć, moje myśli ciągle krążyły wokół Edwarda. Jasper stawał się bardziej przygnębiony swoim własnym rozdzieleniem, a zachowanie Rosalie pozostawiało sporo do życzenia. Modliłam się by pogoda odwróciła się i abyśmy mogli zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza i oddzielenia od siebie nawzajem.

Aczkolwiek byłam świadoma, że przyjście cieplejszej pogody zmusi nas do podjęcia bardzo ciężkich decyzji. Jasper pójdzie do Harper's Ferry i jeśli znajdzie kupca będziemy musieli opuścić górę. Milczał o swoich planach, o tym , co zrobimy później. Nie wiedziałam czy skierujemy się na południe do Alice, czy na północ gdzie prawdopodobnie był Edward.

Ostatni tydzień Lutego przyniósł dużo dziwniejsze i złowieszcze zjawisko niż zwykły śnieg i chandra jaka nas dopadła. Każdego wczesnego ranka przez pięć dni, Garrett, James i Erik stali tuż za linią drzew i obserwowali dom.

-Coś planują, - powiedział Jasper zerkając przez okno. - Czemu inaczej by tu byli.

-Pracują dla Pana Cullena, prawda? Sami z siebie nie zyskaliby niczego przez wygnanie nas, ale jeśli mają jego poparcie, zdecydowanie zyskują.

-Myślę, że masz rację. - Jasper usiadł, wzdychając ciężko. -Pierwszego Marca odjeżdżamy. Jeśli to bylibyśmy tylko my, nigdy bym się nie poddał, ale z Rosie, nie mogę ryzykować. Pójdziemy do miasta i narzucimy tą własność na pierwszego człowieka, jakiego znajdę chętnego zapłacić uczciwą cenę. Edward mnie zabije.

-Zrozumie, - powiedziałam mu, czochrając jego włosy, moja ręka pozostała na jego ramieniu, oferując pocieszenie.

-Może, ale wiem, że poradziłby sobie z tym lepiej niż ja. Nigdy nie bylibyśmy zmuszeni do odejścia gdyby tu był.

-Jasper, masz tylko czternaście lat. Nie można od ciebie oczekiwać, żebyś wiedział wszystko i jak to naprawić. On to wie.

-Piętnaście... cóż... prawie, w każdym razie.

To była moja kolej na westchnienie.

-Za szybko rośniesz. Przestań tak się ze wszystkim spieszyć. Chcesz abym zaczęła pakować rzeczy? Powiedz mi co chcesz zabrać, a co zostawić.

Większość dnia spędziliśmy decydując co było na tyle ważne aby zabrać ze sobą, a co mogło być zostawione. Późnej tego popołudnia poszłam do stodoły, w celu przeszukania jej za ważnymi rzeczami i upewnieniu się, że wóz był gotowy do załadowania następnego dnia.

Zdążyłam wejść przez drzwi kiedy silne ramiona złapały mnie, a ręka zakryła moje usta tłumiąc moje krzyki,

-_Szzz, _to ja, Edward. - Zamarłam na chwilę a potem zaczęłam podskakiwać w jego ramionach, mój strach szybko zmienił się w radość. -Nie powinnaś tu być. Oni obserwują. - Jego palce wbiły się w moje policzki gdy wierciłam się i wiłam niecierpliwa zobaczenia go po tylu miesiącach bez widzenia jego twarzy. - Możesz być cicho?

Przytaknęłam i powoli odsunął palce zanim złapał moje ramiona i okręcił twarzą do siebie. Nawet w przytłumionym świetle stodoły mogłam od razu powiedzieć, że się zmienił. Jego twarz była zmizerowana, ubrania brudne i podarte. Wyglądało jakby minął jakiś czas odkąd miał coś przyzwoitego do jedzenia, a jego broda, zazwyczaj przystrzyżona, rosła dziko. Moje gorliwe ręce pofrunęły do jego twarzy, zdesperowane poczuć go, upewnić się, że jest prawdziwy, że to nie miraż, wyprodukowany w moim umyśle.

Moje kciuki znalazły wgłębienia pod jego czerwonymi oczami, muskając ich głębię. Jak długo minęło odkąd ostatnio spał?

-Jak...?

-Szedłem. Cóż, przez większość drogi. Kilka razy byłem w stanie złapać podwózkę. To wciąż zabrało... Nie wiem... pewnie tygodnie, aby dotrzeć tu. - Jego głos był suchy i zachrypnięty, tak inny od lekko żartobliwej gładkości do jakiej przywykłam. -Ledwie miałem nadzieję by myśleć, że wciąż tu będziesz. Nie mogłem wyobrazić sobie, co musieli ci o mnie powiedzieć.

-To nie ważne. Nie uwierzyłam w to. Moją największą obawą było, że możesz nie żyć. Jasper nie pozwolił mi też w to uwierzyć.

-Był czas kiedy myślałem, że będę. O Boże, myślałem, że nigdy już nie zobaczę twojej twarzy. - Zarzucił ramiona wokół mojej talii, unosząc mnie i zderzając ze swoim ciałem. Nasze usta spotkały się natychmiast, całe nasze pragnienie i przygnębienie przesączyło się w gorączkowy pocałunek. -Nie zostawię cię ponownie. Dla niczego. - Postawił mnie z powrotem na podłodze, odsuwając się lekko, ale trzymając nasze czoła dotykające się. - Przepraszam, przepraszam za wszystko. Byłem głupi ufając, kiedy nie powinienem był.

-Nie wiem, co się stało, ale wiem, że nie możesz siebie obwiniać. Wiedzieliśmy, że nie zostawiłbyś nas za sobą celowo. Czekaliśmy. Mieliśmy nadzieję. Kochamy cię. Ale mogę połamać ci nogę jeśli kiedykolwiek znów pomyślisz o wyprawieniu się bez nas.

Parsknął.

-Proszę, zrób to. - Przerywając spojrzał w dół, na mnie. - Muszę wyglądać okropnie i śmierdzieć jeszcze gorzej. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dotykasz mnie właśnie teraz.

-W tej chwili nie mogłabym mniej o to dbać. Jestem tylko szczęśliwa, że mam cię w ramionach. Powiedz mi, co się stało. Gdzie byłeś przez te długie miesiące?

-Wytłumaczę, ale to musi poczekać, aż zapadnie noc. Musisz wrócić do domu.

-Ty też idziesz, prawda?

-Dom jest obserwowany. Muszę zostać tu, aż zapadnie ciemność, a potem wślizgnę się. Powiedz Jasperowi, że tu jestem, ale jeszcze nie Rosie. Staraj się wyglądać jakby nic się nie zmieniło.

-Nie chcę zostawiać cię samego. Jest zimno i potrzebujesz jedzenia.

-Nie martw się o mnie. To tylko kilka godzin więcej i uwierz mi kiedy mówię, że było mi dużo zimniej przez te minione tygodnie niż jest teraz. Widzę, że używasz moich ubrań. - Edward wyszczerzył się, przebiegając ręką w dół rękawa flanelowej koszuli, którą nosiłam. - Wyglądasz dobrze, zdrowo. Bałem się, że coś mogło ci się stać. Albo że jesteś... - jego ręce podryfowały przez mój brzuch. - sam i w ciąży. Tak bardzo się bałem, a nie było nic co mógłbym z tym zrobić. Boże, zabijało mnie myślenie o możliwościach. Teraz idź do domu. Nie patrz za siebie i nie pokazuj, że tu jestem. Nie jestem dziś w stanie stanąć przeciwko tym dupkom.

Zagryzłam usta i przesunęłam stopą, nie chcąc znów go zostawiać, nie ważne na jak krótki czas.

-Idź, - powtórzył. -Położę się obok koni i odpocznę.

Biorąc głęboki oddech odwróciłam się od niego i wymaszerowałam przez drzwi stodoły. Prawdopodobnie najtrudniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłam. Jak tylko byłam w domu, upewniłam się, że Rosalie jest zajęta zanim pociągnęłam Jaspera do jego sypialni i zatrzasnęłam drzwi.

-Zamierzam coś ci powiedzieć, ale musisz być cicho. Rosalie nie może jeszcze wiedzieć i nie możemy zwrócić uwagi na dom, - wyszeptałam. Zauważył mój poważny wygląd i kiwnął głową. -Edward jest w stodole. - Obserwowałam jak oczy Jaspera powiększają się. -Wie, że jesteśmy obserwowani i to jest dla niego teraz bardzo niebezpieczne. Poczeka do zapadnięcia nocy zanim przyjdzie.

Przytakując ciężko wypuścił powietrze.

-Zgaduję, że nasze plany są teraz wstrzymane. Porozmawiam dziś z Edwardem o wszystkim. Nie mam pojęcia, co on chce zrobić.

-Nie wiem, czy będzie w stanie zrobić cokolwiek dziś. - zakryłam twarz rękami, widząc Edward w myślach, porównując jego wygląd ze stodoły do tego, jak zwykł wyglądać. -Jasper, on nie wygląda zbyt dobrze. Stracił sporo wagi i był w trasie przez tygodnie. Może minąć jakiś czas zanim wróci do siebie.

Jasper zerknął w stronę okna.

-Nie wiem jak dużo zostało nam czasu. Kto powiedział, że wybór należy do nas. Wciąż myślę, że powinniśmy wydostać się tak szybko, jak to możliwe, ale tą decyzję zostawię Edwardowi.

Przez nadchodzące godziny, na gwałt gotowałam, każdą dobrą rzecz o jakiej mogłam pomyśleć i miałam produkty. Zaraz jak zapadły ciemności zaczęłam grzać wodę by zapełnić mała wannę, którą trzymaliśmy wewnątrz do kąpania przez zimowe miesiące. Rosalie została wcześnie położona do łóżka i chociaż mogłam powiedzieć, że podejrzewała, iż coś nadchodzi, poszła z małą walką.

Siedząc na naszym łóżku, niespokojnie wyczekiwałam nadejścia Edwarda. Nie musiałam długo czekać zanim usłyszałam jak jego palce pukają w okno. Otwierając je, złapałam jego rękę i pomogłam mu przejść przez parapet. Jak tylko stał, zarzucił ramiona wokół mnie, całując moje usta i przebiegając palcami przez moje rozpuszczone włosy.

-To popołudnie prawie wydawało się snem, ale kiedy obudziłem się w mojej własnej stodole, wiedziałem, że to była prawda, - wymamrotał, całując w dół mojego gardła, jego ręce gorączkowo złapały moją talię.

-Mam jedzenie dla ciebie i wodę do podgrzania na kąpiel. Pozwól mi się tobą zająć.

-Czy wyglądam tak źle? - zapytał.

-Wyglądasz... szorstko.

Edward uśmiechnął się i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

-Czuję się tysiąc razy lepiej teraz, kiedy jestem w domu.

-Zaraz wrócę z wodą. Czemu nie rozbierzesz się? Myślę, że musimy spalić te ubrania. Są w godnym pożałowania stanie.

Spojrzał w dół na siebie, jego palce złapały spód swojej zapinanej na guziki koszuli.

-Taa, zgaduję, że są. Jak reszta mnie.

-Naprawimy cię w krótkim czasie. Chcesz abym powiedziała Jasperowi, że jesteś tu?

-Powiedz mu, że porozmawiam z nim po umyciu się.

-Okey. Zaraz wrócę.

Kiedy weszłam do pokoju Jasper czekał przy kuchennym stole.

-Jest już?

-Tak. Pomagam mu ogarnąć się. Chce porozmawiać z tobą jak skończymy. Nie zjedz wszystkiego zanim tu przyjdziemy.

Jasper uśmiechnął się, prawdziwie i szczerze, pierwszy raz od długiego czasu.

-Postaram się zostawić mu coś małego.

Podnosząc z pieca dwa ciężkie garnki z wodą zatargałam je do sypialni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Edward stał obok wanny, z kostką mydła w jednej ręce, i jego brudnymi ubraniami w drugiej, zakrywając swoją nagość.

-Wchodź do środka, a ja poleję cię wodą, - zasugerowałam.

Zrobił jak prosiłam, upuszczając ubrania na stos obok wanny. Wciągnęłam powietrze, zagryzając usta by stłumić mój okrzyk zaskoczenia. Stał się bardzo chudy i żylasty, ale wiedziałam, że z kilkoma tygodniami dobrych posiłków to się zmieni. To ślady wszędzie na jego skórze przestraszyły mnie. Nacięcia i wyżłobienia, niektóre nowsze, inne zdecydowanie kilkumiesięczne, pokrywały jego ramiona i nogi. Jego nadgarstki były odbarwione, a jego pierś znaczyły ślady nacięć.

Edward zerknął w dół na siebie, trzymając ramiona wyciągnięte przesuwał po nich wzrokiem.

-Uwierzysz jeśli powiem, że wygląda to gorzej niż jest w rzeczywistości?

Potrząsnęłam głową, łzy spływały po moich policzkach.

-Nie, nie myślę abym mogła. Usiądź dla mnie, proszę.

Wcisnął swoje długie nogi w wannie, owijając ramiona wokół kolan, kiedy ja polewałam ciepłą wodą jego głowę. Jęknął z przyjemności, podnosząc mydło i atakując pozlepiane włosy. Zabierając puste garnki z powrotem do kuchni, poprosiłam Jaspera o napełnienie ich i postawienie z powrotem na piec, tak aby Edward mógł mieć świeżą wodę do opłukania się.

Spiesząc z powrotem do sypialni, pomogłam Edwardowi pozbyć się z jego ciała tygodniowych zanieczyszczeń i brudu, uważając żeby nie trzeć zbyt mocno w miejscach, gdzie znajdywałam pręgi i surowe otarcia skóry. Łatwo było zobaczyć, że nawet tyle wysiłku zostawiało go wycieńczonym.

-Myślę, że powinieneś iść do łóżka. Jesteś zbyt zmęczony aby radzić sobie z czymkolwiek innym tej nocy. Przyniosę trochę jedzenia, a Jasper może zobaczyć cię na chwilę. Wiem, że jest niespokojny tam w kuchni.

Edward śpiąco kiwnął głową, jego długie rzęsy zatrzepotały przy policzkach. Po zawędrowaniu do kuchni, wytłumaczyłam nowy plan Jasperowi i złapałam świeżą wodę, pomogłam Edwardowi stanąć na nogi i polałam wodę na niego kiedy schylił się do mojego poziomu.

Wytarłam go, znów ostrożnie aby nie trzeć bawełny zbyt szorstko o jego skórę, i zaprowadziłam do łóżka, gdzie z niskim jękiem zagłębił się w materac. Stojąc w drzwiach, machnęłam na Jaspera, a on wszedł niosąc tacę pełną jedzenia, które przygotowałam.

Edward uśmiechnął się z łóżka, prawie schowany w pokładach koców, Jasper odwzajemnił się, szybko chowając swoje zaskoczenie kondycją Edwarda. Odeszłam do kuchni, pozwalając im mieć moment dla siebie.

Po sprzątnięciu bałaganu na ladzie i ułożeniu naczyń do wyschnięcia, wróciłam znajdując ich w głębokiej dyskusji. Jak tylko mnie zobaczyli, umilkli, a Jasper skoczył na nogi z miejsca w którym był, wylegując się na łóżku.

-Dowiemy się reszty rano, - powiedział w drodze z pokoju. - Odpocznijcie oboje.

-O co chodziło? - zapytałam Edwarda.

-Nie martw się. Omówimy to jutro. To, co teraz chcę to mieć cię w łóżku obok mnie.

Odstawiłam tacę na podłogę i zdjęłam ubranie.

-Ja też. Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Wsunęłam się po kołdry, a Edward natychmiast przyciągnął mnie blisko, jego ciepła skóra dotykała mojej, gdy szeptał w moje ucho.

-Tak dobrze cię czuć. Ciągle o tym myślałem. Myślę, że to była jedyna rzecz trzymająca mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach, kiedy w tym samym czasie doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa.

-Wiem co masz na myśli. Pocałuj mnie znowu abym mogła być pewna, że to rzeczywistość, - błagałam.

Edward uśmiechnął się w ciemności, robiąc to, o co poprosiłam, aż oboje zapadliśmy w najlepszą drzemkę jaką mieliśmy od prawie pół roku.

* * *

**Wrócił. Cały i żywy.**

**Ale to nie koniec.**

**Zdrajcy czają się na linii drzew. Obserwują i czekają.**

**Co knują?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward wrócił. Wyczerpany, poobijany, ale żywy. Jednak to jeszcze nie koniec. Wróg wciąż czai się wśród drzew.**

**Przygotujcie chusteczki.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27.**

* * *

**15.**

BPOV

Następny poranek był piękny, zwyczajnie dlatego, że obudziłam się z Edwardem zwiniętym obok mnie. Tego dnia mały zostać podjęte wielkie decyzje, ale nie spieszyłam się do wyjścia z łóżka.

Poza tym, Edward wciąż musiał wytłumaczyć gdzie był i nie ruszę się, aż dostanę odpowiedzi. Nawet zwrócona do niego plecami, mogłam powiedzieć, że nie spał, skoro jego oddech był przyspieszony, a palce dryfowały po moim obojczyku, w dół do szczytu piersi. To łaskotało, ale nie powstrzymywałam go; zamiast tego rozkoszowałam się jego miękkim dotykiem.

-Wiem, że się obudziłeś, - wyszeptałam.

Zachichotał zza mnie.

-Czy jestem obudzony, czy wciąż śnię?

Łapiąc jego ramię, zatrzymałam jego tańczące palce i przyciągnęłam go bliżej. Pamiętając przebarwienia na jego nadgarstkach, kiedy widziałam je wczorajszego wieczoru, uniosłam jego rękę na wysokość moich, oczu aby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Skóra od wielokrotnego pocierania była ciemna i szorstka. Musnęłam ją kciukiem, a Edward zesztywniał za mną, czekając na pytania tryskające z moich ust.

-Co się stało? - zapytałam w końcu, zmuszając się do pozostania spokojną.

-Nie byłem wzorowym więźniem, - odpowiedział po kilku długich chwilach.

Przełknęłam, wstrzymałam oddech i czekałam żeby kontynuował. Edward zgarnął moje włosy, odkrywając ramię. Całował nagą skórę, podążając do zakrzywienia szyi.

-Grasz na zwlokę.

-Wiem, - odpowiedział. -Zapamiętuję także jak dobrze pachnie twoja skóra i jak piękna jesteś. Jakbym mógł zapomnieć.

-Skończ z tym, Edwardzie. Myślę, że należy mi się wyjaśnienie gdzie byłeś przez prawie pół roku.

Westchnął i przekręcił się na plecy. Odwróciłam się twarzą do niego, głaszcząc w dół jego klatki piersiowej. Moje place znajdywały jego cętkowaną skórę, blizny po ledwie zagojonych ranach.

-Od czego one są?

-Bójek. Opieraniu się aresztowaniu. Drogi przez drzewa przez wiele niekończących się dni. Bello, nie wiem. Straciłem rachubę wszystkiego, co się stało.

-Ale wiesz co się dzieje z Garrettem i resztą twoich przyjaciół?

-Oni nie są już moimi przyjaciółmi, jeśli kiedykolwiek byli. - Przeczyścił gardło. -Podróż zaczęła się zwyczajnie, wszyscy byliśmy na wozie. Jakieś trzydzieści mil stad spotkaliśmy się z człowiekiem w furgonetce, który pracował dla kupca w Pittsburghu. Przenieśliśmy wszystkie beczki na tył i zakryliśmy je plandeką. James i ja jechaliśmy na tyle, a reszta w kabinie.

Nie działo się nic dziwnego i podejrzanego. James wydawał się taki sam jak zwykle, żartował przez całą drogę. Mieliśmy dobry czas dojeżdżając do Pittsburgha, tylko po kilku dniach.

Po rozładowaniu wszystkiego w starym magazynie, do którego zabrał nas kierowca, poszliśmy na przód zgarnąć pieniądze od kupca. Zaprosił nas do swojego tajnego biura na drinka i na darmowy nocleg w jego domu. Oczywiście nie odrzuciliśmy szansy spania w łóżku po kilku dniach w drodze.

Wszyscy czuliśmy się całkiem dobrze, szczególnie z tysiącem dolarów gotówki w naszych kieszeniach. Erik wyglądał na trochę zdenerwowanego, ale on zawsze jest taki wśród ludzi, więc o niczym nie pomyślałem.

Edward przerwał i potarł dłońmi twarz, krzywiąc się.

-Jesteś pewna, że chcesz usłyszeć wszystko?

-Absolutnie. Mów, - zażądałam.

-W porządku. Wciąż siedzieliśmy korzystając przez kilka godzin. W końcu zauważyłem, że James i Garrett odeszli, zostawiając Erika i mnie samych. Pukał stopą tak bardzo, że stół przy którym siedzieliśmy zaczął się trząść. To doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa. Powiedziałem mu, żeby poszedł spać, a ja znajdę Jamesa i Garretta zanim też się położę. Wydawał się czuć ulgę.

Skończyłem drinka i miałem wstać rozejrzeć się za brakująca dwójką, gdy to zrobiłem, drzwi do baru otworzyły się i wpadła przez nie policja. Nagle były tam wszędzie biegające ciała, ludzie przepychali się i popychali aby dostać się do tylnych drzwi, krzesła i stoły były przewracane. Na początku chciałem uciec z resztą, ale nie chciałem zdeptać grupy kobiet żeby ocalić siebie.

Miejsce było bałaganem, roiło się od policjantów, całkowite zamieszanie. Zostałem złapany przez kilku z nich, ale wiesz, nie dałem się wyciągnąć bez walki. Trochę się wściekłem, wiedząc że jeśli zabiorą mnie, miną miesiące zanim znów cię zobaczę i nie będzie sposobu aby przesłać ci słowo. Spanikowałem i tak bardzo z nimi walczyłem. Gdybyś widziała moją twarz następnego dnia, - zatrzymał się potrząsając głową. -Wyglądała dużo gorzej, niż po tym, co zrobili chłopcy z Harper's Ferry.

Jęknęłam, zanurzając twarz w jego piersi. Moje włosy opadły wokół mnie, osłaniając mnie od jego słów i wyobrażeń, jakie one stworzyły w moim umyśle.

-Powiedziałaś, że chcesz to usłyszeć, - wskazał odsuwając włosy z mojej twarzy.

-Wiem, ale wciąż ciężko mi słuchać.

-Będzie gorzej.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i powtórzyłam postanowienie.

-Dalej. Jestem gotowa.

Uniosłam głowę na czas żeby ujrzeć jego uśmiech. Jego palce dryfowały przez moją kość policzkową, zgrabnie zakładając kosmyk moich włosów za ucho.

-Następnego dnia, - zaczął, -obudziłem się na zimnej cementowej podłodze, zamknięty za kratkami. Każdy cal mojego ciała wołał z bólu, ale skoczyłem na nogi i zacząłem krzyczeć by ktoś mnie wypuścił. Prawdopodobnie myśleli, że jestem lunatykiem.

-Co stało się potem? - wtrąciłam, łapiąc się każdego jego słowa.

-Co się stało? Heh. Strażnicy przyszli i pobili mnie pałkami po brzuchu, aż kaszlałem krwią, to się stało. Chociaż pewne jak diabli, że to powstrzymało mnie przed krzyczeniem.

Zadrżałam, a Edward owinął mocniej ramiona wokół mnie.

-Czasami w dni, które nadeszły... Nie wiem kiedy byłem w takim bólu... zaciągnęli mnie do sądu i miejscowy sędzia odesłał mnie z powrotem. Dziewięćdziesiąt dni w więzieniu Alleghny. Zakładam, że mogło skończyć się gorzej.

-Nie wiem jak.

-Mogli odesłać mnie do Federalnych po tym, jak kupiec wskazał mnie jako dostawcę. Jednego i jedynego dostawcę. Zastanawiam się, jak dużo kosztowało Cullena ustawienie tego? - zamilkł, jakby rzeczywiście przeliczał koszt.

-Skąd wiesz, że to on? - zapytałam.

Edward przewrócił na mnie oczami.

-Stało się to całkiem jasne kiedy później tego dnia Garrett i chłopaki pokazali się w więzieniu. Wciąż miałem nadzieję, że jakoś nie byli w to wmieszani, że przyszli powiedzieć mi, iż mają prawnika, czy coś, ale pozwolili Garrettowi podejść prosto do celi gdy reszta rozmawiała ze strażnikami. Nie marnował czasu rozkoszoując się, że w końcu byli lepsi ode mnie, i że nie był taki głupi jak wszyscy myśleliśmy. Jeśli nie byłbym w tak złym stanie, skręciłbym mu kark przez kraty.

-To wszystko? Pomógł Panu Cullenowi ponieważ był zazdrosny?

-Zazdrosny i szczęśliwy żeby wziąć kupę pieniędzy za zrobienie tego. Jakoś miał nawet mój tysiąc dolarów. Musiał wyciągnąć je ode mnie w barze, zanim odeszli aby uniknąć nalotu.

Edward odwrócił ode mnie głowę.

-Naprawdę cieszył się mówieniem mi jaki byłem naiwny i jak zamierza wrócić tu i uczynić cię jego dziewczyną.

-Nie byłeś naiwny; oni byli twoimi przyjaciółmi, - powiedziałam mu. -Nie myślę aby ktokolwiek mógł podejrzewać, że odwrócą się od ciebie.

-Ja powinienem wiedzieć, - wyszeptał, bardziej do siebie niż do mnie. -Powinienem dostrzec znaki.

-To wtedy widziałeś ich ostatni raz?

-Ostatni raz, aż zobaczyłem ich wczoraj, pełzających wokół góry, rozglądających się za mną, jeśli wróciłbym do domu. Zanim opuścili więzienie, Garrett kazał mi przysiąc, że nigdy tu nie wrócę, albo powie Carlisle'owi, a Carlisle upewni się, że Jasper i Rose nigdy nie ujrzą następnego rana. Obiecałbym mu wszystko w nadziei, że będziecie żywi.

-Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak ta myśl musiała ciążyć ci przez ten cały czas.

-Zakładam, że nie było to gorsze niż ty zastanawiająca się, czy jestem żywy czy martwy. Dziewięćdziesiąt dni było cholernie długim czasem do siedzenia i myślenia o tym, i nie było za dużo więcej do robienia poza siedzeniem i myśleniem. Zrobiłem dokładnie jak chcieli przez reakcje w tajnym barze. Gdybym miał jasna głowę, rzeczy nie skończyłyby się tak samo.

-Jaki teraz jest plan? Co zrobimy?

Westchnął.

-Jasper miał rację z zaczęciem planowania odejścia. Teraz nie możemy tu zostać, nie z tobą i Rosie do ochraniania. Byłem głupi myśląc, że mogę dzień i noc mieć was obie na oku. Poza tym jakie to byłoby życie dla każdego z nas?

Byłam zszokowana. Byłam pewna, że Edward miałby jakiś plan ataku albo zemsty. Tak zachowałby się stary Edward.

-Naprawdę? Jesteś chętny do odejścia? Co z farmą?

Zjeżył się.

-Wolałabyś żebym złapał strzelbę i ścigał ich wśród drzew? Mogę to zrobić, prawdopodobnie zabijając ich. Mogę podłożyć ogień pod dom Carlisle'a. Mogę wysadzić kopalnię. Mogę siać spustoszenie na całym zboczu. Uwierz mi; rozważałem to wciąż i wciąż. Ale czy mogę poprosić Jaspera o pomoc, wiedząc że Carlisle jest ojcem Alice? Nawet jeśli nienawidzimy go, czy ona to zrozumie? Nie widzę jak mogłaby być z mężczyzną, który go zabił. Jak mówiłem, miałem dużo czasu do myślenia i jeśli się zgodzicie, myślę że powinniśmy zacząć od nowa gdzieś indziej. Ta ziemia nie jest warta ryzykowania waszego życia. Brud i stara uraza nie są tak ważne dla mnie, jak jest ta rodzina, a rodziną możemy być gdziekolwiek.

-To tylko, że nienawidzę widzieć jak poświęcasz wszystko, nad czym pracowałeś całe swoje życie. Jesteś pewien?

-To czego nie chcę poświęcić to ty. Nie podejmę więcej ryzyka, że coś się stanie. Moje życie teraz to ty, a nie to domostwo. Jasper chce skierować się na południe. Zgaduję, że nie jesteś tym zaskoczona.

-Dla Alice, - zaczęłam wiedząc, że to, co chciał Jasper nie było nawet pytaniem.

Edward przytaknął.

-Jeśli nie pójdę z nim, pójdzie sam.

-Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wiele poświecił żeby z nami zostać.

-Utrzymał ciebie i Rosie bezpieczne. Podjął ten rodzaj wyboru, który miałem nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał. Najlepsze co mogę zrobić w zamian, to upewnić się, że dostanie się do Alice bezpieczny i zdrowy.

-Wiec Tennessee, - odpowiedziałam sięgając do jego twarzy i przyciągając go bliżej do pocałunku. -Ale najpierw musimy zrobić coś z tą brodą. Ledwie mogę cię pod nią znaleźć.

Edward zacisnął usta i przebiegł palcami przez włosy na brodzie.

-Co? Nie lubisz jej? Za dużo?

Potrząsnęłam głowa z boku na bok.

-Zdecydowanie za dużo.

Pochylił się, drapiąc swoją brodą o moją szczękę, aż zaczęłam się wić.

-Co w takim razie powinniśmy z tym zrobić?

Odsuwając się unikałam jego wyciągniętych ramion, które chciały zatrzymać mnie w łóżku.

-Zostań tu. Zaraz wrócę.

Zarzucając moją koszulę nocną, wyszłam z sypialni. Brudne naczynia po śniadaniu zaśmiecały stół, ale poza tym dom był pusty i cichy. Ciekawa, przesunęłam zasłonę i wyjrzałam. Jasper był przy stodole, wyciągając wóz. W pobliżu bawiła się Rose. Poczułam ulgę nie widząc na linii drzew żadnych niechcianych gości. Od okna pospieszyłam z powrotem do pieca, stawiając wodę do podgrzania zanim poszłam do pokoju Jaspera znaleźć jego brzytwę.

Kiedy miałam wszystkie rzeczy, zaniosłam kuchenne krzesło do sypialni, stawiając je przed komodą.

-Co zamierzasz? - zapytał Edward z łóżka, w którym wciąż leżał.

-Dowiemy się jak pod tym wyglądasz, - wytłumaczyłam, wymachując prostą brzytwą.

Edward odsunął się do ściany i podciągnął kolana.

-W żadnym wypadku. Nie wiesz, co robisz z tą rzeczą. Najprawdopodobniej poderżniesz mi gardło zamiast dobrze ogolić.

-Miej we mnie trochę wiary. Jasper i ja ćwiczyliśmy na puchu brzoskwini, który on myśli, że jest brodą, i jeszcze go nie zabiłam.

Edward przełknął widocznie i znacznie pobladł, ale zsunął się z łóżka, złapał czyste spodenki i podszedł do krzesła. Gapił się na nie przez kilka chwil zanim unosząc brew spojrzał na mnie.

-Jesteś pewna, że możesz to zrobić?

-Tylko usiądź. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Po tym jak usiadł złapałam kuchenne nożyce i przycięłam jego brodę tak blisko skóry, jak mogłam. Edward wciąż wydawał się trochę zmartwiony, nawet trochę się pocił.

Kiedy skończyłam z nożycami, zmieszałam część kremu i rozsmarowałam to na twarzy Edwarda, pamiętając czule jak Rosalie zawsze nalegała na nałożenie trochę na jej twarz, kiedykolwiek robiłam tak z Jasperem.

Potem nalałam świeżej, ciepłej wody do miednicy Edwarda, stawiając ją na komodzie, w zasięgu ręki.

W końcu, wzięłam brzytwę i stanęłam za nim, przechylając jego głowę do tyłu. Przyłożyłam ostrze do skóry na jego szyi i powiedziałam cichą modlitwę, aby nagle się nie poruszył.

Jak się okazało, nie musiałam się o to martwić. Przez cały czas siedział nieruchomo jak posąg. Nie wiem nawet czy oddychał.

Po skończeniu z jego szyją, przesunęłam się do jego twarzy i wtedy rozluźnił się. Zabrało trochę czasu aby zebrać wszystko, a ponieważ był tak zdenerwowany, robiłam to wyjątkowo wolno.

W końcu, rozwinęłam ręcznik, zarzuciłam go na jego ramiona i wytarłam jego twarz do czysta.

-Już, wszystko zrobione, - poinformowałam go, wycofując się żeby po raz pierwszy zobaczyć go całkowicie bez brody. Rezultat był wysoce satysfakcjonujący.

Edward dotknął palcami swój nowo ujawniony podbródek.

-Myślę, że nie czułem tego przez jakieś osiem lat, - oznajmił.

Otwierając mój kufer, wyciągnęłam lustereczko o podałam mu je.

Gapił się prawie w zdumieniu.

-Cóż, teraz wcale nie wyglądam tak źle, i nie krwawię, co było bardziej niż oczekiwane.

-Dla mnie zawsze byłeś przystojny, z brodą czy bez, - powiedziałam mu prawdziwie, kładąc dłonie na miękkiej skórze jego silnej szczęki.

-Taa? Nawet teraz, kiedy cały jestem poznaczony i chudy?

-Bez wątpienia. Jesteś dla mnie piękny. - Czubki jego uszu zaczerwieniły się, ale jego oczy lśniły i posłał mi ogromny uśmiech. -Wkrótce z powrotem dojdziesz do siebie. Kilka dobrych posiłków...

-Jedna dobra kobieta, bardziej się nada, - przerwał mi. - Bardziej jestem głodny ciebie niż czegokolwiek innego.

Edward skoczył z krzesła, złapał oparcie i zaciągnął je za sobą do drzwi. Wyjrzał szybko na dom i cokolwiek zobaczył musiało go zadowolić, skoro zatrzasnął drzwi i podparł klamkę krzesłem.

Jego zachowanie zaskoczyło mnie. Nie wiedziałam jak zareagować gdy przystąpił do mnie, idąc przez pokój. Złapał mnie za biodra, kładąc pocałunki obok moich ust, kiedy jego palce zręcznie odwiązywały kokardy mojej koszuli nocnej. Z delikatnym dźwignięciem zaniósł mnie na łóżko. Zachichotałam na jego nieoczekiwaną figlarność, ale przyłożył palec do moich ust.

-Bello, nie hałasuj, - wyszeptał sięgając w dół i ściągając moje majtki. - Obiecujesz, że będziesz cicho?

Przytaknęłam, obserwując jak klęka przede mną, przebiegając czubkiem nosa i ustami w górę wewnętrznej strony mojej nogi.

Zadrżałam na jego miękki dotyk, sapnięcie opuściło mnie, gdy zwyczajnie uniósł moje nogi nad swoimi ramionami i dalej całował pomiędzy moimi nogami.

-Edward! - szepnęłam wrzeszcząc, podpierając się na łokciach.

-Co? - zatrzymał się by zapytać, jakby nie robił niczego szokującego. Kiedy nie odpowiedziałam, nacisnął, szczerząc się jak kot, który zjadł kanarka. - Coś nie tak?

Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć albo jak odpowiedzieć, szczególnie gdy jego język wysunął się i zrobił to, co zaczęły jego usta. Pozostaliśmy wpatrzeni w siebie, chociaż moje policzki zaczerwieniły się i pomyślałam, że mogę umrzeć z zażenowania.

W końcu wrażenia przytłoczyły mnie. Odrzuciłam głowę, zacisnęłam usta i złapałam prześcieradła tak, że obawiałam się iż mogę je rozedrzeć.

W tym właśnie momencie, gdy poczułam jakbym mogła wybuchnąć płonieniami, Edward wstał nagle, zrzucił spodenki i przyciągnął moje biodra do brzegu materaca, ustawiając nas tak, że mógł wsunąć się prosto we mnie.

Nie dzieląc z nim tej przyjemności przez wiele księżyców, to było znów jak nasz pierwszy raz. Zanim mogłam wygłosić opinię, Edward robił to dla mnie. Jego twarz była napięta w surowej koncentracji, mamrotał coś o nie wytrwaniu po tak długiej rozłące. Miałam zamiar powiedzieć mu, że to nie ważne, ponieważ prawie tam byłam, kiedy nagle doszłam.

Obserwując jak jego twarz rozjaśnia się, gdy dochodziłam wokół niego było najlepszą częścią całego doświadczenia. Czułam moja jak własna twarz boli od najszerszego uśmiechu kiedy wypełniał mnie swoim dającym życie ciepłem, jego oddechy wychodziły w drżącym dyszeniu. Łapiąc moje uda by utrzymać się, trząsł i kołysał się, kochanie się naprawdę wykończyło jego już wyczerpane ciało.

Kiedy odzyskał siły i położył się obok mnie, otaczając mnie swoją wycieńczoną obecnością, pozwoliłam sobie na roztrzepany śmiech, w którym do mnie dołączył.

Edward złapał moją twarz w swoje ręce, pokrywając ją pocałunkami, które żarliwie odwzajemniłam. Tak bardzo potrzebowaliśmy tego wspólnego momentu, nasze ciała tęskniły do potwierdzenia naszych potrzeb, jednego do drugiego. Szeptaliśmy do siebie wszystkie te rzeczy, które zrobimy jak tylko będziemy wolni od tej góry i jej kłopotów, i wszystkie rzeczy, które nie byliśmy wstanie powiedzieć podczas naszej rozłąki.

Za szybko, zmęczone ciało Edwarda, wciąż odzyskujące siły po żmudnych doświadczeniach, zmusiło go do snu.

Spędziłam większość godziny obserwując go, jego blond podpalane rzęsy drżały czasami gdy śnił, a jego usta unosiły się w uśmiechu.

Myśląc o tym, jak dużo młodziej i mniej strasznie wyglądał bez brody, zastanawiałam się, czy pozwoli mi golić się regularnie. Lekko całując jego gładki podbródek, zmusiłam się do wstania z łóżka, gdy usłyszałam Japsera i Rose wracających do domu. Jasper był dodatkowo głośno, ostrzegając o ich nadejściu.

Gdy Edward spał, będę musiała wykorzystać okazję i zapytać Japsera, czy mógłby rozważyć nie wspominanie jak doszło do mojego zostania w ich domu. Edward jeszcze nie zapytał, a ja nie chciałam denerwować go opowieścią, gdy wydawał się nalegać na opuszczenie Cullen Creek bez wmieszania Pana Cullena w jakiś rodzaj bitwy na trawie. Ponieważ jakakolwiek bijatyka z pewnością mogła umieścić moją miłość w niebezpieczeństwie, zrobiłabym wszystko aby utrzymać nasz nowy, dużo mniej niebezpieczny plan.

EPOV

Obudziłem się czując zapach gotowanego jedzenia. Mój żołądek natychmiast odpowiedział, burcząc z niecierpliwością na domowy posiłek. Po miesiącach walki o wystarczającą ilość jedzenia, zapachy i dźwięki z mojej własnej kuchni wydawały się jak cud.

Towarzysząc hałasowi dzwoniących garnków i patelni, rozkładanych naczyń i potem niskiemu szumowi mówiącego Jaspera, usłyszałem wysoki ton rozmawiającej Rosie i wygramoliłem się z łóżka, chętny zobaczenia jej.

Grzebiąc wokół za czystymi ubraniami, znalazłem je wszystkie schludnie ułożone w szufladzie do której należały, zamiast na stosie na podłodze, gdzie zwykle je zostawiałem. Ślad Belli można było znaleźć teraz w moim domu i kochałem to.

Poruszałem się powoli, moje ciało wciąż było obolałe po tym wszystkim, co przeszedłem przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy. Wątpiłem czy kiedykolwiek powiem Belli całą historię. To czym się podzieliłem było wystarczające. Więzienie było brutalne, każdy starał się uratować siebie, i był chętny do stłuczenia kogoś za dodatkową kromkę chleba. Próbowałem stać nad tym, starałem się nie stracić siebie, ale czasami, musiałem zepchnąć innego człowieka, aby utrzymać się nad wodą. Nie byłem z tego dumny i wątpiłem, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie zapomnieć to, ale nie mogłem pozwolić aby cokolwiek stanęło między mną i powrotem do domu, do mojej rodziny.

Odpychając te myśli z umysłu, wsunąłem ubrania i podszedłem do drzwi, czekając chwilę zanim otworzyłem je żeby przywitać tych, którzy są dla mnie najważniejsi na całym świecie. Tych, dla których wszystko ryzykowałem, i poświęciłem wszystko, aby byli bezpieczni. Wszyscy ucichli, kiedy pojawiłem się w drzwiach. Twarz Belli uśmiechała się, tak jak i Jaspera, ale oni oczekiwali mnie. Twarz Rosie mówiła więcej. Minutę zajęło jej zareagowanie, mrugając jakby nie dowierzała, że naprawdę tu byłem, jej usta uformowały się w zaskoczone O. Tak bardzo urosła przez te zimowe miesiące, że ledwie rozpoznałem moją blond dziewczynkę w smukłej młodej dziewczynie, którą się stała. _Tak wiele mnie ominęło, _pomyślałem smutno.

Rosie wstała, jej krzesło zaszurało o podłogę. Obeszła stół, jej palce sunęły po jego brzegu, gdy na palcach zbliżała się do mnie, nieśmiało, jakby jeden fałszywy ruch mógł sprawić, że zniknę. Zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do mnie, zerkając w tył na Bellę i Jaspera, żeby zobaczyć ich reakcje.

Nie mogłem czekać dłużej i sam do niej podszedłem, porywając ją w ramiona, które zbyt długo były nieokupowane. Myślałem, że będzie szczęśliwa. Myślałem, że zaśmieje się i pocałuje mnie, ale ona wybuchła łzami, zanurzając twarz w mojej szyi.

-Już dobrze, Rosie. Już dobrze. Teraz jestem w domu. Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Jej mała mokra twarz przytaknęła w zagłębieniu mojej szyi.

-Nigdy celowo bym cię nie zostawił. Tak mi przykro. Proszę, nie płacz.

Moje palce były w jej włosach, owijając się w jej loki, kiedy kołysałem ją na biodrze. Była cięższa, niż przywykłem, jej nogi były dłuższe. Tak bardzo się zmieniła. Jej łzy ciągle i ciągle łamały mi serce.

Wychodząc z nią do frontowego pokoju zobaczyłem moją opuszczoną gitarę opartą o ścianę i przypomniałem sobie jak zawsze kochała gdy jej śpiewałem. Przeczyszczając gardło, rozpocząłem jej ulubioną piosenkę, chociaż mój głos był słaby i zgrzytliwy, daleki od tego czym był.

_Moje ostatnie słońce szybko tonie_

_Mój wyścig prawie startuje_

_Moje najdłuższe próby są teraz przeszłością_

_Moje zwycięstwo się zaczęło_

Rozsiadła się i słuchała, moje pocieszające kołysanie zmieniło się w powolny taniec, gdy poruszaliśmy się po podłodze, jej małe ciało chwytało się mojego.

Po odśpiewaniu tej samej piosenki wciąż i wciąż, więcej razy niż mogłem sobie wyobrazić, że mój głos da radę, w końcu rozluźniła się na tyle, abym mógł zanieść ją z powrotem do kuchni. Bella utrzymała mój posiłek ciepłym i jak tylko usiadłem postawiła go przede mną. Rosie nie rozluźniła chwytu, przytulając mnie, abym znów nie zniknął. Udało mi się zjeść z pewną trudnością, choć jej obecność powstrzymała mnie przed wsadzeniem jedzenia do ust zbyt szybko i zachorowaniem. Zastanawiałem się jak długo czasu mnie żebym przestał myśleć o kimś próbującym ukraść moje jedzenie. To było nieprzyjemne wspomnienie mojego czasu w więzieniu, którego nie mogłem się doczekać, aby zostawić w przeszłości.

Przez pozostałą część dnia spakowaliśmy wszystko, co wpadło nam w ręce. Jasper wyniósł to wszystko na wóz, podczas gdy ja zostałem w środku, z dala od wścibskich oczu. Nie wiedziałem czy nasza aktywność została zauważona. Nie mogłem dostrzec nikogo na linii drzew, ale to nie znaczyło, że ich tam nie było.

Po zapadnięciu nocy, Rosie wczołgała się do łóżka pomiędzy mnie i Bellę, coś na co normalnie bym nie pozwolił, ale odkąd nie opuściła mnie przez cały dzień, pomyślałem że nie zabolałoby gdybyśmy pozwolili jej czuć się bezpiecznie.

Jak tylko obie zasnęły wyślizgnąłem się z łóżka i dołączyłem do Jaspera we frontowym pokoju, gdzie kazałem mu spać w wypadku, gdyby ktoś włamał się do domu.

-Wszystko cicho?

-Nie widziałem niczego dziwnego, - odpowiedział, odrzucając spód zasłony aby wyjrzeć na oświetlone przez księżyc podwórze.

-Musimy ruszyć. Wygląda jakby jutrzejszej nocy. Dłużej zostaniemy w domu, więcej będą mieli czasu na odkrycie, że tu jestem.

-W takim razie po zapadnięciu nocy?

-Taa. Ciężko będzie jechać pełnym wozem w ciemności, ale mieliśmy już wcześniej takie wyprawy, prawda?

Jasper uśmiechnął się, ale było to słodko gorzkie.

-Zgaduję, że nie będziemy w tym dłużej, co?

-Zakładam, że nie. Nie da się pędzić bimbru w środku miasta. - Potrząsnąłem głową. -Nigdy nie myślałem, że dożyję dnia, w którym rozważę życie pomiędzy ludźmi.

-Edwardzie, jak w ogóle się tam dostaniemy? Nie mam żadnych pieniędzy. Chyba, że ty masz coś ukrytego, inaczej jesteśmy całkiem nieźle spieprzeni.

-Jezu, Jasper, twoje usta wcale się nie poprawiły. I dla twojej informacji, pod podwórkiem jest słoik do konserw z przynajmniej pięćdziesięcioma dolarami. To pozwoli nam przejechać część drogi do Nashville, ale będziemy musieli podjąć jakąś pracę po drodze. Wiesz gdzie może być twoja dziewczyna?

-Nie mam pojęcia. Myślałem, że może moglibyśmy zatrzymać się w Harper's Ferry i zobaczyć czy Pani Cullen powie mi. Chociaż pewnie nie powie. Nie ważne; znajdę Alice sam, jeśli będę musiał.

-I tak muszę tam się zatrzymać. Nasz ojciec miał w miasteczku prawnika. Zamierzam wtajemniczyć go i zobaczyć czy może zająć się sprzedażą naszej własności. Nie wiem nic o sprzedaży nieruchomości. Czy mamy wszystko spakowane i gotowe do drogi?

-To nie tak, jakby było tego dużo; trochę ubrań, twoje książki, całe zakonserwowane jedzenie, które się nie zepsuje. Wszystko inne zostaje.

-Dobrze. Nie chcę przeciążyć koni, a będziemy spali na wozie przez większość podróży. Więcej niż czegokolwiek więcej potrzebujemy miejsca.

-Wszystko będzie gotowe. Nie martw się o to. Byłem gotowy ruszyć od sześciu miesięcy. Czekałem tylko aby twoja dupa wróciła do domu.

-Uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że dużo bardziej wolałbym być tu niż tam, gdzie byłem.

-Ach, cholera, Edward, wiem o tym. Czemu myślisz, że na ciebie czekaliśmy? Wiedzieliśmy, że Garrett był pełen gówna.

-Dzięki. Naprawdę. Za to wszystko.

Jasper wzruszył ramionami.

-To nic. Ty zrobiłbyś to lepiej.

Poklepałem go po plecach.

-Nie myślę, dzieciaku.

Obaj usadowiliśmy się, jeden odpoczywając, a drugi obserwując podwórko. Kiedy nadciągnęły chmury i zakryły księżyc, wyszedłem na zewnątrz i złapałem szpadel ze stodoły. Licząc kroki znalazłem miejsce, w którym zakopałem gotówkę na nagły wypadek i wykopałem ją. Wróciłem do domu bez wypadku, wślizgując się cicho do środka.

Nadszedł ranek i skończyliśmy przygotowania. Bella krzątała się wokół, znajdując rzeczy do zrobienia na ostatnią chwilę. W większości szukaliśmy sposobów na zabicie czasu i złagodzenie naszego niepokoju.

Do czasu aż znów zaszło słońce, wszyscy okazywaliśmy nerwowość. Zastanawiałem się czy nasze szczęście potrwa i odejdziemy z góry niezauważeni. Ostatnią rzeczą w wozie była broń mojego ojca; dwa pistolety i strzelba. Pozwoliłem sobie na ostatnie spojrzenie na budynek, który nazywałem domem przez cale życie zanim wziąłem rękę Belli i pomogłem jej wsiąść na tył wozu. Teraz moje życie było z nią i nie pozwoliłbym niczemu i nikomu ponownie wejść w drogę.

Jasper wskoczył na kozioł a ja podniosłem Rosie nad bokiem tak, że zakopała się w koce obok Belli. Zająłem miejsce obok Jaspera, a on cmoknął na konie i ruszyliśmy.

Góra była normalnie cicha po zapadnięciu ciemności, ale ponieważ szukaliśmy problemów, cisza wydawała się bardziej niepokojąca niż była kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Minęliśmy wiele chat, wszystkie ciemne na noc. Nikt nie był na nogach, żadne światło nie oświetlało drogi. Wóz ociężale zjeżdżał po ciemnej ścieżce, konie szły powoli, odkąd droga była stroma. Robiły to wiele razy wcześniej, więc pozwoliliśmy im prowadzić, pozwalając sobie na zerkanie po bokach ścieżki, szukając znajomych twarzy.

Rosie zwinęła się w ramionach Belli, prawie śpiąc, ale Bella była rozbudzona. Wiedziałem, że była tak zdenerwowana jak my. Mogłem zobaczyć jej głowę odwracająca się z boku na bok, gdy rozglądała się wokół w słabym świetle. Zsuwając rękę za siebie, ścisnąłem jej ramie, przypominając jej że byłem blisko i nie pozwolę jej skrzywdzić.

Byliśmy może w połowie drogi z góry kiedy to usłyszałem. Gwizdanie, które mogło być wiatrem wśród liści, ale nie było. Łamanie gałęzi, które mogło powodować nocne zwierzę na łowach, ale nie były to one. Wtedy pojawił się nie do pomylenia krzyki i wrzaski. Pierwszy raz byłem na drugim ich końcu i w końcu mogłem uwierzyć, jak Bella była przestraszona tego dnia w drzewach, gdy wyganialiśmy ją.

Jakieś sto jardów przed nami były zapalone pochodnie, sprawiając że Jasper pociągnął wodze i zatrzymał konie. Odchyliłem się, sięgając znów do Belli

-Połóż się i zakryj was obie kocami, - nakazałem. -Nie ruszaj się nie ważne co usłyszysz. - Przytaknęła, patrząc na mnie ze strachem. -Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zajmij się moją dziewczynką dla mnie, okey? - wskazałem głową w stronę śpiącej Rosalie.

-Edwardzie, nie pozwól się zabić. Dopiero co cię odzyskałam i przysięgam jeśli cię zranią... ja... ja... ja zrobię coś drastycznego.

-Nie zrobisz. Zostaniesz w wozie i będziesz słuchała Jaspera. Słyszysz mnie?

Bella porwała brzeg koca szybko zakrywając nim siebie. Nie była zadowolona ze mnie, ale będę przeklęty raczej niż martwiący się o nią biegającą wokół góry jak szalona kobieta, jeśli coś mi się stanie.

Jak tylko zwróciłem uwagę na drogę ujrzałem jak trzy pochodnie zbliżają się.

-Hej, tam. Popatrzcie co tu mamy. - głos Garretta rozpoznałbym wszędzie. -Kto to, chłopcy?

Erik i James przysunęli się do Garretta.

-Dla mnie wygląda jak Edward Masen, szefie, - James był na tyle uprzejmy aby odpowiedzieć.

Garrett ciągnął rozmowę.

-Czy nie zostawiliśmy go w Pittsburghu z instrukcjami nie wracania tu?

-Wierzę, że tak zrobiliśmy.

-I co powiedzieliśmy mu, że zrobimy jeśli wróci?

-Cóż, szefie, myślę że powiedzieliśmy, iż zabijemy go, może także Jaspera i mała dziewczynkę.

Jasper najeżył się obok mnie. Mogłem poczuć jak jego ręka sięga wokół po nasze pistolety za nami.

-Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybym był tobą, - zawołał Garrett. - Trzy lufy są wymierzone w waszą stronę. Będziesz martwy zanim złapiesz swoją.

-Czego chcesz, Garrett? Wyjeżdżamy. Wygrałeś. Przepuść nas i możesz pobiec powiedzieć Cullenowi, że w końcu dostał co chciał.

-No nie wiem. Masz akt do przekazania?

-Nie przy sobie, - powiedziałem mu, i to była prawda. -Muszę zobaczyć się z moim prawnikiem.

-Chcesz abyśmy uwierzyli, że jeśli cię przepuścimy, odeślesz akt? - Garrett zaczął się dramatycznie śmiać. -Myślę, że powiedziałem ci, że nie byłem tak głupi jak wszyscy myśleliście? Jeśli po prostu zabijemy się, Cullen będzie mógł wziąć ziemię i nikt mu nie przeszkodzi.

-Z pewnością możemy dojść do porozumienia.

-Dobry czas na ubijanie interesu, - odpowiedział. -Mamy wszystko do zyskania. Dlaczego miałbym się kłopotać?

-Kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

-Edwardzie, naprawdę? Nie dasz dwóch gówien za nas, i nie dałbyś wtedy.

-A Cullen tak? Jak tylko dostanie od was to, co chce, wszyscy jesteście jednorazowego użytku dla niego. Najprawdopodobniej któregoś dnia wszyscy skończycie na dnie wąwozu.

-Edwardzie nie wiesz nic o niczym. Zawsze myślałeś, że jesteś tak bardzo mądrzejszy od nas, ale to my będziemy mieć teraz dobre życie. Cullen otworzy nową kopalnię, a my będziemy kierownikami. Dostaniemy biura i wszystko. Żadnego więcej pędzenia bimbru i zwijania naszych tyłków dla głupiej zmiany.

-Nie widzicie? Używa was. Obietnice Cullena nigdy nic nie znaczyły.

Mogłem zobaczyć Erika i Jamesa rozmawiających za Garrettem. Byli tymi, którzy mogą zmienić zdanie, a Garrett nie poradziłby sobie sam. Jakby wyczuwając niesnaski w szeregach, Garrett podszedł bliżej z palącą się pochodnią w jednej ręce i strzelbą w drugiej. Okrążył wóz, oświecając płomieniami tył.

-Gdzie dziewczyny? Są gdzieś tutaj, założę się. Wiesz co, Edwardzie? Myślę, że możemy ubić interes. Zejdziesz bez walki i my pozwolimy wozowi przejechać. Żaden z nas nie toleruje zabijania kobiet. Do diabła, pozwolimy nawet Jasperowi zabrać je, tak długo jak obieca, nie wrócić tu. Myślę, że jego obietnice liczą się bardziej niż twoje, szczególnie odkąd wie dokładnie co się stanie jeśli wróci.

-Pójdę z wami, a wy puścicie ich wolno? - zapytałem, upewniając się, że dobrze zrozumiałem.

-Och, załapałeś. To prawda. Zejdź tu. Zrób to szybko, albo rzucę tą pochodnię wprost na tył wozu i zobaczymy co wyskoczy.

Nie ważne czy blefował czy nie, zdecydowanie nie chciałem sprawdzać.

-Jasper, pędź konie tak szybko jak możesz w dół tej góry i nie patrz w tył. Słyszysz mnie?

Jasper posłał mi długie ciężkie spojrzenie.

-Taa, słyszę cię.

To nie było ani tak, ani nie, ale musiałem to wziąć. Jak przeskoczyłem przez bok wozu natychmiast zacząłem przeliczać moje szanse na ucieczkę. Znałem te drzewa lepiej niż ktokolwiek, ale wciąż było tu trzech uzbrojonych mężczyzn przeciwko mnie. Erik i James byli na mnie prawie w chwili kiedy moje stopy dotknęły ziemi. Moje ręce zostały wykręcone do tyłu i związane liną, ciężkie konopie wbijały się w ciało moich nadgarstków, które niedawno się zagoiły.

Wagon odjechał, Jasper uderzał lejcami w dół na końskie zady, i jak mu powiedziałem, nie oglądał się. Teraz musiałem tylko przeżyć wystarczająco aby wóz zdążył odjechać na sporą odległość od Garretta. Nie mogłem pozwolić mu skończyć ze mną i pójść za Jasperem. Popychając od tylu, Erik i James poprowadzili mnie udeptaną ścieżką, w głąb lasu. Garrett był gdzieś za nami, ale nie widziałem go. Moją jedyną szansą było dotarcie do Erika i Jamesa, sprawienie aby przypomnieli sobie, że zawsze trzymaliśmy się razem.

-Erik, co ty robisz? Jak możesz mi to robić? Pamiętasz kiedy moja mama zwykła obserwować cię, gdy twoja była zbyt chora? A teraz zamierzasz mnie zabić? - Erik ścisnął mocniej moje ramię i odwrócił wzrok. - A ty James? Zwykłeś przychodzić tylko aby zjeść ciasta mojej mamy. Piekła szarlotkę tylko dlatego, że wiedziała, iż to twoje ulubione, a twoi rodzice mieli cię gdzieś. Prawdopodobnie umarłbyś z głodu, jeśli ciągle by się tobą nie zajmowała.

-Edward, dlaczego nie mogłeś trzymać się z daleka? - zapytał Erik proszącym głosem. Był zdecydowanie najsłabszym ogniwem w tej sytuacji. -To by się nie stało, gdybyś tak zrobił. Dlaczego musiałeś zniszczyć wszystko?

-Zniszczyć wszystko? To moje pieprzone życie! Cullen nie może mieć wszystkiego, co chce. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wy popaprańcy zamierzacie odwrócić wasze życie dla tego kłamliwego drania tam na dole, który ma w dupie wszystko poza liczeniem swoich pieniędzy i szukania sposobów na zarobienie więcej.

Przez chwilę noc była martwo cicha, aż pojawił się świst i pęknięcie, broń Garretta uderzyła w moją rzepkę.

-Ja pierdolę, cholerne skurwysyny!

Erik i James puścili mnie w zaskoczeniu, ale w tej chwili byłem zbyt rozproszony przez niszczący ból w mojej nodze, aby to sobie uświadomić. W końcu znów zostałem podniesiony, z Jamesem niosącym mnie na plecach i Garrettem popychającym od tyłu. Erik musiał być w tym punkcie całkiem bezużyteczny. Wszystko, co mogłem słyszeć od niego, to stały potok modlitw i przekleństw, razem z oświadczeniami, że nigdy nie powinien opuszczać domu swojej mamy.

Nie dużo dalej zostałem rzucony na ziemię na małym przejaśnieniu. Niebo zaczynało się rozjaśniać, sygnalizując nadchodzący świt. Kilka koni przywiązanych do najbliższego mi drzewa pasło się wokół.

Kiedy ich trzech złapało oddech i skończyło podawanie wokół dzbana, Garret podciągnął mnie na nogi. Balansowałem niepewnie na lewej nodze skoro prawa była praktycznie bezużyteczna. Zajęło im to kilka prób, ale w końcu we trzech wsadzili mnie na jednego z koni. Byłem gotowy zemdleć z bólu, ale zmusiłem oczy do pozostania otwartymi. Nie wiem, czy myślałem aby nie przegapić szansy na ucieczkę, czy zdecydowałem, że nie mogłem przespać ostatnich minut mojego życia. Tak czy tak, jak tylko przerzucili linę wokół największej gałęzi, wiedziałem, jak zakończy się moje życie.

Jeśli byłaby tu Bella, krzyczałaby i mówiła mi, że stałem się całkiem zbyt zblazowany tym wszystkim.

Bella.

Teraz wiedziałem dlaczego zmuszałem się do pozostania przytomnym.

Naprawdę już nie zauważałem bólu w nodze.

Nie czułem sztywności liny, kiedy owinęli ją wokół mojej szyi.

Koń pode mną poruszał się nerwowo, ale mój umysł nie rejestrował ruchu.

Myślałem tylko o niej.

O tym jak wyglądała pierwszego dnia, kiedy do mnie przyszła, dzielnie żądając abym zrobił jak mówi.

O tym, jak przychodziła z powrotem, nie ważne, jak było to nieuprzejme.

Jak to nigdy nie wydawało się kłopotać ją za bardzo, kiedy powiedziałem jej historie, które każdej zwyczajnej miejskiej dziewczynie zmroziłyby krew.

Jak ze mną tańczyła.

Jak zajmowała się Jasperem i Rosalie, jakby w jej umyśle nigdy nie było wątpliwości czy powinna.

Jak jej policzki czerwieniły się tak łatwo. Boże, brakuje mi szokowania jej... i wkurzania.

Kiedy byliśmy w łóżku, a ona szeptała moje imię wciąż i wciąż. Nie wiem czy nawet uświadamiała to sobie.

Chciałbym mieć szansę słyszenia tego przez resztę mojego życia.

Ręka Garretta z wielką siłą klepnęła koński tył. Wyskoczył spode mnie i w ciągu sekundy bujałem się.

Są dwa sposoby na śmierć w tej sytuacji, twoja szyja łamie się od razu, albo kołyszesz się i powoli dusisz.

Ale tego dnia, nie cierpiałem żadnego z nich.

Krew uderzyła w moje uszy, blokując prawie każdy dźwięk, ale strzały były naturalnie głośne.

Zanim wiedziałem, byłem z powrotem rozciągnięty na ziemi, desperacko próbując oddychać.

Więcej strzałów rozbrzmiało. Były krzyki. Nie wiem, czy były one moje, czy któregoś z mężczyzn. Wtedy straciłem przytomność. Lina wokół mojej szyi była ciasna i nie mogłem jej ściągnąć ponieważ moje nadgarstki wciąż były związane.

Pamiętam uczucie tlenu uderzającego w moje płuca.

Pamiętam zamach jej włosów, gdy byłem niesiony przez drzewa.

Pamiętam pieczenie whiskey, kiedy uderzyła w tył mojego gardła i instynktownie ją połknąłem.

Pamiętam rwący ból w mojej nodze, kiedy była zawijana.

Pamiętam wstrząsy i przepychanie wozu kiedy szarpał do przodu.

I jak tylko otworzyłem oczy, zobaczyłem ją patrzącą w dół, uśmiechającą się ze słońcem świecącym zza jej głowy.

-Edwardzie, teraz wszystko będzie w porządku. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Tylko teraz zostań z nami.

-Oczywiście, zostanę, - usłyszałem jak mówię, chociaż mój głos był słaby i bolało gdy mówiłem. - Mówiłem ci, Bello. Zawsze będę do ciebie wracał.

* * *

**Szzzz... cichutko.**

**Wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Nie ma co płakać. **

**Uratowali go i już nikt im nie zagraża.**

**Teraz musi być tylko dobrze.**

**Zobaczycie.**


	16. Epilog 1

**Wiecie już że Edward został uratowany, ale nie wiecie jak...**

**Zapraszam.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27.**

* * *

**Epilog 1.**

BPOV

Patrząc teraz w tył, nie wiedziałam jak nasza czwórka wyszła żywa tej nocy.

Rosalie i ja pozostałyśmy ukryte pod kocem, gdy Edward był instruowany, jej oczy były rozwarte i szkliste, kiedy słuchała rozmowy między mężczyznami. Głaskałam uspokajająco jej włosy, szepcząc do niej, aby była cicho.

W chwili, w której Edward zeskoczył z wozu nie chciałam niczego więcej niż odrzucić koc i zerwać się do biegu za nim, ale Jasper już popędził konie do galopu. Pamiętam jak krzyczałam z całych sił żeby się zatrzymał, że nie możemy zostawić Edwarda z żadnego powodu, ale ignorował mnie i jechał dalej.

W momencie, w którym zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy powinnam przywalić mu w głowę i przejąć lejce, Jasper gwałtownie pociągnął konie i wóz zatrzymał się z łoskotem.

-Bello, podaj mi broń. Najpierw pistolety, - krzyknął zeskakując na ziemię.

Pospieszyłam podając je, Jasper wcisnął jeden z nich za pasek z tyłu dżinsów, a drugi wsunął do buta.

-Okey, teraz, weź broń Edwarda i podaj mi moją.

-Ale ja...

-Nie mówię, że masz kogoś zastrzelić, ale nie powinnaś być nieuzbrojona.

Podałam mu strzelbę, a on wziął ją zanim odwrócił się tyłem do nas.

-Wspinaj się, Rosie.

Wyczołgała się z wozu i owinęła ramiona i nogi wokół Jaspera.

-Trzymaj się mocno, słodziutka. Musimy się spieszyć.

Jasper zaczął biec zanim udało mi się wygramolić z wozu. Następne kilka minut było rozmytym przedzieraniem się przez krzaki i usiłowaniem nie wpadnięcia na drzewa w przyciemnionym świetle. Podciągnęłam spódnicę powyżej kolan, więc mogłam poruszać się szybciej, ale wciąż było prawie niemożliwe dotrzymać kroku Jasperowi, szczególnie dźwigając strzelbę. Po jego ufnej szybkości było jasne, że ma przynajmniej jakiś pomysł gdzie zaciągnęli Edwarda, i jak ważne jest abyśmy dostali się tam najszybciej jak to możliwe.

Przedzierając się przez drzewa, zatrzymałam się gdy zobaczyłam, że Jasper jest jakieś osiemnaście metrów przede mną. Uklęknął, pozwalając Rose zsunąć się z jego pleców. Oboje upadli brzuchami na ziemię, bok przy boku.

Niebo zaczynało szybko jaśnieć, pierwsze promienie porannego słońca rozlały się po zboczu. Jasper machnął na mnie, sygnalizując, że powinnam pozostać nisko i poza widokiem. Czołgając się przez chrupiącą, pokrytą mrozem trawę, czekałam aż znalazłam się za nimi zanim uniosłam wzrok. To, co zobaczyłam zmroziło mi krew i sprawiło, że moje serce stanęło. Zakryłam usta powstrzymując się przed głośnym wrzaśnięciem i przyciągnięciem uwagi do naszej pozycji.

Jasper już unosił strzelbę na miejsce, celując w linę, której użyli do powieszenia Edwarda, kiedy Garrett klepnął konia, sprawiając, że Edward zadyndał bez żadnej możliwości pomocy sobie.

Zabrzmiał pierwszy strzał, ale Edward wciąż wisiał bezwładnie. Jasper wypuścił wściekły jęk, przeładował broń i po sekundzie znów wystrzelił. Tym razem Edward upadł z łomotem na ziemię i leżał nieruchomo.

Od pierwszego dźwięku strzelaniny, Garrett i James sięgnęli po swoją własną broń. Erika nigdzie nie było widać. Obaj ze swej strony starali się nas zlokalizować, ale Jasper najpierw zgarnął Garretta, podmuch odrzucił go w tył z wyjątkową siłą. Kiedy Jasper odrzucił wypaloną strzelbę i sięgnął za siebie po pierwszy pistolet, James strzelił uderzając daleko po naszej prawej. Jasper przetoczył się na Rosalie, osłaniając ją kiedy wyszarpnął pistolet zza paska i obrócił ramię dookoła, odpalając kolejny strzał, który musnął bark Jamesa, momentalnie go ogłuszając.

-Broń Edwarda, teraz! - krzyknął do mnie Jasper.

Popchnęłam ją do przodu i popędziła po mokrej trawie w zasięg jego ręki.

James wiercił się w miejscu, w którym leżał, starając się unieść broń w jednej ręce, kiedy Jasper znów wypalił. Jak tylko zobaczyłam Jamesa upadającego ostatni raz, byłam na nogach i pędziłam w stronę Edwarda. To było mniej niż sto metrów, ale wydawało się jakby dotarcie do niego zajęło mi wieczność.

Byłam na kolanach, zrzucając linę, gdy Jasper podbiegł za mną. Pomiędzy naszą dwójką zdjęliśmy z niego wszystkie liny i poderwaliśmy go na nogi. Zamrugał kilka razy, ale nie myślę aby naprawdę coś widział.

Dostarczenie go z powrotem na wóz zajęło chwilę. W pół ciągnęliśmy go, w pół nieśliśmy pomiędzy sobą. Jak tylko mieliśmy go ułożonego z tyłu wozu, Rose trzymała jego głowę na kolanach, kiedy Jasper oglądał go. Nogawka spodni Edwarda była ciemna od krwi, więc rozerwaliśmy ją nad kolanem, znajdując je już znacznie opuchnięte. Jasper polał je whiskey gdy ja rwałam prześcieradło na pasy.

Owinęliśmy jego kolano najlepiej jak mogliśmy, a gdy Edward krzyknął, Jasper wlał mu do gardła whiskey.

W końcu Edward uspokoił się, prawdopodobnie od zdrowej dawki whiskey, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie obudził się do końca. Skóra jego szyi miała głębokie otarcie, rany na jego nadgarstkach otworzyły się. Nabył tak wiele blizn przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy, że ciężko będzie kiedykolwiek spojrzeć na niego bez przypominania sobie o tym strasznym czasie.

Jasper zeskoczył z wozu i zaczął odchodzić z powrotem tam, gdzie znaleźliśmy Edwarda.

-Gdzie idziesz? - zawołałam za nim.

-Zająć się... nimi. Zostań na wozie. Powinnaś być bezpieczna, ale nie wiem co stało się z Erikiem. Trzymaj strzelbę w garści. - zarządził.

Nie minęło dużo czasu jak wrócił. Słońce świeciło jasno, ale powietrze było zimne i nieruchome. Wspiął się z powrotem na wóz, wziął lejce i rozejrzał dookoła.

-Rosie, to ostatnie raz kiedy widzisz tą górę. Dobrze się przyjrzyj.

-Jas, jestem gotowa jechać, - powiedziała do niego, sadowiąc się w kocach obok Edwarda. -To już nie jest dom.

Jechaliśmy cały dzień i część nocy. Zapadałam w drzemkę i budziłam się, tak jak i Rosalie. Edward wydawał się odpoczywać wygodnie, ale nie będziemy wiedzieć aż obudzi się i nam powie, co się stało. Byłam niespokojna dojechania do Harper's Ferry, w nadziei że znajdziemy tam lekarza, który zerknie na niego. Obawiałam się infekcji albo czegoś gorszego, jeśli go nie znajdziemy.

Jasper popychał konie, aż i on i one byli wykończeni. Blisko północy zatrzymaliśmy się przy strumieniu, żeby pozwolić im odpocząć i napić się. Jasper wczołgał się na tył wozu z resztą nas i spał przez kilka godzin zanim znów ruszyliśmy.

Przed świtem znowu byliśmy w drodze, według Jaspera zbliżając się do Harper's Ferry. Rozciągając członki, wyczołgałam się na siedzenie obok niego.

-Skąd tak szybko wiedziałeś, gdzie znajdziemy Edwarda?

Myślał przez chwilę zanim odpowiedział.

-Wiesz o nauczycielu, który był tu przed tobą?

Przytaknęłam.

-Pani Cullen powiedziała, że wygnali go za niewłaściwe zachowanie z jedną z dziewcząt.

Jasper zachichotał bez humoru.

-Taa, Cullen _myślał_, że wygnał go. Kilku mężczyzn znalazło go wiszącego na górze. Chory drań nie mógł po prostu odejść. Zaciągnęli go do tego wisielczego drzewa, a potem wrzucili jego ciało do wąwozu. James i Garrett byli tam tej nocy, ale nie Edward. Wiedzieli _dokładnie _gdzie go zabierają.

Zadrżałam, zimny dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach na to, jak blisko byliśmy stracenia go.

-Jasperze, przykro mi, że musiałeś to zrobić, ale nie jest mi przykro, że nie żyją. Powinno być?

Potrząsnął głową.

-Nie poświęciłbym im kolejnej myśli. I nie mam zamiaru. Nie są warci żalu, nie z dźgnięciem w ten sposób Edwarda w plecy. Nigdy bym tak o nich nie pomyślał, ale zgaduję, że pieniądze mogą zmienić mężczyznę w coś strasznego.

-Bella? - zawołała Rosalie z tyłu wozu. Odwróciłam się znajdując ją pochyloną nad Edwardem, obserwującą jak porusza się we śnie, jego rzęsy trzepoczą przy policzkach. - Myślę, że jest gotowy obudzić się.

Z większą zręcznością niż mogłam wykrzesać, przerzuciłam się z powrotem na tył wozu, tak aby moja twarz była pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczy, gdy w końcu otworzy oczy. Jego głos był słaby ale pewny, natychmiast poinformował mnie, że nie miałam o co się martwić; nigdy by mnie nie zostawił.

Nie miałam serca powiedzieć mu, że w tej kwestii prawie nie pozostawiono mu wyboru.

Do zapadnięcia nocy, dojechaliśmy do przedmieść Harper's Ferry. Podczas dnia udało mi się trochę nakarmić i napoić Edwarda, ale jego gardło było obtarte i obolałe, sprawiając, że obawiał się przełykać.

Opuchlizna na jego kolanie odrobinę zeszła, ale wciąż była ona na tyle brzydka, że poszukaliśmy domu jednego i jedynego lekarza w miasteczku zanim ruszyliśmy gdziekolwiek indziej.

Po upewnieniu się, że możemy zapłacić gotówką, lekarz sprawdził Edwarda, ostrożnie przyglądając się nam gdy zobaczył rodzaj ran z jakimi się zmagał, ale na szczęście nie zadawał zbyt dużo pytań.

Kolano Edwarda nie było złamane, tylko silnie stłuczone. Jednak wciąż, lekarz powiedział, że było możliwe, iż zawsze będzie lekko utykał z powodu uszkodzenia ścięgna i mogą minąć miesiące zanim będzie na nogach w energicznym użytku.

Lekarz przeczyścił i opatrzył kolano Edwarda, także poświęcił czas na danie nam maści łagodzącej skórę na jego szyi, gdzie otarła ją lina i zapewnił, iż nie wydaje się aby były jakieś uszkodzenia jego gardła i głosu.

Tej nocy znów spaliśmy w wozie, nie chcąc szukać pokoju po ciemku.

Następnego ranka, przeczesaliśmy miasteczko, szukając domu prawnika ojca Edwarda, którego Edward nigdy nie spotkał. W końcu zlokalizowaliśmy stary, dostojny dom, schowany w małej, bocznej uliczce. Podobnie do swojego domu, prawnik był także stary i dostojny. Jeśli był zaskoczony naszym widokiem, nie pokazał tego.

Zajęło chwilę zanim prawnik znalazł dokumenty, które ojciec Edwarda zostawił mu, te wszystkie lata temu. Akt własności ziemi, podpisana kopia jego woli i paczka innych rodzinnych dokumentów, zostały zlokalizowane i podane Edwardowi.

Ponieważ głos Edwarda wciąż zawodził, Jasper odezwał za niego, mówiąc prawnikowi, że chcieliby sprzedać ziemię i mają nadzieję na zapewnienie jego pomocy z tym. Prawnik, Pan Jenks, spojrzał na Edwarda dla potwierdzenia, skoro ziemia był ostatecznie jego, do zrobienia z nią co zechce. Po jego przytaknięciu, Pan Jenks zgodził się znaleźć kupca.

-To może być szybka sprzedaż, albo może nie być. Kto może powiedzieć w tych czasach, ale wasz ojciec zawsze był dobrym klientem, i postaram się uzyskać dobrą cenę za nią, - powiedział nam. - Zostaniecie w Harper's Ferry?

-Nie, proszę pana, - odpowiedziałam. - Kierujemy się na południe, ale będziemy w stanie przekazywać regularnie naszą lokalizację.

-Bardzo dobrze. W takim razie będziemy w kontakcie?

Jasper i ja pomogliśmy postawić Edwarda, tak że mógł wyciągnąć rękę i przypieczętować interes.

-Będziemy, - udało mu się odpowiedzieć.

Jak tylko wróciliśmy do wozu, Jasper znów wziął wodze.

-Ostatni przystanek, dom rodziny Pani Cullen. Jest na przedmieściach. - Zerknął nerwowo i wiedziałam, że nie był pewien jaka będzie jej reakcja na jego wizytę.

Kiedy podjechaliśmy do domu, mogłam zobaczyć, że był to jeden z największych w okolicy. Jasper zeskoczył z wozu i pomaszerował prosto do frontowych drzwi, uderzając kołatką i przestępując z nogi na nogę, czekając. Edward uniósł fajkę i rozsiadł się paląc.

-Myślisz, że powinnam pójść z nim? - zapytałam.

Edward powoli potrząsnął głową.

-Czasami po prostu musisz pozwolić im uczyć się samym.

-Myślisz, że mu nie powie?

-Wątpię.

Rosalie była skulona przy jego boku, patrząc beznadziejnie za bok wozu w kierunku Jaspera.

-Czy ona będzie dla niego niemiła?

-Nie wiem Rosie. Chociaż, tak czy tak znajdziemy Alice. Nie martw się.

Byliśmy wystarczająco blisko żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje, ale za daleko by usłyszeć rozmowę, gdy Pani Cullen w końcu podeszła do drzwi. Jasper mówił bardzo gwałtownie, machając rękoma jakby próbował wytłumaczyć czego chce. Pani Cullen nie wyglądała na zadowoloną widząc go i po krótkim czasie odwróciła się i poszła z powrotem do domu. Jasne było dla nas wszystkich, że Jasper nie dostał od niej żadnej użytecznej odpowiedzi.

Podszedł z powrotem do wozu, wziął lejce i pospieszył konie do kłusu. Zaczęłam wstawiać, ciekawa co powiedziałam, ale Edward złapał moje ramię, milcząco nakazują mi, abym z powrotem usiadła.

-Ale...

-Żadnych ale. Potrzebuje chwili bez twojego mieszania.

-Myślisz, że zawsze mieszam, - powiedziałam dąsając się.

-Bo to robisz. - Edward przerwał chichocząc. -Kocham to. - Przyciągnął mnie i nasze usta spotkały się w miękkim pocałunku, otaczał go słodki zapach tytoniu do fajki. - Kiedy za mnie wyjdziesz?

-Nie myślę abyś był teraz w jakimkolwiek stanie do tego, - szepnęłam przy jego ustach.

-Zróbmy to szybko. Zaczyna męczyć mnie spanie w wozie. Żaden porządny pensjonat nie przyjmie nas jeśli nie będziemy małżeństwem.

-Chcesz wziąć ślub tylko dla spania w łóżku?

-Jak to jest, że między nami zawsze kończy się na łóżku? W końcu znalazłem jedno i musieliśmy wyjechać. Teraz nie chcesz wziąć ślubu abyśmy mogli znów mieć jedno? Nie sprawiaj abym poczuł się jak nieważny. Przeciągnę się aleją na przedramionach jak długo będziesz na jej końcu.

-Bello, musisz poślubić mojego brata, - wtrąciła Rosalie ze swojego miejsca pod drugim ramieniem Edwarda.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej.

-Naprawdę? Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

-Ponieważ bez ciebie jest okropnie nieznośny. I kocha cię. Mogę powiedzieć.

Edward wyszczerzył się i pociągnął za jej loki.

-Nieznośny? Nigdy nie jestem nieznośny.

Rosalie przewróciła oczami i potrząsnęła głową.

-Powinieneś być cicho. Jak powiesz 'tak', jeśli nie będziesz mógł wydobyć głosu?

Edward spojrzał na nią krzywo, ale ona ledwie uniosła brew, jakby wyzywała go do powiedzenia kolejnego słowa. Przesuwając wzrok, spojrzał prosto na mnie.

-Bello, następne miasto. Nie każ mi dłużej czekać.

Edward nie miał dostać swojego życzenia natychmiast. Następny etap naszej podróży w drodze do stolicy Charleston prowadził przez region górzysty. Konie nie mogły być za bardzo naciskane ze strachu, że możemy je wykończyć, a nie było tu żadnego większego miasteczka niż Cullen Creek.

Minął tydzień zanim dojechaliśmy do Charleston. Z każdym mijającym dniem Edward czuł się lepiej, na tyle żeby być nawet w stanie przejąć wodze. To dało mi upragnioną szanse mieszania w romansie Jaspera. Zarzuciłam go pytaniami o Panią Cullen i to, czy była w ogóle jakąś pomocą. Mogłam zobaczyć jak Edward potrząsa głową ze swojego miejsca na siedzeniu woźnicy.

-Powiedziała, że rozwodzi się i nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z Cullenem albo Cullen Creek, i że nie wie gdzie była Alice, poza tym, że była w szkole dla dziewcząt w Nashville. Jej brat stał tuż za drzwiami i powiedział mi abym odszedł i zostawił ich w spokoju. Powiedział, że nic nie wiedzą i nawet gdyby wiedzieli, nie byliby skłonni mi powiedzieć.

-Nie może być w Nashville zbyt dużo szkół dla dziewcząt. Szybko ją znajdziemy.

-Mam nadzieję, że masz rację. I tak minęło już dużo czasu. Co jeśli zapomniała o mnie?

-Wiesz, że to nie prawda, - zapewniłam go. -Ona zrozumie jak ciężko ci było dostać się do niej.

Jasper westchnął i odchylił się na kocach.

-Zgaduję, że będziemy musieli poczekać i zobaczyć.

Wjechaliśmy do centrum Charleston dość wcześnie w Piątkowe rano, brudni, zmęczeni i bardzo gotowi wydostać się z wozu. Po zlokalizowaniu porządnie wyglądającego pensjonatu tuż obok rynku głównego, wszyscy wysiedliśmy i podeszliśmy do drzwi, które po chwili otworzyła krągła, starsza kobieta z głową pełną srebrnych włosów. Pozwoliłam Edwardowi przejąć prowadzenie, w tłumaczeniu, że szukamy miejsca do zatrzymania się na tydzień, i że mamy nadzieje wziąć ślub tego dnia, jeśli znajdziemy miejsce do pozostania i umycia się. Jej twarz rozjaśniła się kiedy mówił i odpowiedziała, że będzie szczęśliwa zakwaterować nas.

-Mam teraz dwa wolne pokoje, - powiedziała.

-Będziemy bardziej niż szczęśliwi dostać jeden w nasze ręce, - powiedziałam jej.

-Nie, - wtrącił Edward. - Weźmiemy oba. Jeśli mam dziś się ożenić, chcę dwa pokoje.

Poczułam jak moje policzki robią się gorące, gdy kobieta zacisnęła usta w zaskoczonym uśmiechu.

-W takim razie dobrze, dwa pokoje. Jestem Pani Cope. To będzie dziesięć dolarów za oba pokoje na tydzień. Jest tu wspólna łazienka w głębi korytarza i w tej chwili czterech innych długo terminowych pensjonariuszy. Jeśli macie pranie do zrobienia, moja córka może to zrobić za dodatkowego dolara.

-To brzmi wspaniale. Dziękujemy, - dodałam uprzejmie. Nie mogłam się doczekać umycia.

Było wczesne popołudnie zanim wszyscy byliśmy wykąpani i wyglądaliśmy znów reprezentacyjnie. Jasper opróżnił wóz prawie ze wszystkiego, przynosząc nasze rzeczy i rozdając je pomiędzy dwoma pokojami. Wyjęłam z kuferka moją szarą sukienkę i założyłam ją razem z butami na obcasie, które były prezentem od Alice, i kapelusz którego zakładaniem nie kłopotałam się po przyjeździe do Cullen Creek.

Jasper dostał dodatkowe zajęcie pomagając Edwardowi naszykować się, odkąd nie byłam jeszcze jego żoną i nie chcieliśmy wyglądać nieprzyzwoicie w miejscach publicznych.

W zamian podjęłam się zadania upewnienia się, że Rosalie była umyta i ubrana. Wyciągnęłam jej małą sukienkę, której nie miała na sobie od pierwszego fatalnego dnia w szkole i byłam zachwycona, że wciąż wystarczająco na nią pasuje.

Kiedy czekałyśmy na ganku na Jaspera i Edwarda, Pani Cope wyszła porozmawiać z nami, mówiąc nam jak ślicznie wyglądamy i jaką przystojną rodzinę tworzymy. Jej słowa sprawiły, że się zarumieniłam, ale wtedy w końcu pojawili się Edward z Jasperem, i nic nie mogłam poradzić, tylko uświadomić sobie jej prawdziwość.

Obaj byli ogoleni, ich włosy przygładzone do tyłu i przykryte czapkami. Jasper nosił odziedziczone po Edwardzie ubranie, skoro kilka jego rzeczy nie pasowało już na niego. Ciemne, świeżo uprasowane spodnie i ciemne zapinane na guziki koszule z wysokimi kołnierzykami, zakrywającymi siniaki Edwarda prawie całkowicie, uzupełniając ich dopasowanie. Parsknęłam cicho i Edward spojrzał nerwowo w dół siebie.

-Co?

-Nic. Po prostu nigdy nie zauważyłam jak podobni jesteście z wyglądu, aż do teraz. Z wyjątkiem oczywiście tych blond loków, które Jasper próbuje ukryć.

Edward i Jasper obaj przewrócili oczami i potrząsnęli głowami.

-Dobrze. Chodźmy. Ratusz jest tylko kilka domów dalej, - pokierował Edward.

Sięgnął po mnie i wzięłam jego rękę. Jasper i Rose wkrótce byli przed nami, skoro musiałam dotrzymać kroku Edwardowi, którego chód wciąż był wolny i nienaturalny. Mogłam powiedzieć jak bardzo jest tym przytłoczony i jak stara się ukryć to.

-Denerwujesz się? - zapytał gdy doszliśmy do schodów ogromnego czteropiętrowego budynku, w którym mieścił się Ratusz.

-Wcale, - zapewniłam go, i to była prawda.

Musieliśmy wciągnąć Rosalie do środka, z dala od wapiennych ścian i doryckich kolumn, które tworzyły fasadę budynku. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała czegoś tak dużego i wspaniałego.

Po wypełnieniu dokumentów i czekaniu przez wieczność, w końcu zaprowadzono nas do pustego pokoju rady z sędzią, którego ktoś przywołał z sądu miejskiego po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Szybko było po wszystkim, Edward i ja szczęśliwie zgodziliśmy się z każdym warunkiem, każdą obietnicą, każdą przysięgą. Kiedy doszliśmy do części z obrączkami, zapomniałam że żadnych nie mieliśmy, ale Edward zaskoczył mnie wyciągając małe złote kółko.

-Należała do mojej babki. Znalazłem ją wśród rzeczy ojca, kiedy opróżnialiśmy dom. Pomyślałem, że może uda mi się dobrze ją użyć.

Przytaknęłam ze łzami w oczach i wyciągnęłam rękę odbierając obrączkę. Pasowała ciasno wokół mojego palca, bez potrzeby zmiany rozmiaru.

-Była mała jak ty, - poinformował mnie.

-Będę nosiła ją z dumą.

Edward uśmiechnął się promiennie, jego cała twarz jaśniała. Sędzia przystąpił do ogłoszenia nas mężem i żoną, po czym Edward złapał mnie wokół talii i podniósł do pocałunku. Jeśli bolało go kolano, nie pokazał tego na twarzy.

Nie minęło dużo czasu zanim byliśmy z powrotem w pensjonacie odbierając gratulacje od Pani Cope i jej córki. Jasper mądrze zabrał Rose do pokoju, który dzielili, podczas kiedy Edward oparł się na mnie gdy szliśmy po schodach do naszego pokoju. Całe podniecenie i spacer zmęczyły go, ale jak tylko doszliśmy do pokoju i znaleźliśmy stół pełen jedzenia, poderwał się z powrotem.

Pieczony kurczak, tłuczone ziemniaki, biszkopty i kukurydza, razem z jakimś małym mrożonym ciastem na deser, uzupełniającym ucztę. Pani Cope zostawiła kartkę tłumacząc, że to był jej prezent dla nas, i żeby się upewnić, iż zjedliśmy dla podtrzymania naszej kondycji. Nic nie mogłam poradzić na rumieniec na aluzje starszej kobiety.

-Edward, wszyscy wiedzą, co będziemy tu robić?

Edward był zajęty wpychaniem mrożonego ciasta do ust, ale przestał, wyszczerzył się i przytaknął.

-Bello, właśnie się pobraliśmy. Myślę, że prawie każdy wie co jest na rzeczy, - odpowiedział z opóźnieniem, oblizując lukier z palców, - Zjedz coś.

Usiadłam naprzeciwko niego, obserwując jak pożądliwie je. Byłam szczęśliwa widząc jego odnowiony apetyt i jego piękną opalona skórę znów zarumienioną. Zjadłam raczej dużą porcję, a potem usiadłam pełna i zadowolona.

-Nosisz sukienkę, która sprawia, że chce cię przykryć i odkryć w tym samym czasie.

Oznajmił Edward, odkładając widelec i wycierając serwetką usta. Wstał od stołu i złapał moja rękę, pociągając mnie za sobą na drugą stronę pokoju.

-Ale odkąd jesteśmy sami, myślę że odkrywanie będzie najlepszym wyborem.

Okręcając mnie dookoła i odpiął guziki, które zaczynały się na mojej szyi, a kończyły tuż nad tyłem. Jego palce ledwie dotykały mojej skóry na plecach, powodując gęsią skórkę.

Sukienka sfrunęła na podłogę i znalazłam siebie stojącą tylko w mojej halce i bieliźnie.

Edward usiadł na brzegu łóżka i następnie ściągnął halkę zanim rozluźnił wstążki mojego pasa.

Poczułam jak całuje zakrzywienie mojego kręgosłupa, kiedy jego palce rozpięły mój stanik. Jak tylko usunął go z drogi jego ręce przysunęły się wokół moich żeber aż znalazły moje piersi, które natychmiast otoczył swoimi szukającymi dłońmi.

Ciągnąc mnie do tyłu, pomógł mi usiąść na swoich kolanach i użył swoich nóg do rozszerzenia mnie. Gdy jedna z jego rąk została masując moje piersi, druga popędziła w dół mojego brzucha i w moje majtki.

-Za każdym razem gdy myślę, że świat jest przeciwko nam, że nigdy nie będziemy mieć szansy na bycie razem, świat zmienia swoją oś i dostajemy kolejną szansę. Bello Swan, każdego dnia dziękuję mojej szczęśliwej gwieździe za ciebie. Zamierzam uczynić cię najszczęśliwszą kobietą przez wszystkie dni naszego życia, aby zadość uczynić za piekło jakie przeze mnie przeszłaś.

Całował złączenie mojej szyi i ramion, jego palce robiły swoją magię, aż ledwie mogłam to przyjąć i wiłam się na jego kolanach. Moja głowa opadła do tyłu na jego ramię, jego zapraszające usta muskały moje.

-Już uczyniłeś mnie szczęśliwą. Twoja miłość jest jak sen, - powiedziałam przy nich.

Edward dotykał mnie, dopóki nie drżałam i trzęsłam się, jego palce były we mnie i jego dłoń masowała mnie z nigdy niewzrastającym rytmem. Nasze usta były połączone w prawie gwałtownych pocałunkach, nakręcając nas oboje w szale pożądania, z którego nigdy nie chciałam wracać.

Moje plecy wygięły się w łuk, nogi zacisnęły zamykając rękę Edwarda.

-Właśnie tak, - wyszeptał. - Pozwól mi to mieć. Pozwól mi siebie widzieć.

Rozpadłam się na jego słowa, wymykając się spod kontroli, aż leżałam wykończona w jego ramionach. Opadł w poprzek łóżka, biorąc mnie ze sobą. Po tym jak przekręcił się na bok, byłam w stanie zsunąć się z niego na materac. Ręce i usta Edwarda były na całej mnie. Kiedy moja tęsknota była czasowo zaspokojona, jego była u szczytu. Klęknął pomiędzy moimi nogami, ściągnął szelki ze swoich ramion i zaczął zrywać swoje ubrania. Gdy osiągnęłam jakiś stopień przytomności, pomogłam sięgając do jego pasa i odpinając jego spodnie.

Z niewielka trudnością udało nam się uwolnić go ze wszystkich przeszkód i leżeliśmy razem, jak jedność.

Zazwyczaj, nasze kochanie się było szybkie i gorące, ale tym razem Edward wydawał się zobowiązany i zdeterminowany to zrobienia tego wolno.

Kiedy jego usta muskały każdy cal dostępnej skóry, jego palce tańczyły po moim ciele. W końcu, jego ręce powędrowały w górę wewnętrznych stron moich ramion, unosząc je nad moją głowę do podstawy zagłówka gdzie nasze palce połączyły się. Obserwowałam wyginanie się mięśni jego ramion gdy kołysał biodrami we mnie.

-Pozwól mi się zobaczyć, - błagałam. - Pokaż mi.

-Jeszcze nie. Jestem samolubny. Chcę cię znów poczuć.

Edward wziął mnie ze wspaniałą prędkością, stare łóżko skrzypiało i uderzało o ścianę za nami.

-Wszyscy nas usłyszą, - ostrzegłam, myśląc o innych pensjonariuszach.

Zamiast zwolnić, przyspieszył.

-Dobrze. Pozwól im.

Owinęłam nogi wokół niego, jednocześnie przyciągając go bliżej, tak jak i kontrolując jego ruchy. Zrobienie tego także spowodowało, że wsunął się głębiej, i jęknął przy mnie.

-Bellaaaa.

-_Szzz_, - drażniłam

Edward potrząsnął głową, jego włosy opadły do przodu i łaskotały moje piersi. Uwolnił jedną ze swoich rąk i przetoczył ją w dół mojego boku, pospiesznie łapiąc moje uda i wsuwając ramię pod moje kolano. Uniósł je i zanurzył się we mnie dalej niż był w stanie, co dało natychmiastowy efekt uciszenia moich słów i zmienienia ich na niezrozumiałe jęki.

Na końcu, Edward miał to, co chciał. Zobaczył jak kończę zanim sam w końcu poddał się. Zapadliśmy w lekki sen, który podczas nocy kilka razy przerywaliśmy, gdy nasze pragnienie było na nowo rozbudzone. Na szczęście, uderzenia i skrzypienie nie były zbyt głośne.

Następnego dnia późnym rankiem zeszliśmy na śniadanie. Większość już wyruszyła na dzień, ale Rosalie bawiła się we frontowym pokoju z Jasperem rozłożonym na sofie i obserwującym ją.

-Wszystko było w porządku w nocy? - zapytał go Edward, kiedy usiadł obok niego.

-Wszystko dobrze. Wszystko uh... poszło dobrze?

Edward zaśmiał się i klepnął go w ramię.

-Nie martwiłbym się o to.

Pani Cope pojawiła się w drzwiach.

-Śliczny mamy poranek. Miło, że do nas dołączyliście. - Uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła w naszym kierunku. Krew zalała moje policzki i skurczyłam się przy ścianie. -Jasper powiedział mi, że całkiem nieźle gracie. Pomyślałam, że powinnam dać wam znać, iż jest tu miły klub w dole ulicy, który zawsze ma ucho do porządnych muzyków, w przypadku gdybyście szukali pracy.

-Nie gramy dla pieniędzy, ale dziękujemy, - odpowiedział Edward.

Jasper wydawał się zmartwiony.

-Edwardzie, z pewnością moglibyśmy chociaż spróbować. Co jeszcze możemy robić? To nie tak, że jesteś teraz zdolny do pracy na farmie.

-Każdego dnia zapracowałbym twój tyłek, dzieciaku.

-Przestań gadać bzdury. Potrzebujemy pieniędzy. Ja _potrzebuję _dostać się do Alice. Mogę pójść zrobić to sam, jeśli nie jesteś chętny.

-Nie będziesz samemu grał w jakiś klubach. Jezu, Jasper, użyj rozumu, z którym się urodziłeś.

-Więc chodź ze mną.

-Dobrze.

-Dobrze.

-Nienawidzę przerywać, ale czy którykolwiek zamierzał zapytać mnie? - zapytałam z rękami na biodrach.

Edward z zakłopotaniem dookoła.

-Przepraszam. Myślisz... myślisz, że nie masz nic przeciwko?

Wiedziałam, że Edward nie był przyzwyczajony do konsultowania się wcześniej z kimkolwiek podejmując decyzje, więc dałam mu trochę luzu. Odwracając się do Pani Cope zapytałam,

-Jest tam bezpiecznie?

-Cóż, jest to bar z alkoholem, ale nie mają nalotów. Jest to ulubione miejsce picia burmistrza. Prawdopodobnie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w mieście.

Spojrzałam z powrotem na Edwarda i Jaspera na sofie.

-Zgaduję, że nic się nie stanie sprawdzając to miejsce.

Od tego punktu, nie było to już przedzieranie się od miasteczka do miasteczka w drodze do znalezienia Alice. Edward i Jasper zrobili wrażenie w Charleston i gdy błąkaliśmy się w naszej drodze na południe, byli zapraszani do grania w każdym barze z alkoholem od Virginii do Tennessee.

Sprzedaliśmy konie i wóz, zebraliśmy pieniądze za przedstawienia w Charleston i kupiliśmy starą furgonetkę. Była na tyle duża aby pomieścić naszą czwórkę i całą naszą własność.

W niektórych miasteczkach zostawaliśmy dłużej niż w innych, zależnie od tego, jak dobre były pieniądze i jak długo Jasper mógł wytrzymać zanim zaczął błagać o ruszenie.

Trzy miesiące po opuszczeniu Cullen Creek, ze słońcem zachodzącym za nami, wtoczyliśmy się do Nashville. Droga była długa i żmudna, ale _w końcu _dojechaliśmy.

* * *

**Wszystko dobre co się dobrze...**

**Ale to jeszcze nie koniec.**


	17. Epilog 2

**Był ślub. Była noc poślubna. Teraz czas na stabilizację i codzienność.**

**Ale czy codzienność człowieka z gór i nauczycielki może być nudna i szara?**

**Myślę, że znów będą potrzebne chusteczki.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27.**

* * *

**Epilog 2.**

EPOV

Nigdy nie rozważałem grania dla pieniędzy.

Pierwszego wieczoru graliśmy przed tłumem i byłem zdenerwowany jak nigdy wcześniej. Jasper był pozornie niewzruszony, ale mogłem zobaczyć, jak z niepokoju drży mu noga. Ratował się chwytając smyczek i wchodząc prosto w ton – robiąc tak zanim w ogóle miałem szansę usiąść na maleńkiej scenie.

Nie lubiłem śpiewać przed tak wieloma ludźmi, tak jak i uwagi skierowanej na nas. Występowanie przed nieznajomymi było całkowicie innym doświadczeniem niż granie dla przyjaciół i rodziny. Ale nie było ważne jak ja się czułem. Potrzebowaliśmy pieniędzy. Desperacko.

Bella z Rosie na kolanie siedziała w rogu obserwując nas. Każdy moment, w którym rozważałem przerwanie, pozwalając wygrać moim nerwom, i ucieczkę ze sceny, moje oczy odwracały się do nich. Grałem mocniej, śpiewałem głośniej i skupiałem się na celu.

Publiczność kochała to.

Od tego czasu stało się to łatwiejsze. Byliśmy mile widziani w każdym miasteczku, przez które przejeżdżaliśmy. Graliśmy i w małych rozpadających się przyczółkach i miejskich barach z alkoholem, tak dużych, że wyglądało jakby każdy mieszkaniec był obecny.

Do czasu aż dojechaliśmy do Nashville mieliśmy zaoszczędzone wystarczająco, że poszedłem prosto do banku i wpłaciłem pieniądze na mały domek w mieście.

Koncerty mieliśmy zaplanowane na trzy miesiące do przodu, z ofertami przychodzącymi codziennie. Często graliśmy z innymi muzykami, których spotykaliśmy po drodze. Niektórzy byli starzy i siwi, dawno nawykli do życia podróżnego muzyka, a inni tak samo nowi w tym jak my.

W Nashville zobaczyliśmy nasze pierwsze radio. Pensjonat, w którym zatrzymaliśmy się przed wprowadzeniem do naszego domu miał jedno w salonie. Odciąganie od niego Rosie było codziennym zdarzeniem. Gdy nie słuchała go w skupieniu, była w swoim pokoju udając gwiazdę radiową.

Nasza czwórka wprowadziła się do naszego małego domku na Hawkins Street i naszym pierwszym zakupem było radio. Słuchaliśmy dramatów, komedii, audycji dla dzieci i nigdy nie przegapiliśmy _Grand Ole Opry*_. Rosie zapamiętała wszystkie piosenki i powiedziała, że któregoś dnia tam wystąpi.

Prawie każdej nocy Jasper i ja graliśmy w jakimś barze. Podczas dnia chodził on ulicami Nashville, zawsze rozglądając się za Alice. Śledził sąsiedztwo szkół żeńskich, nigdy nie zapuszczał się na ich tereny w obawie, że zadzwonią po policję, ale wędrował po obrzeżach w szansie zobaczenie Alice w terenie.

Kiedykolwiek na naszych występach były nastoletnie dziewczyny, zagajał rozmowę z nimi zawsze próbując dowiedzieć się, czy którakolwiek z nich słyszała lub widziała dziewczynę pasującą do opisu Alice. Zawsze mówiły nie i musiałem obserwować jak jego serce pęka odrobinę bardziej za każdym razem.

W zależności od tego, gdzie graliśmy, Bella zazwyczaj była na widowni. Patrzenie na nią klaskającą z tłumem zawsze pomagało moim wiecznie obecnym nerwom. Nie wspominając, że była całkiem dobra w trzymaniu z daleka nachalnych kobiet. Nie miałem dla żadnej z nich czasu, ale to nie powstrzymało ich przed próbowaniem.

Pod koniec lata Bella nagle przestała przychodzić i przez tygodnie odmawiała powiedzenia mi dlaczego. Byłem przekonany, że była zła, ale nalegała, iż nie było nic złego. Po prostu uśmiechała się, dawała mi całusa i wysyłała w moją drogę, jej policzki rumieniły się czerwono gdy opuszczała głowę i zdecydowanie zostawała z tyłu. Do domu wracałem zmęczony i wyczerpany od długich godzin grania i śpiewania, wczołgiwałem się do łóżka obok niej, przyciągałem ją blisko i spałem aż do późnego poranka zanim następnej nocy robiłem to samo.

Bella uczyniła z naszego małego domu dom. Przynosiłem pieniądze, a ona zmieniała je w domowe posiłki, zasłony w oknach, meble z second handu, naczynia i pościel. Żyłem lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

W ostatni tydzień sierpnia w końcu dostaliśmy telefon, na który czekaliśmy. Pan Jenks sprzedał górę.

W letnie miesiące Harper's Ferry zawsze pełne było bogatych Nowojorczyków szukających ucieczki przed gorącem lata w mieście. Widocznie Pan Jenks mocno naciskał na jednego z nich aby zainteresował się moją górą, reklamując jej bogate złoża węgla i możliwość dobrych pracowników w okolicy.

Miałem mieszane uczucia względem mojej ziemi zmienionej w rozszerzenie górnictwa węgla kamiennego, ale wiedziałem, że kiedy zaoferuję ją, będzie mało prawdopodobne, aby ktoś chciał ją kupić do uprawiania jej. Mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że nowy właściciel będzie dużo mądrzejszy i bardziej dbający niż Carlisle, kiedykolwiek był dla swoich pracowników.

I poza tym, ogromną przyjemność dała mi wiedza, że Carlisle będzie teraz musiał poradzić sobie z konkurencją.

Dzień po Świecie Pracy wybrałem się na najdłuższy spacer w moim życiu.

Musiałem zapisać Rosie do szkoły publicznej. Tego ranka, trzymałem ją za rękę i prowadziłem ją od naszego progu do dużych drewnianych szkolnych drzwi.

Walczyłem z pokusą żeby usiąść na ulicy i cały dzień czyścić moją broń.

Jak się okazało, nie miałem się o co martwić. Rosie wróciła do domu i cały wieczór mówiła o tym, jak dużo zabawy miała i jak wielu ma już przyjaciół.

Podczas tych kilku pierwszych lat były tylko dwa razy kiedy byłem naprawdę zły. Pierwszy zdarzył się, gdy Jasper zniknął na trzy dni, a drugi gdy przyjechała z wizytą jego kuzynka.

Do Września Jasper stawał się coraz bardziej przygnębiony i zdesperowany by znaleźć Alice. Wiedziałem, że jego cierpliwość staje się bardzo cienka. Mieliśmy zarezerwowaną jedną noc i po występie jedna z kręcących się tam dziewczyn utrzymywała, że zna Alice. Jasper wyszedł z nią i nie widziałem go przez ponad trzydzieści sześć godzin.

Przedzierałem się przez miasto, przeszukując szpitale, więzienia, a nawet kostnicę. W końcu, minąłem pensjonat, w którym zatrzymaliśmy się gdy przyjechaliśmy i coś powiedziało mi żeby wejść i zapytać czy go nie widzieli. Starszy człowiek kiwnął głową i wskazał na pokój na końcu korytarza.

W rozdrażnieniu podszedłem do drzwi i uderzyłem w nie z całą energią, jak mi pozostała. Po kilku długich sekundach uchyliły się – stojący za nimi Jasper szybko zbierał swoje ubrania gdy Alice naciągała prześcieradła na głowę z tyłu pokoju.

-Zamierzałeś powiedzieć nam gdzie byleś, czy cieszysz się powodując, że twoja rodzina jest chora ze zmartwienia o ciebie? - warknąłem łapiąc jego szelki i wyciągając go na korytarz.

-Byłem... Zamierzałem, - jąkał się. - Zmieniłem plany, to wszystko.

-Zmieniłeś plany? - uderzyłem jego plecami o ścianę. -Nie było cię przez trzy dni. Co do cholery jest z tobą nie tak?

-Znalazłem Alice, - wyszeptał z uwielbieniem, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko.

-Taa, zauważyłem. Czy po prostu porwałeś ją ze szkoły w środku nocy? Czy powiedziała komuś, gdzie będzie albo może myślą, że została porwana?

-Zostawiła notatkę.

-Notatkę? - zachichotałem bez humoru. - Do teraz mogą mieć ludzi szukających jej. Pomyślałeś o tym?

Jasper spojrzał nad moim ramieniem, a potem na podłogę.

-Nie.

-Co zamierzasz z nią zrobić? Najwyraźniej byliście... - Potrząsnąłem głową, nie mogłem zebrać myśli. -Poślubisz ją _dziś._ Powiedz jej żeby się ubrała. Idź. JUŻ.

Czekałem w korytarzu, aż po kilku minutach wyszli razem. Nos Alice był czerwony i nie podnosiła oczu z podłogi.

-Miło cię widzieć, Alice. Byłoby milej widzieć cię trzy dni temu. Idziemy do domu, Bella będzie poruszona dowiadując się, że znalazłem was oboje.

Szli za mną, posłuszni i zastraszeni moim gniewem i wzburzoną postawą. Jak tylko doszliśmy do domu, wpadłem przez drzwi strasząc Bellę i Rosie, siedzące na podłodze i czytające.

Rosie przeleciała obok mnie, prosto w wyciągnięte ramiona Jaspera. Bella także była na nogach kierując się prosto do Alice. Podczas gdy rozumiałem tęsknotę Jaspera za Alice i jego potrzebę znalezienia jej, byłem wciąż więcej niż wkurzony, że musiałem go znaleźć w taki sposób.

Po zostawieniu ich sobie na kilka minut, żeby okazali sobie podekscytowanie i ulgę, powiedziałem Alice i Jasperowi by byli gotowi do wyjścia za pół godziny i zaciągnąłem Bellę do naszej sypialni.

-Naprawdę każesz im to dzisiaj zrobić? - zapytała.

-Tak. Nie chcę tłumaczyć glinom, dlaczego mam w domu nastoletnią uciekinierkę. Jeśli będą małżeństwem, to nie będzie kwestionowane.

Otworzyłem drzwi do szafy szukając mojego Niedzielnego garnituru.

-Pospiesz się i ubierz. Czemu nie założysz tej szarej sukienki, którą kocham? Rozprosz mnie, więc nie dam Jasperowi dobrych cęgów za przestraszenie nas.

-Nie pasuje, - powiedziała zwyczajnie Bella.

Odwróciłem się zaskoczony.

-Co masz na myśli? Dla mnie wcale nie wyglądasz inaczej.

-Nie?

Stanęła bokiem i wysunęła z prostej, luźnie pasującej sukienki, którą nosiła po domu. Wczesno popołudniowe słońce wpadało przez okno, oświetlając jej ciało, które teraz było okryte tylko śliską satyną. Jej ręce wygładziły jej błyszczący przód, zatrzymując się aby złapać jej lekko nabrzmiały brzuch.

Momentalnie zamilkłem z oszołomienia, zamrugałem i zmrużyłem oczy zastanawiając się czy mnie zawodzą.

-Czy jesteś już odpowiednio rozproszony?

Przytaknąłem stopniowo, opadając na łóżko.

-Od jak dawna wiesz?

-Może miesiąc. Nie wiedziałam kiedy powinnam ci powiedzieć, więc czekałam.

-To dlatego przestałaś przychodzić na występy? Myślałem, że jesteś na mnie zła, albo rozmyśliłaś się...

Bella podeszła do mnie, ustawiając się pomiędzy moimi kolanami. Moje ręce przesunęły się z jej ud do jej poszerzonej talii, gdzie pozostały.

-Edwardzie, nigdy nie rozmyślę się co do nas. Ale co z tobą? Daję ci kolejną buzie do nakarmienia. Ledwie mamy wystarczająco tak jak jest.

-Za dużo się martwisz. Jak na razie radzimy sobie dobrze. Nie zapominaj, że Pan Jenks powinien niedługo przesłać mi fundusz rozliczeniowy. Spłacę dom i wciąż będziemy mieli dużo pieniędzy. - Przebiegłem nosem przez jej śliski, okryty satyna brzuch i poczułem jak zadrżała na lekki dotyk. Patrząc w górę, prosto w jej oczy, wygłosiłem każde słowo tak, żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości.

-Nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy. Proszę, uwierz w to.

Uśmiechnęła się miękko.

-Okey. Dobrze, ponieważ prawie wybucham ze szczęścia i obawiałam się, że ty nie będziesz.

Po najszybszym ślubie w historii Tennessee, wszyscy przyjechaliśmy z powrotem do domu i kazałem Alice usiąść i napisać list do szkoły, tłumaczący, że nie wróci, a potem do prawnika jej rodziców – jedynego kontaktu, jaki miała odkąd Carlisle porzucił ją w Nashville.

Miałem nadzieję, że Jasper całkowicie nacieszył się swoimi trzema dniami z dala, ponieważ musiałem odwołać i przesunąć nasze rezerwacje w tym czasie. Jeśli myślał, że spędzi swoją noc poślubną zakluczony za zamkniętymi drzwiami, miał co innego zaplanowane. Mieliśmy zobowiązania, teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek i potrzebowaliśmy pieniędzy, które z nimi przyszły.

Nasz występ tej nocy był blisko domu i po błaganiu, miałem zgodę Belli na pójście z nami. Upewniając się, że ona, Alice i Rosie mają bezpieczne miejsce przy stoliku po mojej prawej, trzymałem oko na nich trzech przez noc.

Alice spędziła tak dużo czasu gapiąc się z rozmarzeniem na Jaspera gdy grał w klubie, jak kiedy grał w brudnej, starej stodole w Cullen Creek. Byłem zadowolony, że jego oddanie nie było źle umieszczone. Było całkiem widoczne, że Alice tęskniła za nim tak samo jak on tęsknił za nią.

Zrobiliśmy przerwę po pierwszej części i dołączyliśmy przy stoliku do naszych ulubionych dziewczyn. Rosie mówiła z prędkością mili na minutę, szczęśliwa, że została zabrana skoro nie było żadnej szkoły następnego dnia. Alice rozmawiała uprzejmie, także, w końcu, zostawiając swoje zażenowanie nad sposobem, w jaki wcześniej ich znalazłem.

Odchylając się na krześle owinąłem ramię wokół barków Belli, przyciągając ją bliżej. Uśmiechnęła się, spojrzała w dół rumieniąc się. To nigdy nie straci dla mnie uroku.

-Zamierzam zaśpiewać piosenkę, - wyszeptałem jej do ucha. -W przypadku gdybyś wciąż zastanawiała się jak się czuję.

Bella zerknęła na moją twarz, mrużąc oczy.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Zobaczysz, - zachichotałem, zeskakując z mojego krzesła i klepiąc Jaspera w ramię. -Chodź. Skończmy tę noc. Mam dom, łóżko do położenia się i świetną kobietę do ogrzania go.

Jasper przewrócił oczami, ale podążył za mną. Wiedziałem, że był zmieszany moją nagłą zmianą nastroju, ale pomyślałem, że może dowiedzieć się jak każdy inny. Wciąż mogłem być wkurzony na niego.

Weszliśmy na scenę i zaczęliśmy naszą normalną drugą część. W połowie, zacząłem piosenkę, którą Jasper i ja często śpiewaliśmy Rosie, kiedy wciąż była niemowlakiem w kołysce.

_Mała dziewczynka, mała dziewczynka, dzieciątko_

_Jest moim kochanym małym cennym dzieciątkiem_

_Jest dla mnie aniołem i wiem, że on_

_Zesłał z Nieba moje małe dzieciątko_

_Jest słodka jak kwiaty wiosną_

_Jej niebieskie oczy lśnią tak jasno_

_Tylko dotyk jej dziecinnej rączki_

_Wydaje się prowadzić moje zmęczone kroki dzień i noc_

_jak te dwa małe ramionka próbują mnie trzymać_

_Jej małe serduszko jest błogosławieństwem dla naszego domu_

_A w nocy, kiedy jestem daleko_

_Gdy śnię o niej to nigdy nie jestem sam._

Jasper spędził całą piosenkę zerkając na mnie kątem oka, próbując zdecydować czy to niezapowiedziana wycieczka w przeszłość, czy chodzi mi o coś innego.

Jak skończyłem ostatni werset, odłożyłem gitarę i zsunąłem się ze stołka, podszedłem na brzeg małej sceny.

-Graliśmy tu tak wiele razy odkąd przybyliśmy do Nashville. Chciałbym podziękować wam za zapraszanie nas z powrotem wciąż i wciąż. - Zaczęły mi się pocić dłonie i przerwałem by przetrzeć je o moje szorstkie materiałowe nogawki. -Wiem, że widzieliście tu moją piękną żonę wiele razy, a także moją małą siostrę. Jaspera także naprawdę dobrze znacie, ale nie poznaliście jeszcze jego żony, Alice, - machnąłem ręką w jej stronę, a ona zachichotała zanim zerknęła za siebie, wpatrując się w klaszczący i krzyczący tłum.

Poczekałem aż hałas ucichł i znów podjąłem.

Tą ostatnią piosenkę zwykliśmy śpiewać do naszej Rosie, ale teraz jest prawie dorosła i nie pozwala mi już jej śpiewać. Myślę, że to pasuje, iż moja żona powiedziała mi dziś, że będę miał kolejną szansę na śpiewanie tej piosenki, odkąd uczyniła mnie tatusiem.

Mogłem ze sceny zobaczyć głęboką czerwień rumieńca Belli, ale uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha.

Po skończeniu wreszcie naszego występu, Jasper i ja dołączyliśmy do naszych dam, zajmując nasze krzesła i ciesząc się kolejką piwa, które zostało dla nas kupione, tak jak i gratulacyjnymi klepnięciami w plecy, które otrzymaliśmy od klubowych mecenasów.

To była dobra rzecz, że nie mieliśmy żadnego szczególnego miejsca na następny dzień, skoro resztę nocy spędziłem w domu, pokazując Belli moje docenienie tej całej ciężkiej pracy, jaką będzie musiała zrobić z moim dzieckiem rosnącym w niej.

Kilka dni później, Pan Jenks przesłał pieniądze ze sprzedaży góry. Tak jak powiedziałem, mogłem od razu spłacić nasz mały domek, a resztę odłożyć w depozyt. Bella myślała, że powinienem złożyć je w banku, ale nigdy żadnego wcześniej nie używałem. Z natury byłem nieufny i nie chciałem oddawać każdego centa, którego miałem jakiemuś facetowi w garniturze. Mój ojciec także nigdy nie używał banku. Zawsze zakopywał je na podwórzu. Odkąd teraz byliśmy w mieście, nie myślałem aby podwórko było najlepszym miejscem na to. W zamian kupiłem solidne metalowe pudełko i podważyłem jedną z desek podłogowych, chowając je pod nią. Bella myślała, że oszalałem.

Miesiąc później, Wall Street upadła i banki w całej Ameryce upadły z nią. Wtedy już nie wyglądałem dla niej tak niedorzecznie.

Pod koniec ciąży Belli napisałem do kuzynki Jaspera, Rachel, pytając czy byłaby zainteresowana przyjechaniem i zostaniem z nami przez jakiś czas. Gdy zgodziła się, przesłałem jej pieniądze na bilet kolejowy i przyjechała kilka dni tuż przed porodem.

Edward Anthony Masen III urodził się w Idy Marcowe**, w naszym łóżku, tuż ponad dwa lata po moim pierwszym spotkaniu z Bellą.

-Nie zgadłeś, - wyszeptała Bella, trzymając przy piersi naszego śpiącego syna.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

-Napiszę nową piosenkę. - Pochyliłem się nad łóżkiem i odchyliłem kocyk. -Nie ma także blond włosów czy niebieskich oczu.

-Przykro mi. - Uśmiechnęła się. -Wygląda jak ja.

Z jego gęstymi brązowymi włosami i gwałtownie ciemniejącymi oczami, musiałem się zgodzić.

-W takim razie będzie całkiem nieźle wyglądał. Jak myślisz, kiedy będę mógł włożyć mu gitarę w ręce?

-Nie wiem. Ma twoje długie palce. Chociaż będziesz musiał dać mu kilka lat.

Kilka dni później Bella była na tyle silna, aby z resztą z nas usiąść przy stole na obiad. Dziecko było przewinięte i owinięte ciepło spało na jej kolanach. Jasper i Rachel byli głęboko w dyskusji, plotkując co stało się w Cullen Creek od naszego wyjazdu.

Ściągnęli moją uwagę, kiedy przetoczyło się imię Carlisle'a.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on wciąż żyje, - zaczęła Rachel. -Szczególnie po tym, co zdarzyło się między nim a Bellą. Pomyślałabym, Edwardzie, że mógłbyś go zabić.

Widelec Belli stuknął o jej talerz. Jasper oparł się na swoim siedzeniu i przeczyścił gardło. Obserwowałem ich dziwne reakcje zanim zwróciłem się do Rachel.

-Co masz na myśli? Zwolnił ją a ona przyszła do mojego domu. To nie więcej niż oczekiwałem, że zrobi jak tylko się dowie.

-Cóż, pewnie, że przyszła, po przejściu całej tej drogi z tym wielkim limem na twarzy.

Odwróciłem się do Belli, krew szumiała mi w uszach.

-O czym ona mówi? Czego nie powiedziałaś?

-Edwardzie, to nic, - Bella cicho odpowiedziała. -Musztarda po obiedzie.

Studiowałem jej twarz i natychmiast mogłem powiedzieć, że kłamała.

-Jasper? Wiesz coś i nie powiedziałeś mi. Byłeś tam, gdy mnie nie było. Co wy dwoje ukrywacie przede mną?

Kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta zanim w końcu odezwał się.

-Nic nie ukrywaliśmy. - wzruszył ramionami. -To po prostu nigdy nie wyszło.

-Teraz wychodzi. Chcę wyjaśnień, - zażądałem.

-Rosalie, - Bella nerwowo zawołała przez stół. - Czy możesz, proszę, wziąć dziecko na górę?

Rosalie znieruchomiała, uniosła się ze swojego miejsca i zerknęła na ponure twarze.

-Idź już, dziewczyno. Zabierz go na górę, - powiedziałem jej. Pierwszy raz zrobiła to, co jej kazano bez dalszych argumentów.

-Proszę, Edwardzie, nie wybuchaj nad tym. - prosiła Bella, sięgając i nakrywając swoją ręką moją drżącą dłoń. Ale czułem się oszukany i odsunąłem dłoń.

-Powiedz mi, dlaczego nie powinienem być wkurzony.

-Chciałam tylko abyśmy wydostali się z góry w jednym kawałku, - zaczęła. -Nie chciałam dodawać więcej konfliktu do mieszanki.

Wstałem, kładąc dłonie płasko na stole.

-Bello, przestań marnować słowa. Powiedz mi to, co zasługuję wiedzieć.

Jej nozdrza rozszerzyły się a oczy zaszły łzami. Wiedziałem, że byłem dla niej kompletną dupą, ale nie mogłem się wycofać. Nienawidziłem, że ukrywała coś przede mną.

Skłoniła głowę i przemówiła miękko, ale pewnie.

-Tego dnia, gdy odjechałeś do Pittsburgha, wróciłam do domu Cullenów. Pan Cullen czekał na mnie... mój kufer był spakowany i miał w ręku bilet powrotny do Waszyngtonu. Próbowałam wyrwać się mu i podczas tego moja głowa uderzyła w furgonetkę. - Bella przerwała i kręciła obrączką ślubną. -Zmusił mnie do wejścia do pociągu i skończyłam nie będąc w stanie wysiąść przez kilka przystanków. To była długa droga powrotna. Proszę, to wszystko.

Mogłem poczuć pod moimi rękoma wibracje stołu. Chwyciłem brzeg, starając się wstrzymać prawie niepowstrzymany gniew, który czułem.

-Jadę tam dziś.

Oczy Belli zrobiły się szerokie.

-Edwardzie, nie rób tego. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Teraz mamy inne życie.

-Dotknął cię. Powinien być martwy. Powinnaś powiedzieć mi o tym wcześniej.

Potrząsnęła głową z boku na bok.

-Edwardzie, nie. Nie powinnam. Wiedziałam, że tak zareagujesz.

Jasper poruszył się żeby wstać, ale wyrwałem obrus, wszędzie rozrzucając naczynia i obiad.

Bella wrzasnęła, podczas gdy Rachel usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu, wcale nie zaskoczona. Widziała mnie wybuchającego przy więcej niż jednej okazji. Alice skuliła się chowając przed konfrontacją.

Odwróciłem się plecami do nich i pomaszerowałem do drzwi, łapiąc po drodze z gwoździa kluczyki do furgonetki i moją strzelbę z stojaka.

Dojechałem do linii granicznej Kentucky-Tennessee zanim zatrzymałem się, zjechałem i usiadłem tam, myśląc.

Chciałem ukarać Cullena. Chciałem go zranić za to, że zranił ją, ale najbardziej ze wszystkiego, nie chciałem aby wygrał.

Popatrzyłem na długą, pustą, otwarta drogę przede mną. Była tam szansa na rewanż, szansa na naprawienie tego co złe, co nawiedzało mnie na mojej górze przez dekady. Za mną była moja rodzina – moja żona i malutki chłopczyk, który nosił imię mojego ojca i moje.

Nie mogłem tego zrobić.

Nie mogłem odjechać od nich ani odrobinę dalej.

Powiedziała jasno, że nie chce tego. Chciała zacząć od nowa, a ja wciąż byłem zamknięty w przeszłości.

To był czas, żeby zostawić los Carlisle'a w rękach Boga i nauczyć się w pełni cieszyć moim własnym.

Zawracając furgonetkę, przyjechałem z powrotem gdy nad miastem wstawał świt. Dom był cichy, kiedy wszedłem, parter był pusty od mieszkańców, katastrofa wczorajszego obiadu została sprzątnięta z podłogi. Przeszedłem do schodów i wspiąłem się na drugie piętro tak cicho jak to było możliwe, ostrożnie unikając skrzypiących desek, które już znałem dobrze od późnych powrotów z występów.

Drzwi do naszej sypialni były uchylone, ale popchnąłem je otwierając na całą szerokość, wypełniając ramę swoim ciałem. Wszesno poranne słońce wpadało przez okno, oświetlając pod kocami małe ciało Belli. Jej oczy skupione były na oknie, jej palce czule głaskały dziecko, które trzymała przy piersi.

Zrobiłem krok do pokoju, pode mną zaskrzypiała deska i Bella okręciła się od razu.

-Edward? - wyszeptała w niedowierzaniu, jej zmęczone oczy były zapadnięte i szkliste.

-Bello, jest mi tak cholernie przykro.

-Nie pojechałeś?

Potrząsnąłem głową.

-Tylko tak daleko jak Kentucky. To było jakbym czuł ciebie ciągnącą mnie z powrotem.

Odrzuciła kołdry i usiadłem, ściągając buty zanim wsunąłem się obok niej.

-Edwardzie Masen, nie rób mi tego ponownie. Nie zostawiaj nas żeby ścigać duchy przeszłości. Oboje nas wysłałeś prawie do grobu.

Owijając ramiona wokół ich obojga, pocałowałem ją w szyję.

-Nie zrobię tego. Teraz już wiem, gdzie muszę być.

Rachel nigdy nie wróciła na górę. Po zostaniu z nami przez kilka miesięcy po urodzeniu Edwarda, dowiedzieliśmy się, że Bella znów oczekiwała dziecka, więc Rachel została.

I kontynuowała zostawanie przez kolejne narodziny Rory'ego, Ricky'ego, Ronnie'go i Robbie'go.

Każde narodziny były ważne same w sobie. Posiadanie moich dzieci czołgających się i skaczących wokół mnie w salonie, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszeliśmy głosy Jaspera i mój wydobywające się z fal radiowego programu, było po prostu niesamowite. Kochanie się z moją bardzo namiętną żoną w pralni pół godziny później było nawet lepsze.

W końcu nasz mały dom stał się za ciasny dla nas wszystkich i kupiliśmy oddzielne domy na przedmieściach. Po raz pierwszy nie miałem pod swoim dachem obojga mojego rodzeństwa, ale nie była to trudna zmiana. Dom Jaspera był tylko dwoje drzwi dalej. Rosie niezdolna do wybrania pomiędzy swoimi braćmi, trzymała swoje rzeczy w obu domach, zmieniając swoje ustawienia spania zależnie od tego, którego z nas lubiła bardziej danego dnia.

Mimo Depresji kaleczącej kraj, byliśmy w przyzwoitej formie. Bary z alkoholem i kluby w bocznych alejkach, gdzie graliśmy nigdy nie wydawały się cierpieć na brak klientów. Nasza popularność rosła i powiększyliśmy nasz zasięg do programu radiowego i większych miejsc.

Ale nigdy nie interesowałem się byciem sławnym. Chciałem tylko zarobić wystarczająco, żeby utrzymać nas na powierzchni i żyć komfortowo. Wiedziałem, że nie wrócę do ciężkiej pracy, z którą kiedyś sobie radziłem, skoro moje kolano zawsze będzie słabe. Zimno i deszczowe dni najbardziej je dotykały. Zazwyczaj byłem całkiem dobry w ignorowaniu dyskomfortu, ale czasami, po długich dniach na stojąco, jedyną rzeczą, która pomagała było kilka łyków z moich zapasów górskiej whiskey.

Pod koniec dziesięciolecia gorzałka znów była legalna, a my wciąż byliśmy zajęci śpiewając na naszą kolację. Rosie większość swoich nastoletnich lat spędziła za sceną, obserwując nas występujących, kiedykolwiek nie miała szkoły następnego ranka. Bella zawsze nalegała na szkołę na pierwszym miejscu dla wszystkich naszych dzieci. Jakkolwiek, jak tylko Rosie ukończyła ją, nie traciła czasu nalegając, żebyśmy pozwolili jej także występować. Byłem wstrząśnięty tym pomysłem, biorąc po uwagę przyciąganie uwagi gdziekolwiek się pojawiała. Ale wiedziałem jak bardzo chce tego i jak będzie zdewastowana jeśli powiem nie. Wiedziałem także, że i tak po prostu zrobi to za moimi plecami.

Rosie zaczęła robić nasze otwarcie w całej swojej wysokiej, długonogiej, blond piękności. Nie minęło długo, zanim więcej ludzi zaczęło przychodzić zobaczyć ją a nie nas, co ani trochę mnie nie martwiło. Jasper i ja byliśmy gotowi wycofać się. W przeszłości oferowano nam pracę w wytwórni płytowej, zajmując się promocją i graniem w tle dla przyszłych artystów i zdecydowaliśmy, że to czas aby ją przyjąć. Żadnych więcej samotnych nocy dla Belli w domu z dziećmi i żadnego więcej martwienia się czy będziemy w stanie grać każdej nocy, abyśmy mieli jedzenie na stole.

Chociaż nigdy nie chciałem być sławny, Rosie -albo _Rose _jak teraz wolała być nazywana – chciała. Jak tylko zaczęła śpiewać dla wytwórni, w której pracowałem jej bluesowy głos i niefrasobliwy urok zdobyły jej wielu wielbicieli. Chcieli ją na krajowej trasie, a ja prawie wyskoczyłem przez dach. Nie chciałem jej spuścić z oczu, ale nie mogłem wyjaśnić racjonalnie wstrzymywania jej. Nie była już moją małą Rosie i musiałem sobie o tym przypominać.

Odkąd nie było sposobu, żebym opuścił Bellę i dzieci i pojechał biegać z Rose po kraju, wysłałem z nią Rachel. Nie znaczyło to, że nie byłem niemożliwie niespokojny przez całe dwa miesiące, kiedy jej nie było. Myślę, że przeze mnie Bella wpół oszalała z całym moim chodzeniem i martwieniem się. Mówiła mi, że nie mam czego się obawiać, że wychowałem silną, zdolną kobietę, która wie jak sobie radzić. Wiedziałem, że Bella ma rację. Co nie znaczyło, że wciąż wyobrażałem sobie każdy przerażający scenariusz, gdy leżałem w nocy w łóżku. Bella robiła co mogła żeby mnie rozproszyć i cholera jeśli nie była też w tym dobra.

Wiosna 1941 znalazła Rose z powrotem z nami w domu, nagrywającą nową płytę i cieszącą się swoją nowo odkrytą sławą.

Z całą piątką chłopców wyrośniętych z pieluch i w swoich smukłych latach, Bella w końcu miała szansę wrócić do tego, co kochała – nauczania. Każdego wieczoru w tygodniu gościła w bibliotece naszego domu dzieci w wieku szkolnym, ucząc je na żądanie ich rodziców. Niektóre z nich lubiły kręcić się w okolicy po skończeniu sesji nauczania, żeby posłuchać jak Jasper i ja gramy po obiedzie i zobaczyć czy uda im się zobaczyć Rose.

Później tego roku, cały nasz świat wywrócił się do góry nogami Teraz byliśmy krajem w stanie wojny. Jasper natychmiast zaciągnął się, zostawiając nas do zajęcia się Alice i ich dwiema małymi dziewczynkami. Wojsko rozpoznało jego wyjątkowe umiejętności przetrwania i niezwykłą celność w strzelaniu, robiąc z niego strzelca wyborowego, co stawiało go w bardzo niebezpiecznych pozycjach.

Oczywiście ja także chciałem iść z nim.

Przekradając się do Siedziby Armii po tym, jak Bella wyraźnie powiedziała mi, abym tego nie robił, usiłowałem zaciągnąć się. Okazało się, że nie ma się czym martwić, skoro powiedziano mi, że jestem za stary.

Za stary?

Przez tygodnie po odrzuceniu, mogłem słyszeć to odbijające się echem w mojej głowie. W rzeczywistości próbowałem tak mocno obalić to, że wiosną '42 Bella znów była w ciąży.

Narodziny małej Ruth Ann rozproszyły mnie od wiadomości o niekończącej się wojnie. Wiedziałem, że będzie ona naszym ostatnim dzieckiem i miała mnie owiniętego wokół jej palca od chwili, w której przybyła do naszego świata kopiąc i krzycząc. Jej jasne blond włosy i niebieskie oczy przypominały mi o Rosalie, ale jej słodkie usposobienie było całą Bellą.

Po zaoferowaniu mi pozycji producenta w _Grand Ole Opry_ w jej nowej siedzibie w Ryman Auditorium, opuściłem wytwórnię płytową. Rose regularnie pojawiała się w radio, cementując jej karierę i przynosząc nawet większą popularność. Byłem tak dumny; nie potrafiłem nawet okazać tego słowami.

Codziennie zaglądałem do Alice, Lata wojny były dla niej wyjątkowo ciężkie. Nie miała żadnej rodziny poza Jasperem i nami. Jej matka dawno temu wyszła ponownie za mąż za bogatego człowieka, który mieszkał na Manhattanie, a jej ojciec wysłał jej list przez swojego prawnika oficjalnie wydziedziczając ją po je ślubie z moim bratem.

Każdego popołudnia znajdywałem ją przy skrzynce pocztowej, czekającą na list od Jaspera.

Jednego dnia podjechałem moim nowiutkim Packardem i znalazłem ją cicho płaczącą na chodniku. Ledwie mogłem oddychać, martwiąc się, że to złe wieści od Jaspera.

Pospiesznie opuściłem samochód, trzaskając drzwiami za sobą.

-Co jest? Czy z Jasperem w porządku?

Alice zerknęła na mnie, przerywając aby wytrzeć łzy ze swoich policzków.

-Ma się dobrze, Edwardzie. Dostałam list od niego wczoraj.

-Więc co cię tak zasmuciło?

Podała mi papier, który ściskała i szybko go przeczytałem.

-Carlisle nie żyje? - zapytałem, chociaż mogłem zobaczyć to tu, czarno na białym.

Alice przytaknęła.

-To od mojej matki. Pisze, że umarł samotnie w swoim łóżku. Bez bólowo.

Od jakiegoś czasu wiedziałem, że firma Carlisle'a upadła. Człowiek, który zakupił moją górę zbudował odnoszącą sukcesy, względnie bezpieczną kopalnię i pracownicy tłumnie do niej przybyli.

Ludzie Carlisle'a porzucili go, a Depresja skończyła jego interes.

-Alice, nie powinnaś marnować na niego łez..

-Wiem. - Pokiwała głową, ale łzy wciąż płynęły z jej oczu. -Myślę, że smucę się bardziej tym, co nigdy nie istniało i nie będzie. Był okropnym człowiekiem i zawsze będzie mi przykro za to, co musiałeś przez niego przejść.

-Co my _wszyscy _musieliśmy przez niego przejść, - poprawiłem. -Dalej, przyjdź do nas na obiad. Przyprowadź dziewczynki i spędźmy wieczór razem. Zagramy i poudajemy, że Jasper jest tu aby do nas dołączyć.

-Okey. Postaram się nie być zbyt melancholijna. Zgarnij Rory'ego aby zagrał dla mnie na skrzypcach. Jeśli zamknę oczy, mogę prawie uwierzyć, że to Jasper gra.

Przyciągnąłem ją w uścisk.

-Alice, uwierz. Jasper niedługo znów będzie w domu grając z nami.

Minęło wiele miesięcy zanim Jasper przyszedł do domu, ale kiedy to się stało, wydaliśmy największe przyjęcie powitalne, na jakie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić. Dom wypełniali muzycy, których spotkaliśmy po drodze, jak i nowo przybyli. Cały dzień i całą noc grała muzyka, szklanki były napełniane, a dzięki Belli i Alice, które gotowały jak burza, było mnóstwo jedzenia.

Znalazłem Jasperowi miejsce ze mną w _Opry _i staliśmy się dwoma najlepszymi rekrutującymi i znajdywaczami talentów w tym biznesie. Bez wątpienia kochaliśmy naszą pracę.

Z nadejściem telewizji, _Opry _każdego tygodnia promieniowała w tysiącach salonów w kraju. Kamera kochała Rose tak, jak i reszta kraju. Jej popularność wzrastała i było tylko kwestią czasu zanim zostanie wprowadzona jako członek.

Przyszła do mnie kilka tygodni przez planowanym wywołaniem jej w telewizji na żywo.

-Duży bracie, chcę abyś ze mną zaśpiewał, - błagała.

-Cały czas z tobą śpiewam.

To była prawda. Prawie każdego wieczoru wszyscy mogliśmy być znalezieni razem grając. Nawet wszyscy moim chłopcy utkwili w okolicy Nashville, każdy znajdując swoje miejsce w biznesie.

-Nie, nie w domu. Chcę abyś zaśpiewał ze mną na scenie. W duecie.

-Rose, nie występowałem przed ludźmi od dekady.

-Proszę? To by wiele dla mnie znaczyło. Chcę to wspomnienie nas na scenie.

Sięgnęła do spojrzenia, które, odkąd była dzieckiem, zawsze zawojowywało moje serce – oczy robiły się wielkie i proszące, jej usta zaciśnięte i patrzyła na mnie, czekając. Wiedziała, że to zawsze działa na mnie.

I właśnie tak znalazłem się zalewający potem od świateł sceny i trzęsący ze zdenerwowania.

-Nie jestem do tego już przyzwyczajony, - powiedziałem jej kiedy usiadła obok mnie na stołku za kurtyną.

-Dasz sobie radę, - zapewniła mnie. -To jest moment, na który czekałam przez całe moje życie. Ciesz się nim ze mną.

Kurtyna uniosła się i spojrzałem prosto na pierwszy rząd, gdzie wiedziałem że będzie moja rodzina. Bella tam była, z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach, otoczona po obu stronach przez naszych chłopców. Mała Ruthie siedziała jej na kolanach, dumna jak paw. Byli tam także Jasper i Alice, oflankowani po obu stronach przez ich dziewczynki, tak jak i Rachel.

Rosalie złapała moją rękę w swoje, ciasno złączając nasze palce.

-Gotowy? - wyszeptała.

-Kiedykolwiek ty będziesz, Rosie.

Spiker dał nam naszą zapowiedź i razem, Rosalie i ja, zaśpiewaliśmy piosenkę. Tą, która zawsze uspokajała ją – piosenkę, którą śpiewałem milion razy, a ona nigdy nie miała jej dość. Żadnych instrumentów, tylko nasze głosy razem przechodzące przez tłum.

Och, dalej, grupo aniołów

Chodź i otocz mnie, stańcie

Och, nieście mnie na swoich śnieżnych skrzydłach

Do mojego nieśmiertelnego domu

Och, nieście mnie na swoich śnieżnych skrzydłach

_Do mojego nieśmiertelnego domu._

* * *

*Grand Ole Opry – amerykańska audycja radiowa country nadawana w każdą sobotę z Nashville przez radio WSM;

** Idy marcowe - Idy obchodzono 15 dnia każdego miesiąca, który miał 31 dni; w pozostałych przypadkach był to 13 dzień miesiąca.

* * *

**Zaraz jak to było? Edward, Rory, Ricky, Ronnie, Robbie no i Ruth.**

**Czego innego można spodziewać się po jurnym Edwardzie Masenie...**


	18. Outtake 1

**Opowieść o Belli, nauczycielce i Edwardzie, człowieku z góry dobiegła już końca. Pozostały nam jeszcze 3 outtake'i osadzone pomiędzy dwoma epilogami.**

**Oto pierwszy z nich.**

**Zapraszam.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27.**

* * *

**Outtake 1.**

EPOV

_Jesień 1946_

Jed i ja byliśmy w połowie drogi do klubu, gdy usłyszałem stukot kowbojek Jaspera odbijający się od pełnego miejskiego bloku za nami. Był spóźniony, ale wciąż szedł spacerkiem, z rękoma w kieszeniach jakby cały świat był tu, czekając na niego. Często zastanawiałem się jak to działało gdy był w wojsku. Znając Jaspera, prawdopodobnie był w stanie wybronić się ze wszystkiego. Zawsze był gładki, gdy ja miałem ostre krawędzie.

Jad zwolnił kroku, tak jak i ja, pozwalając jego wujkowi dołączyć do nas zanim skręciliśmy za ostatni róg.

Jasper uchylił nam kapelusza i zobaczyłem, że nosił kolejny jaskrawy garnitur. Alice wpadła w szał z przystrajaniem jego garniturów kolorowymi haftami, które on kochał, ale ja uważałem, że są niedorzeczne. Bella zaoferowała zrobienie tego samego z moimi ubraniami, ale myślę, że robiła to bardziej dla ujrzenia mojej przerażonej twarzy, niż dla prawdziwej oferty.

Nasza trójka skręciła za róg, opuszczając ciche sąsiedztwo i kierując się głębiej w miasto. Jasne światła prześwitywały z klubu na ulicę, kiedy się do niego zbliżaliśmy. Słaby odgłos śmiechu, razem z zabłąkanymi akordami fortepianu i mocny kawałek smyczków wylewały się przez otwarte drzwi klubu.

-W ostatniej chwili. Przedstawienie właśnie się zaczyna, - niepotrzebnie wytłumaczył Jasper, jakbym nie wiedział wszystkich znaków.

Odźwierny, Clancy, uśmiechnął gdy podeszliśmy.

-Zawsze obecni żeby zobaczyć twoją dziewczynę, kiedy jest w mieście, - oznajmił kiwając głową.

-Jakbym mógł to przegapić, - odpowiedziałem, szczerząc się do siwego, starego, czarnego człowieka, którego tak dobrze znałem. -Poza tym, muszę mieć na nią oko.

-Myślałem, że od tego jest Panienka Rachel?

-Mam przeczucie, że ona nie tyle ma na nią oko, co pomaga i podjudza ją.

-Możesz mieć rację, - zachichotał. -Ale tu nikt nie zadrze z tą dziewczyną. Widziałem więcej niż jednego mężczyznę opuszczającego to miejsce, z jedną ręką dociśniętą do boku swojej twarzy, a drugą, do jego, no wiesz.

-To będzie lewy sierpowy, którego ją nauczyłem. - pochwalił się Jasper.

Zerknąłem na niego.

-Myślę, że to bardziej jak Rachel pokazała jej najlepsze miejsce do wetknięcia kolana, chyba że to także jeden z twoich ruchów?

Jasper zaśmiał się i mrugnął w tym samym czasie.

-Zdecydowanie nie nauczyła się tego ode mnie.

-Chodź, Jed. Wejdźmy zanim będę musiał wyrzucić kilku młodych głupców z naszych miejsc.

Mój najstarszy chłopak, Edward, przezwany Jed przez jego ukochaną Ciocię Rose, wziął więcej ze swojej matki niż ze mnie. Wysoki, ale lekki, jego orzechowo-brązowe włosy zwisały nad ciemnymi oczami, które były bardziej bojaźliwe niż śmiałe. Nigdy okropnie kłótliwy, Jed zawsze chętny do ostrożnego słuchania, szybko się uczył i podążał za mną jakbym był reprezentantem Boga na Ziemi. Nigdy nie czułem się godzien jego podziwu, ale byłbym potępiony jeśli w ostateczności nie zrobiło to ze mnie dużo lepszego człowieka. Zawsze wiedziałem, że on obserwuje każdy mój ruch, idealizując i patrząc na mnie abym go prowadził. Był stabilny, obowiązkowy i bardziej niezawodny w sędziwym wieku szesnastu lat, niż ja kiedykolwiek byłem.

Przepychając się przez tłum znaleźliśmy miejsca obok sceny, które zawsze były dla nas zarezerwowane. Chwilę później przygnała kelnerka z trzema pełnymi kuflami.

-Tylko ten jeden, - przypomniałem Jedowi, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie znad piany.

Grupa miejscowych grała przez może dwadzieścia minut, podczas gdy ja wierciłem się na siedzeniu, niecierpliwy zobaczenia mojej Rosie, odkąd przez tygodnie była poza miastem. Z przyzwyczajenia oglądałem ich odkąd zawsze szukałem nowych talentów, ale nie pokazali mi nic czym można byłoby się ekscytować.

W końcu Rosie wyszła, a światła przygasły. Po wstępnych gwizdach i krzykach tłum ucichł i ze skupioną uwagą obserwował występ Rosie. Chociaż widziałem ją więcej razy niż mógłbym zliczyć, wciąż zastanawiałem się jak zmieniła się z małej dziewczynki, którą trzymałem na biodrze i podśpiewywałem, w tą oszałamiającą, utalentowaną osobę przede mną.

Nie zrobiłbym tego bez Belli.

Bez niej, wątpię czy kiedykolwiek opuścilibyśmy górę. Mógłbym nawet tam umrzeć, jako ofiara chciwości i skąpstwa Carlisle'a Cullena.

Nie dbałem co to o mnie mówiło, byłem tak bardzo zadowolony, że ten człowiek był martwy.

Czekając na skrzydle obok sceny, mogłem zobaczyć Rachel czyhającą w cieniach, szepczącą do swojej przyjaciółki, Jane.

Jane pojawiła się kilka lat temu, nie wiadomo skąd. Rachel nadzorowała trasę Rose przez Środkowy Zachód i spotkała ją w klubie gdzieś blisko Kansas City.

Jane wyglądała jakby miała dopiero piętnaście lat, chociaż wiedziałem, że była przynajmniej tak stara jak ja. Wszędzie nosiła flanelowe koszule i ogrodniczki. Nigdy nie widziałem jej w sukience, nie żeby zachowywała się jak jakakolwiek kobieta, którą spotkałem. Kiedy ona i Rachel nie były w trasie z Rose, mieszkały w domu Rachel, kilka bloków od mojego i Belli domu.

Bez wątpienia, unosiło to kilka brwi, ale ja nigdy nie pytałem o szczegóły. Dowiadywanie się tego nie było moim biznesem.

To nie całkiem prawda. Raz zapytałem Bellę, ale powiedziała mi, że to nie moje zmartwienie i mogę uprzejmie zachować moje pytania dla siebie. Potem wymamrotała coś o mężczyznach będących dużo większymi plotkarami niż kobiety.

Jane wydawała się wystarczająco miła i, z tego co mogłem wyczytać z jej zimnych, niebieskich oczu, dla Rachel przyjęłaby kulę. Zdecydowanie zszedłem jej z drogi. Zawsze chodziła jakby była na misji. Przy więcej niż jednej okazji praktycznie zaorała Jaspera, kiedy wałęsał się w okolicy.

Pod koniec występu, Rose przysiadła na brzegu sceny żeby porozmawiać z publicznością i rozdać kilka autografów chłopcom z wystarczającą odwagą aby do niej podejść.

Jej charakterystyczna potrzeba udzielania się towarzysko z jej fanami zawsze sprawiała, że byłem poddenerwowany, więc podszedłem do sceny z Jedem depczącym mi po piętach.

Tłum rozstąpił się przez masywnym mężczyzną, który natarczywie szedł w stronę sceny. Sam jego rozmiar powiększył mój niepokój, ale uśmiech pokazujący jego dołeczki w policzkach łatwo mnie rozbroił. Jednak przyspieszyłem kroku.

Rose uniosła się z kolan i dostrzegła mężczyznę, jej własny wzrost i dodatkowa stopa sceny pozwalała jej być z nim oko w oko.

W chwili kiedy miałem ją na wyciągniecie ręki, zobaczyłem go pochylającego się i szepczącego jej do ucha. Zachwiała się w tył, na jej twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie, ale po chwili zmrużyła oczy, odsunęła rękę w tył i plasnęła go głośno przez twarz.

-Czekałam na to osiemnaście lat. Ty...ty...znęcaczu! -Wrzasnęła pędząc ze sceny.

Ogromny mężczyzna nigdy nie stracił swojego uśmiechu, pomimo gwałtownie czerwieniącego się znaku na jego policzku.

Jasper wynurzył się zza mnie.

-Jak zgaduję, Emmett Cullen?

* * *

**Na scenę ponownie wkroczył Emmett Cullen.**

**Jak myślicie, rozkwitnie coś pomiędzy nim i Rose?**

**Dowiecie się w kolejnych outtake'ach.**

**Zapraszam.**


	19. Outtake 2

**Zapraszam na przedostatni dodatek.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27.**

* * *

**Outtake 2.**

EPOV

_Boże Narodzenie 1946_

Dwa miesiące po policzkowaniu po występie Rosie w klubie minęły dość dziwnie. Emmett Cullen przychodził na każde przedstawienie Rosie, ale nigdy nie podchodził do niej. Rozważałem poproszenie go o odejście, albo zmuszenie go, ale Rosie odradziła mi. Powiedziała, że lubi widzieć go tam, wiedząc że chciał teraz jej uwagi, a ona była wolna do całkowitego ignorowania go.

Teraz kiedy minęło tak wiele lat, mogłem spojrzeć wstecz na te okropne dni i zastanowić się, czy on po prostu wtedy także szukał jej uwagi. Był tylko sześcioletnim chłopcem. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że jego łobuzerskie zachowanie wywoła u niej nieufność względem innych dzieci na lata.

Co nie znaczyło, że także nie chciałem go uderzyć.

Krótko po wielokrotnym pojawieniu się Emmetta, do domu zaczęły napływać kwiaty.

Codziennie.

Rosalie ledwie zaszczycała je spojrzeniem.

Wieczorami, kiedy każdy przychodził do naszego domu na obiad, nie było końca chichotów. Rachel wciągała zapach przechodząc przez foyer, jej usta zaciskały się powstrzymując chichot. Moi chłopcy bez litości dręczyli Rosalie adoratorem, wyłączając Jeda. On zawsze był pełen empatii do jej uczuć. Starałem się nie reagować, chociaż posłaniec pojawiający się na naszych frontowych stopniach każdego rana doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa.

Pokazując swoje niezadowolenie, Rosalie zaczęła trzymać się z dala od domu przez dłuższy czas.

Czasami spała w pokoju, który wciąż miała w domu Jaspera, mówiąc że towarzystwo jego córek było dużo lepsze niż mój dom pełen bezwzględnie dokuczliwych chłopców, a czasami szła do Rachel.

Cięższe było śledzenie jej pojawiania się i odchodzenia, gdy nie była pod moim dachem i jakoś myślałem, że zaczęła woleć to w ten sposób. Często wspominała jak to był czas na skończenie mojego apodyktycznego zachowania, ale byłem tak nawykły do opiekowania się nią, że ciężko było przyznać, iż była dorosła i zdolna do zajęcia się sobą.

Nie mogłem doczekać się nadejścia zimy i naszego ponownego zejścia się jako rodziny.

Wcześniej tego roku, Jasper i ja skończyliśmy odnawianie wielkiego rancza, w północnej części stanu, w Górach Smolistych. Jasper, Rosie i ja zakupiliśmy je wspólnie, w części by odzyskać odrobinę tego, co mieliśmy jako dzieci, i także by utrzymać blisko naszą coraz większą rodzinę. To tam skierowaliśmy się na tydzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

Kilka dodatkowych sypialni i łazienek zostało dobudowanych do oryginalnego budynku, dając przestrzeń wszystkim dzieciom, więc nie będziemy na siebie wpadać. Choć minęło prawie dwadzieścia lat odkąd pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy się, ciągle ceniłem miejsce w którym miałem Bellę tylko dla siebie. Niecierpliwie oczekiwałem dużej ilości czasu z nią, jeśli nie w domu, to na końskim grzbiecie, przejeżdżając wiele akrów jakie mogliśmy teraz sobie pozwolić. Nie mogły one zastąpić tego, co straciliśmy, ale były tak blisko jak mogliśmy się dostać.

Bella, dzieci i ja przyjechaliśmy pierwsi, dom był dla nas przygotowany przez opiekuna i jego żonę.

Jasper, Alice i ich dziewczynki przyjechały późniejszy popołudniem. Rosalie, Rachel i Jane miały pokazać się także tego dnia, ale odebrałem telefon tuż przed zapadnięciem nocy, że zostały zatrzymane i przyjadą następnego dnia.

Pomimo brakujących członków rodziny, zjedliśmy, napiliśmy się i zebraliśmy razem aby zagrać, jak robiliśmy w większość wieczorów w domu. Mała Ruth Ann śpiewała najgłośniej. Będąc najmłodszą i jedyną dziewczynką, zawsze chciała być w centrum uwagi i nic nie uszczęśliwiało jej bardziej niż pochwała od tatusia, które dawałem. Prawdopodobnie zbyt luźno.

-Kiedyś będę jak Ciocia Rose, - powiedziała po wspięciu się na moje kolana.

Jej chuda mała buzia, obramowana złotymi lokami i jej zdecydowany wyraz, już przypominały mi bardzo o jej Cioci Rose.

-Masz na to dużo czasu. Bardziej interesujesz mnie jako mała dziewczynka. Nie musisz szybko dorastać.

Pogłaskała mój zarośnięty policzek.

-Tatusiu, nigdy cię nie opuszczę. Jesteś moim ulubieńcem.

To przyciągnęło uwagę Belli i pochyliła się bliżej mnie.

-Hej, mała dziewczynko, a co ze mną?

Ruth Ann zachichotała i głębiej wtuliła się we mnie, jej mała główka znalazła miejsce pomiędzy moja brodą a piersią.

-Oczywiście, mamo, że też cię kocham.

-Tylko nie tak bardzo, - Dodała Bella, śmiejąc się i pokazując, że nie była urażona przez dziecinne gadanie Ruth Ann. -Nie będę narzekać. Twoi starsi bracia zawsze byli częścią mnie. Tatuś może ukraść całą twoją miłość. Zgaduję, że tylko tak będzie sprawiedliwie.

-Jest tak ponieważ mali chłopcy zawsze najbardziej kochają swoje mamusie, - Jak tylko słowa opuściły moje usta, poczułem nieoczekiwane ukłucie wspomnienia. Moja własna droga matka była moim światem. Nawet jeśli wielbiłem mojego ojca, ona była moim słońcem, aż została tak niesprawiedliwie zabrana ode mnie.

Bella musiała ujrzeć emocje na mojej twarzy, gdy wyszeptała w moje ucho.

-A mamusie zawsze będą kochać swoich synów, w tym i w następnym życiu.

Bardzo rzadko był czas, kiedy Bella nie wiedziała co właściwie potrzebuję od niej usłyszeć.

Przed położeniem się, zaplanowaliśmy wspinaczkę na następny dzień by znaleźć idealne drzewko na nasze pierwsze Boże Narodzenie w Górach Smolistych. Pierwsze, ale miałem nadzieję, że będzie ich więcej.

Wykończeni podróżą i lekko podpici od liberalnego eliksiru z bimbru, położyliśmy dzieci do łóżek, zanim sami spoczęliśmy.

Po wczołganiu się pod kołdry i przyciągnięcia ciepłego ciała Belli bliżej mojego, wsadziłem nos w jej szyję.

-Chcę abyś obiecała, że jutro spędzimy razem. Całe popołudnie jeśli się uda, - powiedziałem nieco niewyraźnie.

Bella zadrżała, jej ramiona pokryła gęsia skórka.

-Gdybym nie była tak zmęczona, że nie mogę nawet się poruszyć, już teraz byłbyś w kłopotach. Jutrzejsze popołudnie będzie całe nasze, nie ważne co się stanie, to mogę ci obiecać.

Głęboko usatysfakcjonowany jej odpowiedzią, odpłynąłem w sen, nie z obrazami tańczących w mojej głowie śliwek w cukrze, ale Belli, jej członków owiniętych wokół mojego pasa, pode mną, nade mną, dyndających za łóżkiem...

Ranek znalazł nas jedzących obfite śniadanie zanim wyszliśmy w drzewa w poszukiwaniu drzewka. Bella i Alice zostały w domu, tak jak nasze dziewczynki, kiedy Jasper i ja poprowadziliśmy chłopców w las.

Wciąż nie rozumiałem jak chłopcy w ogóle wchodzą w dorosłość.

Moja kontrola nad stadem w najlepszym razie zawsze była wątpliwa. Jeśli Jed nie byłby tak cholernie wiarygodny i pomocny, już dawno zgubiłbym tych chłopców. Biegali wokół jak małpki. Wspinali się na drzewa. A potem skakali na siebie, starając się zobaczyć kto kogo ostatecznie zbije na kwaśne jabłko, aż chciałem ubić ich wszystkich. Choć nie zrobiłbym tego i oni o tym wiedzieli.

Po wydawałoby się wieczności, mieliśmy wybrane i ścięte drzewko. Ronnie prawie stracił palec, a Rickie przewrócił się o pień, rozbijając sobie kolano. W sumie, normalny poranek z chłopcami Masenów.

Wciągając drzewko do domu i w dół korytarza, nagle zauważyłem jak było cicho.

Podnosząc wzrok znalazłem Bellę chodzącą w tą i z powrotem, Alice na sofie wykręcała ręce, a Rosalie siedziała jakby połknęła kij na dwuosobowej kanapie obok... Emmetta Cullena.

-Edwardzie, - zwróciła się do mnie Rosalie, tym co rozpoznałem jako będzie-tak-jak-chcę tonie. -Emmett i ja pobraliśmy się.

* * *

**Co dalej... Co dalej...**

**Wszystkiego dowiecie się w ostatnim już dodatku.**

**Zapraszam.**


	20. Outtake 3

**Ciekawe kto z was odgadł jaka była reakcja Edwarda na wieść o małżeństwie Rosie.**

**Zaraz się dowiecie.**

**Translation with permission from rpgirl27.**

* * *

**Outtake 3.**

EPOV

_Boże narodzenie 1946_

Drzewko, które niosłem przez dom wypadło z moich rąk gdy z irytacją gapiłem się na Rose. Wieści zdecydowanie odsunęły moje plany na aktywność z Bellą. Mój głos był niski i chropowaty,

-Nawet go nie znasz.

Rose uniosła brew i zacisnęła usta, wszystko w jej postawie ukazywało upór. Zignorowałem to.

Widziałem to wcześniej.

-Mogę znać go lepiej niż myślisz.

Zamrugałem. Bella pisnęła zza mnie, a Alice wierciła się.

Nie zdolny do znalezienia uprzejmego sposobu na odpowiedź, odwróciłem spojrzenie do Emmetta, który siedział obok Rose raczej cicho. Tulił jej zwinięte w pięści dłonie i trzymał oczy spuszczone aż waga ciszy w pokoju zmusiła go do spojrzenia w górę.

-Emmett, - zawołałem do niego tak spokojnie, jak mogłem. -Chodź, przejdziesz się ze mną.

Natychmiast wstał, pomimo wysiłku Rose do pociągnięcia go z powrotem na siedzenie. Poczułem rękę Belli na ramieniu, jej palce powoli otwierały moje własne zaciśnięte pięści.

-Jesteście bardziej podobni niż chcecie przyznać, - wyszeptała w moje ucho. -Zachowuj się. Ten mężczyzna jest prawie dwa razy młodszy. Wolałabym kochać się z tobą kiedy nie krwawisz i nie jesteś posiniaczony, chociaż pamiętam więcej niż jedną okazję, gdy i tak to robiliśmy.

Zdławiłem śmiech, przypominając każdy raz bardzo jasno. Oczy Belli wpatrywały się w moje, pokazując, że ona także je sobie przypomina. Jak żywe.

-Słodki Jezu, to właśnie powód dlaczego skończyliście z szóstką dzieci, - wymamrotała Alice ze swojego miejsca na sofie.

-Przestań tam gadać, Alice, zanim zacznę o tym, jak kocioł nie ma żadnego interesu w przyganianiu garnkowi.

Emmett wyglądał na zmieszanego nagłą zmianą atmosfery, ale jak odwróciłem się i wyszedłem do przedniego korytarza, usłyszałem za sobą jego kroki. Na podwórzu minęliśmy Jaspera sędziującego improwizacji meczu footbolowego pomiędzy chłopcami. Przerwał patrząc dwa razy, zanim zobaczył kto za mną idzie.

-Jasper, za moment wrócimy. Nie ma powodu do obaw.

-Cóż, daj mi znać jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy z ciałem. Wygląda na całkiem ciężkiego.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Jasper wypowiedział to z poważną twarzą. Oddając sprawiedliwość Emmettowi, nie zrobił więcej poza mrugnięciem na wspomnienie jego śmierci.

Pozwalając mu podążać za mną tak daleko jak linia drzew, zatrzymałem się, odchylając przy grubym pniu, i wyciągnąłem z kieszeni moją fajkę i tytoń. Mogłem zacząć palić papierosy, jak było modnie w tych dniach, ale szczerze kochałem zapach dymu fajkowego. Plus, kilka minut zajmowało zapełnienie jej i zapalenie.

Idealna ilość czasu pozwalająca mi na oczyszczenie umysłu.

-To wydaje się odrobinę pospieszne, - delikatnie poruszyłem temat. -Coś o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

Emmett przełknął, wiedząc od razu do czego nawiązuję.

-Nie, proszę pana. Nic z tych rzeczy, proszę pana.

-Więc czemu w ten sposób? Ostatni raz gdy sprawdzałem, Rosalie nienawidziła cię.

Emmett wyszczerzył się, jego policzki z dołeczkami zarumieniły się lekko.

-Nienawidziła, ale to zmieniło się raczej szybko, kiedy pozwoliła mi porozmawiać ze sobą.

-A ty... poślubiłeś ją zanim mogła ponownie zmienić zdanie?

-Och, nie, proszę pana. Rosalie myślała, że tak będzie lepiej. To był jej pomysł, ale oczywiście byłem więcej niż szczęśliwy zgadzając się z nią.

-Mówisz mi, że moja _Rosalie _chciała wziąć ślub bez jej rodziny, którą kocha i bez żadnych fanfar czy czegokolwiek?

-Właśnie tak, proszę pana. Ona myślała, że będziesz chciał ją powstrzymać. Mogę zobaczyć, że miała rację.

Westchnąłem.

-Emmett, przestań z tym gównianym 'proszę pana'. Nie jestem twoim tatusiem. Teraz powiedz mi to. Czy kochasz ją i zajmiesz się nią? Będziesz ją wspierał w pracy i nie wejdziesz w drogę jej marzeniom? Czy po prostu jesteś tu dla jej pieniędzy?

Ostatnie pytanie naprawdę wydawało się zaskoczyć go. Wykrzywił się i przerwał.

-Mam uniwersyteckie wykształcenie i moje własne kopalnie jako wsparcie. Nie jestem otępiałym gamoniem doczepiającym się do gwiazdy.

-Dobrze. A co zresztą?

-Nie stanę jej na drodze. Jestem z niej dumny. Chcę tylko ją kochać.

Wyglądał na szczerego i musiałem przyznać, że Rose była wyjątkowo zdolną kobietą. Jeśli nie byłby taki jak mówi, już by widziała go na przestrzał.

-W porządku. Wracajmy do domu. Mam interes z moją żoną, który ta mała niespodzianka przerwała.

Odszedłem, nie bardzo dbając czy za mną idzie. Wpadając do domu, znalazłem panie w całkiem tych samych miejscach, gdzie je zostawiłem.

-Chodź Bello. Jak pamiętam, mamy plany.

Bella szybko podążyła za mną, ale usłyszałem przeczyszczanie gardła zanim wyszliśmy z pokoju. Okręciłem się wokół i znalazłem Rose stojącą z rękoma na biodrach.

-Nie myśl, że jesteś zwolniona, dziewczyno. Porozmawiamy o tym numerze później. Twój _mąż _jest na zewnątrz i w jednym kawałku, więc nie patrz tak na mnie.

Łapiąc rękę Belli, przyciągnąłem ją blisko i przebiegłem nosem przez linię jej szczęki, wdychając zapach jej skóry. Dałem jej zdrowe klepnięcie w tył, kochając dźwięk jej zaskoczonego chichotu. Nie potrzebując dalszego zachęcania, wskoczyła na schody przede mną, ale wkrótce ją złapałem.

Sięgnąłem po nią gdy łapała za klamkę do naszej sypialni, przyciskając jej ciało do drzwi moim własnym. Jęknęła, wyginając plecy tak, że wystawiła tyłek. Trzymając jej biodra otarłem się o nią długim, zadowalającym ruchem.

-Do pokoju. Musimy być w pokoju. Teraz, - wymruczała.

Słuchając, przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i otworzyłem drzwi. Potykając się weszła do środka, ze mną tuż za nią, już zdejmującym moje ubrania i zatrzaskującym za nami drzwi.

Do czasu aż przemierzyłem pokój do miejsca, w którym była Bella, ona przekładała sukienkę przez głowę. Rzuciła ją we mnie i czekałem aż uklęknie na łóżku i pociągnąłem ją żeby upadła.

Po tak wielu latach razem, nie było już żadnego rodzaju nerwowości w naszej seksualności. Ona chciała mnie, a ja chciałem jej, a my chcieliśmy siebie nawzajem. Często.

Odpinając guzik w moich spodniach, zszarpnąłem je ciesząc się wspaniałym widokiem Belli, jaki miałem, odzianej tylko w stanik i majtki. Mogła mi urodzić szóstkę dzieci, ale to sprawiło, że jej figura była nawet lepsza. Zaokrąglone biodra dały mi coś więcej do trzymania się, a dodatkowe pełność i odbijające się piersi sprawiły, że obserwowanie jej na mnie było dużo lepsze.

-Pospiesz się! - poganiała. -Trzymałeś mnie czekającą wystarczająco długo!

Wskoczyłem na łóżko, natychmiast zamykając przestrzeń między moim a jej ustami, a moja ręka ścisnęła jej dupcię. Jedną ręką zsuwając bawełnę w dół jej nóg, palcami drugiej gładziłem jej płeć.

-Mogę poczuć, że czekałaś. Musiałaś myśleć o mnie podczas tego czekania.

-Tak pewien siebie, - wydyszała.

-Kto jeszcze mógłby to być? Kto jeszcze sprawia, że drżysz w ten sposób?

Przerwała zanim odpowiedziała chichocząc.

-Clark Gable?

-Moje uszy są ładniejsze. A ty, kobieto, za dużo mówisz.

-Więc mnie ucisz.

-Z wielką przyjemnością, - odpowiedziałem, pracując palcami wewnątrz niej, podczas gdy mój język zawładnął jej ustami.

Kiedy poczuła się napełniona moimi palcami i językiem, szturchnęła mój tył, ściągając pozostałe ubrania zanim usiadła na mnie okrakiem. Biorąc mojego fiuta w ręce, drażniła mnie miękkimi opuszkami swoich palców, potęgując moje podniecenie nim opuściła się na mnie.

Obserwowałem jak uginają się smukłe mięśnie jej przedramion. Zaciskanie się jej łydek. Sposób w jaki jej oddechy pasują do jej ruchów w dół. Ustami i zębami próbowałem dosięgnąć jej podskakujące się sutki, szczypiąc je i ssąc gdy mogłem je złapać. Jej zadowolony śmiech i usatysfakcjonowane westchnienia napełniły pokój kiedy uniosłem się pod nią, zatrzymując ją w miejscu gdy nasza skóra uderzała o siebie z zajadłością naszych poruszeń. Kładąc kciuk do jej ust trzymałem jej wzrok gdy go ssała, a potem zsunąłem nim w dół jej wilgotnej skóry, by umieścić go tam, gdzie byliśmy połączeni. Wszystko czego było trzeba, to kilka subtelnych pociągnięć, żeby zatraciła się w moim dotyku, a dla mnie żeby do niej dołączyć.

Zostaliśmy zamknięci całe popołudnie i byłbym szczęśliwy spędzając także wieczór tylko we dwoje, ale nie zatroszczyliśmy się o prowiant. Mężczyzna wciąż potrzebuje zjeść i mogłem się założyć, że drzewko Bożonarodzeniowe wciąż leży tam, gdzie je zostawiłem. Bóg wie, że Jasper nie podniósłby go beze mnie przypominającego mu po tym. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią, włączając w to dzieciuchowatych małych braci i siostry, nie ważne ile mają lat.

* * *

**To już jest koniec, nie ma już nic.**

**Kolejna historia wycisnęła z nas łzy strachu, smutku i radości. Sprawiała, że wydawałyśmy z siebie okrzyki zdumienia i zachwytu, a teraz dobiegła szczęśliwego końca.**

**Off the beaten path zostało zamknięte, ale mam nadzieję, że nie pożegnacie się ze mną wraz z ostatnim rozdziałem.**

**Serdecznie zapraszam na moje inne tłumaczenie "Ride" napisane przez Kris Salvador.**

**Kasia**


End file.
